Yononaka Tagaichigai : Les Trois Royaumes
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: UA : Dans un passé lointain, très lointain, deux puissantes familles se disputent le pouvoir de régner sur le pays tout entier. Les Kurosaki ne sont pas prêts à céder leur titre d'empereur au puissant Aizen Sosuke.
1. Bijo Katabi

**Couples : **Starrk X Tatsuki

**Genre : **Aventure /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Hentai Contient des scènes susceptibles de choquer les jeunes lecteurs !**

**Note d'Axel : **Ceci est le One-Shot offert à _x0x-YuRi-x0x_ parce que la demoiselle nous a offert le 400éme com sur le blog ! ... Quand je disais que ça montait vite, c'était vraiment pas pour des prunes ! ... Enfin, j'espère vraiment qu'il lui plaira ! *_*

Je rappelle que les petites "*" signalent qu'il y a une traduction plus bas ou expliquent ce que c'est exactement ! ^^ Et je tiens aussi à avouer que je me suis servi du roman "**Geisha**" d'_Arthur Golden _vu que certains des persos vont s'habiller en Geisha, fallait pas que je me trompe sur les termes des vêtements et tout ... X3 Je me suis également inspirée du film **Ayumu **(dont je me rappelle plus du réalisateur ni rien ...) à un certain moment.

_Dernière info :_ C'est un fait : je réutiliserai souvent cette AU pour d'autres couples ! Disons que l'idée est trop belle pour que je ne la prenne pas en compte ! ... Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

**Résumer :** Dans un passé lointain, très lointain, deux puissantes familles se disputent le pouvoir de régner sur le pays tout entier. Les Kurosaki ne sont pas prêt à céder leur titre d'empereur au puissant Aizen Sosuke et ils n'hésitent pas à lui envoyer leurs guerriers assassins baptisés Musha* Hitokage* pour mettre fin à sa vie. Malheureusement, Sosuke aussi possède des guerriers d'une puissance incroyable, les Espada !

Et que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une jeune Musha Hitokage débutante répondant au doux nom de Tatsuki Arisawa, rencontre l'un des plus puissants Espada, le Primera, Starrk Coyotte ? Sa mission aurait pu lui paraître simple, mais elle sera semée de beaucoup de dangers ...

**Correctrice : **Wesley Iriah Douglas

* * *

L'empereur, Kurosaki Isshin, et ses trois fils, Ichigo, Shiro et Kon, avaient invité leur ennemi le plus grand à un banquet. Ce n'était pas pour lui tendre un piège, bien que beaucoup avaient assuré le contraire à Aizen, c'était juste un nouveau moyen de montrer à la haute noblesse que, ni l'Empereur, ni ses héritiers, ne craignaient celui qui complotait dans leurs ombres ! De toute façon, personne ne s'était attendu à le voir arriver au palais impérial, après tout, cela aurait pu être un piège et pourtant ...

Aizen Sosuke s'était présenté aux portes du château, accompagné de sa troupe d'élite, les dix puissants Espada. Tatsuki Arisawa, vêtue alors d'une tenue quelconque, fixa l'attroupement d'un œil impressionné. Qui aurait pu croire que le Seigneur Aizen prendrait le risque de venir en ces lieux ? Qui aurait parié sur cette arrivée aussi inattendue ? L'homme n'avait donné aucune réponse quand à l'invitation et voilà qu'il était là, vêtu de façon incroyable, le sabre à sa ceinture et tous ses guerriers le suivant, formant une suite plutôt incroyable ...

Neliel Tu Oderschvank et Tia Hallibel formaient les demoiselles de compagnie de l'homme, on les disait être la Secunda et Tiercera Espada, et si l'on se fiait aux apparences, elles ne ressemblaient en rien à des guerrières. Elles étaient vêtues de magnifiques kimono, plus beaux que ceux que l'impératrice Masaki portait ! Et que dire de leurs coiffes, formées d'un chignon aux multiples peignes dorés ? Dans leur Koshimaki était rangé ce qui semblait être leur sabre, dévoilant leur véritable nature de guerrières.

Yammy Rivalgo et Somarie Le Roux, Decima et Septima Espada, étaient de véritables géants, on les disait venus d'un pays loin derrière les frontières formées par les océans. Leurs peaux mates confirmaient ces dires, tout comme leurs vêtements qui rappelaient à Tatsuki les habits des gens dessinés sur des papiers que l'empereur avait fait venir par caprice. Leurs torses dévoilés, ils portaient des hakama aux formes plus arrondis vers le bas et portaient des chaussures qui se repliaient sur l'avant. Ils portaient à leurs ceintures d'étranges sabres bien plus grands et plus arrondis que les Katana ...

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nnoitora Jirga, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Szayel Apporro Grants et Aaroniero Arleri, respectivement Cuarta, Quinta, Sexta, Octavo et Noventa Espada, semblaient eux aussi provenir d'autres pays. Ils portaient tous des vêtements qui leur collaient à la peau, Szayel et Aaroniero portaient même de la dentelle au bout de leurs manches et à leurs cols, mais l'ensemble restait d'une élégance frappante et bien que certains d'entre eux, tels Grimmjow et Nnoitora, paraissaient d'une vulgarité extrême, ils n'en restaient pas moins des hommes beaux et affreusement sensuels ...

Le dernier soldat qui formait la garde d'Aizen Sosuke était aussi le plus mystérieux : Starrk Coyotte ... Le célèbre Primera Espada qui faisait tant trembler tous les soldats de l'empereur. On le disait métis et en le regardant, on pouvait facilement y croire : il était vêtu d'un magnifique kimono de diverses couleurs avec un loup peint sur le dos, et portait un large sabre à son obi ...

Ce fut cet homme qui s'avança insouciant jusqu'à Tatsuki et elle hésita quand à la manière à agir avec eux. Ils étaient l'ennemi et elle, elle était une Musha Hitokage. Sa seule et unique mission dans sa vie était de tuer leurs adversaires, on le lui avait enseigné toute sa vie, mais les Musha Hitokage devaient rester dans l'ombre et en cet instant, elle portait un kimono court et abimé, les manches arrachées pour être moins gênée. Elle n'était pas coiffée, ni maquillée et portait un panier dans lequel elle avait fait la récolte de fruits un peu plus tôt.

- Nous avons fait un long voyage pour parvenir jusqu'ici, avoua franchement l'homme à la jeune fille. Pourriez-vous faire prévenir votre Maître que nous sommes là et nous donner ce panier qui, ma foi, a l'air bien garni ?

Un large sourire s'était formé au coin des lèvres de l'homme et Tatsuki jeta un coup d'œil à sa récolte. Starrk n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse de sa part et la libéra de son poids en lui jetant un regard plein d'arrogance. Etait-ce donc ça les puissants guerriers nommés Espada ? Des étrangers venus d'un autre pays qui déshonoraient tout ce pour quoi ils se battaient ? De quel droit le Seigneur Aizen leur avait-il ouvert les portes du pays ? Qu'ils repartent donc dans leur contrée !

- Arisawa-San ! Appela la voix sévère d'Ise, l'intendante de la maison des Kyoraku. Va prévenir les maîtres, je m'occupe de les installer dans la Kashiya*.

La jeune fille acquiesça et la remercia intérieurement, consciente que si cette dernière ne l'avait pas stoppé, elle aurait sans doute tenté de remettre à sa place cet homme arrogant ! Elle lui lança un regard froid et fut sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'elle sentit une main agripper son poignet. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui la fixait avec surprise.

- Ca alors, tu es une fille ? Nota-t-il sans la moindre subtilité. Est-ce donc la nouvelle mode du palais : aller nu-pieds dans les champs pour cueillir des fruits ?

Un sourire ironique était apparu sur ses lèvres, ce qui la fit enrager intérieurement. Elle se détacha de l'emprise d'un mouvement brusque et s'en alla, décidant d'aller prévenir en premier lieu son maître, celle qui lui avait tout appris dans l'art de l'assassinat : Yoruichi Shihoin. Peut-être qu'avant de prévenir l'empereur, ils tenteraient de tuer cet homme ? Après tout, les Musha Hitokage étaient des guerriers de l'ombre, ils pouvaient parfaitement agir sans l'avis de l'Empereur, vu qu'ils n'existaient pas !

Les Musha Hitokage, assassins de l'ombre, s'ils échouaient dans leurs missions ou pire, s'ils étaient pris, ne devaient point dévoiler le nom de leur commanditaire ! Echouer dans une mission donnée, s'était s'assurer d'une mort certaine et quelle que fut cette mission, la plupart d'entre eux étaient capable de tout ! Même de tuer un innocent pour le bien de leur maître ...

* * *

- Seigneur Aizen, les filles de votre pays vont nu-pieds dans les champs ? Lâcha Ulquiorra, surpris. C'est différent de chez nous où ce sont les hommes qui effectuent ce genre de tâche ! N'avez-vous pas peur que leurs pieds s'abiment sur les cailloux ?

- Allons donc, ne sois pas aussi naïf, Schiffer-San ! Souffla Starrk en lui lançant un fruit rond. Celle-ci était sûrement une servante, mais il est souvent étonnant de voir ce que de la crasse peut dissimuler ! Je suis sûr que bien vêtue, elle doit être jolie cette petite.

- Et voilà comment le plus puissant des Espada tomba sous le charme d'une va-nu-pieds ! Annonça théâtralement Grimmjow, un sourire carnassier marquant son visage. Tu as peut-être une chance de te la bloquer dans un couloir ! C'est pas comme si c'était une noble.

Décidément, cet homme ne possédait aucune subtilité. Il aurait pu présenter la chose autrement, mais bon, pouvait-on demander cela à un mercenaire qui tuait le plus souvent par simple plaisir ? Cet homme ne pouvait être heureux qu'au centre d'un champs de bataille où il pouvait se déchainer avec sa lame. Starrk se tourna vers Aizen en lui tendant le panier où il prit un fruit rouge. Il le fixa, l'air pensif.

- Grimmjow-San, que penses-tu de la fleur de Lotus ? Demanda le brun en se tournant vers le Sexta.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre d'une fleur ? Souffla-t-il.

- Tu ne connais pas encore les plaisirs charnels, mon ami ! Lâcha ironiquement Szayel. Un jour viendra où tu ne pourras plus t'en passer, comme notre très cher Starrk, ou moi même ! Moi, je trouve la fleur de Lotus très belle, Aizen-Dono.

- Souvent, les gens oublient que la fleur de Lotus s'épanouie dans la boue, avoua le brun. Les plus belles créatures au monde sont souvent celles qui travaillent dur au point d'en revenir crasses. J'espère cependant que tu ne commettras pas de nouveaux impairs, Starrk-San ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Seigneur, sourit le Primera en se tournant vers les lieux qu'avaient emprunté la demoiselle. Si moi, je me sens attiré par cette belle, je ne crois pas que cela soit réciproque.

Nnoitra lâcha un grognement, attirant toute l'attention sur lui.

- Dans mon pays, c'est pas la même chose ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Il suffit de dire qu'on est un Seigneur de Guerre pour que toutes les filles vous ouvrent leurs robes et soulèvent leurs jupons !

- Nnoitra, toi aussi tu ne connais pas les plaisirs de la chair ! Répliqua Starrk, dépité. Pour apprécier quelque chose, il faut savoir le séduire.

- Pourquoi séduire ce que l'on peut prendre par la force ? Râla l'autre en soupirant. Si tu la veux tant que ça cette servante crasseuse, fais comme moi et bloque-la dans un couloir pour la prendre ! Tu ne ferais pas tant de chichis si on était au palais !

Pour toute réponse, le Primera sourit. Décidément, il y avait beaucoup de rustres parmi les Espada. Etait-il le seul à se rendre compte que séduire une petite servante dans le palais de son ennemi était plus dur que n'importe quoi d'autre ? Surtout une telle femme, elle semblait avoir un sacré caractère vu sa façon de réagir. Séduire une ennemie, c'était presque remporter une victoire surces derniers ...

* * *

- Je ne vous comprend pas, Shihouin-Sensei ! Eructa Tatsuki en grimaçant, alors que ses cheveux était tirés en arrière. Pourquoi ne faisons-nous rien ? Ils sont si proche, on pourrait parfaitement glisser quelques poisons dans leurs verres et accuser un quelconque petit Seigneur !

- Ou bien les attaquer de front sans la moindre hésitation ! Acquiesça Soi Fon qui enfilait son Obi.

Toute les belles dames de la cour devaient se préparer pour le banquet de ce soir et même si Tatsuki n'était pas une des plus belles perles du palais, tout le monde considérait qu'elle possédait suffisamment d'atouts pour pouvoir avoir sa place parmi les autres filles. Yoruichi s'acharnait sur sa coiffure pour tenter de lui faire un momoware, ces chignons en forme de pêche fendue qu'abordaient habituellement les apprenties geisha et Soi Fon s'aventurait déjà dans la réserve, cherchant sans doute un dorari obi qui irait avec la tenue de Tatsuki.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les attaquer dans le palais, soupira Yoruichi, ajoutant un peigne dans le chignon nouvellement fait. N'oubliez pas que tous les Espada sont là et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à retourner leurs sabres vers l'empereur s'ils soupçonnent la moindre menace ! D'autant que cela ne ferait que déshonorer la maison des Kurosaki si un tel acte avait lieu. Il a invité le Seigneur Aizen, nous devons faire bonne figure !

- Tout de même, c'est une occasion en or de se débarrasser de cet homme ! Persifla Soi Fon.

Tatsuki se releva, laissant les deux femmes lui mettre le darari obi. Cette longue traîne la gênerait dans ses déplacements, mais elle n'y pouvait rien : elle allait se faire passer pour une apprentie geisha et ce genre d'obi devait faire parti de la tenue qu'elle porterait. Cela permettrait à ses supérieurs de voir si elle était douée ou non pour dissimuler sa véritable condition ...

- Par contre, l'Empereur m'a fait savoir qu'il se pourrait qu'il y ait un accident avec nos hôtes, sur le chemin du retour, avoua Yoruichi sur un ton de conspiratrice. Les attaques de brigands ne sont pas si rares …

Le message était passé : ils tenteraient de les assassiner lorsqu'ils repartiraient vers leurs terres. Ce n'était pas plus mal : aucune d'entre-elles n'auraient pu se battre avec les tenues qu'elles arboraient là, vêtues de kimono chargés, d'une grande splendeur. Ils étaient si beaux que Tatsuki se sentait mal à l'aise de porter le sien : elle, elle se voyait sans le moindre charme et avait peur que son manque de féminité ne déteigne sur ce magnifique vêtement. Elle n'était pas habitué à être aussi raffinée.

Soi Fon acheva de faire disparaître les derniers plis apparus sur le vêtement tandis que Yoruichi s'occupait de lui appliquer un maquillage simple, du rouge sur les lèvres, utilisant une barre de cire pour faire le contour de ses yeux. Lorsque les deux femmes achevèrent leurs œuvres, elles se reculèrent et parurent satisfaites. Tatsuki décida de ne pas se regarder dans un miroir pour le moment, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir.

- Qui d'autre sera avec nous ? Demanda intriguée, la jeune fille.

- Peu de monde, je le crains, lui répondit franchement Yoruichi. Omaeda-San et peut-être Kira-san, on parle aussi des troupes internes, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à leur aide. Si nous échouons, nous sommes seules ...

Elles n'auraient pas le droit à une seconde chance. Dans ce genre de situation, il y avait trois cas bien distincts : réussir à fuir, mourir ou se faire attraper ... Et mieux valait tomber sur l'un des deux premiers cas que sur le dernier ! Se faire attraper, c'était bien pire que de mourir ou que de devoir subir l'humiliation de la fuite.

- Bien, avant de les tuer, nous allons les divertir ! Rigola Yoruichi en sortant un éventail rond pour l'agiter devant son visage, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. Croyez-vous que nous arriverons à leur faire plaisir se soir ?

- Shihouin-Sensei, vous êtes magnifique ! Assura Tatsuki avec un sourire. Ils succomberont sûrement face à tant de beauté ! Et s'ils ne succombent pas à votre charme, ils succomberont sans doute à celui de Soi Fon-Sempai !

- Evidement, toi tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu risques d'attirer plus de regards que nous ! Souffla cette dernière en croisant les bras sur sa maigre poitrine.

Tatsuki haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à la sienne. Elle voulut protester, car pour elle les hommes n'étaient pas forcément attirés par les gorges bien garnies, au contraire, la plupart du temps ils préféraient même les femmes un peu quelconque. Malheureusement, Yoruichi ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est à cause de ton chignon. Avoua-t-elle franchement. Le momoware a une forme qui laisse les hommes très imaginatifs.

Soi Fon et Yoruichi se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, faisant se froncer les sourcils de la pauvre Tatsuki qui avait bien l'impression d'être prise pour cible directe. Elle ne sut si elle devait être outrée ou faire semblant de comprendre. Yoruichi agita l'éventail sous son petit nez, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Cette coiffe d'apprentie geisha est d'une indécence sans précédent ! Lui expliqua-t-elle. Les hommes ne pensent qu'au sexe et voir une aussi jolie fille avec une telle coiffe ... A ton avis, à quoi pensent-ils lorsqu'ils voient sur la tête d'une fille vierge une pêche avec une telle fente ?

Tatsuki resta septique puis finit par comprendre ... Elle rougit, faisant rire d'avantage Soi Fon et Yoruichi qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

* * *

L'Empereur Kurosaki Isshin les avait reçu dans la grande sale du banquet. Il n'y avait pas qu'Aizen et sa suite constituée des Espada, il y avait également pas mal de membres de la haute noblesse de présents, tels le chef de la famille Kuchiki, Ginrei Kuchiki, ainsi que le Chef de la famille Kyoraku, Shunsui Kyoraku. C'était tout de même étonnant de voir que la plupart d'entre eux était venu, répondant sans mal à l'appel de l'Empereur ...

Starrk jeta un coup d'œil à son Seigneur et constata qu'aucune Geisha présente ne semblait vouloir affronter Hallibel et Neliel. En même temps, elles étaient d'une splendeur indéniable et le Primera vit même certains regards se glisser sur les deux femmes qui jouaient à merveille leur rôle de courtisanes. Il était dur de comparer les autres femmes aux si cruelles Secunda et Tiercera Espada, ces deux guerrières qui portaient l'armure sur le champs de bataille.

- Ha, voilà la plus belle de toutes les femmes ! Annonça joyeusement Kurosaki. Yoruichi Shihouin !

Se tournant vers les nouvelles venues, Starrk dut admettre qu'elles étaient belles, surtout l'apprentie geisha et il comprit pourquoi tout le monde se moquait toujours de ses goûts : il était le plus souvent attiré par les trop jeunes filles et même si celle-ci était grande, elle n'en restait pas moins une apprentie.

- Kurosaki-Dono, chantonna la femme à la peau mate, ne dites donc pas cela ! Que dirait votre femme si elle vous entendait ?

Elle jeta un regard brillant de malice à la table d'Aizen et Starrk se demanda s'il avait réellement affaire à une geisha. Il n'était pas du genre à se fier aux apparences : il suffisait de regarder le ramassis d'idiots qui étaient à sa table ! Szayel avait décidé de porter un kimono emprunté à Neliel et jouait lui aussi les geisha auprès de Nnoitra, qui ne semblait pas trop apprécier cela. Grimmjow était déjà à moitié saoul et partait souvent dans un de ces rires terrifiants, sans raison, quand à Yammy et Somari, tous deux restaient debout, les bras croisés sur leurs torses volumineux, tels deux eunuques gardant un harem.

- Ma femme est pour le moment souffrante, alors je compte bien profiter de votre présence et de votre beauté toute cette soirée ! Ria l'empereur alors que la tannée s'installait à ses cotés en des gestes élégants.

- Serait-ce là une invitation dissimulée ? Lâcha sur un ton faussement outré la dame. Voyons, Kurosaki-Dono, n'oubliez pas que deux de vos héritiers sont là ...

Starrk soupira et observa la table de l'autre coté, là où se trouvaient les Kuchiki. Ginrei était entouré de son fils, Sojun, et de son fils adoptif, Koga. On disait que l'enfant de Sojun avait déshonoré sa famille en tombant amoureux d'une paysanne et il semblait bien que Ginrei comptait laisser sa place de chef à Koga. Une affaire compliquée que celle-ci !

- Est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda une voix délicate.

Haussant les sourcils, le Primera se tourna vers l'apprentie geisha qui s'était agenouillée juste à ses cotés. Il ne put dissimuler la surprise qu'il éprouva en cet instant : il ne l'avait pas senti arriver, ce qui était un comble pour un homme tel que lui ! Surtout qu'elle était jeune ! Très jeune ! Heureusement, personne à sa table ne semblait s'être rendu compte de son état. Il sourit à la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr ! Lâcha-t-il en prenant sa tasse, la lui tendant.

Elle tira légèrement sur sa manche pour pouvoir prendre la théière et versa délicatement le liquide dans l'ustensile. Starrk laissa son regard glisser sur la jeune fille qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle reposa la théière sur la table, se tournant vers l'homme en lui souriant, le même genre de sourire qu'arborait Shihouin.

- Ma petite sœur vous importune-t-elle ? Demanda la voix fredonnante de la tannée.

- Non, pas du tout ! Assura Starrk, qui fixait toujours la jeune fille. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit et elle posa sa main contre sa joue.

- Je suis un peu gênée de vous l'avouer : je m'appelle Arisawa Tatsuki, se présenta-t-elle.

Arisawa ? ... Il haussa les sourcils de surprise et ne fut pas le seul. Il sentit une pression sur ses épaules et jeta un coup d'œil mécontent à Nnoitra.

- C'est la va-nu-pieds ! Nota l'ébène avec un large sourire, se tournant vers leur Seigneur. Vous aviez raison ! Les plus belles fleurs, c'est dans la boue qu'elles s'épanouissent !

- Pourrais-tu me relâcher, Nnoitra-Sama ? Demanda poliment le Primera.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois, reportant son attention sur Szayel qui menaçait de faire une de ses crises de jalousie, peu habitué à avoir une rivale d'aussi bon goût. Grimmjow s'était levé et s'était installé de l'autre coté de la jeune fille, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres. Il semblait vouloir assister aux échanges aux premières loges, mais ne pourrait sans doute rien comprendre, vu le nombre de verres de saké qu'il ingurgitait.

- Comment se fait-il que vous puissiez vous transformer de la sorte ? Questionna Starrk. Allez-vous vous retransformer avant minuit en servante ?

- Pardon ? Souffla la jeune fille, surprise. Me retransformer ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ho, Starrk, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici ils ne connaissent pas les "contes de Grimm" ! Lui rappela Neliel avant de frapper dans ses mains. Ho, tu vas nous les raconter ? Dis ?

- Ce sont des contes de gamins ! Râla Grimmjow. Et si on parlait plutôt d'histoires d'adultes ?

Il se tourna vers l'apprentie geisha, son sourire plus large que jamais.

- C'est quand ton mizutage ? Demanda-t-il sans la moindre subtilité.

- Grimmjow-San ! Soupira Aizen en secouant la tête. Ne soyez pas trop vulgaire, surtout avec une aussi délicate jeune fille.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Aizen-Dono, je peux gérer, assura Arisawa en se tournant vers le bleuté. Mon mizutage n'a pas été prévu pour le moment, mais vous n'avez aucune chance de l'obtenir : je ne suis pas dans vos moyens.

Tant d'arrogance pour une jeune fille qui paraissait si délicate ! Le jeune homme insulté écarquilla les yeux, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait dû s'imaginer la jeune fille, cela le fit rire ! En effet, Grimmjow rejeta la tête en arrière et rit à pleins poumons, de l'un de ces rires qui vous foutent les chocottes et beaucoup des invités semblèrent frémir de terreur. Ils ne prendraient plus jamais à la légère cet être aux étranges cheveux bleu électriques !

Arisawa, quant à elle, ne frémit même pas, surprenant encore une fois Starrk qui comprit qu'elle était comme sa "grande soeur" ... D'une assurance sans faille et n'éprouvant sans doute pas la moindre peur. Cette jeune fille n'était sans doute pas qu'une simple "apprentie geisha". D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu croire que cette servante crasseuse pouvait devenir une jeune femme aussi agréable à la vue ? Il décida de prendre garde à la jeune demoiselle.

* * *

Les journées de fête s'achevèrent très rapidement. Le Seigneur Aizen et toute sa cour étaient repartis depuis à peine une demi-heure que déjà, Yoruichi avait pris les directives, ordonnant à ses Musha Hitokage de mettre leur tenue, un uniforme noir collant souvent à la peau, une ceinture pour attacher les lames et un porte-kunai fixé aux cuisses. Ils portaient également des boucliers de protection sur les bras. Il y avait aussi une capuche pour dissimulerle visage et Tatsuki avait pris l'habitude de mettre un foulard pour dissimuler aussi sa bouche, sans oublier les bandages qu'elle serrait sur sa poitrine pour qu'elle ne la gène pas trop en cas de combat rapproché.

Ils devaient agir vite, avant qu'Aizen ne rejoigne ses troupes. Pour le moment, il n'y avait avec lui que les Espada et avec une garde si minime, ils avaient toutes leurs chances de le tuer. Laisser passer une telle chance était hors de question ! Elles ne tardèrent pas à partir, toutes les trois, et furent rapidement rejointes par le groupe masculin. Kira n'était pas là, mais la simple présence de Muguruma et Shûhei rassurèrent la jeune fille.

Les Espada étaient de puissants guerriers, ils pouvaient vaincre des sections entières sans avoir besoin d'un soutient quelconque. Muguruma et Shûhei étaient sans doute deux des hommes les plus forts qu'il y ait, c'était un avantage indéniable pour eux tous ! Il y avait également quelques autres hommes et femmes mais, pour la plupart, Tatsuki ne connaissait pas leurs noms. La majorité des Musha Hitokage ne connaissant qu'une ou deux collègues au maximum avec leurs maîtres ...

Ils traversèrent ensemble la forêt et atteignirent le point où ils comptaient tendre l'embuscade. Yoruichi et Muguruma se mirent rapidement d'accord et demandèrent à leurs hommes de se positionner, ce qu'ils firent sans la moindre difficulté. C'était tout de même stressant comme situation : c'était la première mission dangereuse de Tatsuki, elle en avait eu quelques autres, mais pas d'aussi ... Périlleuses que celle-ci ... En effet, tuer un rebelle caché dans une cabane seule, ce n'était pas la même chose que s'attaquer à l'un des plus puissants hommes du pays !

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de rire approcher à grande vitesse et bientôt, Neliel apparut, galopante sur son cheval. Elle semblait avoir entaméune drôle de course-poursuite avec Nnoitra et même si son cheval était petit comparé à celui de l'ébène, elle échappait encore et encore au Quinta qui perdait patience.

- Hé bien, Nnoitra-Kun, tu abandonnes ? Ria la femme, effectuant une manœuvre agile en faisant demi-tour pour foncer sur l'ébène qui semblait avoir du mal à suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton bœuf n'arrive pas à supporter la cadence ? Alors, tu ne te moques plus de mon petit "chien" ?

- Je te jure que si je te chope, je te plaque au sol et je te viole sale garçon ! Râla Nnoitra en tentant de calmer son cheval.

Les autres arrivaient à un rythme un peu plus lent, Grimmjow riait au éclat en voyant son compagnon être en si forte difficulté, Aaroniero aussi semblait amusé, mais se montrait moins expressif que le bleuté. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point les armées du Seigneur Aizen étaient aussi désordonnées ... Leurs résultats étaient pourtant si extraordinaires, c'était incroyable de se dire que ces excentriques personnages n'étaient autre que les Espada !

Neliel et Nnoitra passèrent sans encombre, la cible principale étant Aizen Sosuke. Il n'y avait pas de raison que qui que ce soit les attaquent et cela arrangeait tout le monde qu'ils passent leur chemin sans s'arrêter. Plus ils s'éloigneraient et mieux cela serait pour eux. Aizen était un tout petit peu plus loin, Yammy et Somari finissant la marche. C'était les deux seuls à rester aussi indifférents à tout ce qui se passait ...

Quelqu'un tendit son arc juste à côté de Tatsuki, ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètre de l'homme, c'était à lui de lancer l'attaque ... Avec sa flèche. Bien sûr, à cette distance, on aurait pu croire que cela aurait été simple, mais ... Lorsque la flèche fendit l'air, elle fut stoppée net par la lame d'un katana. Comme quoi, tous n'étaient pas totalement endormis en cet instant ! Et ... Les femmes pouvaient vraiment être surprenantes, non ? Car la lame qui avait stoppé cette flèche n'était autre que la lame d'Hallibel, la Tiercera Espada.

La flèche n'ayant pas fait mouche, tout les Musha Hitokage lancèrent l'attaque, Tatsuki n'hésita pas une seule seconde à sortir son wakizashi et se précipita vers leurs opposants. Son but à elle n'était pas de tuer le Seigneur, juste de distraire suffisamment ses gardes du corps, alors elle fonça vers le plus proche d'entre eux. Elle croisa le fer avec Ulquiorra qui avait sauté de son cheval et avait à la main une arme étrangement fine, un sabre à la garde très esthétique qu'il maniait avec une extrême agilité. Il le tenait d'une seule main et rendait coup pour coup, ce qui surprit franchement la jeune fille qui l'avait pourtant trouvé tellement ... Faible en apparence ...

Quelqu'un lui vint en aide, et ils furent deux à s'opposer au Cuarta qui ne s'en montra pas plus déstabilisé que ça. Autour d'eux, on pouvait entendre les chocs d'une bataille et le fer se croisait ici et là, elle entendait aussi des hurlements, mais plutôt que de regarder qui était blessé ou non, elle préféra se concentrer sur son assaillant qui semblait prendre le dessus à chaque coup échangé. Elle comprit sans mal pourquoi il était des Espada : ce mec était réellement très fort et sa façon de bouger n'avait rien à voir avec celle des samouraï, il était moins brutal et misait tout sur l'agilité, la légèreté de son arme lui permettant de miser gros sans trop craindre. Tatsuki se demanda comment cette lame pouvait tenir le coup alors qu'elle paraissait si fine ...

- Retraite ! Hurla soudainement Yoruichi.

Déjà ? C'était étonnant ... Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille se recula et jeta un coup d'œil à la bataille en elle-même. Elle fut choquée de constater qu'aucun des Espada n'était tombé et qu'au contraire, c'était eux qui tombaient comme des mouches ! C'était donc ça, la puissance des Espada ? Grimmjow tranchait le bras d'un de ses opposants, se montrant d'une cruauté que tout le monde lui connaissait maintenant, Hallibel se débarrassait elle aussi d'un de ses adversaires et ... Derrière elle, Tatsuki entendit un hurlement. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et constata que celui qui l'avait épaulé s'était fait transpercer par Ulquiorra ...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'élance dans la forêt, rangeant sa lame dans son fourreau. Elle leva les mains pour attraper une branche et l'utilisa comme levier pour sauter vers les branches elles-mêmes, les utilisant comme appuis pour s'élancer d'arbres en arbres comme certains de ses compagnons. Décidément, Aizen Sosuke serait réellement très dur à abattre. Dans tous les cas, la puissance des Espada n'était plus à démontrer !

Lorsqu'elle se jugea suffisamment éloignée, elle s'arrêta et souffla un peu, se demandant si Soi Fon et Yoruichi avaient pu s'en tirer ... Il y avait un cours d'eau non loin de là et un ravin où s'écoulait la rivière. Les bruits étaient grandement étouffés par la puissante chute d'eau alors, lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose lui bondir dessus, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Tatsuki fut cependant heureuse de reconnaître Yoruichi qui se contenta juste de la maintenir au sol, lui faisant signe de se taire et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. La tannée la tira à elle, les faisant toutes les deux rouler sur le côté et elle pointa quelque chose. Des bruits de pas semblaient se rapprocher ...

Ils étaient forts au combat et en plus à la course-poursuite ? Etaient-ils aussi rapides qu'eux ? Non, c'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas être doués en tout ! Et pourtant ... Deux autres combattants apparurent. En voyant la longue tresse bandée, Tatsuki sut que l'un des deux n'était autre que Soi Fon et d'après ce qu'elle entendit, ils n'étaient pas seuls ...

La chose se confirma lorsqu'elle vit débouler Grimmjow. Celui-ci semblait bien décidé à en découdre et les deux Musha Hitokage se tournèrent vers le Sexta, décidés à vendre chèrement leurs peaux. Un sourire carnassier apparu au coin des lèvres du bleuté ... Un sourire terrifiant ... Cet homme aimait les batailles ... Il aimait se battre et faire couler le sang ...

L'homme qui accompagnait Soi Fon tenta de s'attaquer de front au bleuté, une erreur qui lui coûta cher : Grimmjow esquiva l'attaque et le frappa dans le dos. Le Musha Hitokage était tombé à terre, blessé gravement, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le Sexta le laissa tranquille. Au contraire, le bleuté se positionna au-dessus de l'homme et abattit sa lame, tranchant sa tête de façon très efficace ...

- Espèce de lâche ! Hurla Soi Fon en se précipitant sur l'homme, son wakizashi levé.

Elles ne pouvaient pas laisser leurs amis mourir quand même ! Yoruichi fut la première à se relever, libérant son élève qui ne tarda pas à se mettre debout. Yoruichi et Soi Fon affrontaient Grimmjow et ... Un autre combattant était entrain d'arriver ... Leur maître lui tournait le dos ! Le pire, c'est que c'était Starrk, le Primera ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle protège la tannée. Elle bondit brutalement de sa maigre cachette et fonça directement vers l'ébène qui fut surpris, elle l'enlaça, le projetant avec elle dans le ravin, consciente que contre celui-ci, elles n'auraient aucune chance. Se sacrifier pour voir ses deux amies avoir une chance de survie ne lui faisait absolument pas peur !

Si elle avait cru qu'ils s'écraseraient contre les pierres, elle fut déçue, car ils rencontrèrent à la place l'eau glacée de la cascade.

* * *

Grimmjow était un idiot ! Mais, ça, c'était plus vraiment à prouver. En réalité, tout le monde savait que c'était un fou et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait sa place dans les armées d'Aizen : il était un guerrier né, certains disaient même qu'il avait dû naître sur un champs de bataille et que les premiers mots qu'il avait dû dire étaient "mort" ou "sang" ... Mais bon, en cet instant, Starrk avait réellement envie de le tuer ce sale con ! Monsieur avait décidé de pourchasser leurs ennemis pour pouvoir faire couler un peu plus de sang !

Comment pouvaient-ils avoir de tels liens tous les deux ? Ha ! S'ils n'avaient pas eu la même mère, nul doute que Starrk aurait abandonné cet idiot, mais voilà, le destin en avaitdécidé autrement et c'était son petit frère, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer aussi stupidement !

Quelque chose lui bondit dessus et il crut à une panthère qui aurait pu trainer dans le coin, mais en réalité, c'était un autre combattant. Ensemble, ils chutèrent dans le vide et le Primera enragea d'avantage, priant pour que son demi-frère à tête bleu ne se fasse pas tuer par ses adversaires. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas toucher ! L'ébène avait bien compris que la lame de ses combattants étaient empoisonnée. Poison fatal ou non ? Il s'en foutait ! Bordel, son frère ! Comment il allait faire pour le protéger maintenant ?

Ils sombrèrent dans l'eau et Starrk sentit son adversaire se détacher enfin de lui pour battre des bras et des jambes, sûrement pressé de fuir. Il en était cependant hors de question ! Il agrippa ses chevilles et voulut trancher cet être, mais reçut un coup de pied à la place. Le guerrier semblait bien décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau, malheureusement, au niveau physique, c'était Starrk qui l'emportait. Il décida donc d'abandonner son arme et tira à lui le jeune guerrier, le rapprochant, essayant de le maintenir au fond de l'eau autant que possible. Le pauvre guerrier s'agita farouchement, des bulles d'air venant s'écraser sur son visage, l'aveuglant légèrement. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'immobilise !

Il réussit à l'emprisonner dans ses bras, bloquant légèrement ses mouvements et le serra aussi fort que cela lui était possible. Le combattant s'agitait de moins en moins, manquant sûrement d'air ... Et Starrk fut réellement tenté de le laisser se noyer ... Mais en décida autrement ! C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient avoir un Musha Hitokage vivant ... Ce n'était pas rien ... Il remonta donc à la surface avec son poids, prenant avec plaisir une bonne bouffée d'air comme son opposant. L'ébène naga jusqu'au bord et traina le corps pour le moment inerte sur les rochers, avant de relever le regard vers le sommet de la falaise ...

- Grimmjow ? Hurla le Primera.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit en haut, était-ce mauvais signe ? Il en avait peur ... Cet idiot ... S'il était mort, il se chargerait de se venger sur ce sale môme et lui ferait subir toutes les horreurs imaginables ! ... Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de faire ça, car une tête au cheveux bleus apparue au sommet. Starrk remercia le ciel ... Cet idiot méritait de crever, mais le Primera savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la mort de ce petit frère ... Aussi stupide et insolent soit-il !

- Ca va ? Demanda l'ébène avec un large sourire.

- Non ! S'écria mécontent le bleuté. Mes deux opposants se sont cassés ! Les lâches !

- Laisse-les partir et rejoins le Seigneur Aizen !

- Et pour toi ?

Pour lui ? Ouais, c'était une bonne question ça. Se levant, le Primera regarda autour de lui, essayant de s'orienter par rapport aux chemins qu'il y avait. De ce qu'il se souvenait de la région, il n'y avait pas moyen de rejoindre les armées sans provoquer du retard, ce qui était inacceptable ! Il n'avait qu'un seul et unique autre choix : rentrer par un autre chemin.

- Je rentrerai par mes propres moyens ! Assura l'ébène.

- Hé, fais attention ! S'écria l'autre en tendant le bras.

Il pointait le Musha Hitokage qui avait sorti un wakizashi. Le pauvre combattant était essoufflé et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, ayant sans doute bu plusieurs fois la tasse. En tout cas, il avait du cran pour se relever et faire face alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance et qu'il devait bien s'en douter !

- Grimmjow, va ! Hurla Starrk en posant sa main sur le manche de son katana.

Qu'il dégaina sans la moindre hésitation, se mettant en garde alors que le pauvre Musha Hitokage continuait d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. Tiens, d'ailleurs ... Les formes de cette personne ... Elles étaient ... Haussant les sourcils, il fixa les contours ... Alléchants de cette femme ... Une femme ! C'était une femme ! Ils engageaient eux aussi des femmes pour leur armée d'élite ? Première nouvelle ! Un sourire s'inscrivit au coin de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme s'élança brutalement, son arme levée ... Elle était trop lente ... Bon alors, pas de pitié pour l'ennemi ? Elle s'était relevé, elle ne pourrait en vouloir qu'à elle-même ! Il esquiva facilement le coup, mais plutôt que de la tuer, il leva le genoux, la frappant au ventre et elle s'effondra sur le côté. Il n'hésita pas une seconde pour se jeter sur elle et lui assener un violent coup de poing, cherchant à l'assommer. Ce n'était pas son genre de frapper les femmes, mais il pouvait faire une exception face à une Musha Hitokage !

Starrk levasa tête pour fixer le bord du ravin et constata que son frère lui avait obéi ... Pour une fois ! Il reporta toute son attention sur sa prisonnière ... Première étape : lui retirer toutes ses armes. L'ébène fixa la cagoule ... Alors ... A quoi pouvait bien ressembler une femme Musha Hitokage ? ... Il glissa sa main sur la cagoule et la retira. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu l'apprentie geisha avec qui il avait passé pas mal de temps ... Comme quoi, un joli minois pouvait cacher bien des dangers !

Face à cette découverte, un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres ... Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ait pu l'attraper vivante ...

* * *

Tatsuki avait mal, affreusement mal et froid ... Oui, elle avait très froid ! Et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas morte, mais voilà, elle comprit qu'elle était bien vivante lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas bouger ! Elle sentait contre son dos l'écorce d'un arbre qui la griffait légèrement ... Quand à ses mains, elles étaient attachées au-dessus de sa tête et elle avait beau tirer dessus, elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses pieds aussi étaient liés ... Et ... Le vent soufflait sur son corps en partie dénudé …

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle était attachée, nue et en plus, elle ne voyait rien ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter, tentant de tirer sur ses bras et sur ses pieds, mais rien n'y faisait et pourtant, ce n'était pas des cordes qui l'entravaient !

- Ha, tu es réveillée ? Nota une voix pleine d'ironie. Tant mieux ! Justement, je voulais qu'on y aille !

Il y eut du mouvement et elle sentit des mains englober son visage. Ses yeux purent revoir la lumière du jour, ou plutôt de la lune, se trouvant en pleine nuit. Starrk, le Primera, se trouvait devant elle, un large sourire marquant ses lèvres. L'une de ses mains frôla la joue de la jeune fille qui tenta de se reculer, en vain, elle était déjà bloquée par l'arbre qui était juste derrière elle.

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'une si jeune fille puisse être un Musha Hitokage ! Lâcha-t-il ironiquement en se rapprochant de son visage. Tu m'excuseras, je n'avais rien pour t'attacher, alors j'ai utilisé tes vêtements ...

Elle frémit en entendant cela et releva le visage pour constater qu'en effet, c'était bien sa tunique qu'il avait déchiré et utilisé comme liens. Alors, elle allait rester dans cette tenue là ? A demi-nue ? Ce mec, c'était un pervers, voilà tout ! Elle lui lança un regard froid qui le fit sourire d'avantage. Starrk leva la main, ses doigts frôlant subtilement son ventre, passant sur la poitrine et caressant la gorge ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle referma les yeux, se renfrognant brutalement, n'appréciant pas du tout la situation.

- Tu as quand même un sacré arsenal, avoua l'ébène en la délaissant.

Tatsuki rouvrit les yeux et constata que l'homme était retourné auprès des armes, il y avait là tout son arsenal et même son court sabre. Il réunit le tout dans un morceau de la tunique de la jeune fille et le referma avec le obi avant de le délaisser, s'approchant de nouveau de sa prisonnière pour détacher ses pieds. Elle aurait bien voulu lui foutre son pied dans la tronche, mais il dut sentir l'envie de la jeune fille car il lui retint fermement les jambes, se collant contre son corps, qu'il souleva pour pouvoir détacher le lien qui la retenait à la branche.

- Bon, alors, règle unique : si tu m'obéis bien, tu resteras en vie et je ne te ferais aucun mal ! Annonça simplement Starrk.

Comme si elle allait lui obéir ! Il la prenait pour qui exactement ? Dès qu'elle fut posée au sol, elle lança une offensive, attrapant ses cheveux pour les tirer, hurlant de rage, frappant son visage avec son genoux. Elle hésita une seconde entre récupérer ses armes et fuir, mais c'était une perte de temps. Alors elle s'élança dans la forêt, bien décidée à ne surtout pas s'arrêter une seule seconde. Tatsuki se demanda combien de secondes elle avait pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et le Primera et cessa de réfléchir la seconde d'après, se concentrant sur sa course.

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, elle préférait faire très attention aux endroits où elle posait les pieds, consciente qu'au moindre faux pas, elle se ferait sans doute tuer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle se trouvait trop jeune et même si elle avait été préparée à cela, elle n'avait aucune envie de se laisser avoir dès sa première mission. Elle était bien décidée à rester en vie encore un peu !

Elle se jeta dans des broussailles, décidant de reprendre un peu son souffle en espérant qu'il ne la rattraperait pas. Elle se plaqua contre le tronc, se contrefoutant des branches qui lui griffaient le corps. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de voir vers où elle filait ... Pourvu qu'il ne la retrouve pas ! Jamais ! Elle resta aussi silencieuse que possible et constata qu'il n'y avait pas un seul bruit ... Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Elle n'en savait rien ! En tout cas, elle se sentait rassurée de n'entendre personne approcher.

Quelque chose traversa brutalement l'arbre et elle écarquilla les yeux en fixant la lame ... C'était impossible ! Il n'avait pas pu approcher aussi silencieusement ! Elle paniqua et se releva, mais ne réussit qu'à faire quelques pas. Quelque chose la percuta dans le dos et la masse la plaqua brutalement au sol. Elle fut écrasée par un poids énorme. Elle comprit que c'était Starrk qui s'était plaqué sur elle. Tatsuki essaya bien de se dégager, mais elle n'y arriva pas, le Primera continuant de l'écraser.

- Tu as enfreint la seul règle que j'avais établi ! Soupira l'ébène, à priori gêné. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu sois plus docile ?

La jeune fille répondit par un gémissement de douleur et de frustration. Comment il avait fait pour la rattraper ? Comment il avait fait pour approcher sans être repéré ? Les Espada étaient-ils aussi forts que ça ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il n'était même pas d'ici ! Ce n'était même pas un vrai samouraï ! Juste un métis ! Rien de plus qu'un métis !

- Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu m'excites ! Avoua-t-il franchement à l'oreille de Tatsuki.

Elle frissonna brutalement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se balader sur son corps, caressant des parties bien trop intimes pour que cela ne fut qu'une caresse inoffensive. Elle le sentit bouger dans son dos et sentit ses hanches être relevées, le bassin de l'homme se collant contre le sien. Non, il allait quand même pas ... Tatsuki se figea, fermant les yeux en espérant que tout cela s'arrête ... Pourvu qu'il cesse ... Pourvu qu'il arrête de laisser ses mains glisser sur son corps ! Elle n'avait pas envie de subir cela ! Et ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage ...

- Bien, je vois que tu as compris ... Constata l'ébène. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je te punis quand même ?

La main du Primera frôla le sous-vêtement de Tatsuki et elle eut presque envie de se faire seppukku ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche ! Surtout pas à cet endroit !

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde, soupira Starrk. Je présume que c'est parce que tu ne comptes pas donner la moindre information te concernant ... Bon ... Tant pis pour toi, mais sache que je t'ai déjà reconnu, Tatsuki Arisawa !

Il retira enfin ses mains et se releva, tirant la jeune fille et la maintenant fermement aux bras. Il l'entraina jusqu'à l'arbre pour récupérer son sabre, le sortant sans la moindre difficulté de l'écorce avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, l'attirant à lui. Starrk la regarda sèchement quelques secondes avant de décider de reprendre la marche, l'entrainant à sa suite. Il garda son katana à la main, l'autre la maintenant fermement au poignet.

Pourquoi la gardait-il vivante ? Il ne comptait pas la torturer pour pouvoir lui soutirer des informations ? Elle ne dirait rien ! Absolument rien !

* * *

Elle n'était pas bavarde du tout cette jeune femme, du moins, en tant que Musha Hitokage. Pendant qu'elle avait été dans son rôle d'apprentie geisha, elle avait eu beaucoup de conversation, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait dû s'investir à fond dans son rôle. Qu'elle ne parla pas arrangea Starrk qui préférait tenter de trouver des points de repère pour s'orienter dans la région. ... Elle ne parlait pas, mais lui laissait volontiers son regard glisser sur son corps ...

Avoir senti sa chaleur si proche de lui ... Avoir pu la toucher de la sorte ... Et en fait, il avait envie de la toucher encore ... Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il avait pas touché une femme ? Ca faisait longtemps ... Et même si ce n'était qu'une jeune fille, elle n'en restait pas moins une ... Jeune fille très mature et très précoce pour son âge !

L'homme décida qu'ils avaient suffisamment marché. Ils avaient marché une grande partie de la nuit et toute la journée. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et à ce rythme, il devrait pouvoir rentrer au palais d'Aizen avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la première bouteille. Aizen était à cheval, certes, mais en se retrouvant en bas de la fosse, le Primera n'avait pas besoin de faire ce grand détour que le reste de l'armée devait faire pour descendre de la montagne ... Bref, encore deux ou trois jours de marche ainsi et il serait de retour au palais. Il pourrait remettre à sa place son frère !

Il planta son épée au sol et, par précaution, écarta la jeune fille, la faisant s'assoir contre un arbre. Elle lui lança un regard froid, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait un regard sur elle. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas manqué de cran cette gamine ! Il n'éprouvait pas la moindre pitié pour elle, la faisant marcher alors qu'elle était pied nus. Il constata qu'elle se les étaient écorchés, mais elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois. Etait-ce pour rester digne de ce qu'elle était ? Une Musha Hitokage ... Ha, décidément, c'était de sacrés guerriers ! Encore un peu faibles, mais qui auraient pu inspirer un certain respect à certains membres de l'Espada.

Starrk fixa les poignets de la jeune fille à l'une des branches, les immobilisant et observa une nouvelle fois cette jeune fille, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait réellement en gardant le silence ... Croyait-elle qu'il allait la tuer plus rapidement en constatant qu'elle ne divulguerait rien ? Il décida de faire en sorte qu'elle parle et avait bien compris comment faire, il avait bien ressenti la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait touché ...

Se glissant entre ses cuisses, il agrippa ses jambes pour l'attirer à lui et elle écarquilla les yeux, s'agitant brutalement pour essayer de s'écarter, mais il la maintint fermement d'une main, l'autre se glissant sur sa gorge, frôlant sa poitrine bandée, caressant le ventre et s'arrêtant sur son sous-vêtement.

- Parle ! Ordonna-t-il.

Mais encore une fois, elle lui lança regard glacial. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle fut aussi récalcitrante, cela lui permettait certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas fait si elle avait été une quelconque autre femme. Il laissa sa main aller plus loin, s'immisçant dans son sous-vêtement pour la caresser. Elle s'agita soudainement, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise, mais il la maintenait fermement. Elle se mordit les lèvres, détournant le visage et il continua à la caresser, se penchant même pour aller embrasser sa gorge.

Elle était belle, c'était indéniable ... Et son silence ressemblait presque à un accord venant de sa part ... Disons plutôt que, pour Starrk, une femme qui se taisait alors qu'on la caressait à un endroit si intime, ne disait pas "non" ... Son corps frémissait et même si elle gardait la bouche obstinément fermée, de petits bruits réussissaient à franchir ses lèvres tremblantes ... Elle était vraiment têtue, comment faire pour la faire parler ? ... Est-ce que s'il allait plus loin, elle ouvrirait enfin la bouche ? Et si elle décidait de rester muette comme une tombe ? ... Bah, c'était tant mieux, non ? Cela faisait son affaire !

Le Primera retira ses mains, ouvrant son kimono pour pouvoir retirer son obi. Tatsuki avait tourné son regard vers lui et en voyant ce qu'il faisait, elle sembla vouloir fusionner avec le tronc d'arbre. Toujours pas décidée à parler ? C'était tout à son honneur ! Il libéra son membre dressé, se rendant compte qu'il n'était absolument pas indifférent envers cette gamine ... Parce que c'était une gamine, elle était toute jeune ! Mais qu'importe, elle était ... Splendide ... Sa mains revint sur son sous-vêtement, libérant le passage et la frôlant avant qu'il ne lui saisisse les jambes. Encore une fois, il la sentit s'agiter et frémir.

- Arrête ! S'écria-t-elle enfin.

- Bah voilà, soupira Starrk, on y vient enfin ! Alors, c'était si dur que ça de parler ?

Elle lui lança un regard froid, les yeux brillants de fureur. Alors, elle avait décidé de ne dire que ça ? "Arrête" ? Ha non, il n'avait aucune envie de se contenter de ce simple mot ! Il fit mine de continuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'écria-t-elle dans la seconde.

- Parler ! Avoua franchement le Primera. Alors, tu as tué beaucoup de gens ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu veux savoir si tu es dans ma future liste ?

- Ca, je n'en doute pas ! Je n'avais pas d'autre sujet de conversation ... Tu en as un meilleur ?

Elle grinça des dents, lui lançant toujours son regard plein de haine.

- Oui, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ... Tu restes dans cette position ? Cela devient incommodant pour moi !

Starrk la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que son regard ne se porte sur son corps, fixant une fois encore ses délicieux contours féminin et cette peau si blanche qui était marquée par quelques écorchures ...

- C'est au cas où tu décides de redevenir muette ! Lâcha-t-il ironiquement. Pourquoi, cette position te déplait à ce point ?

Il laissa une de ses mains se glisser sur sa cuisse, la frôlant délicatement et la pauvre jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'appréciant sans doute pas l'idée d'être touchée de la sorte par un homme.

- Ou bien, c'est moi qui te répugne ? Supposa-t-il.

- C'est vous ! Avoua-t-elle franchement. Vous, vous êtes un sale Espada ! Vous êtes tous des monstres !

- Et c'est une Musha Hitokage qui me dit ça ? Sourit-il cruellement. Je connais tout de votre apprentissage ! Tu n'es pas la première qu'on arrive à attraper en vie et je peux te garantir que notre Octavo est quelqu'un d'extrêmement doué pour soutirer les informations ...

Tatsuki écarquilla les yeux, le fixant d'un air choqué, se demandant sans doute s'il mentait ou non. C'était vrai que, réussir à attraper un de ces guerriers de l'ombre était dur, surtout l'avoir en vie ... Alors, en plus, le faire parler ? Bien sûr, Szayel savait être très persuasif ... Et certains préféraient parler que de subir des journées de tortures sans fin.

- Vous êtes enlevés à vos familles dès vos cinq ans, en grande majorité, parce que vous êtes doués pour quelque chose, lâcha-t-il, se souvenant parfaitement des aveux. La plupart du temps, vous êtes en groupe, souvent par dix et vous êtes écartés de la civilisation pour subir un entrainement acharné pendant près de dix ans ! Vous apprenez à vous battre avec toutes les armes, vous apprenez à être aveugle, vous apprenez à pouvoir devenir n'importe qui pour pouvoir vous dissimuler parmi les gens normaux ...

Elle le regardait de plus en plus surprise. Pensait-elle donc que tous les Musha Hitokage étaient aussi acharnée qu'elle à garder le secret ? Certes, ils étaient très forts, mais la plupart du temps, une seule journée suffisait à Szayel pour faire regretter à quiconque d'être né ! Starrk, s'il devait un jour se retrouver entre les mains de son compère, n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à tout dévoiler ... Préférant une mort rapide que de se retrouver avec cet être !

- Pour devenir un véritable Musha Hitokage, ils vous font faire un test, reprit-il sèchement. Vous devez prouver que vous êtes de véritables assassins. Ils vous demandent de vous mettre avec la personne que vous appréciez le plus, et vous devez vous battre jusqu'à la mort ... Alors, toi, qui as-tu tué pour devenir une Musha Hitokage ?

Des larmes se formèrent sous ses yeux et l'homme haussa les sourcils ... Evidement, tuer son meilleur ami et ... Des fois, la personne qu'on aime ... Quand vous passez dix ans retranchés avec vos seuls amis et vos enseignants, vos sentiments deviennent très forts, surtout pour vos camarades, et un jour, on vous demande de vous entre-tuer pour voir si l'on a bien réussi à vous enseigner les principes de la guerre ... Tuer votre ami pour le bien du pays ! Pour prouver que vous êtes bien fidèle ..

- Tatsuki, pourquoi te bats-tu pour eux ? Soupira-t-il. Je sais que les Musha Hitokage sont choisis et qu'on ne vous demande pas votre avis ... Tu n'as jamais demandé cette vie ... Tu aurais pu devenir une simple servante ou bien une vraie apprentie geisha ... Mais des hommes en on décidé autrement, parce que tu étais douée pour quelque chose ... Et ils t'on forcé à avoir du sang sur les mains ! Et toi, tu as accepté ? Comment faites-vous pour accepter un tel destin ?

- Je ... Murmura-t-elle.

Elle sembla hésiter, gardant obstinément le regard baissé et il tenta de le lui relever, glissant ses mains sous son menton pour lui lever le visage, mais elle se défit de l'emprise, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Siffla-t-elle avec rage. C'est notre voie ! Toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu n'es pas d'ici !

- Je suis métis, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Quand le père du Seigneur Aizen est parti pour visiter le monde, il a emmené avec lui quelques belles perles du pays. De magnifiques femmes ... Qui devaient séduire les hommes influents ! Le hasard a voulu que ma mère tombe enceinte, et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai qu'une moitié de sang "convenable" que je ne peux pas te comprendre !

- A mes yeux, tu n'es pas un des nôtres ! Tu n'as absolument rien à faire dans ce pays ! Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ?

Ha ! Elle l'énervait cette fille ! Il aurait peut-être dû la remettre à sa place ... Et il pouvait parfaitement le faire ! Il suffisait juste qu'il y aille et ce serait fini ! Elle fermerait sa bouche pour arrêter de l'insulter de la sorte ... Il pouvait comprendre ! Il pouvait comprendre ce qui poussait les hommes à agir de façon insensé ! Mais pouvoir retourner son arme contre un ami ? Ca, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre ! C'était impossible !

- Ca suffit comme ça ! Hurla-t-il en la saisissant au menton. Ma mère s'appelait Katagi Seika* ! Son père était l'un des plus grands Samouraï de ce pays et dans mes veines coule son sang ! Je connais tout du code du Bushido ! Alors, arrête de m'insulter !

- Et que fais-tu du premier principe fondamental de Musashi ? S'écria-t-elle avec rage. Eviter toute pensée perverse ?

Non, décidément, il n'était jamais tombé sur une telle femme ! Elle avait beaucoup de répondant et n'avait absolument aucune peur ! Elle était en son pouvoir absolu et elle continuait de le provoquer ! Et lui, il avait de plus en plus envie de la mater, de la remettre à sa place ! Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle l'énervait ? Ou bien était-ce là son but ? Lui faire perdre patience !

- Et cet homme, continua-t-elle, Grimmjow ! Il n'a rien d'un homme ! C'est un démon ! Un monstre sans cœur qui ne mérite que la mort ! Qu'il se fasse trancher la tête comme un chien !

C'était sans doute la phrase de trop !

* * *

Les doigts de l'homme s'étaient resserrés sur sa gorge, la faisant suffoquer. Il lui lança un regard terrifiant ... Si terrifiant qu'elle crut qu'il allait la tuer ! Mais ses doigts la relâchèrent peu à peu et Starrk rapprocha son visage du sien.

- C'est mon frère ! Avoua-t-il sèchement. Je ne te permets pas de dire le moindre mal de lui !

- Il a abattu sans la moindre hésitation un homme qui était déjà à terre ! Protesta Tatsuki.

- Et alors ? Hurla-t-il durement. Toi, tu as bien tué un de tes amis pour devenir ce que tu es ! En quoi est-il plus monstrueux que toi ? Lui ne retournerait jamais son sabre contre ses amis ! Et toi, hein ? Contre qui as-tu retourné ton sabre pour être ce que tu es ?

Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question et détourna le visage, bien décidée à ne pas céder, qu'importe l'humiliation que cela lui apporterait. Elle préférait être salie toute sa vie que lui prouver qu'il avait raison et qu'elle était plus monstrueuse que cet être qui était son frère ! Il sembla perdre patience car il lâcha un gémissement de frustration et sa main chercha à lui faire tourner le visage.

- Parle ! Ordonna-t-il toujours en hurlant. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je te jure que je te violerais ! Je te violerais jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises ! Qui as-tu tué ? Ta meilleure amie, celle qui te tressait les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne te gênent pendant tes entrainements ? Ou bien ton meilleur ami ? Peut-être même celui dont tu étais secrètement amoureuse ? Et tu l'as tué de sang froid !

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Répliqua-t-elle avec force. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais arrête de cracher ton poison !

- C'est demandé si poliment !

Tatsuki regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, se positionnant convenablement devant elle et elle sentit son membre contre son sexe et il la pénétra, sans la moindre douceur ! Sans la moindre pitié ! Elle hurla de douleur et se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir, essayant d'effacer toute émotion de son visage, mais en voyant son regard brillant et son sourire conquérant, elle se sentit plus humiliée que jamais !

Les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent contre sa gorge, sa langue la léchant, ses lèvres l'embrassant et ses hanches commençant à se mouvoir. Elle sentit le membre bouger en elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de dégoût. Il était en elle ! Il était entrain de bouger en elle ! Il était entrain de prendre possession de son corps ! Lui ! Ce métis ! Cet ennemi ! Le sentir ainsi aller et venir en elle ...

Le plus terrible était le fait qu'il soit le premier à entrer en elle ...A la marquer et à la faire sien ... Le premier ...

Starrk semblait vouloir prendre son temps, il ralentit le mouvement, caressant ses cuisses, recommençant à embrasser sa gorge, il en vint même à détacher les bandages qui dissimulaient sa poitrine, la libérant et venant la frôler avec délicatesse, ce comportement contrastant complètement avec le moment où il était venu en elle. Il allait et venait en elle sans la moindre pitié, variant le rythme à un point qu'elle avait du mal à s'y faire ...

Si elle se sentit humiliée lorsqu'il l'avait prise, elle se sentit encore plus humiliée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cela commençait à lui plaire et des larmes de rage glissèrent sur ses joues, remplaçant celles de tristesse qu'elle avait versé plus tôt ... Oui, elle commençait à aimer ça ! Alors elle mordit avec plus de force ses lèvres pour éviter de gémir ... Sentir ses mains parcourir son corps, frôler les points sensibles, et ses mouvements de hanches, tout cela commençait à lui donner un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors ! Comment faire pour ne rien laisser transparaître ?

- Alors, ça fait quoi de faire l'amour avec un métis ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Il le faisait exprès ! Il faisait exprès d'agir de la sorte ! Il cherchait à l'humilier et il y arrivait à merveille ! Car chaque coup de rein devenait une torture ... Chaque mouvement de hanches devenait un plaisir ! Le mélange donnait un résultat qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, un sentiment mélangé ... Humiliation et plaisir ... Orgasme et désespoir ... Elle le détestait ! Elle le détestait énormément !...

- Je te hais ! Avoua-t-elle franchement.

Tatsuki entendit l'homme rire et elle le haït encore plus pour cela ! Elle sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en elle ...

Il venait de la marquer ...

Il venait de lui prendre sa première fois !

* * *

Starrk s'en voulait un peu ... Juste un tout petit peu ... Elle était magnifique, il n'avait pas su résister à l'envie de s'occuper d'elle, et le plus beau dans l'affaire, c'était qu'il lui avait volé sa virginité ! ... Hum, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Allait-elle de nouveau se faire passer pour une apprentie geisha ... A moins de faire croire qu'elle ait vendu son mizutage au prix fort ? Bah, ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Le plus important était de trouver un moyen de rentrer rapidement au palais et ... D'arrêter d'être obsédé par cette jeune fille, ce serait bien aussi ...

Lui jetant un coup d'œil, il constata qu'elle gardait les jambes serrées, elle ne pleurait plus, prouvant qu'elle devait avoir un sacré caractère. Lui avait-on appris à accepter toutes les humiliations possibles ? En tout cas, il n'avait vu aucune cicatrice sur son corps ... Elle était jeune, elle était sûrement devenue Musha Hitokage il y a peu de temps ou bien elle n'avait pas eu de mission hors de sa portée ...

Quelle idée aussi avaient-ils eu d'envoyer des débutants pour se battre contre des Espada ? A moins que cela n'avait été qu'un test pour voir de quoi ils étaient capables ? C'était fort possible, après tout, quelques hommes perdus pour évaluer la force de ses opposants, c'était une perte "acceptable" ! Chaque camps pouvait sacrifier sans la moindre hésitation une centaine d'hommes, juste pour tester son adversaire.

- Ce qui serait con maintenant, c'est que tu tombes enceinte ! Lâcha ironiquement Starrk. A priori, tu n'aimes pas les métis, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant ...

- Ferme-la ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Décidément, tu restes toujours aussi combative. On le refait ?

Elle grinça des dents, mais n'ajouta rien ... Ce qui était bizarre, d'habitude, les filles craignaient ce genre de truc, à moins qu'elle ait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres ... Elle n'était pas indifférente au plaisir de la chair et peut être même que la situation lui plaisait ... Prisonnière d'un homme et devant subir ses pulsions ...

Ha, il avait une de ces imaginations ! Soupirant, il se colla contre l'écorce de l'arbre où il s'était installé, son regard continuant d'observer la peau claire de Tatsuki. Il se sentait ... Empli de fierté, mine de rien ... Il l'avait marqué en premier, cette belle jeune fille au caractère si impressionnant ! Il avait été le premier à être allé dans son joli petit corps ...

- On le refera ! Assura l'ébène en croisant les bras dernière sa tête.

- Je te tuerais ! Assura en retour la jeune fille, lui lançant un regard froid.

- Si tu crois réellement pouvoir me battre, alors c'est que tu n'étais pas là, lorsque tes amis tombaient un à un !

- Ferme-la !

- Tu sais pourquoi la plupart des membres de l'Espada vienne d'autres pays ?

Elle lui jeta un regard froid, la question ne semblant pas réellement l'intéresser et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, trouvant une fois encore les gens de ce pays bien trop fermés au monde.

- Parce que la plupart d'entre-nous ont été rejetés de notre véritable contrée, avoua-t-il franchement en se frottant la nuque. Quand ma mère est tombée enceinte, mon père lui a demandé de se débarrasser de moi quand je serais né, de me jeter aux coyotes ... J'ai eu de la chance qu'Aizen-Dono attache de l'importance à mon sang ... Même si j'étais un bâtard, j'étais aussi un descendant des "Katagi" ... Mais, cela n'a pas été la même chose avec mon frère ...

Il haussa les épaules, se tournant vers la jeune fille, lui souriant.

- Enfin, tout cela pour dire que la majorité des Espada n'a sa place nulle part dans ce monde. Aizen-Dono a décidé de nous garder avec lui, il nous a recueilli et quand Sosuke Aizen a pris la relève de son père, il nous a gardé à ses côtés, nous offrant un but dans la vie ... Le protéger, lui, qui nous donnait un foyer, qui nous donnait un lieu où vivre comme une famille ...

- Alors, si je te comprends bien, ta mère t'a rejeté ? Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton ironique, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout, en fait, elle est morte en donnant naissance à Grimmjow, lui répondit honnêtement Starrk. J'avais cinq ans à l'époque ... Tu sais pourquoi on dit partout que le Sexta Espada est né pour vivre sur un champs de bataille et y mourir ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, attendant sûrement la réponse. Il hésita, ce n'était pas très réjouissant ... Mine de rien ...

- Parce qu'il est né sur un champs de bataille, on l'a retrouvé gisant et barbotant tranquillement dans le sang de ma mère ... On était arrivé dans un pays en guerre et elle a été blessée par mégarde, en tout cas, elle a réussi à le mettre au monde. Il faut dire que la vie n'a jamais été très tendre avec lui : personne ne voulait de lui, on l'a laissé là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen-Dono ne décide de retracer la route parcourue par son père ...

Et il l'a retrouvé, un peu par hasard d'ailleurs, Grimmjow se battant pour l'honneur de son père aux côtés de son cousin, Nnoitra ... Les deux hommes avaient montré une force de caractère qui avait plu à Aizen et il avait dès lors tout fait pour les enrôler. Mais dur de convaincre des hommes qui ne cherchent qu'à tuer et rien de plus. Considérés comme deux démons, ils n'acceptaient que de suivre le père de Grimmjow, un homme cherchant à prendre le contrôle dans son pays ... Un homme qui avait besoin d'argent ...

Aizen avait su convaincre l'homme, mais convaincre les deux combattants avait été bien plus compliqué et, finalement, ils trouvèrent un accord : se battre. Celui qui gagnerait deviendrait l'esclave de l'autre. Cela avait plu à Nnoitra et Grimmjow. Bien sûr, les pauvres ne s'étaient jamais imaginés que le Seigneur Aizen fut d'une telle puissance, il aurait pu les prendre à lui tout seul. De temps en temps, Starrk venait à se demander pourquoi il s'encombrait d'une garde ! Il pouvait se défendre seul !

- Tu as été heureux de retrouver ton "petit frère" ? Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Non, pas du tout ! Avoua franchement l'homme. Pour moi, il était celui qui avait causé la mort de ma mère ... Et qui m'avait rendu orphelin ... Aizen-Dono m'a demandé de lui apprendre à manier le sabre et de lui enseigner le Bushido ... Mais je l'ai fait galérer ... Je l'ai épuisé, je l'ai même poussé à bout ... Il a pété un tel câble qu'on a cru qu'il allait tuer tout le monde ... Mais en fait, il a juste hurlé et est aller se calmer en détruisant sa chambre ...

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Sûrement parce qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à le connaître ! Après tout, maintenant, tu es mon esclave ! Et la future mère de mes enfants !

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai dit ! On a déjà eu des Musha Hitokage, tu n'as plus rien à nous apprendre ! Lui fit Starrk avec un large sourire. Donc tu es ma prisonnière, et donc mon esclave ! Et je compte bien te garder auprès de moi ! Tu es une sacrée femme ... Ne pense pas pouvoir t'échapper du palais lorsqu'on y sera : tu n'es pas si douée que ça dans l'art de te battre ... Le palais est empli d'hommes et de femmes que les Espada ont eux-mêmes entrainés ... Tu ne sortiras pas vivante du château ...

Elle grinça de nouveau des dents et détourna le regard ... Hé, n'était-elle pas entrain de rougir ? ... Il se leva pour se rapprocher d'elle et la sentit se contracter. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, la fixant dans les yeux, pour une fois. On disait souvent que les femmes rêvaient de se retrouver entre les bras d'un homme fort, Starrk savait qu'il n'était pas le plus puissant des hommes, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas quelconque ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Répliqua sèchement la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas une esclave et ...

- Tu as perdu contre moi ... Ceux qui perdent doivent se soumettre ... C'est cela la loi du plus fort ... Ou bien préfères-tu que je te tue maintenant ? ... Quoi que, je ne pourrais pas de tuer ... Tu es bien trop belle et captivante pour que je ne lève mon arme contre toi ...

Il laissa sa main se poser contre sa joue pour la caresser tendrement ... Et si elle retournait de nouveau son arme contre lui ? Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir ... Le Primera préférait qu'elle ne le fasse pas ... Malheureusement, il avait conscience qu'elle tenterait de le tuer. Hé, il l'avait violé après tout ... D'ailleurs, il était presque sur le point de recommencer, la voir aussi fragile et tendre ... Elle semblait si douce ...

- J'ai mal aux bras ... Avoua-t-elle franchement.

Evidement, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était dans cette position ! Il soupira en se frottant la nuque, se demandant s'il pouvait seulement la laisser bouger. Il décida de la détacher de l'arbre, décidant de bien veiller à ce qu'elle ne tente pas de s'enfuir. Cette jeune fille pouvait parfaitement jouer la comédie ... Lui faire trop confiance, c'était prendre le risque de la perdre ...

Tatsuki dissimula autant que possible sa poitrine à l'air. Il constata qu'elle tremblait et il se rendit compte que la nuit était particulièrement fraiche se soir. Ha, les femmes ! Pourquoi étaient-elles si fragiles et frileuse ? Il retira son kimono pour le glisser sur ses épaules. Starrk allait devoir prendre soin de la jeune fille s'il voulait éviter qu'elle ne tombe malade ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Il faudra que j'appelle ton frère "Beau-Frère" ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

- Non, il sait pas qu'on est frères ! Lui répondit précipitamment le Primera. Je ne lui ai jamais révélé et les autres non plus !

- Pourquoi ?

- A quoi cela lui servirait-il de savoir la vérité ? Alors ... Et toi, tu m'as rien dit de toi ... Qui as-tu tué pour pouvoir être Musha Hitokage ?

Ses si beaux yeux se plantèrent dans son regard. Elle parut hésitante et troublée. Elle finit par détourner le visage.

- Mon frère ... Avoua-t-elle franchement. Ils nous ont enrôlé en même temps et ...

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite ... Il posa ses mains contre sa bouche pour la faire taire et l'observa quelques instants. Cette si froide jeune fille commençait enfin à s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas envie de la brusquer. Même s'il avait conscience de lui en avoir dit beaucoup, il n'en attendait pas trop d'elle, sachant qu'elle se sentirait moins oppressée ainsi ... Starrk attrapa ses épaules et l'attira doucement vers lui, caressant ses cheveux ... Et se demandant pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Il n'était pas à fleur de peau d'habitude. Décidément, cette jeune fille avait une très mauvaise influence sur lui ... Ou pas ...

Des mains se glissèrent sur son torse, de douces mains liées et tremblantes. Ha, décidément, quand il avait une belle fille entre les mains, il avait tendance à oublier le monde qui l'entourait ! Il resserra sa prise sur elle, frissonnant en sentant sa chair contre la sienne ... Il n'était vraiment qu'un homme ! Donnez-lui une belle fille et voilà qu'il pensait à toutes ces choses indécentes qu'il pourrait lui faire ... Et qu'elle fut en plus attachée et nue, voilà, c'était parti !

Tatsuki releva son visage et le Primera frissonna entièrement en la voyant si proche. Ses lèvres tremblantes semblaient l'appeler en silence, son corps froid semblait vouloir être réchauffé, et ses mains qui frôlaient son torse … Ha ! Mince alors ! Il n'avait qu'un réconfort : c'est qu'elle ne fut qu'une prisonnière et que, s'il agissait de façon inconsidéré, il pourrait trouver là son excuse ... Elle était à lui, il avait gagné, il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait ... Non ? En constatant cela, il se pencha vers elle pour frôler sa bouche, l'embrassant chastement ... Et elle ne le repoussa pas ... Alors il craqua complètement, l'embrassant avec plus d'insistance, caressant ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il l'embrassa pleinement. Il crut perdre pied lorsqu'il la sentit répondre timidement à son baiser, c'était bon de sentir tout cela lui être rendu. Il ne put s'empêcher de la faire basculer sur le sol et elle sembla paniquée alors qu'il posait un genoux entre ses jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux grand ouverts.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais plus doux cette fois ... Promit-il.

Il laissa errer ses mains sur son corps. Le kimono ayant glissé de ses épaules, il put recommencer à caresser ce corps qu'il convoitait de plus en plus ... Tatsuki était très belle, trop belle. Elle avait beau être jeune, il était totalement séduit par cette créature enchanteresse. Le Primera s'activa donc à embrasser cette chair tentatrice. Il s'écarta simplement pour tirer les poignets, les guidant au-dessus de sa tête avant de recommencer à l'embrasser encore et encore, ne se lassant toujours pas de la découvrir et de la redécouvrir ...

Elle avait une poitrine parfaite, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, de forme ronde et de texture délicate, un petit ventre doux et des hanches parfaites ... Une de ses mains se glissa sur sa cuisse et la jeune femme bougea sous lui, ses jambes s'écartant. C'était un véritable appel à la chair ! Comment y résister ? En fait, il n'essayait même plus de résister ! Il recommença à embrasser la gorge de Tatsuki, ses mains continuant de la caresser, la faisant peu à peu gémir. Un son agréable que celui des gémissements de cette femme ... Enfin elle se laissait aller ...

Il se sentait de plus en plus excité en la voyant ainsi, à son pouvoir tout entier et offerte ! Ses mains se glissèrent entre ses jambes, encore une fois, caressant directement la partie qu'il convoitait de nouveau ... Cette femme était à lui ... Et sa main s'arrêta sur son sexe, la caressant pour la détendre et la rendre plus encline à ce qu'il attendait d'elle maintenant. Starrk se rendait bien compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et il fini par se glisser entre ses jambes, desserrant son obi pour libérer son membre ...

Les bras englobèrent son cou, ses mains caressant ses cheveux alors qu'il revenait l'embrasser, frôlant sa cuisse et entrant à l'intérieur de cette sensuelle créature. Il se laissa guider à l'intérieur, lentement, prenant son temps ... Il aimait se sentir en elle, il aimait sentir sa chair contre lui et l'enlacer totalement. Tatsuki frémit contre lui. Elle aimait le sexe ... Ou bien elle était entrain de le manipuler ... Mais qu'importe ! Il la voulait et il était entrain de l'avoir !

Il bougea en elle, continuant de chercher ses lèvres avec les siennes, l'embrassant encore et encore, accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches, continuant de caresser sa jambe si délicate qui c'était relevée, le frôlant et le faisant frissonner. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent ensemble pendant leurs baisers, qui étaient tantôt des explorations timides et tantôt des baisers plus passionnés. Il aimait l'avoir entre ses mains ... Entre ses bras ... Et il aimait lorsqu'il la prenait ! Même si elle était une ennemie ... Il l'avait décidé : il la garderait et elle serait réellement sa femme, la seule, qui pourrait mettre au monde ses enfants, il ferait tout pour cela ...

Le Primera finit par venir à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, l'entendant gémir et la sentant se cambrer sous lui. C'était bon de recevoir et de donner du plaisir, non ? Il se recula légèrement pour fixer la jeune fille, lui souriant. Son visage était magnifique, et son regard ... Brillait ... De malice ? ... Tiens ? C'était étrange ça ! Non ... Pourquoi semblait-elle ainsi ? Il se retira et s'écarta légèrement d'elle, l'observant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Rien ! Assura-t-elle en s'asseyant, prenant appuis avec ses mains sur le sol. Je vais très bien ...

Il resta septique et décida de rester sur ses gardes. Mine de rien, elle restait une Musha Hitokage ...

- Dis, Starrk ... Lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard. Tu disais que tu voulais que je sois la femme qui mettrait au monde tes enfants ... Mais, tu comptes en avoir combien des esclaves comme moi ?

- Tatsuki, soupira-t-il, c'est de ta faute si je te traite en esclave ! Il y a quelques heures, ne disais-tu pas vouloir me tuer ? ... Ce n'est plus ce que tu veux ?

- Hé bien ...

Elle semblait hésiter. Son visage se troublant, elle le releva vers lui.

- Si !

Et elle le frappa violement avec la pierre qu'elle avait saisi dans ses mains, le touchant à la tête, l'assommant sous le coup.

* * *

Yoruichi avait eu raison de dire que les hommes devenaient bien plus imprudents lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe ! Tatsuki n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsqu'il lui en avait donné l'occasion. Elle s'écarta du corps de l'homme, allant vers sa lame pour trancher ses liens, puis elle la saisit à deux mains, se tournant vers le Primera en relevant la garde du sabre ...

Une femme doit savoir tout faire, à plus forte raison si c'est une Musha Hitokage ... Elle doit pouvoir passer de la simple servante à la geisha ... Et même si elle est vierge, elle doit savoir inspirer le désir pour distraire et faire baisser sa garde aux hommes l'entourant ... Et elle y était arrivée, comprenant qu'il aimait son corps vu la façon qu'il avait de la fixer ...

Il était tombé dans le piège, ce pauvre homme ! Rien qu'un homme ! ... S'avançant vers lui, elle était bien décidé à l'empêcher de rejoindre son maître ... Après tout, il était le Primera Espada et priver Aizen de cette personne, c'était comme une victoire pour eux ! ...

Ses mains tremblaient et lorsqu'elle frôla la gorge de l'homme avec la lame, elle hésita ...

Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? ...

Elle était une Musha Hitokage ! Elle ne pouvait pas hésiter à abattre un ennemi ! Elle n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de tuer son petit frère et elle lui avait tranché la gorge, espérant qu'il mourrait vite et là ... Un homme qui l'avait capturé, qui l'avait déshabillé et qui l'avait violé ! ... Elle avait aimé son frère ... Elle l'avait beaucoup aimé et lui, elle le haïssait et pourtant ... Elle hésitait ? ...

Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Elle devait le tuer !

Elle releva le sabre et l'abattit en fermant les yeux ...

* * *

Le sabre était planté devant son visage ... Et Starrk avait mal à la tête ... Il frotta la partie douloureuse et sentit quelque chose de poisseux. Se relevant, il regarda autour de lui et constata que Tatsuki avait mis les voiles ... En emportant avec elle le kimono, bien sûr ! ... Une femme, à poil ... Dans la forêt ? ... Ha ! Mince, même dans une situation aussi désolante que ça, il se sentait obligé de s'imaginer tout un tas de choses perverses ! Se laissant tomber contre l'arbre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire ...

Elle l'avait bien eu ! ... Ha, quand il raconterait ça aux autres Espada, il allait devenir la risée du groupe ! Neliel le charrierait sûrement et hurlerait partout qu'il était un incapable, Nnoitra demanderait à prendre sa place vu son incompétence et Szayel essaierait de le réconforter ! Quand à Grimmjow ... L'ébène le voyait parfaitement entrain de se rouler sur le sol tellement il rirait de sa mésaventure ! Et ... En effet ! On risquait de le rétrograder !

- Putain ! Raga-t-il en perdant son sourire.

Mais, il aurait tellement voulu la garder avec lui ... Il avait été sincère : il aurait voulu qu'elle soit la mère de ses enfants ... Et elle le deviendrait : il ferait tout pour la récupérer, cette belle Musha Hitokage !

Jetant un coup d'œil à son arme, il l'attrapa et se leva ... Il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver chez lui ...

* * *

**Lexique :**

Concernant le titre :

_Yononaka :_世の中[よのなか] monde

_Tagaichigai :_互い違い[たがいちがい] alterné / alternatif

Concernant les mots de la fic :

_Musha :_武者[むしゃ] guerrier

_Hitokage :_人影[ひとかげ] ombre d'une personne / âme

_Musha Hitokage :_ On peut donc le traduire Guerrier de l'Ombre (sous-entendu, l'ombre d'une personne, ils se dissimulent quoi ...)

_Kashiya :_貸家[かしや] maison à louer

_Note au sujet du nom de la mère de Starrk dans la fic :_

_"Katagi" _signifie tempérament et s'écrit "気質" [かたぎ], le mot _Samourai _s'écrit "侍" [さむらい] et lorsque l'on associe les deux ensemble, cela donne "侍気質" ce qui signifie samuraikatagi [さむらいかたぎ] l'esprit du samouraï ... C'était juste pour expliquer le choix quant au nom ! XD

Quand à son prénom ...

Seika : 精華[せいか] élite / (fine) fleur / gloire

* * *

Grimmjow : *se mare et se roule par terre* T'es qu'un idiot ! Te faire avoir de la sorte ! T'es trop con !

Starrk : ... On en reparlera lorsque le Chap 2 sera sorti !

Grimmjow : QUOI ?

Axel : *sifflote innocemment*


	2. Shuujin Moujuu

**Couple : **Ichigo X Grimmjow

**Genre : **Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi **

**Note d'Axel : **Je fais gagner beaucoup trop de OS ... Tô !

Donc, alors ... Pour les notes ... J'ai créé des villes dans ce chapitre ... Bah ouais, c'est un UA quand même ... Et puis ... Ha, oui, il y a dans mon histoire Koga Kuchiki, un personnage que l'on découvre dans l'anime ! Il est peut-être OOC ... Pourquoi "peut-être" ? Bah, parce qu'en réalité, j'ai jamais vu l'anime et pour celles qui connaissent pas, faites une recherche google ! X3

**Résumé :** Les Musha Hitokage ont attenté à la vie d'Aizen Sosuke sur un chemin de grande voie, malheureusement, ils ne se doutaient pas que la garde de l'homme constituée de l'Espada serait d'une telle puissance. Ils repartent en ayant subi de lourdes pertes.

Le fait qu'il y ait des survivants ne semble pas plaire au Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui se lance à la poursuite de certains des guerriers et réussit à en retrouver trois ... Seulement, tout ne se déroule pas comme il l'avait espéré et pendant l'affrontement, Starrk, Le Primera, est projeté par l'un des guerriers du haut de la falaise, distrayant le bleuté qui est blessé par ses opposants avant que ces derniers ne prennent la fuite ...

Starrk a survécu à sa chute et demande à Grimmjow de retrouver Aizen et les armées ... Y arrivera-t-il ?

**Correctrice :** _Aeal _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

* * *

Le Sexta avait vu son supérieur tomber dans le ravin, il semblait avoir été surpris par un troisième opposant. Cela avait distrait le bleuté qui avait sentit une lame l'effleurer. La seconde d'après, il était de nouveau dans le combat, essayant de transpercer ses adversaires qui étaient très agiles, mine de rien.

- Grimmjow ? Hurla le Primera du bas de la falaise.

Une nouvelle fois, le bleuté fut distrait, mais cette fois, les deux opposants en profitèrent pour s'enfuir et Grimmjow hésita entre les pourchasser encore ou aller voir comment s'en sortait son supérieur. Il leur préféra Starrk, se souciant quand même de son état et lorsqu'il regarda en bas, il découvrit que l'ébène était entièrement trempé, ce qui le fit sourire ironiquement ...

- Ca va ? Demanda le Primera.

- Non ! S'écria mécontent le bleuté. Mes deux adversaires se sont cassés ! Les lâches !

- Laisse-les partir et rejoins le Seigneur Aizen !

- Et pour toi ?

Starrk sembla réfléchir à sa situation et Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure. Elle saignait, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il n'en mourrait sûrement pas !

- Je rentrerai par mes propres moyens ! Assura l'ébène.

Grimmjow regarda de nouveau en bas et constata que l'opposant qui avait entrainé Starrk dans le fossé était entrain de se relever.

- Hé, fais attention ! S'écria-t-il en tendant le bras vers le guerrier.

Starrk s'était retourné pour faire face à son adversaire ... Il avait de la chance, il pourrait se défouler sur cet homme pour lui faire payer son affront tandis que lui, il allait devoir patauger dans la boue pour retourner auprès de d'Aizen ...

- Grimmjow, va ! Hurla Starrk en posant sa main sur le manche de son katana.

Le bleuté soupira et décida de lui obéir ... Il se serait bien jeté dans le vide lui, juste pour participer, mais bon, si c'était pour que le Primera le remette à sa place après, très peu pour lui ! Il savait qu'il était bien trop fort pour lui, même s'il était lui aussi un Espada. Starrk avait tendance à se contenir devant ses ennemis, mais pas lorsqu'ils étaient en privé.

Soupirant, Grimmjow commença à se diriger vers le lieu où il avait ... Abandonné Aizen, entre de bonnes mains, heureusement pour lui ... Ou plutôt entre celles de quelques idiots qui croyaient que leur Seigneur était un homme ne sachant pas se servir du sabre accroché à son obi de soie couteuse ! Le bleuté se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où il l'avait affronté pour le forcer à le suivre jusque dans ce pays minable ... Où il s'amusait bien, mine de rien !

Soudain, il se sentit mal ... Cela fut si brutal qu'il eut du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait ! Il avait l'impression que sa vue se brouillait, que le monde tournait tout autour de lui. Se frottant le front, il essaya de se concentrer sur sa marche et se rendit compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisa ce qui était entrain de lui arriver : il avait été empoisonné ! Les lames des guerriers avaient sans doute été imbibées de poison...

- Et merde ! Lâcha-t-il, toujours aussi souriant.

C'était pathétique de mourir empoisonné, non ? Crever comme un chien dans une forêt ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement ! Il était pas le Sexta pour rien, quand même ! Il continua d'avancer dans la forêt, utilisant de temps en temps les arbres comme appuis et ne tarda pas à arriver à la lisière. Il avait sans doute dû se perdre : il n'y avait aucun cadavre dans le coin et cela l'étonnait que qui que ce soit ait pris le temps de faire le ménage ...

Grimmjow lâcha un juron ... Il ne pouvait compter sur personne ou quoi ? Du bruit se fit entendre et il se retourna. C'était sa monture, Pantera, un magnifique étalon ... Un Camargue possédant une robe très particulière, dont les poils gris avaient des reflets qui rappelaient de temps en temps la couleur des cheveux du bleuté, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec cette étrange monture bien capricieuse.

- Tu t'es encore enfui pendant que les autres avaient le dos tourné ? Râla le Sexta.

Pantera se rapprocha, la tête haute, braillant joyeusement. On disait souvent que c'est le maître qui choisissait sa monture, mais Grimmjow pouvait dire le contraire ! Le cheval avait toujours été une indomptable créature qui n'avait jamais laissé monter quiconque sur sa selle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se croisent. Neliel avait sans doute voulu prendre à sa charge Pantera, mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement et avait sans doute désiré retrouver son maître ... En agissant de la sorte, il se pourrait bien qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie !

Grimmjow monta sur Pantera, mais il n'eut pas réellement besoin de prendre les brides, le cheval prenant l'initiative pour trotter, retournant sur le chemin. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Cette bête, même si elle était très farceuse, ne le laisserait pas tomber... Il ne mourrait pas seul, c'était déjà ça. Crever aux côtés de son animal de compagnie n'avait absolument rien de négatif, c'était plutôt mourir seul qui était pathétique ...

- Pantera, si je meurs, galope ! Ordonna le bleuté, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il savait que sa monture aimait galoper. Il savait qu'elle aimait la liberté, c'est pourquoi ce magnifique étalon ne laissait personne d'autre le monter !

* * *

- Kyokotsu-kun ! Hurla Kyoraku en agitant le bras. Alors, quand est-ce que tu nous fais une belle danse ?

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en jetant un coup d'œil sombre à son subalterne qui avait un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille. Il avait pourtant bien demandé à ce qu'il se retienne un peu, mais regardez donc son état ! Ha, il était très charismatique à moitié effondré sur son cheval à faire des compliments déplacés à toutes les jeunes femmes qui les accompagnaient !

- Heureux de retourner à la capitale ? Demanda à ses côtés Ukitake.

- Pas plus que cela, avoua franchement le rouquin, un peu las. Je vais retourner au cœur des intrigues de la cour où trahisons et luxure sont mots d'ordres ! Et que dire de tous ces complots ? Finalement, je crois que j'aurais préféré rester à m'entrainer à Kitaeageru* !

- Pourtant mon père n'a pas été très tendre avec toi, fit remarquer derrière eux Tensa. Je croyais même que tu le trouvais un peu trop dur avec toi ...

- Oui, il a failli me tuer plusieurs fois pendant les entrainements ! Soupira Ichigo sur un ton étrangement nostalgique avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. Mais lui au moins, il attaquait de front ...

- Croyez-vous être si en danger que cela là-bas ? Demanda le jeune homme, intrigué.

- Bien plus encore que tu ne l'imagines ! Mon frère à tendance à comploter contre moi, je crois bien qu'il craint que je ne prenne sa place sur le trône de mon père !

- Il n'a pas tort de s'inquiéter, chantonna bruyamment Kyoraku, vous êtes devenu très puissant ! Lorsque votre père verra votre puissance, il ne sera pas étonnant de le voir douter de son choix ! Après tout, vous êtes presque né en même temps que Shiro !

Ichigo soupira en secouant la tête. Lui, le trône ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était d'une vie paisible où il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait, comme se battre. Affronter des adversaires puissants, c'était tout ce que désirait le rouquin ! Rien que cela. Pourtant, naître dans une famille noble semblait enchaîner les gens à des situations bien particulières ... Quoiqu'en réalité ...

L'héritier légitime des Kuchiki avait réussi à se libérer, lui. Il était tombé amoureux d'une servante et s'était enfui avec celle-ci ... En même temps, partir vivre à la campagne alors qu'on était habitué à mener une vie luxueuse, cela avait dû être dur ... Naître avec une cuillère d'argent puis se la retirer … Lorsque l'héritier s'était enfui, il avait été déshérité par le chef de la famille qui avait dès lors cherché un autre homme digne de cette place ...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce nouvel héritier, il était en train d'arriver, sans doute pour les accueillir... C'était un homme très charismatique, aux cheveux noirs portant la coiffe des nobles Kuchiki, ainsi qu'une longue écharpe rouge sang. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, ce mec était carrément impressionnant et cette impression devenait souvent plus grande lorsqu'on regardait ses yeux verts...

- Kurosaki-Sama, comment allez-vous ? Demanda le noble en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- J'ai survécu à mon année d'exil à Kitaeageru, dit-il sur un ton neutre. Je pense que cela ne plaira pas vraiment à mon frère ainé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous y allez un peu fort ! Protesta Kyoraku, toujours aussi bruyant. Ce n'était pas un exil, c'était une simple retraite !

Une nouvelle fois, le rouquin soupira mais préféra ne pas dire le fond de ses pensées, faisant avancer sa monture et passant à côté de Kuchiki sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Son père le lui avait sans doute envoyé pour former sa garde, mais le jeune homme savait qu'en présence de ses deux compagnons, Kyoraku et Ukitake, il ne risquait absolument rien et de toute façon, lui-même était devenu quelqu'un de puissant.

- Vous pouvez repartir chez vous, Kuchiki-Sama, vous perdez votre temps en nous raccompagnant ! Assura Ichigo.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez ! Répliqua l'ébène en revenant auprès de lui. Aizen Sosuke a rendu visite à votre père et, sur le retour, il a été attaqué. Nous craignons qu'il n'attente à votre vie.

Ichigo stoppa son cheval, fixant le noble, un peu surpris ... Aizen Sosuke ? Rendre visite à son père ? Et cette histoire d'attaque ... Il était persuadé qu'en réalité cette attaque avait été ordonné par son père. Elle avait échoué ... Mais croire qu'Aizen allait l'attaquer ?

Et voilà, il était de retour à la cour ... Intrigues, trahisons, tentatives de meurtre et... Sexe ? Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil au noble qui le fixait avec un regard de prédateur. Ha, décidément, ce mec, il ne pouvait pas cacher son envie ? En plus, il avait été assez clair avec lui : il ne lui plaisait pas ! Et non pas parce qu'il était un homme, juste parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas...

L'amour était quelque chose de stupide, surtout lorsque l'on vivait à la cour et encore plus lorsque l'on était l'un des héritiers de l'empereur : n'importe qui pouvait vous tomber entre les bras, bel homme ou belle demoiselle, servant ou noble ... Mais cela était trop simple, Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'on lui tombe dans les bras par caprice. Il aurait aimé qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il était vraiment et pas pour son rang.

- Hé bien, je n'avais jamais vu une telle monture ! Lâcha soudainement Tensa en montrant quelque chose. Elle est très petite ...

Ichigo se retourna vers l'endroit qu'indiquait son nouveau garde du corps et se dit qu'il venait vraiment de la campagne ! Il ne connaissait rien aux chevaux ... Mais cela était normal, un garçon de la campagne n'avait aucun intérêt à connaître telle ou telle race, d'ailleurs ... En réalité, Ichigo n'était même pas sûr de connaître cette race là. Lui était plus habitué aux lourds chevaux tels les Percheron ...

- Je crois que c'est un Camargue, un cheval que l'on trouve en France, annonça Ukitake en grand connaisseur. Une très belle monture qui m'a l'air en bonne santé. Par contre, cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de son propriétaire !

Haussant les sourcils, Ichigo fixa ledit propriétaire qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'alors. L'homme affaissé contre le cou de sa monture sembla se figer en les voyant. Le rouquin avait l'impression que cette bête était très intelligente quant à son maître ... Etait-il blessé ou bien avait-il trop bu comme Kyoraku ? Par curiosité, il décida d'aller voir. Certains protestèrent, d'autres le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent à côté de la monture et de son paquet. Elle sembla s'agiter puis hennit comme s'il s'agissait là d'un avertissement.

- En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air commode cette monture là, nota Tensa. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le laisse ?

- Non, on ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un dans cet état ! Répliqua Ichigo en se tournant vers Kyoraku. Où est Nanao-Sama ?

- J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Râla une voix rocailleuse.

Le rouquin se tourna vers l'inconnu et rencontra un regard bleu brillant de provocation. Le visage de l'homme donnait l'impression qu'il souffrait d'une étrange maladie et ses cheveux bleus étaient plaqués contre son visage couvert de sueur. Cet homme était d'une incroyable beauté, sauvage et sensuelle. Il devait en faire des conquêtes ! Par contre, il était vêtu étrangement ...

- Vous ! Lâcha froidement Kuchiki en sortant son arme de son fourreau.

- Hé, mais c'est le petit Kuchiki ! Fit le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier. Alors, il va comment le bâtard ?

Ichigo ne put dissimuler sa surprise, peu habitué à voir un homme insulter de la sorte un noble, surtout un noble appartenant à la famille Kuchiki. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement outré et descendit de son cheval, se rapprochant de la monture et de son maître, mais l'étrange bête se recula, braillant de nouveau et le rouquin se rendit compte que l'homme ne tenait même pas les brides de son cheval.

- Descends de ton cheval ! Cracha le noble avec rage. Je vais te régler ton compte espèce de sale ...

- Kuchiki-Sama, qui est-ce ? Demanda Ichigo, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Cet homme est l'un des partisans d'Aizen Sosuke ! C'est même le Sexta Espada !

Le Sexta Espada ? Mais non, le Sexta était un étrange petit ninja aux cheveux noirs et qui lui avait toujours fait penser à une souris ou quelque chose dans le genre avec son nez frémissant, son petit regard et son sourire malicieux...

- Ce n'est pas "Luppi" le Sexta Espada ? Demanda le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce gars était une merde ! Lâcha le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier. Il n'a pas fait long feu... J'ai même était vachement déçu par ce morveux ! Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le Sexta Espada...

Alors, c'était vraiment un ennemi ? Surpris, Ichigo fixa l'homme en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici, en plein terrain ennemi, surtout que les hostilités semblaient avoir repris et que Kuchiki semblait vouloir en découdre avec cet homme. Pas étonnant, vu l'arrogance dont il faisait montre, il donnait en effet envie de le remettre à sa place et le rouquin sentait que Tensa bouillonnait, mais... Il se retenait ... Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes ! Il n'éprouvait pas de pitié pour ses adversaires, même blessés... Se pouvait-il que cet homme soit potentiellement plus dangereux que les apparences ne le laissaient croire ?

* * *

- Descends ! Ordonna froidement le petit Kuchiki.

Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Mais c'était pas de la faute de Grimmjow ! Szayel et Nnoitra l'avaient trop fait boire et lorsqu'il buvait, il était encore plus provoquant qu'à l'accoutumée ! Ha, décidément, les hommes de ce pays étaient bien trop fermés ! C'était pas comme s'il l'avait plaqué au sol pour le violer ! Quoiqu'en fait... Grimmjow essaya de se rappeler... Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait violé ? ... Non ! Nnoitra l'aurait félicité devant tout le monde, juste pour le foutre dans la merde !

- Dis-moi, c'est les insultes ou bien c'est le baiser que t'as pas supporté ? Demanda le bleuté avec son sourire carnassier qu'il perdit vite pour ajouter : J'embrasse si mal que ça ? ... Ou bien j'embrasse trop bien et t'en veux un autre ?

L'homme perdit patience et se rapprocha de Pantera, sans doute dans le but de le faire descendre ou peut-être tout simplement pour tenter de l'attaquer. Dans tous les cas, le cheval n'apprécia pas trop cette approche et se cambra légèrement, faisant se reculer Kuchiki qui fronça les sourcils alors que Grimmjow tentait de rester sur son cheval. Ce foutu poison... Il avait toujours cette impression d'être en plein tremblement de terre et une douleur lancinante s'était emparée de son corps ...

- Qu'y a-t-il, vous n'êtes pas capable de vous battre ? S'écria l'homme. Dans ce cas, rendez-vous et faites-vous Seppuku !

- Me faire quoi ? Lâcha le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. Hé, j'veux pas devenir un moine ou un truc du genre ! Dégage, je préfère crever !

- Vous êtes un étranger ? Nota le rouquin qui l'avait approché. "Seppuku" ... C'est le rituel d'Hara-kiri ... Vous vous éventrez et un autre samouraï se charge de vous tranchez la tête.

- Quoi ? Mais faut être malade pour faire un truc pareil ! Putain, c'est vraiment un pays de dingues ici !

Comment un gars pouvait aller jusqu'à se trancher le ventre ? Ca devait être affreusement douloureux ! Probablement plus que de sentir du poison se déverser en soi comme c'était le cas en cet instant ... Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage... Lui, il pourrait jamais faire un truc pareil, il préférait crever avec le sabre à la main. Mais bordel, c'était classe de se battre contre des hommes qui pouvaient considérer cela comme "normal" !

- J'adore ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Je crois que je pouvais pas trouver un meilleur endroit pour vivre !

- Tu n'es pas chez toi, ici, étranger ! Protesta Kuchiki avec force. Je vais te réexpédier dans ton monde ! J'enverrais ton corps dans la mer pour que tu puisses pourrir dans les océans !

Oula, il y allait un peu fort ! Vu sa façon d'agir, il avait vraiment dû porter atteinte à son honneur... Et merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait du mal à prendre son arme ? Il l'aurait bien remis à sa place ce sale arrogant ! Celui-ci semblait perdre de plus en plus patience et Grimmjow vit que cela était aussi le cas de sa monture. Il eut juste le temps de réaliser cela et de s'agripper que Pantera se cambra brutalement, faisant demi-tour pour s'élancer, habituée à faire ce genre de chose lorsqu'il savait son maître blessé... Toujours aussi capricieux ! Mais... Combien de fois ce comportement indigne d'un animal obéissant lui avait-il sauvé la vie ?

Kuchiki ordonna à ses hommes de le rattraper, mort ou vif, bien sûr. Il devait sans doute rêver de le faire Seppuku ... Mais Grimmjow n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire. Même dans son état, il tentait de rester accroché à la selle de sa monture, conscient que son état ne lui permettrait pas de supporter trop longtemps un galop. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait survivre ou non à ce poison si particulier ...

Quelqu'un s'était élancé derrière lui, tandis que d'autres protestèrent. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, le bleuté reconnut le rouquin. Lorsqu'il le regardait, il avait l'impression de voir Shiro Kurosaki : il avait exactement les mêmes contours de visage, mais avait de longs cheveux de la couleur du feu. Que dire de ses deux yeux dorés ? Deux couleurs magnifiques, non ? Ses cheveux étaient noués par une corde, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Il y avait deux autres hommes qui avait suivi le rouquin, un aux longs cheveux argentés et un autre qui avait paru ivre, sur le point de s'effondrer... Comme quoi, fallait pas se fier aux apparences ...

Son cheval sembla changer de direction. Grimmjow reporta son attention sur le chemin qu'empruntait sa monture, se désolant de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à se promener dans ce pays. Pantera était un cheval intelligent, mais fallait pas trop lui en demander : qu'il retrouve tout seul son chemin alors qu'il n'avait fait le trajet qu'une fois... Allons donc ! Il avait dû se perdre en le cherchant ... Et là encore, il allait les reperdre, plongeant dans une forêt. En même temps, c'était un choix judicieux : les montures de ses poursuivants étaient bien plus volumineuses que Pantera, elles ne pourraient pas l'atteindre facilement ...

Tout cela aurait pu durer longtemps si son corps ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Bien sûr, Pantera tenta de sauter par-dessus un tronc tombé et le sursaut propulsa le bleuté qui n'arriva pas à se retenir à la selle. La chute fut brutale et il lâcha un gémissement de douleur alors que ses poursuivants s'arrêtèrent. Là, il pouvait le dire : il était dans la merde ! Il tenta de se relever aussi rapidement que possible, dégainant son arme pour faire face à ses adversaires. Le rouquin avait sauté de son cheval et s'était rapproché sans crainte ...

Grimmjow resserra sa prise sur son sabre et n'hésita pas une seconde à tenter de porter un coup au jeune homme. Sa lame fut stoppée et le bleuté fut surpris de voir sa lame bloquée par la simple poigne du rouquin. L'homme tira sur la lame et le Sexta faillit la lâcher, ses forces ne lui permettant pas de se battre à fond ... Il avait presque honte de lui ... Presque ! Après tout, il avait quand même été empoisonné.

- Lâche ton arme ! Ordonna le roux avec une force de caractère incroyable. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir et tu n'es pas en état de te battre !

- Je préfère mourir avec mon arme à la main et bien libre que comme un chien dans une prison ! Répliqua Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir comme cela, tu as ma parole !

- Ha ouais ? C'est la parole de qui que j'ai là ?

- Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, fils de l'empereur Kurosaki Isshin et je suis un homme de parole ! Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te défendre, personne n'aura le droit de te toucher !

C'était quoi cette promesse ? En plus, que ce soit le fils de l'Empereur qui lui disait cela avait quelque chose de surprenant, non ? Pouvait-il réellement tenir parole ? C'était peu probable : les Espada devaient être comme les ennemis des bons soldats... Et surtout de ce garçon, non ? Après tout, Aizen avait été clair : les tuer serait une grande nécessité pour qu'il puisse devenir l'unique Empereur de ce pays...

- Quand je serai rétabli, je te tuerai ! Déclara le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu pourras essayer, mais tu n'y arriveras pas ! Répliqua le rouquin.

Son regard ... Il ne doutait pas de lui ... Son regard était plein de confiance, il était vraiment sûr de lui ! Cela ne donnait qu'une seule envie à Grimmjow : se battre contre lui pour voir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre ... Parce que ce gars, il avait des couilles ! Il suffisait de regarder sa main pour s'en rendre compte : il tenait toujours fermement la lame de Grimmjow et celle-ci l'avait blessé, du sang goûtait sur le sol ...

- Faudra pas pleurer quand je t'aurai envoyé dans l'autre monde ! Rigola le bleuté.

Et là, bien malgré lui, il relâcha son arme pour s'effondrer sur le sol ... Terrassé par un putain de poison ! Il eut juste le temps de se dire que c'était chiant avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Ce mec était vraiment surprenant, non ? Pouvoir rester debout alors que son corps n'aurait pas dû le lui permettre … Ichigo s'était rapproché et en ne voyant qu'une seule blessure plutôt quelconque sur son corps, il comprit la situation sans mal. Les Musha Hitokage possédaient des armes empoisonnées, son père avait fait importe d'étranges animaux, de très gros insectes noirs possédant des pinces et une longue queue empoisonnée... Des Scorpions dont le venin était assez violent. Cet homme, Grimmjow, il se pourrait bien qu'il meure ...

Cela serait vraiment dommage. Vu la réaction de Tensa , il devait être un adversaire redoutable ! Ichigo avait encore du mal à juger ses adversaire ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Tensa, fils de Zangetsu et descendant de la lignée Engetsu ... Depuis le jour de sa naissance, il avait été éduqué afin de devenir un puissant guerrier, quitte à sacrifier son destin pendant l'entrainement rude qui se faisait dans ce village, Kitaeageru... Ce serait bien qu'il survive pour qu'Ichigo puisse l'affronter, il avait tellement de mal à trouver un adversaire ... Même Tensa qui avant le surpassait, n'était plus à la hauteur ...

En une seule année, il avait gagné une puissance incroyable, une puissance qu'il n'avait même jamais soupçonné en lui. Son père l'avait envoyé en exil suite à une remarque qu'il avait fait à la geisha qu'il appréciait, bannissement que le jeune homme avait toujours du mal à accepter. Son père avait cherché à le punir comme il se devait en l'écartant du luxe pour l'envoyer dans ce village rude et l'avait confié à Zangetsu ... Qui avait vu en lui un potentiel au combat extraordinaire. Alors Ichigo s'était laissé entrainer jusqu'à comprendre qu'il était puissant ... Bien plus que puissant ... Il était terrifiant ! C'était les mots qu'avait un jour soufflé Tensa ...

- Que faisons nous ? Demanda Ukitake qui avait posé un pied à terre, comme son compagnon.

- A part l'attacher et l'emmener avec nous, on ne peut rien faire ! Avoua franchement le rouquin. Il est sûrement empoisonné. Je ne suis pas spécialiste des poisons et je doute que qui que ce soit puisse m'aider si cet homme est vraiment le Sexta.

- En effet ! Lâcha froidement Kyoraku en se rapprochant, s'accroupissant près de l'homme. Vous rendez-vous compte que c'est un ennemi ? Et un Espada qui plus est ?

- Il a pris la place de Luppi, nota le rouquin, pensif, sans se soucier de l'ébène. Il y a eu des changements dans les armées d'Aizen ?

- Il est revenu il y a tout juste un mois, lui répondit Ukitake. Nous, nous ne connaissons pas encore tous les changements effectués dans sa garde, mais nous l'apprendrons très vite à la capitale. Vous feriez mieux de le laisser ici ...

- Ukitake-San, je ne vous savais pas capable d'un tel acte, avoua franchement le rouquin.

- Vous sortez la situation de son contexte. C'est un Espada et il l'a dit lui-même : il attentera à votre vie !

Ichigo soupira, se demandant si ses deux hommes ne le prenaient pas pour un idiot ! Il n'était pas sourd, il avait parfaitement entendu le bleuté, mais se contrefichait de la menace, persuadé que même s'il était puissant, il ne pourrait pas le vaincre. Cela, le rouquin en était persuadé. Il prit le fourreau de l'arme de son adversaire afin de la ranger, la déposant sur le côté, se concentrant ensuite sur le bleuté. Il décida d'entraver les bras de Grimmjow, Dénouant ses cheveux, il lia les poignets du bleuté dans son dos.

Kyoraku s'était finalement approché et avait soulevé l'homme. Ichigo en avait profité pour remonter sur sa selle et l'ébène déposa leur prisonnier devant le rouquin. Ils purent repartir vers le lieu où devait attendre la maigre cour qui accompagnait l'héritier. Kuchiki était remonté sur sa propre monture et paraissait mécontent de les voir revenir avec l'homme ... Évidement, vu la façon qu'avait eu Grimmjow de répliquer ... Pas étonnant qu'il veuille lui faire la peau !

- Est-il mort ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, fit catégoriquement Ichigo, reportant son attention sur Tensa. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec nous ?

- Peut-être à cause de ma monture ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton ironique. Évidement, vous avez tendance à oublier que je suis un paysan qui n'a jamais monté un cheval jusqu'à il y a tout juste un mois ! Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre la décision de vous suivre !

Le rouquin lui sourit avec indulgence, mais déjà, le jeune guerrier se désintéressa de lui, reportant toute son attention vers la forêt qu'ils venaient juste de quitter. Le cheval de Grimmjow était là, les observant de loin. Cet animal suivait sans doute son maître et vu ce qu'il en avait observé, il était extrêmement fidèle et prenait des initiatives sans que l'on ait à lui donner d'ordre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ukitake. On essaye de l'attraper ?

- On devrait plutôt l'achever comme son maître ! Siffla sèchement Kuchiki.

Les achever ? Alors qu'ils étaient aussi prometteurs l'un que l'autre ? C'était tout à fait hors de question ! Il avait beaucoup à apprendre de cet homme ...

* * *

Grimmjow avait l'impression d'être mort, ce qui était probablement le cas d'ailleurs, mais pourtant il continuait de souffrir. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien ! Gémissant de douleur, il arriva à s'extraire des ténèbres et ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une chambre extrêmement luxueuse et était sur un futon très confortable. Le bleuté remarqua qu'il avait les mains entravées vers l'avant, il se redressa en observant les menottes ... Ce n'était pas du tout le même genre que chez lui, c'était un morceau de bois carré où deux trous avaient été fait pour mettre les mains, le tout englobé par du métal et fermé de façon très efficace ... Ce genre de menottes était plus une arme qu'une entrave, non ?

Il se sentit faible et se laissa retomber contre le futon, encore trop affaibli. Il avait faim et soif mais, autrement, il ne semblait pas avoir été torturé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et il se sentait même propre pour quelqu'un qui avait souffert d'un poison... Propre ? Fronçant les sourcils, il se releva et fixa ses vêtements. Il constata qu'on l'avait changé et qu'on lui avait mis un de ces kimono que tout le monde portait ici. Où étaient ses vêtements ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et constata que Kurosaki était là et l'observait, assis sur un couffin, devant une table basse où trainaient une bouteille de saké et une tasse.

- Ha, tu te réveilles enfin ! Lâcha-t-il satisfait. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Où sont mes vêtements ? Répliqua Grimmjow.

- Certains demanderaient plutôt où ils sont et qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver mais toi, tu demandes où sont tes vêtements ?

- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ceux là !

- Il faudra cependant t'y faire ! T'es vêtements sont dans un bien piteux état ! Ne compte pas les remettre où tu auras l'air d'un vagabond !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je t'ai demandé où ils étaient ! Rends-les moi !

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes et finit par se lever pour aller jusqu'à un coffre qu'il ouvrit et dont il sortit les vêtements froissés du bleuté. Il se rapprocha ensuite de ce dernier et les lui lança.

- Tu arriveras à te changer seul ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Évidement, avec ses menottes, c'était clair qu'il y arriverait pas ! Soupirant, le bleuté se laissa retomber une nouvelle fois sur le futon, serrant avec ses mains les vêtements nouvellement récupérés, rassuré de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à garder longtemps les vêtements de ce pays ! Certes, il l'aimait cette contré, mais leurs vêtements ? Disons que cela lui rappelait des robes et il aimait pas quoi ! Des vêtements en soie aux couleurs chatoyantes, ce n'était que les femmes qui portaient ça !

- Qui m'a changé ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Des servantes, elles se sont plu à te déshabiller et te rhabiller ! Avoua moqueusement Ichigo. Il faut dire que tu n'es pas mal foutu de ta personne ! Mais tu as dû perdre pas mal de poids : tu es resté inerte près d'une semaine ! J'ai eu du mal à te maintenir en vie.

- J'ai vu pire !

Ouais, il avait vu pire ... Quoiqu'en fait ... Il se demanda s'il n'était pas affamé ... Mais ne savait pas s'il avait seulement la force de se nourrir. Il avait envie de s'endormir de nouveau, mais vu son état, il savait que s'il sombrait à nouveau sans avoir mangé quelque chose, il pourrait bien ne jamais se réveiller. Ha, pourtant, il avait bien envie de le remettre à sa place ce rouquin ! Et c'est ce qu'il ferait !

- Alors, tu es le nouveau Sexta Espada ? Lâcha le rouquin en s'installant à côté du futon. Il parait qu'il y a eu beaucoup de changement et qu'Aizen aurait recruté du monde pendant son voyage. Où est Dordoni ?

- Mort ! Avoua franchement Grimmjow.

- Comment ça ? De quoi est-il mort ?

- Vaincu par un adversaire bien plus fort que lui ! Compte pas m'en soutirer plus, je rajouterai plus rien !

- Pas la peine, je sais à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir : il y a eu plusieurs changements et je les connais tous plus ou moins ... Le puissant Barragan Luisenbarne, le sournois Luppi, Dordoni Alessandro del Scaccio, la belle Ciruccui Thingerwitch et le colosse Gantenbein Mosqueda ont tous été démis de leurs fonctions d'Espada, certains sont morts, d'autres ont simplement réaffectés à de nouvelles fonctions dans l'armée ... Et pour les nouveautés, tu en fais parti ainsi que Neliel, Hallibel Tia, Nnoitra Jirga et Aaroniero Arleri. Je me demanda pourquoi en un seul voyage, il y a eu autant de changement ...

Comme s'il allait le lui dire lui ! Il lui lança un regard froid que le jeune homme ne sembla pas relever, se contentant de l'observer avec une certaine attention Sn regard semblait vouloir analyser tout ce qu'il était et ... Il donnait l'impression de le comprendre ... Ce qui était impossible ! Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Grimmjow venait d'un autre pays et lui, il avait sans doute toujours vécu ici, en bon petit prince ...

- Tu vas devoir t'alimenter ! Annonça le rouquin, voyant sans doute que le bleuté n'ajouterait plus rien. Tu vas pouvoir récupérer. J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'affronter !

- Et de mourir, nota avec un sourire carnassier le Sexta.

- Je ne perdrai pas face à toi !

Le ton du jeune homme avait été tranchant... Haussant les sourcils, Grimmjow se tourna vers Ichigo, son regard était encore une fois empli d'une forte assurance. Aizen ne leur avait-il pas dit que les héritiers étaient de grands flemmards et que seul Shiro Kurosaki semblait être quelqu'un de potentiellement "dangereux" ? Il semblait que, depuis le départ du Seigneur, bien des choses avaient changé ici aussi et cela allait parfaitement au bleuté qui avait de plus en plus hâte d'affronter le jeune homme, ce qui promettait un combat très intéressant.

Ichigo se rapprocha. Attrapant son poignet pour le tirer légèrement vers lui, il sortit de son obi une clef et lui retira ses menottes, les récupérant, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Grimmjow qui avait du mal à comprendre. Il n'en fut pas moins content et frotta ses poignets endoloris. Le rouquin s'était levé pour s'écarter, retournant auprès de sa tasse de saké pour la prendre et la glisser à ses lèvres, son regard ambre se posant de nouveau sur le bleuté.

- Tu arriveras à te changer tout seul ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ouais, mais tu prends de gros risques ! Sourit en retour le bleuté.

- Je ne crois pas ! Tu es encore bien trop faible pour constituer un danger pour moi ! Quand tu seras rétabli, je ferai plus attention, en attendant ...

Il ne le prenait pas vraiment au sérieux en cet instant et il avait bien raison ! Il se savait faible et le regrettait amèrement, mais il allait vite changer tout cela ! Grimmjow se décida à se changer là, n'ayant aucune envie de garder le kimono, il se débattit légèrement avec le obi, mais n'eut aucun mal pour la suite, même s'il sentait que tout son corps était fatigué. Il fut très vite torse nu et récupéra sa chemise qui avait souffert dans sa chute, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça vu que quelqu'un avait tenté de rafistoler le tout et l'avait lavé, elle sentait la fleur...

Reniflant légèrement, il décida tout de même de s'habiller avec ses vêtements, enfilant ses bas, mais laissant les chaussures de côté, conscient qu'il sombrerait sûrement de nouveau dans pas longtemps. Il enfila sa chemise, mais l'air était plutôt chaud, alors il la laissa ouverte et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir décroché son regard de lui. Grimmjow se rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant la table pour attraper sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres pour la vider cul sec avant de la reposer.

- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Ichigo était en train de marcher dans les couloirs du palais, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger où il avait été convié à manger en présence de son père. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette invitation et, pour tout avouer, il aurait franchement préféré ne pas y aller, préférant apprendre à connaître cet étrange homme qu'était Grimmjow plutôt que de devoir retourner au centre des intrigues. Il savait déjà ce qu'il rencontrerait en entrant dans cette maudite pièce : son frère jumeau et aîné de quelques secondes qui cherchait à le supprimer depuis quelques années déjà... De peur qu'il ne lui prenne sa place au trône...

Il entra dans la pièce et constata qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise habitude d'arriver toujours en retard. Il décida d'essayer de rester aussi discret que possible, passant sur le côté de la pièce, longeant le mur et il alla s'installer à sa place habituelle, à côté de son frère qui lui lança un regard bien malicieux. Depuis qu'il était de retour, ils ne s'étaient pas plus parlé que ça, mais les hostilités silencieuses avaient débuté depuis un moment déjà... Ichigo n'était pas dupe, il comprenait parfaitement le sens véritable des regards que portait sur lui son frère !

- Alors, Otouto*, ton ami le Sexta n'a toujours pas expiré ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Au contraire, il s'est réveillé, avoua franchement Ichigo, qui préférait se concentrer vers l'assiette que lui apportait une servante.

- Comment ? S'écria soudainement Shihouin. C'est impossible ...

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers la geisha installée aux côté de son père, sa favorite... Elle semblait très surprise par ce que venait de rapporter le jeune homme et d'après l'absence de sourire sur son visage, Ichigo en déduisit que la nouvelle ne lui plaisait guère et l'inquiétait même.

- Il faut croire qu'il faut plus que du poison pour vaincre les Espada, sourit-il. Il a été affaibli, mais il sera vite rétabli !

- Et que comptes-tu en faire quand il sera sur pied ? Demanda ironiquement Shiro. Tu penses bien qu'on ne va pas le laisser vivre sa petite vie dans le palais !

- Je compte l'affronter... D'ailleurs, je pense aussi que Tensa-Kun voudra le tester, et je me demande si je ne vais pas le laisser faire en premier ...

Il commença à manger, ne notant pas tout de suite le silence que ses paroles avaient provoqué chez son frère, de même à la table où il y avait Kon, leur cadet et quelques autres. Ichigo finit par remarquer le silence et se tourna vers son aîné qui le regardait plutôt choqué.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, oubliant la politesse et l'étiquette de la cour.

- N'es-tu pas entrain de prétendre pouvoir le vaincre ? Demanda sur un ton moqueur l'homme.

- Je ne prétends pas pouvoir le vaincre, je l'affirme ! Assura le rouquin en haussa les épaules. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Niisan*, je ne suis pas près de mourir pour le moment.

- Et que comptes-tu faire de lui quand tu l'auras vaincu ? Le tuer j'espère !

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné avant de reporter toute son attention sur son assiette, ne la voyant pas vraiment... Le tuer ? Alors qu'il avait sans doute beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre... C'était un étranger qui avait sans doute parcouru le monde sur le navire d'Aizen, il avait dû voir pas mal de choses et le rouquin avait très envie d'entendre ce qu'il pourrait dire à ce sujet et...

Et ... Ce corps ... Bordel de merde ! Avait-on le droit de paraître aussi sensuel et sauvage à la fois ? Ce mec était d'une beauté hypnotisante, fascinante aussi ! Il était la tentation pure et son arrogance prouvait bien qu'il n'en avait que faire du rang ! C'était un homme fier et plein d'assurance... Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup des hommes tels que lui et rien que d'y repenser, Ichigo avait hâte de le retrouver... Non pas qu'ici, il n'y avait pas d'êtres exceptionnels ! Mais la plupart était tellement à cheval sur les principes et lui courrait après pour une seule et unique raison... Il était le fils de Kurosaki Isshin, l'empereur !

- Laissez-moi plutôt m'occuper de lui ! Lâcha soudainement Kuchiki, perdant patience. Cet être misérable ne mérite pas votre attention et mérite encore moins de mourir de votre main !

- Permettez-moi d'en douter ! Siffla Shouhin avec malice. S'il a réussi à survivre au poison, c'est qu'il est digne d'une attention toute particulière... Moi, je suis curieuse de voir de quoi il est capable au combat.

- Je l'achèverai de ma main ! Assura l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils.

- Personne ne l'achèvera ! Protesta avec colère Ichigo . Cet homme est à moi ! Vous auriez pu disposer de sa vie si vous l'aviez attrapé, mais c'est moi qui ai mis la main dessus alors je ne compte pas vous laissez en disposer !

Le noble parut offusqué par les propos d'Ichigo qui se rendit bien compte qu'il s'était laissé emporter par la colère. Depuis quand se souciait-il du bienêtre de ses ennemis ? Parce qu'ils détenaient des informations ou parce qu'_Il_ avait un magnifique corps et qu'_Il_ semblait bien être de ceux qui sont uniques sur cette planète ? Pourquoi gardait-il dans son esprit l'image de cet homme impudique et à demi-nu ? Et ce torse... Ce magnifique torse marqué de diverses cicatrices, dévoilant clairement son statut de guerrier...

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, Tousan*, puis-je me retirer dans mes appartements ? Demanda-t-il poliment en se tournant vers l'empereur.

- Bien sûr, lâcha celui-ci avec un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'héritier pour se lever et quitter les lieux, réussissant à prendre un rythme plutôt normal. Il se laissa cependant aller lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de vue et accéléra le mouvement, se demandant si Tensa avait pu supporter l'homme ou s'ils avaient fini par se prendre le chou. En entrant dans sa chambre, il fut heureux de constater qu'elle était encore en état. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grimmjow qui était affaissé sur le sol... Et semblait avoir bu avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois.

Oui, c'était un fait, cet homme était beau ... Sa chemise entrouverte était un appel à la tentation de la chair... Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours tellement du mal à s'y faire : tout ici n'était qu'un appel à la tentation ! Le tissu qui dévoilait en grande partie cette peau rude, ses formes sensuelles découvertes... Il avait maigri, oui, privé de nourriture parce que personne n'avait trouvé de moyen de lui en faire ingurgiter... Mais ils avaient réussi à le faire boire ...

Ichigo se rapprocha lentement de l'homme, se demandant combien de verres il avait bien pu boire. Il attrapa la bouteille de saké et fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit une poigne le saisir avec force. Jetant un coup d'œil choqué à Grimmjow, il rencontra son regard bleu qui brillait alors de menace. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux et le bleuté finit par le relâcher, se recouchant sur le sol, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres...

- Cet homme est extrêmement dangereux ! Déclara Tensa derrière lui. Même affaibli et endormi, il reste éveillé à tout ce qui l'entoure... Lui aussi a dû être entrainé depuis sa naissance ... Mais pas à être un guerrier ...

- A être quoi alors ? Demanda le rouquin, intrigué.

- Il est né pour semer le Chaos ...

* * *

Grimmjow n'avait aucune envie de rester en ces lieux et il profita de l'absence de ses gardiens, qui étaient alors Kyoraku et Ukitake, pour tenter une évasion. Il devrait la faire avec ces putains de menottes ! Il passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre, marchant sur le toit en prenant bien garde à l'endroit où il posait les pieds, conscient que le temps lui manquait. Il jetait de rapides coups d'œil par les fenêtres pour essayer de voir s'il ne trouverait pas quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de ses entraves, mais il n'y avait jamais rien d'intéressant si ce n'était des chambres luxueuses. Il se désola de voir qu'il n'y avait personne, pas même une fillette pour lui servir d'otage...

Se laissant glisser sur les tuiles, il se dit qu'il aurait plus de chance à l'étage du dessous. Il n'eut qu'à faire une traction et se laisser tomber sur le sol de la terrasse, rien de bien compliqué ! Ce qui serait plus compliqué, ce serait d'esquiver les gardes ... Entendant quelqu'un approcher, il n'hésita pas une seconde à ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait en face de lui, la refermant avant de se tourner vers la pièce en elle-même...

C'était une bien étrange pièce, il y avait des voiles partout et une étrange fumée parfumée flottait dans l'air, troublant ses sens. Il renifla et grimaça, se demandant dans quel foutoir il s'était encore mis. En entendant les pas se rapprocher encore, il se plaqua contre le mur, priant pour que personne n'ait dans l'idée de venir en ces lieux étranges... Étranges ? Ah, ça, pour être étranges... Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre... Pas une seule ! Et la pièce n'était éclairée que par une multitude de bougies de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, on pouvait voir des petites braises bruler ici et là, sûrement les bâtons d'encens.

Grimmjow baissa un peu son attention lorsqu'il constata que les pas repartaient ... Il voulut ressortir, il avait une drôle d'impression dans cette pièce... Une très mauvaise impression en réalité ! Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait, ce qui était tout à fait possible, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si les toiles transparentes n'étaient toutes qu'un simple morceau de tissu. Le bleuté décida cependant de faire un tour dans la pièce, allant jusqu'au fond où il découvrit une étrange table où étaient éparpillés tout un tas d'objets étranges tels que des bâtonnets et des morceaux d'os taillés... Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha pour frôler des pierres où étaient taillés d'étranges signes, il n'était pas sûr que ce fut du japonais, mais vu qu'il n'était pas encore doué pour écrire dans cette langue...

Il entendit de nouveau des pas qui se rapprochaient et retourna se coller contre un des mur, tirant un des voiles pour pouvoir mieux se dissimuler. La porte coulissa sur le sol et une voix toussa, s'avançant dans la pièce.

- Kyokotsu-Sama, lâcha une jeune fille, vous m'avez fait appeler ? Je suis venue dès que j'ai appris que vous vouliez me voir...

Hé, c'était l'apprentie geisha là ! Celle qui n'avait pas encore eut son mizutage, non ? Se risquant à lui jeter un coup d'œil, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le kimono qu'elle portait alors... C'était pas celui de Starrk ? Celui avec le magnifique dessin de loup peint dessus ? Pourtant, c'était bien la gamine ! Et celle-ci portait un Wakizashi fixé dans le dos, un peu à la manière des ninjas, non ? ... Mais alors, cette gamine ... C'était une de ces putains de guerrier qui les avaient attaqués ?

Dans un mouvement furtif et rapide, il se glissa dans son dos pour attraper l'arme, elle se retourna, mais trop tard, il avait déjà mis sa lame contre sa gorge, le regard brillant de menace et elle se contenta de se reculer, Grimmjow la suivant...

- Est-ce que Starrk est toujours vivant ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Où est Kyokotsu-Sama ? Répliqua-t-elle méchamment.

- Y'a personne ici ! Alors, réponds-moi ! Est-ce que Starrk est mort ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Lâcha une voix moqueuse dans la pièce.

Écarquillant les yeux, Grimmjow frôla la gorge avec sa lame avant de tourner son regard vers une femme. Elle avait utilisé le même genre de technique que lui, retirant le voile. C'était une femme très élégante, trop en réalité ! Son Kimono avait été travaillé et le nœud de son obi avait été dissimulé par une étrange tissu qui avait la forme d'un crâne... Quant à sa coiffe, elle était ornée par un peigne formé d'os et de longues barres retranchées et dorées. Il nota aussi... Le décolleté qu'avait cette femme ... D'habitude, les femmes ne montraient pas leurs attributs, pas à ce point en tout cas !

- Si tu cries, je la ... Commença Grimmjow.

- Tu la tues, je sais ! Sourit étrangement la femme. Pour le moment, tu n'éprouverais aucune pitié à tuer cette pauvre jeune fille qui n'a pas encore vécu... Que tu es cruel ! Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi cruelle... Quoiqu'en fait...

Elle s'avança lentement. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette femme, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille en face de lui et celle-ci sembla extrêmement nerveuse... Était-ce parce que la belle femme était une noble ? Ou... Une autre geisha dont Kurosaki Isshin s'était épris ? Probablement, après tout, elle était bien foutue et même si elle avait un cache-œil, elle n'en restait pas moins très belle !

- Tu peux retirer ta lame de sa gorge, assura la femme avec malice. Elle ne hurlera pas et ne tentera rien tant que tu seras armé et là... De plus... Cela me dérangerait grandement que tu lui fasses le moindre mal, ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt la tourner vers moi ?

- J'aimerais d'abord qu'elle réponde à ma question, répliqua sèchement Grimmjow, lançant un regard froid à Tatsuki.

- Et j'y ai répondu : elle n'a pas pu le tuer ! Elle n'est pas du genre à attaquer un homme à terre... Du moins, pas un homme qui a su être aussi doux et attentionné que lui... N'est-ce pas ma belle ?

La pauvre jeune fille rougit, Grimmjow le vit malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, il se tourna vers la femme en fronçant les sourcils... Qui était cette nana ? Elle semblait avoir fait mouche... Pourtant... En regardant la tenue de cette gamine, elle semblait tout juste revenue de voyage... Évidement, il lui avait fallu sans doute plusieurs jours pour atteindre le chemin afin de traverser le fossé...

- Allez, retire ta lame de là ou tu pourrais le regretter ! Affirma la nommée Kyokotsu.

Il décida d'obtempérer, se tournant et pointant le bout de sa lame vers elle et son sourire s'élargit, devenant amusé. Elle se rapprocha d'elle-même, se stoppa lorsqu'elle fut à portée de la lame. Tatsuki n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce... Confirmant que cette femme était sans doute extrêmement importante.

- Je m'appelle Katen Kyokotsu, se présenta-t-elle avec fierté. Je suis l'Ekisha* de la cour ... Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! J'avais hâte que tu me rendes visite...

- L'Ekisha ? Sourit cruellement le bleuté. J'y crois pas ! J'suis tombé sur la diseuse de bonne aventure ! Désolé, bonne femme, j'crois pas en ces trucs !

- Ho, tu n'es pas intéressé de savoir ce que je pourrais lire dans les grandes lignes de ta main ? Allez, juste un tout petit coup d'œil... De toute façon, deux femmes désarmées comme nous, ne peuvent absolument rien faire contre vous...

Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, elle avait glissé sa main jusqu'à la sienne désarmée, la prenant délicatement. Grimmjow se laissa faire, fronçant les sourcils en fixant la femme, se demandant si elle était folle ou simplement idiote ? Elle regarda sa main, frôlant les lignes... Il n'avait jamais cru en ces trucs de voyance, il n'était pas non plus superstitieux... Alors, pourquoi la laissait faire ?... Merde alors...

- Je vois un passé très chargé... Murmura-t-elle pensivement. Tu marches depuis toujours sur les champs de bataille, tu es un véritable démon... Non, un agent du chaos ! Tu sèmes la mort sur ton passage et tu détruis tout ce qui t'empêche d'avancer... Mais lorsque tu tombes sur plus fort, tu te soumets ... Et c'est pour ça que tu es ici en ce moment : un homme t'a soumis... Ho oh ! Petit coquin !

Il retira sa main, n'appréciant pas trop le ton qu'elle était en train d'employer.

- Ton maître est Aizen Sosuke... Et il essaye de te séduire, n'est-ce pas ? Il te veut pour lui seul... C'est égoïste, non ? Surtout pour un homme qui peut obtenir toutes les créatures les plus belles de son palais ! Tu te demandes toujours pourquoi il court après toi... Mais la réponse est là... Regarde toi ! Tu n'as même pas conscience de ce que tu es en réalité ...

Grimmjow se demanda comment elle pouvait savoir tout cela ... Pouvait-elle lire dans les gens comme dans un livre ouvert ou bien ... C'était vraiment une putain de diseuse de bonne aventure ? Elle s'approcha encore, frôlant son torse visible et, penchant la tête sur le côté, elle passa près de lui, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille pour souffler :

- Je te rassure, il ne te forcera pas !

La phrase fit sourire ironiquement le bleuté... Lui ? Aimer quelqu'un ? La bonne blague ! Il n'était pas capable d'aimer parce qu'il ne savait que tuer ! Prendre la vie des autres, il n'y avait qu'en ça qu'il avait du plaisir et...

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se planter dans son cou. Il voulut s'écarter de cette Kyokotsu, mais son corps refusa tout ordre et la femme s'écarta de lui.

- Tatsuki, va chercher Shunsui-Kun ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais, Kyokotsu-Sama ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est complètement paralysé ! Allez, vite ! Ils doivent déjà être entrain de le chercher !

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier deux fois, elle s'attarda juste le temps de récupérer son arme des mains du bleuté et quitta la pièce avant de s'élancer...

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une sorcière ? Sûrement ! Bordel ! Comment il avait fait pour se faire avoir par cette meuf ? Essayer de bouger ! Il devait à tout prix essayer de bouger ! Grinçant des dents, il appela toute sa volonté pour tenter de se mouvoir, mais n'y parvint pas et il ragea intérieurement.

- Sais-tu pourquoi Aizen Sosuke te voulait ? Demanda-t-elle contre son oreille. Tousen-San a dû le voir lui aussi... C'est ironique, non ? L'Ekisha d'Aizen est aveugle... Mais il a dû le voir : celui dont tu tomberas amoureux sera celui qui verra tous ses vœux comblés ! Il sera l'homme le plus puissant du pays...

- Tu délires ! Lâcha-t-il difficilement.

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ... Dois-je contribuer à ta survie ou bien à ta mort ? D'un côté, tu es celui qui apportera peut-être la paix à notre pays et de l'autre côté, tu es celui qui détruira tout sur ton passage... Et celui qui trouvera le Hogyoku et le mènera à Aizen... Que faire... C'est un pari risqué : la Paix et la Mort sont si proches ...

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son cou à l'endroit même où il avait senti une étrange piqure.

- J'ai décidé que ce sera au destin de choisir, murmura-t-elle distraitement. Je te conseille de ne pas prendre garde à moi et de courir vers cette porte là... Et de sauter... Sinon, tu vas te faire attraper par Shunsui-Kun.

Elle était entrain d'indiquer une porte qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant, dissimulée par des toiles ... Quelqu'un appela à l'entrée, c'était Kyoraku. Quelque chose se retira et il put de nouveau bouger... L'homme entra et Grimmjow ne réfléchit pas longtemps, Kyokotsu s'était écartée et était trop loin pour qu'il la prenne en otage... De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire vu qu'il était désarmé ! Il se précipita vers la seconde porte, la faisant coulisser et pénétra dans une large salle grande et vaste, il se trouvait sur une espèce de terrasse... Et de chaque côté, il y avait un obstacle... Ukitake d'un coté et Shuhei de l'autre... Putain, cette voyante avait eu raison de lui dire de sauter...

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'arrêter maintenant et se rendre docilement ou bien tenter le tout et sauter, il n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir alors, il tenta le tout et passa par-dessus la rambarde, se disant que, de toute façon, sa situation pouvait pas être pire que la précédente ! En atterrissant et en levant les yeux, il se dit que... Tout compte fait, il y avait pire là ! En effet, devant lui se trouvait Kuchiki Koga ...

* * *

Dans le palais, il y avait une gigantesque salle d'entrainement où les guerriers pouvaient s'entrainer en maniant des bokken. Cette pièce était sans doute la plus grande de toutes les pièces du château et donnait sur la quasi totalité des appartements des plus puissantes personnes de la cour et cela contentait presque tout le monde : le bruit des combats étaient pour la plupart une douce et délicate mélodie qui n'incommodait que les demoiselles de la cour. C'était une des plus grandes fantaisies du père d'Ichigo... Une si grande salle d'entrainement donnant sur les chambres des guerriers et se situant sous les appartements impériaux...

Ce matin là, Ichigo avait décidé d'y aller pour s'entraîner. Il avait enfilé ses manches métalliques, s'en servant souvent comme boucliers pour parer les coups de ses adversaires. Tensa l'accompagna et fut impressionné par la grandeur de cette pièce et c'était compréhensible. Elle faisait presque la taille du village où il avait vécu ! Le pauvre jeune homme avait encore du mal à s'adapter à la vie à la cour et même si beaucoup se moquaient de lui et de sa tenue souvent quelconque pour un tel lieu, il n'en restait pas moins un puissant guerrier qui s'était imposé dans cette pièce. Le pauvre Kira ne faisait absolument pas le poids alors qu'il était son aîné de plusieurs années...

- Tensa-Kun, ça suffit ! Ordonna Ichigo.

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais il y eut plusieurs exclamations. L'attention de beaucoup fut tournée vers la chose qui venait d'atterrir devant Kuchiki et le rouquin écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le bleuté. Il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il faisait là, conscient que le noble ne lui poserait pas la question ! D'ailleurs, il réagit dans la seconde, se précipitant sur l'homme entravé, l'arme relevée et Ichigo ragea en se demandant pourquoi son père avait autorisé les entraînements avec de vraies armes !

- Kuchiki-Sama ! Hurla-t-il.

Grimmjow ne bougea même pas d'un pouce, levant juste les mains et ce furent les menottes qui prirent le choc. La puissance ne fut pas suffisante pour les trancher totalement, mais suffisamment pour que le bleuté puisse les retirer et les balancer sur son adversaire. Bordel de merde, comment il faisait pour se foutre dans une telle situation ? Ha, ce gars ...

Ce gars fit preuve d'une sacrée adaptation ! Il sauta sur le coté, évitant de peu le second coup que tenta de lui porter Kuchiki, il attrapa un vulgaire bokken de bois avant de se tourner vers son opposant qui souriait déjà victorieusement...

Quelque chose l'empêcha de continuer et le rouquin lança un regard noir à Tensa, mais le garçon fixait les deux hommes avec une attention particulière, comme s'il essayait de les jauger, essayait de savoir à quel point ils étaient puissants et Ichigo se rang de son côté ... Même s'il craignait de voir Grimmjow être blessé. Si c'était le cas, c'est qu'il avait eu tort d'être aussi intéressé par son cas, non ? Mais le rapport de force n'était absolument pas équitable. Kuchiki avait une véritable arme et...

Le bokken para le katana, surprenant grandement Kuchiki qui n'eut pas le temps de se remettre, Grimmjow en profita pour le frapper en plein visage, le faisant tomber à terre. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se jeter sur l'homme pour s'emparer de son arme et la glissant sous la gorge du noble, il ne laissa à personne le temps de réagir.

En moins de cinq minutes, Grimmjow était passé du statut de prisonnier en fuite à celui d'homme libre en terrain conquis, mais possédant un otage que personne ne prendrait le risque de sacrifier... Et si avant on l'avait sous-estimé, ce n'était plus le cas à partir de maintenant. Ce mec n'était pas qu'un adversaire de taille, il était totalement terrifiant ... Et cela ne donna que plus envie à Ichigo de l'affronter !

- Relâchez tout de suite Kuchiki-Dono ! S'écria Muramasa.

Le garde du corps du noble s'avança et le bleuté lui lança un regard plein d'avertissements qui le figea. Il ne rigolait pas du tout ...

- Ho ho, en voilà une situation peu habituelle ! Lâcha une voix amusée et ironique par dessus la rambarde. Un prisonnier de guerre qui a un otage au sein même du château ! Mais que fait donc la garde ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils flemmardent ?

C'était Kyokotsu qui se penchait fortement, laissant voir à tous son si beau décolleté. Kyoraku était juste à ses côtés et fixait la scène, choqué. Etait-ce des appartements de l'Ekisha dont sortait le bleuté ? Cela semblait être le cas !

- Sale garce ! S'écria Grimmjow en lançant un regard noir à la femme. Tu m'as dupé ! J'aurai ta peau ! Sorcière !

- J'ai dit que je laissais faire le destin ! Répliqua-t-elle en agitant la main. Tu avais le choix : te rendre ou risquer ta vie. Tu as préféré te jeter du haut de cette rambarde. De toute façon, tu n'imaginais pas pouvoir quitter ce palais ? Si c'est le cas, tu es bien naïf ! De toute façon, de quoi te plains-tu ? Tu as survécus !

- Et tu vas me dire que tu l'avais vu ? Ragea le bleuté avec force.

- Mais quel caractère, dites-moi ! Ha, c'est la première fois qu'un homme me traite de la sorte ! Pour peu, je tomberais amoureuse de toi. Mais mon cœur est déjà pris par un homme bien meilleur que tu ne le seras jamais !

Et, sur ces mots, elle se tourna vers Kyoraku, se collant contre son torse pour lui glisser quelques mots d'amour... Faisant de son couple une véritable pièce de théâtre, aimant s'exhiber de la sorte devant tout le monde. Ichigo soupira et reporta son attention sur le Sexta qui semblait perdre patience...

Le bokken était un sabre fait de bois... Pour qu'il puisse rester intact alors qu'il avait paré un véritable sabre, c'est que Grimmjow était vraiment un sabreur de haut niveau : il n'y avait que les véritables escrimeurs qui savaient se servir de leurs armes. Pendant un duel, la confrontation directe entre les deux lames ne provoquait que leur dégradation, elles finissaient souvent émoussées trop rapidement. Les bon sabreurs, eux, ne frappaient pas leurs lames l'une contre l'autre mais la repoussait avec le flanc. Le bleuté avait repoussé la lame, les deux flancs s'entrechoquant, le bokken ne souffrant que légèrement du choc...

- Grimmjow ! S'écria Ichigo avec un large sourire.

Le rouquin s'avança en dégainant son Nodachi noir, se mettant en garde, de plus en plus impatient de pouvoir affronter ce mec et était bien décidé à le faire ! Maintenant ! Il était en forme et équipé d'une très bonne arme. Pourquoi passer à côté d'une telle occasion ? Le regard du bleuté brilla l'espace de quelques secondes, mais il ne se mis pas en garde, restant sur sa position, continuant de maintenir Kuchiki au sol... L'héritier réalisa que si lui-même avait été dans sa situation, il aurait hésité...

- Tousan, je voudrais vous faire une requête un peu spéciale, annonça le rouquin en se tournant vers l'empereur qui fixait la scène avec intérêt. J'aimerais affronter Grimmjow, mais dans ces conditions, il n'y a pas moyen ...

- Evidement, ce sera dur de lui faire lâcher prise, avoua Isshin. Sa situation n'est pas des plus... Confortables...

- Donnez-lui votre protection ! Ordonnez qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait et accordez-lui le droit de m'affronter...

- Et que se passera-t-il si jamais il venait à te tuer ?

- Laissez-le repartir chez lui...

Mais il ne le tuerait pas... Il ne le vaincrait pas ! Quoi qu'il arrive et quel que soit le potentiel de Grimmjow, celui-ci ne pouvait pas le vaincre. Ichigo se tourna vers le bleuté qui observait lui aussi la scène avec un certain intérêt. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et le rouquin put lire une certaine impatience...

- Ichigo, es-tu sûr de ce que tu demandes là ? Demanda gravement Isshin.

- Oui Tousan, assura le rouquin.

- Si je comprends bien, si je t'affronte et que je te tue, je peux repartir tranquillement d'ici ? Lâcha le bleuté avec les yeux à demi-clos.

- C'est cela !

- Donc, soit je te tue et je repars en espérant que ton père me laisse quitter ce château en vie, soit je meurs de ta lame ?

Mourir de sa lame ?... Ha non, il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Il n'allait pas le tuer, c'était d'ailleurs une espèce de challenge : tenter de garder son adversaire en vie tout en le vainquant ! C'était plus dur que de le tuer, non ?

- Non, si je gagne, tu seras à moi ! Fit-il avec un sourire de conspirateur. Si je te bats, tu deviendras mon esclave et tu devras m'obéir !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Râla le bleuté. Moi ? Ton esclave ? Pour qui tu me prends !

- Pour un gars que je vais étaler au sol ! Répliqua Ichigo, se remettant en garde. Si tu ne doutais pas de toi, tu n'aurais pas même posé cette question !

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Les propos du rouquin l'avaient touché et il semblait plutôt irrité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kuchiki et s'écarta de lui, la lame frôlant tout de même sa gorge et la marquant, prouvant qu'il était très dangereux et qu'il ne rigolait jamais. Faudrait qu'il pense à le rendre un peu plus amical, sinon, ils ne risquaient plus trop de rire dans le palais et la tension serait toujours au plus haut !

Le Sexta Espada se mit en garde, tenant le katana au bout de son bras et Ichigo n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se précipiter sur son adversaire, effectuant des mouvements souples, mais rapides et efficaces et le nodachi noir de l'héritier rencontra le katana incroyablement couteux que Grimmjow avait "emprunté" à Kuchiki. Des étincelles se formaient à chaque fois que les deux lames s'entrechoquaient et chacun prenait conscience de la puissance de l'autre. Ainsi, Ichigo constata que son opposant basait sa tactique sur sa force, son agilité et son instinct, Ichigo était plus stratégique, il avait tendance à essayer de prévoir les coups, parant les attaques sans mal, mais sa lame vibrait sous l'impact des coups.

Ils échangèrent coup sur coup tous les deux, enchainant les tentatives un peu dangereuses à tour de rôle, Grimmjow prouvant à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre dans le maniement du sabre. De nombreuses fois, il laissa de belles ouvertures à Ichigo... Que celui-ci manqua, car le bleuté arrivait à combler ses lacunes par des actions plutôt étranges et surprenantes. A plusieurs reprises, le Sexta utilisa son coude et utilisa le manche de son zanpakuto pour repousser ou parer les attaques du rouquin. Il ne laissait aucune chance à Ichigo de le mettre hors d'état de nuire...

Ne le laisserait-il donc pas l'avoir vivant ? Il semblait bien que c'était le cas ! Ha, cet homme arrogant ! Il serait dur de le vaincre sans lui ôter la vie... Mais pourtant, le voir mourir alors qu'il était si... Particulier ? Ha ! En voilà une créature étrange, magnifique bête sauvage qui n'acceptait pas d'être enchainée et qui tentait tout pour voir sa vie être ôtée ou bien tuer son opposant ...

Le katana s'abattit sur Ichigo. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à se défendre avec son bras et le manche métallique para le coup, mais sa protection en prit un coup et elle le gênerait sans doute pour la suite. Il devait à tout prix achever ce combat et très rapidement ! Alors, il frappa vers le haut le torse de son opposant, le touchant de plein fouet et du sang gicla, éclaboussant le rouquin qui se recula, plutôt satisfait. Pour lui, le combat venait de s'achever...

* * *

Une douleur intense et puissante... Grimmjow avait senti sa chair se déchirer à cause de la lame de son adversaire et il grimaça de douleur. Terrassé par celle-ci, posa un genou a terre. Sa main se contracta sur son katana et il lança un regard à son opposant qui avait baissé sa garde, s'écartant légèrement... Pourquoi... Pourquoi s'écartait-il ? S'imaginait-il que le duel était fini pour si peu ? Allons donc ! Il rêvait !

Le bleuté se releva, un sourire carnassier apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres et le regard du rouquin sembla surpris... Quoi ? Il s'était quand même pas attendu à ce qu'il abandonne pour si peu ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ?... Il se foutait de sa gueule... C'était pas possible ...

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Lâcha-t-il.

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux. Grimmjow ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il parlait dans sa langue maternelle , c'est sans doute pourquoi, lorsque le jeune homme reprit un air normal, il le prit très mal... Il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui... Qu'il se jouait de lui et qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. C'est sans doute pourquoi il s'énerva. Son nez frémissant légèrement, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il grognait de rage ...

- Me prends pas pour un con ! Hurla-t-il.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à refondre sur son adversaire. Il aurait sans doute dû s'en rendre compte, mais ce ne fut pas le cas : chacun de ses coups devenait de plus en plus faible, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins dangereux et à plusieurs reprises, la lame frôla la peau d'Ichigo, dont la peau s'égratignait, touchée par le tranchant de la lame de Kuchiki. Il réussit même à le toucher au visage, le frôlant de nouveau et le jeune homme se baissa, saisissant son poignet tandis que le nodachi se plantait dans son torse, s'y enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres...

Le bleuté eut le réflexe de se stopper, mais l'héritier avait sa vie entre ses mains... Une fatigue immense envahit alors Grimmjow, qui comprenait qu'il avait bel et bien perdu... Encore une fois... Encore une fois !

La lame se retira lentement de sa chair. Il n'allait donc pas l'achever ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le tuait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se contentait pas de transpercer ce qui lui servait de cœur ou de lui trancher la tête ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se contentait pas de le crever pour qu'il puisse passer dans l'au-delà ? Tout le monde le traitait de démon ou d'agent du chaos... Tout le monde disait qu'il n'apportait que la mort, la destruction et personne ne l'achevait !

- Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

Ichigo sembla dire quelque chose, mais il ne le comprit pas ... Le bleuté réalisa qu'il avait parlé dans une langue que l'autre ne pouvait pas comprendre, cela lui avait fait oublier leur langue à eux. La confusion s'emparant de son esprit, il n'arrivait même plus à essayer de déchiffrer les paroles de son opposant... Il n'y arrivait plus ! C'était tellement pathétique. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu la défaite, il n'arrêtait pas de perdre dans ce foutu pays... Il n'arrêtait pas d'être vaincu par des hommes qui n'auraient pas dû être une menace !

Aizen ne leur avait jamais parlé d'Ichigo Kurosaki comme d'un potentiel ennemi, au contraire, pour l'homme ce n'était qu'un gamin immature qui avait tendance à mécontenter son père et qui finirait sûrement un jour tué par son jumeau ! Ou bien il finirait exilé... Mais il était là... Se dressant entre Grimmjow et sa liberté... Bordel ! Et Nnoitra, son putain de cousin, pouvait même pas venir pour se foutre de sa gueule ! Non, en fait, il se serait pas foutu de lui, il serait venu pour l'achever et ainsi l'empêcher de se sentir humilié par une nouvelle défaite...

Et ce bâtard d'Aizen... Ce mec avec son sourire doux et nonchalant ! Ce con avec sa tête à claque qui avait l'air tout faiblard ! Il l'avait vaincu aussi... Alors qu'il avait donné l'impression d'être de ces gars qu'on pousse et qui s'effondrent comme un rien ! C'était rageant ... Trop rageant !

Le sol sous lui semblait froid, devenant poisseux à cause du sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies. Il sentit des mains le retourner et il rencontra le regard inquiet de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il le vit soulagé, il eut encore plus la rage et grinça des dents alors que d'autres mains l'examinaient... Ce regard d'ambre... Pourquoi était-il aussi satisfait de ce résultat ? Il n'avait aucune raison... Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'il soit aussi rassuré !

Son regard bleu rencontra l'œil de l'Ekisha et il sentit une brutale montée de rage l'envahir avec bien plus d'intensité... Elle souriait elle aussi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi souriait-elle de la sorte avec cet air satisfait ?

- Pourquoi tu laisses faire ça ? Hurla-t-il, parlant toujours dans sa langue maternelle. N'as-tu pas essayé de me tuer ? Ne veux-tu pas préserver ton pays ?

La femme pencha la tête sur le côté et il réussit à se calmer. Il devait savoir... Il devait savoir pourquoi elle avait tenté de le tuer, de le laisser faire... N'avait-elle pas dit qu'il était un agent du chaos ? Qu'il allait semer pas mal de bordel partout ? Quelle connerie ! Et elle, elle continuait de laisser faire ça ! Si elle disait tout ça, ils le tueraient enfin, non ? Il arrêterait d'être un guerrier errant sur cette terre !

- Hé, je te le répète : je laisse faire le destin ! Soupira-t-elle bruyamment. Là aussi, tu avais le choix entre vivre et mourir... Pour mourir, il aurait simplement suffit que tu t'enfonces de toi-même sur la lame. Arrête de croire que je veux te tuer ! Ce n'est pas très gentil...

S'il avait voulu mourir ? Putain, elle en avait de bonnes ! Par réflexe, on s'écartait de la mort... Mais, c'était vrai qu'il y avait pensé... Oui, il avait pensé à continuer d'avancer vers Ichigo pour que la lame le transperce entièrement... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué sur sa lancée ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais c'était clair : il ne l'avait pas fait ! Il avait relâché sa lame et était tombé au sol...

- Fait chier ! Ragea-t-il dans leur langue.

- Ho, mais est-ce là les mots que doit prononcer un esclave devant son maître et les nobles de la cour ? Lâcha ironiquement Kyototsu.

- Va te faire mettre ! Répliqua-t-il "poliment".

- Kurosaki-Sama, il va falloir que tu apprennes les bonnes manières à ton esclave !

- Oui, je vais essayer de dompter cette sacrée bête ! Répondit avec amusement Ichigo.

* * *

Kotowari, la femme de Ukitake, étant la Jii de la cour, s'était occupée personnellement du cas de Grimmjow. Ses plaies ne resteraient pas longtemps ouvertes, la jeune femme étant très douée pour soigner les gens. Elle avait cependant prévenu Ichigo que le bleuté garderait une large cicatrice sur le torse et lui conseilla de ne plus le traiter de la sorte. La jeune femme avait encore du mal à emmagasiner le fait que l'homme qu'elle avait soigné était le Sexta Espada...

Ichigo était installé derrière la table basse, s'entrainant à la calligraphie, non pas qu'il était passionné par ça, mais c'était la seule façon pour lui de rester dans sa chambre ... En présence de Grimmjow qui était allongé dans un futon. Il était bien obligé de porter un kimono, ses vêtements s'étant complètement déchirés et imbibés de sang. Bref, même s'il s'était attaché aux morceaux de tissu, il devait dorénavant se vêtir avec cet habit et... Cela lui allait drôlement bien... Trop bien en réalité. Il avait toujours l'air aussi négligé et le vêtement était en partie ouvert sur son torse bandé.

Il était à lui... Cet homme allongé sur le futon était totalement à lui ! Il avait perdu pendant leur duel et devait accepter de se soumettre, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant... Mais Ichigo n'était pas dupe, Grimmjow essaierait encore de s'enfuir, c'était clair quoi ! Il ne se laisserait pas dompter et... Mon Dieu... Lorsqu'il avait rugit comme une bête, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la peur qu'il avait inspiré à tous ceux qui l'entouraient... Une bête qui montrait des dents acérées et qui menaçait de ses crocs chaque personne l'approchant...

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Demanda le rouquin, s'accoudant à la table et posant sa tête contre sa main.

- Quoi ? Râla avec mauvaise humeur de bleuté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais en dernier après notre combat ? Tu ne parlais pas notre langue... Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as dit...

- Votre Ekisha vous l'a pas dit ? Elle a pas compris ce que je sortais ?

- Elle ne parle pas ta langue... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle a dit avec amusement... Alors, qu'est-ce que...

- Fous-moi la paix ! Le coupa-t-il.

Il ne l'avait pas encore accepté, évidement ! Soupirant, Ichigo abandonna son pinceau pour se lever et vint s'installer à côté du futon, glissant une de ses mains sur sa gorge, faisant réagir Grimmjow qui lui lança un regard plein de menace. Cela amusa grandement Ichigo. Il venait juste de le vaincre, le rendant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et ce mec continuait d'être agressif vis-à-vis de lui ? Il aurait dû se calmer, essayer de se faire aussi discret et docile que possible, mais au contraire... Oui, au contraire... Il restait insoumis...

- Où est Pantera ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Pantera ? Répéta Ichigo.

- Mon cheval ...

- Il est à l'écurie... On a eu du mal à l'attraper lui aussi... Il ressemble bien à son maître !

- J'veux le voir ! Déclara le bleuté en se mettant assis.

- Hé, non, tu n'es pas en état ! Protesta Ichigo, appuyant sur ses épaules pour le forcer à rester couché.

Grimmjow lâcha un grognement et tenta de repousser le rouquin, sauf que celui-ci était bien décidé à le forcer à s'allonger le temps qu'avait conseillé Kotowari ! Mais cet homme, il semblait possédé par le démon et malgré sa blessure, il restait extrêmement fort ! Ichigo passa alors une de ses jambes sur son corps pour le bloquer, utilisant sa force pour le plaquer sur le futon... La position était extrêmement ambigüe, mais l'héritier s'en fichait totalement, réussissant à le forcer à s'allonger. Le bleuté abandonna la bataille...

Il était vraiment beau dans l'épuisement... Totalement abandonné sur le futon, ses cheveux collant à sa peau et son torse se soulevant à un rythme plus ou moins régulier... Tellement beau qu'Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de se pencher, prenant possession des lèvres du bleuté, les embrassant chastement alors que ses mains caressaient subtilement le torse bandé. La langue du roux se glissa sur les lèvres de Grimmjow qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Il tenta de faire franchir la bouche avec sa langue, mais c'est à ce moment que le bleuté protesta et il tenta de repousser Ichigo, lâchant un nouveau grognement.

- Qu'est-c'que tu fous ? Râla-t-il. Tu crois que parce que je suis ton "esclave", tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux ? Va te faire...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, rencontrant le regard d'Ichigo... Un regard froid et lourd de menace... Il voulait l'embrasser... Et il l'embrasserait, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ichigo faisait abstraction des envies de la personne en face de lui pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait... Un simple baiser, ce n'était pourtant pas trop demander... Le jeune homme ne se doutait pas que son regard était alors terrifiant... Son besoin était trop intense... C'est sans doute pourquoi Grimmjow ne bougea plus, fixant avec de grands yeux son vis-à-vis... Qui considéra cela comme un accord provisoire...

Lui saisissant le menton, il se pencha pour recommencer. Reprenant depuis le début, il embrassa chastement ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser, écartant les lèvres avec les siennes, sa langue profitant de cette ouverture pour se glisser dans la bouche de Grimmjow qui se montrait bien plus docile, voire totalement indifférent à ce baiser. Mais cela ne désespéra pas le rouquin qui alla chercher sa jumelle, la taquinant, la poussant dans ses derniers retranchements, la forçant à devoir faire face. Saisissant son visage, il continua de jouer avec sa langue, malgré ses gémissements de protestation, attendant qu'ils échangent tous deux un véritable baiser, mais Grimmjow continuait de résister et l'air commença à manquer, forçant Ichigo à le relâcher...

Il était hors de question qu'il ne se contente que de ça ! Reprenant une bouffée d'air, il refondit sur le bleuté, tentant d'échanger avec lui un véritable baiser qu'il ne lui accordait pas... Mais qu'il devrait bien lui accorder s'il voulait qu'il s'arrête et qu'il le relâche enfin ! Il l'entendit tenter de protester alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, mais Ichigo n'y prêta aucune attention, continuant et Grimmjow fut forcé de lui répondre... Enfin ! Sa langue se mouvant, comprenant sans doute qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas satisfait !

Le bleuté fini par le repousser, utilisant ses avant-bras pour ce faire, réussissant à le décrocher de lui, haletant et manquant d'air. Le rouquin s'en voulu, il avait oublié pendant quelques instants l'état physique de l'homme sous lui.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Souffla difficilement le Sexta.

Ichigo observa son vis-à-vis qui détournait le regard, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle... Jamais... Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour un être... Le pire était qu'il ne l'écoutait pas... Qu'il se contrefichait de ses sentiments... Depuis quand était-il comme ça ? Il n'était pas du genre à faire taire les gens mais à les écouter et là... Là... Il le voulait... Depuis le début en réalité il le voulait... Voir ce bel homme souffrant pouvoir se redresser et le voir se battre contre un poison ! Si fort et si arrogant... Cette créature... Sauvage... Etait trop belle ! Et il le voulait à tout prix !

Se penchant, attrapant les pans du kimono pour les écarter légèrement, il glissa ses lèvres contre la gorge de Grimmjow qui frissonna tout entier, lâchant un grognement... Il avait tout de même de la chance : à cause de sa blessure, Ichigo avait peur de le blesser plus encore, alors il devait mettre son mal en patience en espérant qu'il serait docile... Autant qu'en cet instant... Ce qui était peu probable !

- Tu portes très bien le kimono, avoua le roux en embrassant chastement sa gorge à plusieurs reprises. Je t'en ferai faire de beaux...

- J'suis pas une pute qu'on entretient ! Siffla sèchement le bleuté. Fous-moi la paix !

Ichigo releva le visage pour le fixer et rencontra le regard plein d'agressivité du bleuté. Il n'acceptait toujours pas le fait d'avoir perdu... Ou bien était-ce ce qu'il venait de lui faire ? C'était sûrement un mélange de ces deux choses qui forçait Grimmjow à être aussi hostile à l'encontre du rouquin et, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, ils s'affrontèrent tous deux du regard... Et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir baisser les yeux ...

Ce serait très dur de dresser cette bête là ...

* * *

Il commençait à en avoir sa claque de cet endroit ! Il avait vraiment envie de retourner chez lui, pas dans le palais d'Aizen, mais dans son pays ! Parce que là bas au moins, il savait à quoi s'attendre ! On essaierait de le tuer, rien de plus, tandis que dans ce pays... Après Aizen, voilà qu'un autre gars lui faisait des avances, mais bien plus directes et il ne se souciait absolument pas de ses envies, il s'imposait... Il le forçait et... Qu'il en profite ! Parce que dès qu'il serait entièrement rétabli, Grimmjow avait bien l'intention de lui régler définitivement son cas ! Et cela ne tarderait sans doute pas...

Cela faisait quelques jours que le duel les opposants lui et Ichigo s'était déroulé, ses plaies s'était refermées, aidées par un onguent de cette étrange Jii qui était drôlement efficace, mine de rien. Il n'avait même plus mal et était persuadé de pouvoir se battre si besoin était... Avec un sabre... Au corps à corps, cela serait sans doute bien plus dangereux : les plaies restaient extrêmement fraiches et il aurait suffit d'un mouvement brusque pour qu'elles se rouvrent.

Malgré son statut partagé de "prisonnier de guerre", beaucoup avait bien compris qu'il était l'esclave d'un des héritiers... Alors, il semblait avoir droit à certaines faveurs et jouissait d'une illusoire liberté, pouvant se promener dans le palais... Mais personne n'oubliait qui il était, il avait toujours sur les talons Kyoraku ou Ukitake, deux guerriers particulièrement puissants... Mieux valait ne pas se frotter à eux, pour le moment tout du moins.

Grimmjow avait décidé de sortir pour prendre l'air, ne supportant plus trop cette chambre où il sentait toujours le regard d'Ichigo se poser sur lui, qui ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à fondre sur lui à la première occasion. Chaque fois qu'il se changeait, il sentait son regard sur lui et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise... Aizen aussi l'avait souvent scruté de la sorte, mais sans insister... Cette fois, c'était Ukitake qui était sur ses talons et celui-ci restait toujours extrêmement attentif au moindre geste, se doutant sans doute qu'il essaierait de s'enfuir...

Ils arrivèrent sur une espèce de terrasse donnant sur les jardins et un peu plus loin, juste sous la terrasse, une cour d'entraînement de Kyujutsu. Ichigo y était, chevauchant et bandant son arc pour planter sa flèche au centre de la cible. Décidément, ce gars était très fort et Grimmjow avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Aizen ne leur avaient absolument rien dit sur cet homme là... Le bleuté supposait que cela avait un rapport avec le départ d'Aizen, il était parti pendant plus de deux ans et il était revenu le mois précédent ... D'après ce qu'il avait compris, suite à un désaccord avec son père, Ichigo avait été exilé dans un petit village au Nord d'ici où il avait vécu sans luxe, ni rien... Et il avait dû apprendre à se battre... Mais, était-ce possible qu'on puisse atteindre une telle force en si peu de temps ? Bah, Grimmjow était aussi dans ce cas là : cela ne faisait qu'un an et demi à peu près qu'il avait appris à manier le sabre, mais quand même, c'était pas souvent qu'on tombait sur des prodiges et que deux se rencontraient ...

Ichigo était plus doué que lui, Grimmjow s'en rendait bien compte, lui avait toujours vécu sur un champ de bataille, mais... Ce gosse d'empereur qui était né avec une cuillère d'or dans la bouche, en une seule année, il était passé de môme appréciant la calligraphie à un guerrier très puissant...

S'accoudant à la rambarde, il observa avec plus d'attention les déplacements de tous ces guerriers et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un spectacle bien désagréable pour lui : Koga Kuchiki essayait de monter un cheval et c'était Pantera... Hé, croyait-il que le Camargue allait se laisser faire ? Au contraire, la monture se cambrait, empêchant le noble de l'approcher. Même si elle était maintenue par les brides par deux serviteurs, elle frappait le sol avec son sabot, faisant montre d'une agressivité particulière...

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage du bleuté alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il fixa avec intensité son cheval qui semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la monture sembla comprendre, se calmant, même si elle continuait de gratter le sol de son sabot, braillant de mécontentement, son regard posé sur son maître qui essayait de lui faire comprendre... Et Kuchiki tomba dans le piège, pensant sûrement que la bête était épuisée... Tenter de s'approprier les affaires des autres, ce n'était pas très gentil et Grimmjow allait faire comprendre au noble qu'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie... Ainsi, lorsque le noble fut sur Pantera, il sembla satisfait...

- Pantera ! Hurla soudainement Grimmjow.

Le Camargue ne se fit pas prier deux fois et effectua de puissantes bourrades. Kuchiki fut propulsé du cheval ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du bleuté. La monture continua à effectuer quelques bourrades, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne l'approcherait. Elle fit le tour de l'enclos puis bondit par-dessus les barrières et ... Celle-ci semblait vouloir prendre la fuite ... Donnant une forte envie de liberté à Grimmjow qui était sur le point de sauter par-dessus la rambarde. Malheureusement pour lui, Ukitake réagit dans la seconde, lui saisissant le bras en le lui tordant dans le dos, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Qu'est-c'que tu branles ? Ragea le bleuté.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Siffla l'argenté.

- Fuis, Pantera ! Lâcha-t-il dans sa langue maternelle.

Le Camargue galopa, esquivant les hommes qui tentaient de le stopper. Il avait bien sûr entendu l'ordre de son maître, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à obéir, ce qui fit grogner Grimmjow. La monture n'eut cependant pas le choix, bondissant par-dessus d'autres barrières, il traversa la cour à toute allure, provoquant une légère panique chez les autres canassons qui s'agitèrent, sûrement contaminés par le besoin de liberté du cheval de Grimmjow. Le hasard voulut qu'à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et la bête s'y engouffra, réussissant à fuir de ce palais.

Ukitake força Grimmjow à reculer et le fit avancer jusqu'à l'escalier. Il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la farce du bleuté, mais que voulez-vous, s'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas qu'une telle chose arrive, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, non ? Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Tu vas devoir t'excuser ! Annonça sèchement l'argenté.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Répliqua méchamment le bleuté.

Ukitake semblait cependant bien décidé à provoquer une rencontre entre le noble et l'esclave. Pensait-il que son changement de statut allait lui faire changer de comportement ? Il se plantait complètement ! Il était le seul à décider ce qu'il ferait et tout le monde l'apprendrait !

Kuchiki se tenait le bras, la chute avait dû être très rude. Normal, Pantera n'était pas connu pour sa douceur à expulser les gens, au contraire ! S'il y avait bien un cheval à ne pas sous-estimer, c'était bien lui ! En tout cas, le noble était bien décidé à faire connaître son profond mécontentement à Grimmjow qu'Ukitake relâcha enfin.

- Fais tes excuses ! Ordonna-t-il froidement.

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua avec un sourire carnassier le bleuté. C'est pas ma faute s'il sait pas se tenir sur une monture !

- Espèce de sale vermine ! Siffla mécontent Kuchiki. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, esclave !

L'homme repartit vers son garde du corps qui était toujours sur son cheval, lui, et récupéra ce qui semblait être un fouet... Cette idée là ne plu pas du tout à Grimmjow qui grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il le vit revenir. C'était donc ainsi qu'étaient traités les esclaves ? Comme du bétail ? Bah Kuchiki allait apprendre bien rapidement comment le bétail pouvait répondre !

- Agenouille-toi et demande pardon ! Lâcha sèchement le noble en faisant claquer le fouet.

- Hé, fais gaffe, tu pourrais te blesser avec un truc pareil ! Répliqua ironiquement le bleuté.

Le fouet claqua une nouvelle fois. Grimmjow, par réflexe, mis son bras devant son visage pour le protéger et sentit le bout du fouet passer tout près. Il ne rigolait vraiment pas ce gars ! Kuchiki leva de nouveau le bras pour pouvoir l'abaisser et frapper cette fois-ci le bleuté, mais Grimmjow laissa volontairement l'arme le frapper, laissant le fil de cuir s'enrouler autour de son avant-bras pour le bloquer. Le tirant vers lui, il lançant un regard ironique à l'homme.

Une flèche fendit l'air et trancha le fouet, faisant se hausser les sourcils du bleuté qui jeta un coup d'œil au tireur ... Ichigo Kurosaki descendait de son cheval pour se mettre entre eux deux, regardant froidement les deux hommes. Il finit par se tourner vers Grimmjow et s'en approcha sans la moindre peur, saisissant le col de son kimono pour le tirer vers l'intérieur du palais.

- Hé, attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâcha insatisfait Kuchiki derrière eux. Votre esclave m'a...

- Justement, c'est mon esclave ! Répliqua sèchement Ichigo en se tournant vers le noble. Vous n'avez aucun droit de le toucher ou de le punir, il est à moi et à moi seul !

- Va te faire mettre ! Ragea Grimmjow.

- Il ne semble pas l'avoir compris ! Fit remarquer Kuchiki en frémissant.

- Alors, je m'en vais le lui rappeler !

Ichigo entraina avec lui le bleuté qui dû suivre son "maître" bien malgré lui. Sur leurs talons, il y avait Ukitake ainsi que le noble, sûrement avide de savoir ce qui allait arriver. Ils ne tardèrent pas à déboucher sur la salle d'entrainement. Ils montèrent les escaliers sous le regard de quelques guerriers et entrèrent dans une pièce que Grimmjow avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter. Installé devant des tasses de thé, Kyokotsu et Kyoraku semblaient avoir échangé quelques mots et aucun des deux ne sembla surpris de cette intrusion. La femme reposa sa tasse sur la table et se prosterna élégamment devant l'héritier.

- Que nous vaut donc l'honneur de cette visite, Heika* ? Lâcha-t-elle avec amusement.

- Fais-lui le Fugou* de la famille Kurosaki ! Ordonna le rouquin.

- Où cela ? Demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Dans la nuque, ce sera parfait !

Grimmjow lança un regard interrogatif à son "maître", mais le regard ambre resta totalement indéchiffrable. Kyoraku se leva puis lui attrapa le bras, le surprenant légèrement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre, que son autre bras fut saisi par Ukitake et les deux hommes le forcèrent à s'allonger sur le ventre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer, mais franchement, il n'aimait pas !

- Attention, ça va un peu piquer, avoua Kyokotsu, penchée sur lui.

* * *

Le "Fugou" était la marque d'esclavage du pays. Tous ceux qui portaient cette marque étaient des esclaves que les gens rapportaient toujours à leurs maîtres. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que les familles de nobles qui possédaient le droit de faire de Fugou et chacune d'elle possédait une marque bien particulière, ainsi, la marque des Kurosaki était une croix signifiant la "vie" et dont le bout ressemblait beaucoup à des faux...

Ichigo fixait la marque faite de noir sur la nuque de Grimmjow. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout apprécié et s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos, faisant mine de regarder quelque chose de très intéressant par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas du genre à pouvoir pardonner facilement, n'est-ce pas ? Soupirant, le roux délaissa totalement sa calligraphie pour rejoindre le bleuté, il le vit frémir puis se renfrogner sur lui-même. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela, s'installant derrière lui pour embrasser le Fugou ... C'était la preuve qu'il lui appartenait. Il était à lui et devait accepter cette situation car même en réussissant à s'évader, il était marqué comme esclave... Et quiconque aidait un esclave à s'évader pouvait être condamné à mort ou devenir un esclave à son tour...

Grimmjow perdit patience et se retourna, l'écartant avec son coude, lui lançant un regard plein de menace et d'avertissement. Décidemment, ce ne serait pas très facile de la dresser cette créature là. En réalité, ce n'était pas le véritable but d'Ichigo, lui avait juste envie de pouvoir posséder cette créature... Peut-être aurait-il dû y réfléchir avant de faire une telle chose... Le Fugou...

Il força le bleuté à lui faire entièrement face, l'agrippant par les pans du kimono et ses mouvements, un peu brusques, dévoilèrent légèrement le torse si agréable de cet homme. Il avait franchement envie de l'embrasser... Et de dévoiler plus encore son corps, de le faire enfin sien, il savait que c'était affreux de forcer son amant, mais... Il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement... Il n'avait pas l'impression que cet homme lui céderait s'il lui laissait le choix...

- Est-ce que je te répugne tant que ça ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Grogna Grimmjow. C'est quoi cette question ?

- Je me demande pourquoi tu es aussi... Froid face à mes avances et...

- Ha, bah tiens ! Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Tu te demandes pourquoi j'suis comme ça ? T'es sûr de pas avoir une petite idée ?

- Je te répugne ?

- Mais t'es con ! Déjà, t'es celui qu'est en train de foutre ma vie en l'air et ensuite, t'es un mec ! Et... Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué : je suis aussi un gars !

- Le fait que tu sois un homme ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu es beau, fort, sauvage et tellement sensuel... Et je ne vois pas en quoi je fous ta vie en l'air, au contraire, ici , tu pourras avoir une belle vie...

- Ouais, en tant qu'esclave !

Ichigo lui saisit le visage, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux...

- En tant que mon amant... Reprit-t-il sur un ton dur.

Le bleuté grimaça légèrement et repoussa les mains du rouquin, lui lançant un regard sombre. L'idée ne semblait pas lui plaire, mais de toute façon, arrivé à ce genre de stade, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière : il avait fait de Grimmjow son esclave et ne pourrait jamais revenir là-dessus, à moins de lui brûler la peau. Ha, tout compte fait, il était toujours cet égoïste héritier de l'empereur, mais qu'importe... Il penserait à changer un peu plus tard !

- Tu n'aimes pas les hommes, mais, as-tu déjà essayé de le faire avec un homme ? Demanda intrigué Ichigo.

- Va te faire mettre ! Répliqua sèchement et avec irritation Grimmjow. Chez nous, ce genre de relation est interdit par les religions : c'est contre-nature ...

- Tu n'es plus chez toi ici... Les relations entre deux hommes et deux femmes sont tolérées et...

- Je sais ça ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Aizen me l'a assez dit comme ça ! Putain, c'est juste que, mettez-vous à ma place : on m'a toujours dit que c'était contre nature, qu'il fallait tuer les infidèles pervers et tout le reste ! Vous vivez avec vos coutumes, moi avec les miennes !

Alors, c'était ça le problème pour ce gars ? Ses coutumes ?... Et que venait faire Aizen dans cette affaire ? Ha... Lui aussi avait convoité Grimmjow... Mais, maintenant, le Seigneur Aizen ne pourrait plus l'avoir... Il était à lui... Et... Et quelque chose le titilla légèrement... Il se souvint qu'on lui avait dit que les nouveaux Espada n'étaient là que depuis quelques semaines à peine, avec sa captivité, cela devait faire deux mois que Grimmjow était là et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne connaissait rien de leur pays...

- Laisse-moi te montrer que cela peut être agréable... Dit-il en se rapprochant, soufflant contre sa bouche. Laisse-moi te prouver que l'amour entre deux hommes n'a rien de répugnant et peut même être extrêmement... Jouissif...

Il se rapprocha de lui, embrassa chastement ses lèvres, se demandant s'il pouvait espérer voir son baiser lui être rendu, mais l'homme semblait bien vouloir rester inerte, se reculant autant que possible. Il se retrouva vite bloqué par le rebord de la fenêtre. Il posa ses coudes sur les bords, espérant sans doute s'enfuir ainsi, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination d'Ichigo qui laissa ses lèvres glisser sur sa gorge, ses mains se posant sur le Obi. Il réagit dans la seconde, se saisissant de ses poignets pour le stopper et lui lançant un regard mauvais. Ha, ce serait dur de le convaincre ! Un défi qu'Ichigo allait relever !

Le rouquin fondit sur les lèvres du bleuté, recommençant à les embrasser et à les lécher avec avidité, le pauvre homme voulu protester mais Ichigo en profita pour faire passer sa langue dans celle de Grimmjow, celui-ci semblait vouloir la repousser et il le relâcha.

- Laisse-toi faire, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, je vais te montrer comment deux hommes font l'amour.

- J'ai pas envie ! Protesta le bleuté.

Mais, encore une fois, Ichigo ne lui laissait pas le choix, profitant de cette bouche entrouverte pour de nouveau aller caresser sa langue, ses mains essayant de se mouvoir pour ouvrir son obi et y arrivant difficilement, malgré les faibles gémissements de protestation que poussait Grimmjow et qui excitaient bien malgré lui le rouquin.

- Tu sais, ici, on a une manière bien à nous de préparer les hommes, avoua le rouquin, embrassant à plusieurs reprises les lèvres et glissant sur sa gorge. Arrête de te débattre et laisse-moi te montrer...

- J'ai pas envie ! Répéta le bleuté avec rage cette fois-ci.

- Ca suffit ! S'impatienta Ichigo, se relevant et lui lançant un regard froid. Tu ne veux même pas essayer d'apprécier ! Mais, tu crois que je peux te laisser tranquille ? Alors que ton corps m'obsède de plus en plus ? Et tes lèvres alors ? Je suis patient ! Je suis même très patient ! Mais j'ai des limites ! Alors, soit je te fais l'amour et tu te laisses faire, soit je t'attache et j'arriverais quand même à mes fins !

Grimmjow avait les yeux écarquillés, le fixant choqué et troublé... Normal... Ce qu'il venait de dire... Etait très choquant ! Voir même scandaleux ! Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Chaque jour, il pouvait voir le corps de cet homme lorsqu'il s'habillait, chaque jour, il pouvait caresser de son regard cette peau cicatrisée et si agréable... Chaque jour, il devenait de plus en plus impatient de pouvoir le toucher, le caresser et pouvoir enfin en prendre possession ...

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait plus, Ichigo reprit ce qu'il avait laissé en suspend, écartant les deux pans de kimono pour pouvoir dévoiler une grande partie de son corps, voire presque tout. Les bandages avaient étés retirés ce matin même et la longue cicatrice qu'il lui avait infligé fut visible. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, la suivant de haut en bas... Jusqu'aux côtes... Il dévia vers son membre, le frôlant du bout des doigts... Le bleuté frémit bien malgré lui, grimaçant légèrement, se demandant sans doute s'il devait repousser les assauts ou bien se laisser faire...

- Contente-toi de ne pas bouger ! Déclara Ichigo. Je m'occupe de tout, mais si tu me repousses, je t'attacherai ! Tu es prévenu !

Le rouquin recommença à s'occuper de lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, passant sa langue sur sa peau, la marquant d'un baiser brûlant, ses mains recommencèrent à caresser son membre, essayant d'éveiller en lui le désir, tirant parti du fait qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas pour en profiter autant que possible. Goûtant à cette peau, glissant de plus en plus sur ce corps et rencontrant les muscles de cet homme... Il arriva bientôt à son membre qu'il put lécher... Avec convoitise... Les mains de Grimmjow agrippèrent son visage et il se stoppa pour l'observer, intrigué bien malgré lui.

- Qu'est-c'que tu fous ? Râla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Ca aussi c'est interdit chez toi ?

Le bleuté se mordit la lèvre inférieure, confirmant les pensées d'Ichigo et il se souvint que dans beaucoup d'autres cultures, ces actes étaient considérés comme "anormaux". Dans ces sociétés d'outre-mer, ces pratiques ne correspondaient pas à l'usage "normal" des... Organes... L'anus étant destiné à la défécation et la bouche à l'alimentation. Mais qu'il oublie donc sa culture et tous ses préjugés ! Qu'il se laisse faire !

Ichigo écarta doucement la main et se repencha sur le sexe du bleuté, recommençant à le lécher, restant très attentif aux frémissements de son corps pour être sûr de ne pas trop précipiter les choses. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de le terrifier, alors, il prendrait son temps... Patientant, continuant de lécher le membre et espérant qu'il puisse le faire se dresser... Ce qui fut le cas, bien sûr ! Grimmjow s'agita peu à peu, frémissant de plus en plus sous les coups de langue. Il profita de l'inactivité du bleuté pour le tirer légèrement vers lui, écartant ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité et même si son captif sembla sur le point de protester, Ichigo ne le laissa pas faire, englobant son membre pour le serrer avec ses lèvres.

Des gémissements parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles du rouquin qui allait et venait sur le membre, resserrant de temps en temps ses lèvres pour lui procurer plus de plaisir encore, parce qu'il le sentait céder, il allait craquer et se laisser aller à ce rapport que sa culture réprouvait ! Il relâcha son membre le temps de mettre un peu de salive sur ses doigts, conscient que le bleuté avait posé son regard sur lui... Ne surtout pas l'effrayer... Il se pencha sur le membre pour le caresser et glissa sa main entre ses fesses Ses doigts frôlèrent son intimité et Grimmjow réagit, essayant de se détacher de l'emprise, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se soustraire !

Ichigo le reprit en bouche pour pouvoir le forcer à rester sur place, le faisant gémir... Un son vraiment très agréable ... Et il fit entrer son doigt dans le corps de Grimmjow, le faisant se cambrer. Cet homme ne savait même pas à quel point il était sensuel dans l'acte ! Il appelait à la luxure la plus totale ! Comment avait-il pu résister ? Et aussi longtemps en plus ! Le voir tous les jours avait été une telle souffrance pour lui... Devoir se retenir... Alors qu'il était à lui... Ce magnifique spécimen...

Un deuxième doigt entra dans son corps et tous deux effectuèrent des mouvements de va-et-vient à l'opposé. Le corps de Grimmjow frémit de plus en plus, c'était tellement bon de savoir que l'on pouvait faire réagir de la sorte un corps aussi convoité. Ichigo sentait son propre membre palpiter sous ses vêtements et il relâcha celui de son captif pour pousser un gémissement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir... Non, en réalité, il n'arrivait plus du tout à se contenir ! Et s'en rendre compte, c'était pire que tout : il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire mal ! Mais réagir trop brutalement ... Ce n'était pas le très intelligent ! Surtout s'il voulait pouvoir recommencer, il fallait que Grimmjow soit d'accord, il devait lui faire aimer ça !

Ichigo remonta le long du corps de son amant, le caressant de ses lèvres et continuant de le préparer avec soin, un troisième doigt rejoignant les premiers, alors que sa bouche arrivait à sa gorge, l'embrassant chastement... Remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres, les cherchant pour pouvoir en abuser, il constata que Grimmjow soufflait avec de plus en plus d'intensité et ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient un appel au viol ! Il l'embrassa, caressant sa langue de la sienne et il jubila intérieurement en sentant son amant réagir timidement... Non... Sans conviction... Il se laissait porter par le désir, mais sans plus, ne voulant sans doute pas participer à cet acte. Un jour, peut-être qu'il participerait, mais son inactivité suffisait au rouquin qui préférait ça plutôt que de devoir l'attacher et le violer !

Il retira ses doigts et s'écarta légèrement. Grimmjow se redressa tant bien que mal, une fine couche de sueur avait recouvert son corps, ne le rendant que plus beau encore ! Ichigo laissa ses mains caresser le torse, faisant légèrement grogner le bleuté.

- Est-ce que je peux attendre de toi que tu me fasses la même chose ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua son captif.

- Désolé d'être aussi direct, mais, c'est surtout pour la salive... Ca sera un peu moins douloureux pour toi si tu le fais... Si tu me fais une fellation ...

Grimmjow le regarda interloqué et sembla sur le point de fuir... Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi direct... Et dire que son membre était vraiment douloureux... Il aurait dû passer à l'acte plutôt que d'essayer d'avoir cette faveur là... Une demande qui sembla ramener à la réalité le bleuté, celui-ci était visiblement sur le point de se lever, mais Ichigo le retint, lui attrapant le bras.

- Tu me demandes ça parce que j'suis qu'un esclave ? Souffla-t-il sèchement.

- Je te le demande parce que je t'ai donné du plaisir et que j'aimerais un petit retour ! Avoua franchement le rouquin. Ne m'en veux pas d'être direct !

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux et détourna le regard. Ichigo en profita pour pouvoir ouvrir son obi, retirant son kimono. Le jetant un peu plus loin, il reporta toute son attention sur le bleuté alors qu'il ouvrait le sien. Son captif l'observa avec un certain soin, appréciant probablement ses contours, non ?... C'était bon signe non ? Cela se confirma lorsque le bleuté se pencha vers lui... Mais cela surprit fortement Ichigo qui haussa les sourcils en le regardant. Il écarta le tissu du hakama pour dévoiler son membre déjà dressé et...

Il sentit la bouche de Grimmjow l'engloutir. Ce fut un réel plaisir pour Ichigo, même si sa bouche le quitta bien trop vite. Voir que le bleuté pouvait agir de la sorte, c'était une bonne chose, non ? Il l'agrippa à la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Il l'entraina vers le sol, le forçant à s'allonger, le suivant et se glissant entre ses jambes, une de ses mains les relevant plus encore et leurs deux membres se frôlèrent... C'était trop... Beaucoup trop !

Il finit par se relever, attrapant ses hanches pour les soulever, il sentit le bleuté s'agiter sous lui, mais il ne put rien faire contre car le membre du roux trouva tout naturellement son antre et s'y glissa. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il sut que maintenant, il n'essaierait plus de fuir, étant à l'intérieur, personne ne pourrait le faire sortir ! Grimmjow haletait... Tandis que lui-même était trop empli de plaisir ! Il le trouvait tellement serré et trouvait cela tellement agréable de le sentir autour de lui !

Ichigo patienta autant que cela lui était possible. Il finit par en vouloir plus et bougea en Grimmjow, se frottant contre ses parois, l'entendant gémir. Alors que ses propres gémissements se mêlaient aux siens, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les fesses du bleuté, ses lèvres frôlant son torse... Il accélérait peu à peu le mouvement, appréciant tellement cela qu'il se demanda comment il pouvait encore se retenir ! Il se souvint qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour lui, mais pour que Grimmjow se laisse aller avec lui, alors il se releva et glissa une de ses mains sur son ventre, le caressant. Il frôla la verge dressée de son captif, la prit en main et commença à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient dessus...

Le bleuté n'était plus que gémissements et donnait clairement l'impression à l'héritier d'avoir réussi, d'avoir atteint son but... Et c'était le cas ! Au bord de l'orgasme, il était encore plus beau... Décidément, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir craqué pour cet homme blessé sur son cheval... Oh non ! Il ne le regretterait jamais ! Cet homme, totalement impulsif et sauvage...

Le corps de Grimmjow se contracta complètement, sa chair se resserra sur son membre alors qu'il se cambrait et il se libéra dans la main d'Ichigo qui en fut très satisfait, non, c'était plus grand encore que cela ! Il avait aimé... Grimmjow avait aimé tout cela et cette constatation fit jouir Ichigo. Un faible gémissement de protestation s'échappa de la bouche du bleuté. Il devait sans doute regretter... Mais qu'importe ! S'il avait aimé cette fois, il apprécierait la prochaine fois aussi ! C'était un fait ! Ichigo se retira de son captif, s'en écartant légèrement pour remettre le obi de son hakama. Son regard se posa sur le bleuté qui avait posé ses bras devant son visage, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme qui redevenait peu à peu stable.

- Tu t'en veux d'avoir céder ? Demanda intrigué Ichigo.

- Tais-toi... Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow.

- Ou bien, tu t'en veux d'avoir oublié les coutumes de ton pays ?

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

- Tu n'es plus chez toi, ici ! Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses vu que, maintenant, tu es à moi...

Le bleuté perdit patience. Il se releva pour se jeter sur lui, le plaquant au sol, ses mains agrippant sa gorge... Mais ceci n'était qu'un avertissement... Une simple menace ... Parce que les doigts ne se resserrèrent pas sur sa gorge. Il ne le tuerait pas ... Et ça, le roux l'avait parfaitement compris. Il se saisit des poignets de son captif pour les écarter, fixant intensément son... Amant...

- C'est ça que j'aime chez toi, avoua-t-il franchement. Tu es impulsif et incontrôlable ... Même en portant le Fugou de ma famille, je suis sûr que tu essayeras encore de t'évader ! Mais ça ne marchera pas... Tu es mon captif... Et tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !

* * *

La lune était pleine, illuminant tout ce que son éclat éblouissait, rendant cette nuit presque aussi éclatante que la journée, mais le noir du ciel prouvait que c'était la nuit, des centaines d'étoiles éblouissant le ciel. C'était un spectacle magnifique que Grimmjow appréciait autant que possible... Son esprit torturé ne savait pas réellement comment réagir face à sa situation actuelle !

Au début, il s'était dit que cela n'avait pas plus d'importance que cela, d'être un prisonnier de guerre entre les mains d'un héritier arrogant et plein d'assurance qu'il avait envie de remettre à sa place... Mais tout s'était retourné contre lui ! Le gamin s'était montré extrêmement puissant et l'avait dominé au combat puis l'avait transformé en esclave ! Il lui avait imposé cette marque qu'il frôla inconsciemment ... L'emprisonnant ainsi totalement à sa grande personne ! Et voilà que maintenant... Il le forçait à partager sa couche ! Non... Pas forçait... Putain ! Il avait aimé ça !

Soupirant, Grimmjow posa sa tête contre son bras... Oui... Il avait aimé ça... Le sexe entre hommes... Pourtant, il avait toujours aimé prendre des femmes... Mais ce que lui avait fait découvrir Ichigo, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait éprouvé avec la gente féminine ! Toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait faites, contraire à ses coutumes... Ces choses indécentes... Mince alors ! Comment avait-il pu faire pour se laisser emporter ?

- Grimmjow, tu devrais venir dormir, lâcha derrière lui Ichigo.

Dire qu'il l'avait saisi... A la gorge... Il aurait pu le tuer ! Il aurait pu étrangler ce gars pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser ! Bien sûr, s'il avait fait ça, il se serait sans doute condamné à mort, mais... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Se relevant, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains... Des mains qui avaient tué beaucoup de personnes et sans la moindre hésitation ! Non ! Aucune ! Et là... Il ne l'avait pas tué ? Ah, il était le soi-disant Agent du Chaos qui détruisait tout sur son passage et qui semait la mort ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus trop... Il avait l'impression que... Tout ce qu'il était disparaissait...

Il y eu du mouvement derrière lui et bientôt, un corps se colla contre son dos, celui de l'héritier, bien sûr, dont le visage se posa contre une de ses épaules et ses bras l'enlacèrent... Pourquoi lui ? Ses poings se resserrèrent et il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du roux, mais rien n'y fit ! Il ne voulut pas se décrocher de lui et Grimmjow abandonna, sa tête se reposant contre ses bras.

- J'aime quand tu me repousses, avoua franchement Ichigo.

- Fous-moi la paix ! Râla le bleuté.

- Désolé, je peux plus trop... Maintenant...

Les mains du roux se resserrèrent sur le tissu de son kimono, mais il ne fit rien de plus, au contraire, il resta plutôt inactif, malgré ces propos à peine prononcés. Il était son captif, c'était ça ? ... Il allait le garder ?... Autant qu'il le pourrait... Bien sûr ! Mais lui... Lui, il était toujours bien décidé à s'enfuir et rien n'y personne ne pourrait le forcer à rester ici ! Il en était hors de question... Il ne resterait pas un putain d'esclave ! Il n'avait aucune envie... Ouais, absolument aucune de rester à la merci de cet égoïste !

Il ne pourrait pas le garder captif...

* * *

**Lexique :**

_Kitaeageru _: 鍛え上げる[きたえあげる] bien endurcir / bien forger / bien entraîner (Note : Une ville où s'entraînent les jeunes guerriers dans cet UA)

_Otouto _: 弟[おとうと] petit frère

_Niisan'_: 兄さん[にいさん] frère ainé

_Tousan' _: 父さん[とうさん] père

_Ekisha _: 易者[えきしゃ] voyant / voyante (Note : Ceci sera le nom des voyants dans cet UA)

_Jii :_侍医[じい] médecin de la cour / médecin du roi (Note : ... J'ai vraiment besoin de dire ce que ça désigne ? ... Bref, médecin dans cet UA)

_Heika :_陛下[へいか] Sa Majesté / Votre Majesté

_Fugou :_符号[ふごう] signe / marque / symbole

* * *

Ichigo : Youhouuuuu ! *content de pas être le Uke dans cette histoire*

Axel : Youhou ! *contente de son histoire trop longue ! *

Grimmjow : *dégaine son sabre pour abattre les deux premiers*

Ichigo et Axel : Oups ...

Aeal : Youhou ! *contente d'être arrivée au bout de la correction*


	3. Ouji Ya Noumin

**Couple : **Byakuya X Hisana

**Genre : **Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Hétéro**

**Note d'Axel : **_Lynoa _voulais une fic concernant Byakuya, peu importe le genre, alors autant lui servir un joli petit OS digne d'elle ! Non ? Non ? X3 Autant vous avouer que cette histoire aura, bien sûr, une suite ! MOUA HA HA HA !

**Résumé :** Dans un passé lointain, très lointain, deux puissantes familles se disputent le pouvoir de régner sur le pays tout entier. Les Kurosaki ne sont pas prêts à céder leur titre d'empereur au puissant Aizen Sosuke et ils n'hésitent pas à lui envoyer leurs guerriers assassins baptisés Musha* Hitokage* pour mettre fin à la vie de cet être. Malheureusement, Sosuke aussi possède des guerriers d'une puissance incroyable, les Espada !

Bien avant la rencontre entre Starrk et Tatsuki ou celle de Grimmjow et Ichigo, il existait un homme connu pour sa puissance et sa grandeur. Son avenir était empli d'honneur et de gloire, sauf que Byakuya Kuchiki ne rêvait ni de gloire, ni d'honneur, mais de peinture et de fleur de cerisier ... Il rêvait de pouvoir dormir sous un cerisier auprès de la personne qu'il aimait, mais voué à un mariage arrangé, il devait se contenter de ce que lui offrait sa famille ... A moins que ...

**Bêta Correctrices :**_ Aeal _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas _(Pensez à les remercier ! XD)

* * *

Longtemps avant le retour d'Aizen Sosuke, bien avant même son second voyage, il y a une histoire que vous devez prendre en considération. Celle-ci débute il y a à peu près trois ans avant que l'empereur, Kurosaki Isshin, n'envoie une invitation à son rival, Aizen. Le père de ce dernier venait juste d'expier et la maison Kurosaki croyait ne plus avoir à craindre de rival. Ils ne se doutaient pas alors qu'Aizen Sosuke, son fils, reprendrait le flambeau et tenterait lui aussi d'atteindre le sommet réservé habituellement à la maison Kurosaki ...

Bien avant les moments troubles, alors que le pays entrait en une paix qu'il pensait éternelle ...

Dans une salle d'entrainement, deux hommes s'affrontaient au bokken. L'un était Hirako Shinji et l'autre n'était autre que Kuchiki Byakuya, un homme que tout le monde avait appris à respecter et à craindre également, bien plus que le premier qui, malgré ses airs sévères et rudes, n'en restait pas moins humain ... Car le bruit courait que Kuchiki, lui, ne pouvait pas éprouver de sentiments et son visage était éternellement figé en cette expression que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Les deux hommes se tenaient tête depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était dur de savoir qui avait eu le plus souvent le dessus. Certains auraient parié sur l'ébène tandis que d'autres sur le blond, mais tous étaient d'accord sur le même point : c'était un duel très impressionnant auquel ils avaient la chance et l'honneur d'assister. Certains qui étaient venus dans le but de s'entrainer abandonnèrent eux aussi leurs duels, fascinés par celui opposant les deux nobles ...

Hirako tenta de surprendre son rival du moment, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas avoir et para l'attaque et de nouveau, ils entamèrent un nouvel échange de coups, chacun bien déterminé à faire fléchir l'autre. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir abandonner alors que tous deux était épuisés et chacun menaçaient de tomber au sol, terrassé par la fatigue, et pourtant ... Cette force de caractère impressionnait totalement l'assistance ...

Byakuya décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme au duel alors il fondit sur son adversaire pour tenter de le frapper, mais le blond para chacune de ses attaques, alors il préféra changer de tactique, prenant un gros risque vu qu'il savait ne pas maitriser la chose, il voulu utiliser le manche du bokken pour repousser celui de son adversaire et tenter de l'assommer, mais il loupa la manipulation et le sabre de bois de son adversaire frappa sa main, il relâcha son sabre et son adversaire ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de reprendre contenance, le frappant lâchement au visage.

- Kuchiki-Dono ! S'écria Senbonzakura.

Le noble s'effondra sur les tatamis. Il sentit le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche et se tourna vers son adversaire qui tendait fièrement le bokken vers lui, victorieux après un combat de plusieurs heures. Byakuya savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de cette défaite et c'est sans doute pourquoi il ne laissa rien transparaître de ses émotions, se contentant simplement d'essuyer du revers de sa main la tache de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Contrairement à d'habitude, son manque de réaction n'offensa pas le blond et au contraire, il posa le sabre de bois contre son épaule et tendit la main à l'ébène.

- C'était un bon duel ! Assura-t-il très satisfait. J'espère que nous recommenceront souvent !

- C'était très instructif, en effet, avoua Byakuya en prenant sa main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Croyez-vous cependant, avoir le temps de recommencer un tel combat ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt vous occuper de votre élève ?

Le dit élève n'était autre que Kurosaki Shiro. Hirako étant le Sensei du fils de l'empereur, il se devait de lui apprendre tous les arts préparant un futur chef de guerre : Kenjutsu, l'art du sabre, Jujutsu, la lutte, Bajutsu, art équestre et Kyujutsu, le tir à l'arc. Tout ce qu'un bon samouraï se devait de connaître. L'élève dont il était question n'était d'ailleurs pas si loin que ça, il n'avait rien loupé de la confrontation ... Ses yeux ambres posés sur son maître et le noble.

- Kuchiki-Dono, vous allez bien ? Demanda inquiet Senbonzakura.

- Goei*, il faudra que tu apprennes que ton maître n'est sûrement pas fait de cristal ! Soupira Hirako avec mécontentement. Il m'a mené la vie dure et toi, tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Ha, décidément ! Les Goei sont tous comme ton pauvre Senbonzakura ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua franchement Byakuya. Demandez plutôt à Tousan.

- Bah, on verra bien le jour où j'aurai le droit d'en avoir un ! Disons quand mon petit élève sera devenu un puissant chef de guerre et qu'il me récompensera pour mes loyaux services ! Kuchiki-San ! Allons boire un coup ensemble !

Le noble jeta un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis, haussant les sourcils. Boire un coup ? Ensemble ? C'était la première fois qu'on faisait une telle offre à Byakuya et celui-ci ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tomber sur des personnes aussi expressives qu'Hirako et celui-ci semblait s'en donner à cœur joie, tout comme son très cher élève qui ne tarda pas à agripper les deux hommes par les bras, en prenant un dans chacune de ses mains.

- Oui, allons donc boire un coup ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement. Hirako-Sensei, il est temps que je vous montre ce beau petit sakaba* que j'ai trouvé l'autre fois ! Vous allez voir, les serveuses sont charmantes !

- Voyons, Kurosaki-Sama, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du palais, fit remarquer Byakuya.

- Vous êtes le perdant, vous devez vous soumettre à la bonne volonté du gagnant et je suis sûr qu'Hirako aussi a envie de m'emmener avec vous ! N'est-ce pas, Hirako-Sensei ?

Le blond sembla un peu mal à l'aise, mais c'était bien connu : il ne pouvait pas dire non au fils de l'empereur, celui-là même qui lui succéderait sans doute un jour. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Byakuya qui avait bien envie de remettre le jeune héritier à sa place, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas protester, tirant soudainement le noble. Senbonzakura ne sembla pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire, il resta sur place et se décida à accompagner l'étrange troupe qui s'était formée. Kurosaki, Hirako, l'ébène et son garde du corps ! Oui, une bien étrange troupe !

* * *

- Hisana-Kun, tu t'en sors ? Demanda Urahara avec un certain intérêt.

- Haï haï ! Répondit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

- Ho, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, mais pour tes pauvres petites fesses ! Dis-le moi si un de ces messieurs t'ennuie un peu trop, je n'hésiterais pas à le jeter dehors !

- Haï haï ! Je n'hésiterai pas Urahara-Sama !

Hisana se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux, les remettant derrière son oreille alors qu'elle déposait le plateau pour récupérer la commande des clients qui s'étaient mis dans le second petit salon.

Un Sakaba était un lieu de rencontre où les gens se retrouvaient. C'était un peu comme les maisons de thé, chaque client pouvait demander à être dans une pièce, mais un Sakaba ne louait pas le service de geisha et ne louait pas même les services de jeunes filles ou de jeunes garçons pour distraire les clients car, la plupart du temps, ils se distrayaient eux-même ... C'était un lieu de rendez-vous pour les amoureux et les employés restaient très discrets ... Car c'était également le lieu où les amoureux secrets se retrouvaient, il n'était donc pas rare de découvrir un homme embrassant une femme qui n'était pas la sienne ... Mais, dans certains cas, des groupes de jeunes gens, trop pauvres pour louer les services d'une charmante compagnie, espéraient que les employés se plieraient à leurs bonnes volontés.

Hisana Kaju était une jeune femme extrêmement belle, il aurait fallu être fou pour ne pas reconnaître sa beauté et Urahara était triste de ne pouvoir présenter la jeune fille à une de ses amies geisha, elle aurait sans doute fait un malheur. Mais Hisana était bien trop âgée pour entamer maintenant une formation qui durait souvent trop longtemps. Le patron du Sakaba le "Chat Noir" était attristé de voir cette pauvre jeune fille gâcher sa beauté à ne servir que des boissons alors qu'elle aurait pu devenir l'une des plus belles geisha de Karakura !

Cette jeune femme était arrivée voilà deux semaines de la campagne, tirant avec elle une jeune fille de quinze ans, toutes deux ayant perdu leurs parents suite à l'épidémie. Ces deux pauvres jeunes filles avaient semblé perdues dans la ville et la petite sœur d'Hisana, Rukia, n'avait cessé de dire que tout était beau alors qu'elle se trouvait en plein Rukongai, le quartier des pauvres. Cela avait intrigué Urahara qui s'était amusé de la situation et avait proposé son aide aux deux jeunes filles, les menant au Seireitei, le quartier riche où il vivait.

Elles s'étaient toutes deux décrassées et il leur avait donné de vieux kimonos de Ririn et Ururu. Il ne l'avait pas regretté lorsqu'il avait découvert sous les visages plein de boue de magnifiques jeunes filles qui avaient bien leur place dans son établissement ... Et ce fut ce qu'il fit : proposer des places à ces deux filles qui s'empressèrent d'accepter

Ririn, une servante qui travaillait depuis le début de l'ouverture du sakaba, arriva les joues rosies, elle semblait très mal à l'aise ce qui intrigua fortement Hisana.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Des nobles sont arrivés ! Avoua-t-elle, rougissant encore plus. C'est très impressionnant d'en voir ici ... Ils pourraient aller dans une Maison de Thé très réputée, au lieu de ça, ils viennent ici ... Je sens que je vais encore tout faire tomber !

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Ho, Hisana-Chan ! Tu es trop gentille ! Viens là que je t'embrasse !

La blonde fut sur le point de se jeter dans les bras de l'ébène, lorsque l'éventail d'Urahara rencontra la tête de la pauvre jeune fille qui se la frotta, se tournant vers son frère, très gênée.

- Niisan ! Souffla-t-elle avec désespoir.

- Je ne te laisserai pas abuser de la gentillesse d'Hisana-Chan ! Lâcha-t-il sévèrement.

- Mais ce sont des nobles !

- Allons, à d'autres ! Je suis sûr qu'un de ces messieurs t'a taquiné et ...

- Si, y en a un, il porte trois kenseikaan ! Et ils portent tous les blasons de grandes maisons ! Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ! S'il te plaît, Niisan !

- Trois kenseikaan ? Tu déconnes ?

Ririn fut sur le point de repartir avec son plateau, mais Urahara la rattrapa, récupérant sa commande en lui souriant avec nervosité.

- Dis, Hisana-Kun, tout compte fait, je vais te laisser y aller toi ... Dit-il simplement en reportant son attention sur sa petite sœur. Tu les as menés à quelle salle ?

- La meilleure ! Assura la blonde. Celle donnant sur le jardin !

- Très bien, Hisana, reste toi-même et cela devrait aller !

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea dès lors vers la pièce qu'avait indiqué Ririn. S'agenouillant devant la porte avant de la faire coulisser, elle passa de l'autre côté avant de la refermer et se tourna vers leurs hôtes, s'inclinant devant eux avant de se relever.

Quatre hommes étaient installés là, trois devant la table, un qui était plus en retrait et qui avait un aspect très étrange : il ressemblait à ces samouraïs sur les peintures et portait un masque. Elle crut un instant que c'était un démon, mais le voyant immobile, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Les trois autres hommes portaient tous trois des kimonos d'entrainement au kendo, ce n'était que des tenues quelconques, mais pour Hisana, ils semblaient être d'une grande valeur ! Elle n'avait jamais vu de tels motifs sur les kimonos des passants dans la rue. L'un des hommes avait les cheveux blanc, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel individu. L'homme avec lequel il discutait avait de très long cheveux blond, quant au dernier ...

Le dernier était très beau ... Non pas que les deux premiers ne le soient pas, mais lui ... Il était vraiment très beau ! Sa peau était extraordinairement blanche et même s'il portait une marque rouge sur la joue, elle fut sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une peau si éclatante que celle-ci. Une tâche de sang semblait avoir coulé de sa bouche ... Son visage avait quelque chose d'extrêmement efféminé, en fait, il avait même un regard de femme, ses long cils frôlaient ses joues alors qu'il semblait agacé par ses deux compères ... Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau que celui-ci et cette vision la figea totalement ...

Avait-elle devant elle un dieu ? Ou bien, le fils d'un dieu ? Le fils d'une déesse ... Il était tellement beau ... Ses cheveux ébène tombant le long de son visage, accentuant un peu plus sa pâleur ... Ou bien ... Peut-être était-il né d'un cerisier ? Il lui semblait tellement impossible qu'il puisse seulement être humain !

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'argenté la fixait avec amusement, elle se dit qu'elle avait l'air idiote et ses joues rougirent légèrement alors qu'elle s'inclinait une nouvelle fois devant eux, se relevant, elle avait réussi à reprendre un peu de contenance.

- Bienvenue au "Chat Noir" ! Dit-elle jovialement. Nous espérons que vous vous plairez ici ! Je suis Kaju Hisana et je m'occuperai de vous ! Voulez-vous que je prenne vos commandes maintenant ou plus tard ?

- Ma foi, quitte à choisir, je crois bien que je vous dévorerais ! Avoua franchement l'argenté.

Un large sourire apparut au coin des lèvres d'Hisana.

- Si vous vouliez de la compagnie, il fallait aller dans un Jowu-ya* ! Déclara-t-elle.

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire aux éclats alors que l'argenté la fixait, un peu choqué ...

Evidement, Urahara ne l'avait pas envoyé parce qu'elle était belle et qu'il était plaisant de la voir, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ! Ho, les nobles devaient avoir une bonne image des petites serveuses soumises, mais ils n'étaient jamais tombés sur une petite paysanne qui avait dû faire face aux brigands et autres rustres ! Qu'était donc un homme d'éducation comparé à ces barbares qui pillaient et violaient les petites paysannes ?

- Mon Dieu, vous aviez raison, Kurosaki-Sama ! Lâcha le blond, encore en plein fou rire. J'adore les servantes de ce Sakaba ! Entre la petite blonde qui est devenue rouge et celle-ci qui a du répondant…

- Mais que diable ? Souffla l'argenté un peu perdu, augmentant l'hilarité de son ami. J'aurais préféré embêter encore un peu l'autre ! Va donc la chercher, servante !

- Monsieur, je vous rappelle que j'ai un nom autre que "Servante" ! Lui fit-elle rappeler, toujours aussi souriante.

- Comment ? Mais de quel droit es-tu aussi arrogante ?

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais il me semble que l'arrogant serait plutôt celui qui ne se présente pas, dit-elle en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. J'attendrai dehors que vous ayez fait votre choix !

Elle fit coulisser la porte et repassa de l'autre côté ...

- Est-ce que vous faites le chanoyu* ? Demanda le troisième homme qui était resté très discret jusqu'alors.

Hisana ne savait pas effectuer ce genre de cérémonie. Ririn avait déjà essayé de la lui enseigner, mais elle renversait à côté la plupart de la poudre verte destinée à faire le thé, malheureusement ... Est-ce que Ririn aurait le courage de venir ? Après tout, elle aimait cette cérémonie et on pouvait même la désigner comme experte en chaji, la cérémonie de thé complète qui incluait le kaiseki*, l'usucha* et le koicha*, le tout durant près de quatre heures.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Assura-t-elle en refermant la porte.

* * *

C'était la petite blonde qui s'occuperait du chanoyu. Elle se présenta comme étant Urahara Ririn et il n'y avait aucune rougeur sur ses joues, ni rien d'autre. Byakuya comprit rapidement pourquoi : elle était une passionnée de cérémonie du thé et il ne fut pas étonné de la voir procéder à tout le rituel, ainsi, elle débuta en se lavant les mains et en se rinçant le visage dans un petit récipient et vint s'installer sur le tatami en seiza. Elle débuta alors la cérémonie dans des mouvements sûrs et souples alors que Kaju servait de petites friandises.

Shiro avait bien râlé, lui s'attendait à une petite fête entre amis, il avait dû oublier qu'un de ses hôtes n'était autre que le froid Byakuya Kuchiki et que son Goei n'était pas porté sur les fêtes, quant à Hirako, il semblait un peu nerveux à l'idée de se laisser aller, mais que voulez-vous ? Avec un tel homme à leurs côtés, il n'y avait sans doute pas moyen de s'amuser convenablement ! Cela n'empêcha pas l'héritier de l'empereur de se jeter sur la bouteille de saké qu'avait apporté la servante. Si le noble n'avait pas su qui il était, il l'aurait pris pour un véritable rustre ! Lui lançant un regard plein de reproche, Byakuya finit par se désintéresser de l'argenté, portant toute son attention sur la petite blonde qui effectuait une cérémonie digne de leurs rangs.

Kaju s'agenouilla aux côtés du noble, attirant l'attention de l'ébène qui se tourna vers elle. Haussant les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit sortir un mouchoir, elle le rapprocha de lui et par réflexe, il lui retint le poignet, l'observant avec attention.

- Il faut soigner votre plaie, fit-elle remarquer avec un très beau sourire.

Byakuya finit par relâcher la jeune fille, la laissant faire alors qu'elle essuyait délicatement le sang sur son visage. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était attentif à ses bons soins, à plus forte raison si c'était une femme. Il n'y avait jamais eu de présence féminine dans l'existence du noble, sa mère mourut en le mettant au monde, aucune femme ne devait pénétrer au manoir, l'éducation d'un vrai samouraï devant se faire avec le moins de femmes possible. Ne pas avoir vécu avec ces êtres pourtant indispensables à la vie rendait sa situation un peu compliquée : il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle.

Il sentit son voisin lui donner un petit coup de coude et il se tourna vers Shinji qui lui tendait une tasse d'alcool.

- Pour vous dérider ! Sourit-il moqueusement.

- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, avoua franchement l'ébène.

- Ha, décidément, vous ne faites rien d'amusant dans votre vie ! Soupira Kurosaki en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne buvez pas, vous ne vous amusez même pas avec les femmes ! Seriez-vous homo ?

Sa dernière phrase était emplie d'ironie et Byakuya décida de ne pas y faire attention, se détournant en reportant son attention sur la servante qui avait sorti une espèce de crème, l'appliquant délicatement sur son visage. Elle ne semblait pas avoir prêté la moindre attention aux propos de son compagnon de fortune. Le jeune homme détourna le regard. Il la trouvait extrêmement belle cette jeune femme, c'était vraiment très troublant et il espérait ne rien laisser voir de son état.

La cérémonie du thé s'acheva et Ririn servit une tasse à chaque hôte. Elle qui avait été si maladroite fit cela de façon très correcte. Kaju le laissa tranquille pour le laisser boire son thé. Il prit la tasse pour goûter au liquide avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, celle-ci repliait son mouchoir. Il vit qu'il était tâché de sang alors il le lui prit des mains, ce qui parut surprendre la jeune fille.

- Je vais le faire laver, annonça-t-il, rangeant le tissus dans la manche de son kimono.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Décidément, c'était dur de s'exprimer en face d'une jeune fille ... Surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi belle ... Il n'osa pas se tourner vers elle, impressionné bien malgré lui par une simple femme ... C'était tout de même humiliant, non ? Pouvoir affronter n'importe quel adversaire mais ne pas pouvoir affronter le regard d'une femme ...

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que les nobles étaient venus. Urahara s'en était frotté les mains : ils s'étaient montrés très généreux et tout le monde savait à quel point cela rendait joyeux le blond qui avait tendance à se laisser aller en fêtant cela vers la fin de la semaine ! Bien sûr, tout le monde avait dû participer, mais heureusement, on avait le droit de choisir sa boisson. Hisana eu cependant le malheur de découvrir Rukia et Ririn complètement saoules, elles avaient substitué une bouteille et l'avaient vidée ensemble. Soupirant, la jeune femme avait demandé de l'aide à Tessai pour transporter les deux jeunes filles dans leur chambre commune avant de redescendre, décidant de garder un œil sur Ururu et Ginta.

- Dis-moi, Hisana, avec cet argent, je pourrai peut-être financer des cours pour ta petite sœur, lâcha soudainement Urahara à ses côtés.

- Financer des cours ? Répéta Hisana en se tournant vers le blond.

- Oui, Rukia est très jolie et je pense qu'elle pourrait devenir une célèbre Geisha si tu le veux bien.

- Urahara-San, elle est trop âgée ... Une geisha va en cours dès ses dix ans, elle a beaucoup de retard et ...

- Et apprend très vite ! Tu sais, si elle devient célèbre, elle pourrait avoir une vie heureuse ...

- Mais on est très heureuses ! Tu sais, avant, on n'avait qu'un kimono à se mettre sur les épaules, on ne portait pas de zori et on n'avait pas même les moyens de s'offrir un savon pour se laver, nous n'étions que les filles de paysans, mais on se contentait parfaitement de ça alors ne doutez pas de mes paroles lorsque je vous dis que nous sommes très heureuses ici ...

- Vous seriez assurées de ne plus vivre dans la misère ...

- Mais à quel prix ? Tu voudrais que je vende ma sœur comme une simple marchandise ? Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est le mizutage et je sais aussi ce qu'est un "Dana*", est-ce cela que tu veux pour ma sœur ?

- Je veux surtout m'assurer que vous puissiez jouir d'une vie magnifique ...

- C'est déjà le cas, nous sommes heureuses avec vous et nous ne demandons pas plus que de continuer à vivre ainsi ...

Le blond lui sourit, regrettant sans doute de lui avoir fait une telle proposition Il porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de saké et la fête put reprendre. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre que la vie qu'il leur offrait à toutes deux leur suffisait amplement. Certes, elles auraient sans doute pu devenir riches en oubliant la morale et l'étique, en laissant quelques hommes les toucher, mais elles n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt ...

De beaux bijoux ? De plus beaux vêtements ? Du maquillage ? A quoi cela servait-il ? Deux paysannes n'avaient que faire de tout cela ! Les vêtements qu'elles portaient leur suffisaient amplement et elles ne savaient pas se maquiller ! Quant aux bijoux ? Une fleur était moins chère et bien plus belle alors pourquoi dépenser de l'argent alors qu'en se penchant, elles pouvaient avoir un résultat semblable ? Deux paysannes qui ne voulaient que de quoi se nourrir et vivre ensemble.

- Hisana-Chan, appela Noba à l'entrée de la pièce, il y a un homme qui aimerait te voir à l'entrée.

- Un galant ? Soupira Urahara. Mon Dieu, tu nous as caché cela ? Tu n'es pas très gentille !

- Tu as un amoureux ? Demanda Ururu intriguée.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Assura la jeune fille un peu perdue. Il ne t'a pas donné de nom ?

- Non, mais je peux déjà te dire que c'est un noble ! Avoua le roux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ricana le blond. Il porte trois kenseikaan ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Les yeux d'Urahara s'écarquillèrent avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que son cerveau ne puisse se remettre en route ... Trois kenseikaan ? Il n'y avait qu'un homme de sa "connaissance" qui possédait une telle description, le bel homme de la dernière fois et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, son regard se posant sur ses amis, demandant de l'aide, mais personne ne semblait capable de réagir et tous la regardaient d'un air un peu idiot.

Soupirant, elle se leva, décidant d'en avoir le cœur net et lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée, elle fut réellement enchantée de découvrir le beau noble de la dernière fois, bien que la surprise était sans doute le sentiment dominant dans son esprit. Elle s'approcha de l'homme, toujours aussi ... Comment dire ? Elle le trouvait beau et sentait déjà la chaleur lui monter au visage, mais elle essaya de se contenir, sachant qu'elle ne ferait que se trahir. L'homme se tourna vers elle et elle nota qu'il y avait derrière elle l'étrange homme discret de la dernière fois, celui portant un masque de monstre.

- Je venais vous ramener ceci, lâcha le bel homme de son ton monotone.

Il sortit de sa poche le mouchoir avec lequel elle lui avait soigné la coupure à la lèvre, elle fut étonnée de le revoir. Le prenant, elle l'observa quelques secondes, surprise de voir cet homme se déplacer directement pour lui ramener son mouchoir. C'était un noble et d'après ce que lui avait dit Urahara, celui-ci plus que les autres était entouré de tout un tas de serviteurs qui se pliaient à ses ordres, alors se déplacer lui-même ?

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à effacer certaines tâches de sang, avoua-t-il avec un peu de gêne.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Son mouchoir était fait de toile et c'était pourquoi il était dur de faire disparaître des tâches aussi accrochantes que du sang. Il était tout de même très beau dans sa gêne alors elle décida de ne rien dire, d'en profiter un peu, il fallait l'avouer ... Ce bel homme qui paraissait se maitriser totalement semblait perdre tous ses moyens en face d'elle ...

- Pour m'excuser, je vous ai apporté cela, continua-t-il en sortant un petit paquet de sa ceinture.

Hisana prit le paquet, de plus en plus surprise, elle l'ouvrit et trouva un mouchoir ... Un mouchoir de soie et d'une incroyable qualité où avait été dessiné des fleurs de cerisier ici et là, le tout fait à la peinture. C'était plus une œuvre d'art qu'un mouchoir ! Comment des gens pouvaient-ils oser s'essuyer dans de telles choses ? C'était doux, elle n'avait jamais vu un tissus aussi agréable au toucher.

L'homme tourna les talons et Hisana ne resta pas sans réagir, agrippant la manche de son haori, un vêtement d'une incroyable beauté d'ailleurs. C'était réellement un noble ? Il était donc totalement intouchable et cela lui brisait le cœur ...

- Vous ne me laissez même pas le temps de vous remerciez ? Demanda-t-elle, rougissant légèrement. Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom ...

- Kuchiki Byakuya, se présenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Alors, je vous remercie, Kuchiki-Sama ! J'espère vous revoir très vite dans notre Sakaba, le "Chat Noir" !

- Oui, je reviendrai ...

Et ce fut sur ces mots que le noble repartit. Hisana resta planté sur place fixant le dos de Byakuya qui disparut dans une ruelle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rester devant la porte, le mouchoir de soie serré contre son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer ! Il était beau, gentil et surtout ... Inaccessible ! Que demander de plus ? Un prince charmant ...

- Oneesan* ! Soupira une voix au sommet de l'escalier. Tu te fais draguer par un bel homme ? La chance !

- Rukia ! Soupira l'aînée en se tournant vers le sommet où deux espionnes avaient assisté à la scène.

- Kamisama ! Soupira la voix amusée d'Urahara. Tout cela me semble fort intéressant !

Se tournant vers la porte coulissante, elle nota que tout le monde avait décidé d'assister à la scène d'une façon ou d'une autre, tous les uns sur les autres derrière la porte coulissante, elle remarqua même que Noba s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre ... Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette maison !

* * *

Byakuya était de retour à la maison des Kuchiki, une demeure sans doute moins grande que le palais impérial, mais que beaucoup jugeaient plus enrichie, emplie d'œuvres acquises au fil des années par les membres de la famille. Lorsqu'on pénétrait dans le manoir et qu'on le parcourait, on avait de temps en temps l'impression de se trouver dans un musée ou bien dans une galerie d'art, les murs enrichis par de nombreuses œuvres, que cela soit des poèmes calligraphiés ou bien des peintures de grands hommes. Il y avait une salle emplie d'armures antiques portées par les plus grands membres du clan ...

Le jeune homme décida de faire un tour dans le jardin du domaine, un incroyable jardin bien plus beau que celui de la famille impériale. Des dizaines de cerisiers avaient été planté là et il y avait même une rivière qui s'écoulait, un pont permettant de la franchir sans trop de mal. Il apprécia le spectacle, se rapprochant d'un des arbres pour frôler les branches où les fleurs de cerisier apparaîtraient bientôt.

- Kuchiki-Dono, ne croyez-vous pas que ce que vous faites est risqué ? Demanda intrigué Senbonzakura.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surpris l'ébène, se tournant vers son Goei. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle : vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approcher de cette femme ...

- Senbonzakura ...

- Vous êtes un noble ... Et elle n'est qu'une servante ... Savez-vous ce que vous risquez en vous lançant dans une telle ... "Relation" ?

- Senbonzakura ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton sec. Je ne compte pas avoir une quelconque "relation" avec cette jeune femme ! Ce n'est qu'une servante qui s'est montrée agréable avec moi et qui m'a soigné...

- Vous lui avez fait un cadeau couteux, même pour un noble, nota l'homme, septique.

Byakuya lui jeta un coup d'œil froid avant de reprendre sa marche dans le jardin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son gardien semblait aussi suspicieux quant à cette éventuelle "relation" ! Il n'y avait pourtant rien entre le noble et la jeune fille, il n'avait fait d'autre que lui donner un mouchoir pour remplacer un mouchoir, quoi de plus normal ? Certes, il avait mis quelque temps avant de trouver un tissu acceptable et avait mis plusieurs jours avant d'oser venir le lui donner mais ...

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver auprès d'une femme aussi belle et si gentille. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Avait-il un problème avec les femmes ou juste avec elle ? Il n'en savait rien du tout, mais cela le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Peut-être que Senbonzakura avait raison, mais face à l'idée de ne plus la voir, il eut un pincement au cœur à cette simple pensée ... Le noble se figea ... Un pincement au cœur ? Non, c'était impossible, il n'était pas du genre à éprouver le moindre sentiment, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étrangers ! Alors pourquoi le fait d'imaginer ne plus la voir le mettait-il dans cet état ? Il se sentait si mal ...

- Serait-ce déjà trop tard ? Murmura tristement Senbonzakura derrière lui.

- Trop tard ? Lâcha intrigué la voix grave et rocailleuse de Ginrei.

Haussant les sourcils, le jeune homme se tourna vers son grand père, surpris de le voir ici alors qu'il était sensé être au palais impérial pour s'entretenir avec l'empereur, celui-ci ayant requis la présence du doyen des Kuchiki pour lui demander son avis concernant le potentiel danger que pourrait représenter le jeune Aizen Sosuke, son père venant d'expirer dans d'étranges conditions. Il aurait dû y rester jusqu'au soir et pourtant ...

S'inclinant légèrement, Byakuya fit ensuite face à son grand-père et fut surpris de le voir accompagné d'autant de monde. Il y avait son père et quelques autres membres de la famille, plus ou moins influents, ainsi que deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout : un homme aux cheveux noirs, lui arrivant jusqu'à la nuque, qui portait un collier en or formant une griffe étrange et une large écharpe sûrement très coûteuse, quant à la seconde personne, c'était une femme, elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs et portait un kimono tout aussi coûteux. Tous deux avaient les mêmes yeux verts, signifiant probablement qu'ils étaient de la même famille et une famille aristocrate.

- Je te présente Kujaku Koga et sa soeur Kujaku Huang He, lâcha le grand-père de Byakuya en montrant les deux jeunes gens qui s'inclinèrent légèrement.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit poliment le jeune homme, s'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant les deux jeunes gens.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la famille Kujaku a subit quelques petits désagrément ces derniers temps. Continua l'homme sans prêter attention à la courte interruption.

En effet, cette famille avait subi quelques malencontreuses aventures, certains d'entre eux avaient été envoyés sur les territoires où régnait Aizen pour pouvoir parlementer avec le fils, mais ils avaient été attaqués et tués par des brigands bien avant d'avoir franchi les territoires, on avait dû mettre cela sur le compte du brigand qui régnait dans les montagnes, non loin de là où on avait retrouvé les morts. Les deux derniers membres de cette petite famille se trouvaient en face de lui, deux jeunes personnes qui risquaient d'être engloutis par les charognes : personne ne voyait en Koga un chef de famille et même s'il portait le collier du Chef de sa famille, personne ne lui obéissait, allant jusqu'à mettre en doute son autorité.

- L'empereur Kurosaki m'a prié d'accueillir dans notre famille ces deux membres, annonça sur un ton irrité Ginrei, prouvant bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et que l'idée ne lui avait pas plu. J'ai accepté ... Ainsi, je t'annonce que Koga va devenir ton oncle et cela même si vous avez presque le même âge ... Quand à Huang He, elle va devenir ta femme ...

Sa ... Femme ? ...

L'annonce aurait pu le faire pâlir, mais sa peau était déjà très claire ... Alors son état échappa à bien des personnes, sauf peut-être à son père pour qui il n'avait aucun secret et son garde qui était toujours derrière lui. Se marier ? Avec elle ? Mais, il ne la connaissait même pas ... Oui, il était un noble, et oui il aurait dû se plier à la volonté de son grand-père, mais il se rangeait du côté de Senbonzakura : c'était trop tard ... Il n'était pas impressionné par toutes les demoiselles mais simplement par Hisana Kaju ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Byakuya ? Demanda Sojun, inquiet en se rapprochant de son fils.

- Il s'est pris un mauvais coup au début de la semaine, déclara Senbonzakura. Cela ne nous semblait pas grave, mais peut-être aurions-nous dû aller voir la Jii ...

- Byakuya-Sama, j'ai entendu parler de votre duel avec Hirako. Vous devriez aller vous reposez dans votre chambre, je vais faire quémander la Jii du palais impérial, décida Ginrei avant de se tourner vers Koga. Allons régler cela ...

Les deux hommes partirent, suivis par le reste des membres de la famille, sauf la jeune femme qui souriait à Byakuya, mais celui-ci n'avait pas la force de simuler la politesse. Heureusement pour lui, Sojun et Senbonzakura lui vinrent en aide, l'attrapant chacun par un bras pour l'emporter jusqu'à sa chambre et arrivé dans celle-ci, il eut beaucoup de mal à rester sur ses jambes. Heureusement qu'il était près de son futon, il se laissa tomber dessus ...

Épouser une femme alors qu'il venait d'en rencontrer une exceptionnelle ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible ... Frissonnant d'horreur, il en voulut à son grand-père d'avoir décidé cela sans même le consulter ! Il était encore très jeune, il n'avait que vingt ans. Certes, les hommes se mariaient jeunes, mais pas aussi jeunes et surtout pas s'il y avait un héritier potentiel dans la zone ! Son père pouvait encore se marier, il avait l'air encore si jeune et même s'il était proche des cinquante ans, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement imposant et charismatique. Il manquait de dureté, mais il ferait un chef juste alors que, si Byakuya se mariait, il lui prendrait sa place ...

- Tousan ... Murmura-t-il la voix sèche.

- Repose-toi, Byakuya, lâcha Sojun sur un ton bienveillant.

- Mais, ils veulent t'ôter le droit de régner sur la famille et ...

- Je n'aurais jamais régné sur cette famille, je l'ai pourtant dit clairement : je ne me remarierais jamais, je ne pourrais pas ... Même si le mariage avec ta mère était arrangé, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant qu'elle ...

- Mais ...

Il se tut, ne sachant quoi ajouter de plus ... Conscient que, d'une certaine façon, il était ce qui avait causé la mort de sa mère ... Oui, c'était lui qui l'avait tué, elle n'aurait jamais dû le porter, de constitution trop fragile, le mettre au monde avait achevé sa faible vie. Il avait tué sa mère, mais son père ne l'avait jamais accusé d'aucun crime et au contraire, il l'avait choyé et avait veillé sur lui comme un être béni.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Byakuya ? Demanda Sojun en s'installant à ses côtés. Je ne t'avais jamais vu douter autant ...

- Pardonnez-moi, Tousan, je vais me reposer ... Décida le jeune homme en se couchant dans son futon.

Malheureusement, il était un membre de la haute noblesse, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur quoi que ce soit et surtout pas au niveau de son mariage ! C'était aux grands membres de sa famille de décider et même si, pendant quelques secondes, il s'était laissé aller aux rêveries d'une vie avec la petite servante serviable, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit à cette vie là.

* * *

Hisana était en train de servir des clients dans une des salles et elle put repartir. Elle vit Urahara lui faire signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit sans mal.

- Tu sais que ta sœur essaye de te piquer ton morceau ? Rigola-t-il.

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-elle un peu surprise.

- Le noble, quand ta sœur l'a vu, elle lui a foncé dessus et l'a fait entrer ! Elle a tout de suite fait venir Ririn et s'est imposée à ton bel ami ! Tu crois qu'elle essaye de te le voler ou bien de tâter le terrain ?

Rougissant violemment, Hisana regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait personne pour voir l'embarras dans lequel elle était, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait que le blond qui semblait s'amuser de la situation actuelle. Elle lui fit une grimace avant de reprendre contenance, déposant le plateau sur le bar en vérifiant sa tenue.

- Ils sont où ? Demanda-t-elle presque poliment. Si seulement Urahara ne se moquait pas d'elle…

- Ils sont dans la pièce du jardin où tu les as mis la dernière fois, avoua-t-il franchement.

La jeune fille jeta un regard à son supérieur, se demandant s'il accepterait de la voir s'occuper du noble et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas même besoin de poser la question. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle y aille depuis le début alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle décida d'y aller sans plus attendre, s'y précipitant avec une certaine impatience. Arrivée devant la porte du salon, elle reconnut l'étrange homme avec son masque et elle fut surprise, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas avec son compagnon. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, vérifiant au passage sa coiffure et se rendit compte qu'elle avait sûrement l'air d'une coquette ...

Se tournant vers l'étrange soldat, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer légèrement avant de reprendre une couleur normale, mais cet homme continuait de l'intriguer. Urahara avait décrit l'homme comme étant un espèce de gardien, un protecteur, mais le contraste semblait être que les nobles devaient être suffisamment puissants pour ne pas dépendre d'un garde du corps, et pourtant ...

- Excusez-moi, n'avez-vous pas chaud dans votre armure ? Demanda-t-elle poliment. Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose pour vous rafraichir ?

- Non merci ! Lâcha-t-il, semblant se crisper.

- Comment faites-vous pour supporter une telle tenue ? Je ne porte qu'un kimono, et pourtant, j'ai très chaud moi !

- Nous nous devons d'être toujours habillés de la sorte : nous nous devons de protéger notre maître en toute circonstance ...

- Voulez-vous dire que vous ne dormez jamais ?

Elle s'imaginait l'homme en train de veiller son maître à la porte de sa chambre et se demanda si c'était humainement possible ... Était-ce possible qu'un homme puisse se négliger jusqu'à ce point pour protéger celui qu'on lui avait désigné comme maître ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Assura-t-il, un peu surpris. Nous nous reposons lorsque nous savons nos maîtres en sureté...

Hisana sourit à l'homme, rassurée, pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai démon. Elle décida de le laisser tranquille et se tourna vers la porte. Elle voulut l'ouvrir, mais la main de fer de l'homme la saisit, la faisant sursauter bien malgré elle. Elle se tourna vers l'homme, le regardant et ne pouvant dissimuler la panique qu'il lui inspirait.

- Je vous en supplie, ne lui prenez pas son cœur, lâcha l'homme. C'est un noble, si sa famille apprenait ce qu'il fait, il risquerait d'être puni ...

- Pardon, je ne vous comprends pas, avoua-t-elle franchement. Lui prendre son cœur ? Mais ... Je ne suis qu'une servante alors ... Comment je pourrais lui prendre son cœur ?

- Vous avez déjà commencé... Si sa famille l'apprenait, ils tenteraient sûrement de vous faire du mal ... Je vous en supplie, chassez-le ... Et faites en sorte qu'il ne revienne jamais, pour votre bien et pour le sien ...

Toutes ces phrases la troublèrent plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et elle hésita à entrer dans cette pièce, l'idée de chasser Byakuya lui était impossible car son seul rêve était justement de le voir encore et encore. Il était si beau et semblait également quelqu'un de très bon et généreux. L'idée de ne plus le voir ? Alors qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre que, peut-être ... Il pouvait l'aimer ? ...

Elle fit coulisser la porte et ne fut même pas étonnée de voir Rukia en grande conversation avec le noble. Celui-ci ne semblait pas choqué par la jeune fille pas plus qu'il ne semblait mal à l'aise, il se tourna vers elle et elle se sentit réchauffé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui sourire avant de s'approcher, jetant un coup d'œil à Ririn qui effectuait le Chaji. Elle devait aimer l'idée de retrouver le noble et c'était le cas d'Hisana qui restait très sceptique quant à ce qu'avait dit l'homme à l'entrée ...

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Kuchiki-Sama, fit-elle en toute honnêteté.

- Moi de même, Kaju-San, assura-t-il avec un large sourire. Votre petite sœur est débordante d'énergie.

- J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ! Souffla-t-elle en lançant un regard réprobateur à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci eut un sourire crispé avant de se tourner vers celui qui semblait être devenu son allié le plus grand, et quel allié ! Hisana continuait de sourire à l'homme et se rendit compte que le gardien avait peut être raison, mais c'était Byakuya qui avait volé en premier son cœur et non le contraire ... En fait, s'il disait vrai, alors c'était peut être déjà trop tard et elle ne pouvait pas nier que cet homme ne lui était pas indifférent et elle ne demandait qu'à le connaître ... Et qu'importe ce qu'avait dit son gardien, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre en considération l'éventuelle menace que représentait la famille du noble ...

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient revus un bon nombre de fois, apprenant à se découvrir et à se comprendre. Même si Byakuya savait son destin scellé auprès de la jeune Kujaku Huang He, cela ne l'empêchait absolument pas de continuer à aller voir la jeune fille qui l'avait charmé bien malgré elle. Il était loin de se douter qu'au fil des jours, son comportement intriguait son entourage car en effet, le noble était de plus en plus expressif et ne s'en rendait pas compte, il souriait de plus en plus souvent et avait tendance à rester rêveur au beau milieu du jardin.

Sa famille finit par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout et ils menèrent leur petite enquête. Quel ne fut pas leur choc en apprenant que l'héritier de leur chère famille s'était amouraché d'une vulgaire petite serveuse d'un Sakaba sans renom ! Le fait que cela arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Koga fut très malencontreux, le jeune homme exigea qu'on régla l'affaire et vite, il n'avait aucune envie que sa sœur ne soit délaissée pour une femme aussi pauvre qu'une servante ! Il alla jusqu'à proposer à la famille de faire assassiner l'impertinente, chose qu'ils refusèrent tous : ce n'était qu'une insignifiante jeune femme, pourquoi dépenser autant pour une fille qui ne valait même pas de la poudre empoisonnée ?

Ils décidèrent d'agir autrement et de façon plus "humaine" et quoi de mieux que d'aller voir directement Byakuya pour régler cette affaire ? Sojun décida de parler à son fils et Koga insista pour assister à l'entretien, même s'il n'était pas encore un Kuchiki, il pouvait avoir le droit de faire une telle requête, surtout en sachant que sa sœur avait de fortes chances de devenir la future Dame Kuchiki, son époux devenant par son mariage le potentiel Chef de Famille ...

Ils donnèrent l'ordre à tous les gens de la maison de ne laisser sous aucun prétexte sortir le jeune héritier lorsqu'il serait de retour, celui-ci ne se serait jamais douté que ce fut la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir Hisana. Dès qu'il fut de retour au manoir, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à ses questions. Byakuya fut dès lors traité comme un prisonnier, chacun de ses mouvements épié par la garde et personne ne le laissa approcher des entrées, le reconduisant même jusqu'au manoir.

Agacé, il essaya d'aller voir son grand-père pour avoir une explication, mais on ne le lui autorisa pas et on lui conseilla d'aller dans sa chambre en ajoutant que quelqu'un allait passer le voir. Il dut attendre plusieurs heures avant qu'on ne daigne enfin s'occuper de lui et ce fut bien son père et son futur oncle qui se présentèrent pour lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait. Koga prit la parole et ne passa pas par quatre chemin, allant directement au but, parlant clairement de cette servante qu'il allait voir bien trop souvent au goût de la famille.

- Je ne vais qu'à un Sakaba pour boire le thé, assura le jeune homme pour sa défense.

- Et c'est toujours la même femme qui s'occupe de vous et de vos bons soins ! Cracha mécontent Koga. Nous prenez-vous pour des idiots ? Il parait que vous faites des cadeaux à cette femme ! Vous n'avez donc aucune morale ?

- Pardon, mais vous exagérez la chose, souffla Sojun en jetant un regard froid à l'impertinent. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela indique que mon fils n'a pas de morale ... Byakuya, aurais-tu eu des rapports avec cette jeune femme ?

Le noble resta figé sur place, cette idée lui paraissant si choquante qu'il en resta muet, regardant tour à tour les deux hommes ce qui sembla amuser fortement Koga qui souriait.

- Je connais ce regard ! Avoua-t-il moqueusement. Seriez-vous encore vierge ? Vous ? L'héritier de la famille Kuchiki.

Byakuya ne put rester plus longtemps stoïque, se levant d'indignation en lançant un regard empli de colère au jeune homme, mais la seconde d'après, il trouvait son intérêt dans cette phrase quelque peu troublante de cet homme qui ne semblait pas avoir de limite quant à tenter de démolir le moral de ses adversaire !

- Cela serait-il un aveu sur vos propres pratiques ? Lâcha Byakuya avec dédain.

Ce fut au tour de Koga de se lever, faisant face au jeune homme et tout deux s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun prêt à se jeter sur l'autre à la moindre réflexion. Sojun fit face de façon très intelligente, laissant les deux hommes se lancer des regards assassins en patientant, attendant qu'on l'ait oublié pour faire par de sa présence.

- Qu'importe l'état de votre corps ! Annonça-t-il, cherchant à mettre fin au conflit. Si cette jeune femme est toujours intacte, peu importe que vous le soyez ou non ...

- C'est une servante, elle doit l'être moins que ces putains des quartiers défavorisés ! Assura Koga, commettant une grave erreur.

- Je vous interdis de dire une telle chose d'elle ! S'écria Byakuya en se rapprochant de son futur oncle, lui saisissant le col de son kimono.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est donc pas pour cela que vous alliez la voir si souvent avec vos offrandes ? En espérant qu'elle écarte enfin les jambes ?

Ce furent les paroles de trop pour le jeune noble qui se précipita vers son sabre, le dégainant sans la moindre hésitation avant de faire face à son adversaire qui lui aussi avait sorti son arme. Leurs deux Goei ne surent comme réagir face à cette réaction peu commune et en voyant les deux hommes se précipiter l'un sur l'autre, ils furent sur le point d'intervenir, mais c'était déjà fini. Sojun ayant compris la gravité de la situation s'en était mêlé et sans comprendre comment, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à terre.

Koga fixa incrédule l'homme expérimenté qui se tenait debout, ne comprenant toujours pas comment il avait fait pour les empêcher de se rencontrer. Il avait sans doute dû se mettre entre eux deux pour pouvoir les stopper à temps, mais comment expliquer cela ? Il ne le savait pas du tout ! Mais il l'avait fait, alors qu'il avait presque le double de leur âge ! Comment cet homme avait-il pu les battre alors qu'il ne possédait pas leur jeunesse et leur fougue ?

Byakuya, lui, n'avait jamais sous-estimé la puissance de son père, au contraire, il savait qu'il lui fallait la craindre car Sojun était non seulement un noble mais aussi celui qui lui avait tout appris ! C'était son maître ... Comment ne pas craindre un homme que l'on savait d'une puissance écrasante ? Le jeune homme voulut se relever, bien décidé à en découdre avec Koga. Son père dut comprendre cela et décida de le ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance, le frappant sans la moindre hésitation au visage avec le fourreau de son arme, le faisant retomber au sol et écrasant son poignet avec son zori. Il se pencha pour récupérer l'arme de son fils avant de s'en écarter.

- Cela suffit ! Lâcha froidement l'aîné en s'écartant de son fils, se rapprochant de Koga. Dois-je aussi vous priver de votre sabre ou allez-vous enfin agir comme un adulte ?

L'homme se releva, mais garda le visage baissé en signe de soumission, ce que ne fit pas Byakuya. Lui, il lui fit face, la tête haute.

- Byakuya, la famille a décidé, tu épouseras Huang He à la fin de la semaine, annonça froidement Sojun. Jusque-là, je t'interdis de sortir de tes appartements ! Je t'interdis aussi de tenter d'entrer en communication avec qui que ce soit !

- Tousan, je ... Commença le jeune homme.

- Les domestiques ont des ordres clairs : ne pas obéir à tes directives et aucun ne transmettra de message ! Essaye de quitter tes appartements et tu seras considéré comme un traitre

- Tousan ...

L'homme se tourna vers Koga sans prêter la moindre attention à son fils et fit signe à l'homme de sortir de la chambre, faisant de même avec Senbonzakura.

- Tousan ! Lâcha suppliant Byakuya.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, ne lui accordant pas même un regard, se dirigeant vers la porte et attendant que tout le monde fut sorti pour refermer la porte coulissante, laissant seul le jeune Kuchiki qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer, mais il avait compris le principal : sa famille était entrain de le séquestrer pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas échapper à son destin de noble ...

* * *

Hisana était entrain d'essuyer la vaisselle lorsque Noba l'appela. Elle essuya ses mains avec un chiffon et alla à l'entrée ou elle fut étonnée de voir le Goei de Byakuya accompagné d'un autre homme, un étrange homme aux cheveux brun et possédant une armure semblable à celle du premier, mais blanche avec de la fourrure au col. C'était sans doute aussi un Goei, mais son maître ne devait pas être dans les parages ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

- Bonjour ... Dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée, espérant sans doute trouver Byakuya.

- Kaju-Sama, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, déclara l'homme sur un ton grave.

Ces simples mots l'alarmèrent plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre. Elle regarda son supérieur qui lui indiqua la pièce d'à côté, elle y mena donc l'homme, le second les suivant de loin. Elle laissa la porte ouverte, sachant que de toute façon, si Urahara voulait entendre, il entendrait ! Elle se tourna vers l'homme masqué qui fouillait dans une de ses poches pour en sortir un papier qu'il lui tendit.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre le papier, jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme, mais il semblait bien que cette lettre lui était destinée, alors elle la déplia et la feuilleta du regard. Elle se sentit presque gênée de ne pas avoir été aussi studieuse que sa sœur à apprendre à lire car elle fronça les sourcils à force de se concentrer pour déchiffrer les calligraphies.

_"Kaju Hisana,_

_Nous vous remercions d'avoir pris soin de notre Héritier, Kuchiki Byakuya, mais nous vous prierons de ne plus l'approcher, ni même d'essayer de reprendre contact avec lui, pour son bien et pour le votre. Vous fûtes une grande distraction pour notre Héritier et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidez de vous offrir de quoi vous remerciez._

_Nous vous conseillons de quitter la ville dans les plus brefs délais et de ne plus jamais revenir à Kurakara._

_Kuchiki Koga."_

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle sceptique en se frottant la nuque.

L'homme masqué se tourna vers son compagnon de fortune et celui-ci claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement et s'approcha, sortant une bourse qu'il plaça dans la main libre de la jeune fille. Elle fut surprise par le poids élevé du sac qui, visiblement, était empli de pièces ...

- Quittez Kurakara le plus vite que vous puissiez ! Lâcha l'homme sans la moindre douceur.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux. Vous ne seriez pas entrain de m'exiler d'ici ?

- C'est tout-à-fait le cas ! Pour le bien de Kuchiki-Sama et pour le votre, quittez la ville et ne revenez jamais ! Kuchiki-Sama doit se marier avec la sœur de mon maître et je peux vous assurez que votre personne ne pourra absolument rien contre cela ! Adieu !

Sans ajouter une phrase supplémentaire, l'homme s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille figée sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser ! Elle jeta un regard affolé à l'homme masqué ... Il avait essayé de la prévenir sur ce qui pourrait arriver, mais elle n'avait pas prêté attention à cet homme ... Et ... Byakuya allait se marier ? Avec une autre femme ?

- Il ne m'a jamais aimé ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

Personne ne répondit à cette simple question si ce n'est le vent qui s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle eut froid, très froid, à un point inimaginable et elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait la réchauffer, si ce n'est peut-être sa petite sœur ! Où était-elle ? Sa petite sœur ... Ha, à cause d'elle, elle était forcée de partir ... Ou bien, peut-être que personne ne verrait d'inconvénient à ce que Rukia reste dans cette ville, après tout, c'était elle le problème, non ?

Chancelante, elle se tourna vers la porte et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle fut cependant rattrapée par l'homme en armure et lui lança un regard désemparé. Elle put voir son regard bleu clair à travers les deux fentes qui lui permettaient de voir et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air triste, très triste, mais pourquoi ? Il l'avait prévenu ... Mais elle, elle n'avait pas même fait attention à son avertissement !

- Il vous aime, dit-il tristement, c'est pour cela que la famille Kuchiki cherche à vous faire partir !

- Pardon ?

- Il vous aime au point que sa famille le séquestre dans ses propres appartements pour qu'il ne puisse plus venir vous voir, ne doutez pas de ses sentiments ! Je l'ai vu sortir son sabre parce qu'un homme vous a insulté et si son père ne l'avait pas arrêté, il l'aurait sans doute tué...

- L'amour ne devrait pourtant pas être compliqué...

- Mais il l'est pour les nobles, ils ne peuvent pas choisir leurs destins ... Ils ne peuvent pas choisir la personne qu'ils aimeront ... Parce qu'ils sont nobles ...

Ha, les nobles, ils pouvaient avoir tout ce dont ils rêvaient et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le plus important : la liberté... Regardant la bourse bien garnie, elle resta hésitante quelques secondes. Plus elle y pensait et plus la colère montait en elle ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était incroyable, sa poitrine devenait de plus en plus serrée par un sentiment inqualifiable ...

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Senbonzakura ...

- Senbonzakura-Sama, emmenez-moi au manoir !

- Pardon ?

- Je veux voir celui qui m'a écrit cette lettre !

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais accepta, lui faisant signe de le suivre et ils sortirent enfin de la pièce sous les regards intrigués des employés du Sakaba et personne n'essaya de la ralentir en posant des questions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, pas même Rukia qui semblait très intriguée. Hisana resserra la feuille dans sa main, la froissant en partie tandis que dans l'autre elle sentait le poids toujours aussi lourd de cette bourse, suivant l'homme masqué jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la demeure. Senbonzakura ne daigna pas présenter la jeune fille et arriva même à la faire entrer dans le manoir, prétextant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le nouveau fils de Ginrei.

Tous ces noms lui étaient inconnus, elle ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée à la famille de Byakuya, mais simplement parce que ce dernier semblait toujours très crispé lorsqu'elle voulait parler d'eux. Mais lui s'était toujours intéressé à ses rapports avec sa petite sœur, Rukia. Cet homme était si gentil alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de vivre libre et heureux ?

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit et elle put entrer après Senbonzakura, le suivant à travers cette propriété somptueuse, mais qui paraissait vide et froide. Les nombreuses œuvres ne changeaient pas le fait que les sentiments ne semblaient avoir qu'une place quelconque dans une telle famille ...

- Attendez ici quelques instants, conseilla l'homme masqué. Je reviens tout de suite avec Koga ...

Et il s'écarta, la laissant ici seule et même si elle attirait quelques regards curieux, elle ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, attendant patiemment de voir l'homme qui cherchait à lui faire quitter cette ville, l'homme qui voulait à tout prix l'empêcher d'être heureuse ! Il ne tarda pas à arriver, accompagné de celui qui était venu porter la bourse. Alors, c'était lui "Koga" ? Cet homme aux cheveux noirs et portant une écharpe hors de prix qui aurait sans doute permis à tout un village de subvenir à ses besoins ? Cet homme qui avait la tête haute et semblait heureux de porter ses deux kenseikans ?

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il sèchement en fronçant les sourcils. Allez-vous en !

La rage envahit alors Hisana, une rage comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti et elle lança la bourse sur l'homme qui n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il la reçue au visage et lâcha un cri de douleur avant de lancer un regard froid à la jeune femme qu'elle était, la regardant encore de haut.

- Jamais je n'accepterais de l'argent aussi sale que le votre ! Dit-elle avec dignité. Il pue l'arrogance et est aussi sale que celui qu'on n'obtient d'un paysan ayant trimé, si ce n'est plus ! Je quitterais la ville, mais ne croyez pas que mon Amour peut avoir un prix ! Vous, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'amour ! Vous me faites pitié !

- Comment oses-tu ? Hurla-t-il de rage.

- Croyez-vous que le fait que vous soyez un noble vous préserve des insultes ? Hé bien non, manque de pot ! Sachez que dans ma vie, j'ai rencontré des brigands qui avaient bien plus de dignité que vous ! Adieu, pauvre homme ignorant !

Hisana tourna les talons et planta l'homme là, décidant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Elle entendit quelqu'un la rattraper, mais ce n'était que Senbonzakura qui la raccompagnait jusqu'à l'entrée et arrivée à celle-ci, elle se tourna vers le soldat, le regard triste.

- Pouvez-vous lui dire que je l'ai aimé ? Demanda-t-elle suppliante. Je l'ai vraiment aimé ...

- Je sais. Je le lui dirais, promis l'homme masqué. Adieu ...

- Oui, Adieu ...

* * *

Byakuya avait entendu deux serviteurs parler d'une jeune femme qui semblait être venue régler ses comptes avec Kuchiki Koga. Celui-ci était devenu un membre de la famille ce matin même, Ginrei l'ayant officiellement adopté et le mariage du jeune noble avec Huang He devait se faire dans les plus brefs délais. Mais entendre parler de cette personne qui avait eu l'impertinence de lancer au visage de Koga sa bourse, cela l'avait intrigué et il avait regardé par-dessus les rambardes de son balcon. A l'entrée du manoir, elle était là ... Elle !

Il flancha totalement et son envie de liberté se fit plus forte que jamais, se retournant, il pénétra dans sa chambre et ne fut même pas étonné d'y trouver Koga. Son front était marqué d'une rougeur, confirmant la rumeur qu'il s'était pris quelque chose là. Sojun était également là, prouvant bien que la famille s'inquiétait pour son état, mais sa décision était prise, il n'était sûrement pas près de laisser Hisana partir parce qu'il ... Oui, c'était ça : il l'aimait ...

- Byakuya ... Commença son père.

Le jeune homme passa à coté de son père sans lui prêter la moindre attention, il n'avait pas envie de leur parler pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de perdre son temps avec qui que ce soit ! Il réussit à atteindre la porte de sa chambre, mais Koga se montra très réactif et le rattrapa, l'agrippant au bras pour le forcer à lui faire face et Byakuya lui lança un regard froid.

- Lâchez-moi ! Demanda sur un ton menaçant le jeune noble.

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua sèchement son "oncle". Pour que tu puisses la rejoindre alors que tu dois épouser ma sœur ?

- Je n'aime pas votre sœur ! Je l'aime elle et ...

Quelque chose le percuta en plein visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait un tel coup, mais comme la fois précédente, il fut profondément choqué par l'attaque traître de son père. S'écroulant, il sentit quelqu'un le plaquer ventre au sol et lui attraper le bras pour le tordre cruellement. Byakuya lâcha un gémissement de douleur mêlé à la rage et jeta un regard vers l'arrière, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son père agissait de la sorte.

- Elle va partir et tu ne sauras jamais où elle va, avoua-t-il. Tu ne pourras jamais la revoir !

- Tousan ! Paniqua l'ébène.

Il sentit son autre main être agrippée et tirée vers la première.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Byakuya paniqué.

- S'il faut t'emprisonner pour pouvoir t'empêcher de la retrouver, alors je t'enchainerai, Byakuya !

- Tousan, je vous en supplie !

- Tais-toi ! Koga, venez m'aider !

L'homme ne se fit pas prier deux fois, venant aider son père pour l'aider à le maitriser et ils y arrivèrent sans trop de mal, l'entravant avec ce qui semblait bien être l'obi d'un des deux. Sojun l'aida à se relever, pour le tirer vers son futon, le forçant à s'y installer.

- Tu vas rester là ! Et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, mais si tu tentes de partir, tu ne pourras pas longtemps nous échapper ...

Byakuya tremblait de rage, mais son père ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, au contraire, il patienta jusqu'à ce que le jeune noble se calme enfin et le lâcha, mais resta assis à côté de lui, veillant sans doute à ce qu'il ne tente pas de partir tout de suite. Koga fixait la scène sans savoir quoi faire, observant ce père si dur avec son fils et pourtant aussi si tendre. Sojun passa sa main sur le front de son fils, dégageant une mèche pour la passer derrière son oreille en un mouvement doux et délicat.

Senbonzakura entra dans la pièce et resta interdit à l'entrée, il se tourna vers Koga qui continuait de fixer le père et le fils d'un air inqualifiable. Sojun se releva enfin, se rapprochant de l'entrée des appartements et Byakuya en profita pour s'assoir sur son futon, essayant de libérer ses mains.

- Goei, veille à ce que mon fils reste ici ! Ordonna son père.

L'homme masqué s'inclina et laissa passer les deux nobles sous le regard rageant du cadet qui avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi son père agissait de la sorte. Lui aussi, il avait un jour rêvé de liberté. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il agissait ainsi avec lui ? Hisana ... Il voulait tellement la rejoindre, la voir une toute dernière fois avant d'être emprisonné à jamais dans sa famille avec une femme ... Rien qu'une seule et unique fois...

Son gardien referma la porte coulissante et se rapprocha de lui, il s'accroupit devant l'ébène, sembla l'observer avec attention quelques secondes, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise Byakuya qui n'aimait pas quand son Goei et ami le regardait de la sorte. Il lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert alors qu'il se donnait un mal de chien pour dissimuler chacune de ses émotions, même s'il y arrivait de moins en moins ces derniers temps ...

- Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait, lâcha brutalement Senbonzakura sur un ton monotone.

Le jeune noble releva un regard empli d'espoir, mais cette lueur brillante disparut soudainement alors qu'il réalisa que, si elle l'aimait, il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre la pareille, ne pourrait même jamais lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vu qu'il était emprisonné par sa propre famille et elle partait ... Elle partait pour un lieu où il ne pourrait pas la retrouver !

- Senbonzakura, j'aimerais juste lui faire passer un message, s'il te plait ... Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant aussi bas que cela lui fut possible. J'ai besoin de ton aide ...

- L'aimez-vous à ce point ? Demanda surpris le Goei. L'aimez-vous au point de vous rabaisser de la sorte ?

- Oui. Est-ce mal ?

Car si cela était mal, alors il fallait qu'on lui explique en quoi ! Il avait tellement de mal à comprendre pourquoi on lui interdisait une chose aussi ridicule que celui d'aimer en secret une servante, rien que l'aimer ! Il ne demandait pas plus et pourtant, sa famille lui donnait la désagréable impression que cela était extrêmement immoral et sale, mais l'amour ne pouvait pas être sale, au contraire, il ne pouvait être que beauté et douceur ...

Quel crime avait-il commis ?

* * *

Hisana était en train de faire ses bagages avec sa sœur, elles n'avaient bien sûr pas grand chose toutes les deux. Elles avaient pu s'acheter au fil des semaines quelques kimono et yakuta, mais étant donné que Ririn leur en prêtait souvent, elles n'avaient jamais vu l'intérêt d'en acheter une tonne. Quant au reste, il s'agissait surtout des économies qui leur permettraient de survivre pendant l'hiver, toutes deux espérant qu'elles trouveraient un nouveau lieu de travail.

- Hisana-Kun, vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir aussi vite, assura Urahara. Je pense que vous avez quelques jours ! Et où irez-vous ?

- Il y a plein de petits villages pas loin, je suis sûre qu'en partant maintenant, nous pourrons en trouver un où on nous accueillera avant l'hiver ...

- Deux femmes traversant le pays seules ? Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Rukia aidait sa sœur à plier un des obi. Elles avaient décidé d'enrouler leurs vêtements et elles les mettraient dans un panier qu'elles porteraient ensuite sur leurs épaules. Tessai était en train de leur préparer quelques bento pour qu'elles aient de quoi manger, la cadette porterait le sac contenant les vêtements et Hisana porterait le sac de provision et dissimulerait l'argent sur elle.

- Hisana-Kun ... Soupira tristement Urahara.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Urahara-San ! Sourit la jeune fille. Nous avons l'habitude de prendre soin de nous ! Ne croyez pas que deux jeunes filles ne peuvent pas survivre sans l'aide d'un homme !

- J'aurais tellement voulu vous aider plus ...

- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, je vous assure et puis ... Ce n'est pas un adieu ...

- Bien sûr que si ! Si la famille Kuchiki t'exile de cette ville, alors jamais plus tu ne pourras revenir ...

- Alors, vous n'aurez qu'à nous retrouver si vous voulez nous revoir ! Je suis sûre que même si on ne vous dit rien, vous nous retrouverez, où que nous soyons ...

Elle avait l'impression que cet homme n'était pas qu'un simple gérant de Sakaba et cette impression s'était avéré appuyée par les impressions de Rukia. Sa petite sœur avait toujours eu une sorte de don pour comprendre ce qu'étaient les gens et ses impressions s'étaient souvent avérées justes. Peut-être était-il un sorcier, peut être simplement un homme comme un autre, en tous cas, elles avaient toujours eu l'impression d'avoir un être surnaturel en face d'elles.

Les deux Kaju achevèrent leurs préparatifs et elles eurent la surprise de voir les employés du Sakaba leur apporter quelques cadeaux d'au revoir. Ils s'étaient cotisés pour pouvoir acheter un nécessaire de calligraphie à Rukia et s'étaient laissés aller à acheter des peignes en nacre ou en écaille laquée. Elles les acceptèrent, bien sûr, et acceptèrent même la boite à bijoux en laque que leur offrit Urahara.

Hisana rangea le tout dans les sacs et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans cette ville et cela même s'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elles doivent voyager de nuit. C'était égoïste de sa part de ne pas demander son avis à Rukia, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rester ici. Cette ville n'était rien d'autre qu'une prison ! Elle était belle, c'était comme dans un rêve, mais pourtant ... Rien n'était réel ! Les gens semblaient être heureux, mais personne n'était libre et même les serviteurs avaient de lourdes responsabilités ...

Les pauvres paysans pataugeant dans la boue de leur champ et toujours sales étaient bien plus heureux que les gens de la ville ... C'est ce qu'elles avaient appris dans cette belle ville, dans cette capitale !

Sortant du Sakaba, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Senbonzakura et Hisana se figea, regardant le grand homme qui portait toujours sa grande armure. Ha, comme c'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais vu le visage de cet homme et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il avait été l'un de ses plus grands amis dans la ville. C'est sans doute cette impression qui lui donna envie de sourire et elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

- C'est bon, nous quittons la ville, assura-t-elle en se redressant. J'espère que votre maître ne m'en voudra pas trop de ne pas lui avoir écrit un mot, mais, je ne sais pas vraiment bien écrire ... Je vous dis adieu !

Oui, elle ne reviendrait jamais plus dans cette ville, ce n'était pas par simple envie, mais aussi parce qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'y mettrait jamais plus les pieds, c'était comme un pressentiment. Elle attrapa la main de sa petite sœur pour l'entrainer, passant à côté de l'homme sans plus s'en soucier, sachant que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus.

- Je t'aime, lâcha une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles.

Se stoppant net, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. C'était impossible, Byakuya n'était-il pas enfermé par sa famille ? Elle se tourna alors vers Senbonzakura, ou plutôt vers celui qu'elle avait cru être le Goei ! Ce n'était pas lui, il venait de retirer son masque et elle eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle avait devant elle, mais c'était bien lui, c'était bien le beau noble ...

- Ne me laisse pas derrière, emmène-moi avec toi ... Souffla-t-il en laissant son masque tomber au sol.

Était-elle en train de rêver ? C'était bien l'impression qu'avait Hisana, celle d'être dans un agréable univers où tous ses souhaits se réalisaient. Elle se rapprocha de l'ébène, le tâtant pour voir si c'était vraiment lui et finit par y croire, caressant le visage de l'homme qui déposa sa main sur la sienne. C'était vraiment lui ...

La jeune fille enlaça soudainement le jeune homme, l'attirant vers elle pour sceller leurs lèvres, l'embrassant chastement et comme elle s'y attendait, le noble rougit légèrement face à ce traitement pourtant si puéril et elle lui sourit, heureuse de le voir ...

* * *

Urahara avait eu la gentillesse de leur donner des kimono d'homme avec quelques hakama et haori, de très vieux vêtements à lui qu'il ne portait pas et Byakuya avait abandonné ses kenseikans ainsi que l'armure dans une ruelle. Il avait cependant gardé le sabre, conscient que si celui-ci pouvait les trahir, il pouvait aussi leur permettre de se défendre. Ensuite ? Ils avaient marché, quittant la ville, quittant la région, ne prenant du repos que s'ils ne se sentaient plus capable d'avancer, Rukia et Hisana prenant conscience que le noble serait sûrement recherché par les membres de sa famille.

Ils décidèrent de ne s'arrêter à aucune auberge, se contentant de ce qu'ils avaient à manger ou bien des marchants ambulants. Byakuya essaya de se faire aussi discret que possible, mais c'était dur, surtout lorsqu'on était aussi beau que lui et il arrivait fréquemment que le jeune homme se fasse draguer, que ce soit par des femmes ou par des hommes ! Bien sûr, chaque fois que cela arrivait, Hisana venait défendre son bien et l'ébène se demandait si ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui le défendait plus que lui même ne le faisait ...

Evidement, lâchez un pauvre aristocrate dans la nature et voyez le résultat ! Byakuya avait du mal à se débrouiller seul et lorsque des gens lui parlaient, il ne comprenait pas toujours tout, plus habitué à la politesse et à la courtoisie. Il finit par ne plus parler aux gens et tout le monde cru qu'il était muet, ce qui arrangeait les jeunes filles.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un petit village nommé Seiiki, ils décidèrent de faire une petite halte et cherchèrent refuge dans une des maisons. Les paysans étaient souvent des gens accueillants et voir d'aussi jeunes gens ne demander que l'hospitalité, personne ne les prenaient pour de dangereuses personnes et un couple de vieillard n'hésita pas à les héberger dans leur humble demeure.

- Il est rare de voir des jeunes gens quitter la capitale, avoua la vieille dame. Habituellement, ils quittent la campagne pour aller là-bas ...

- C'est ce que nous avions fait, déclara Hisana en souriant. Malheureusement, la ville n'est pas aussi belle que l'on pourrait le croire !

- Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas dans ce petit village, vous pourriez sûrement aider les gens ! Proposa le vieillard. Vous êtes jeunes ! En trimant un peu, vous pourriez vite vous y faire une place.

Bien sûr, la chose était aisé pour Hisana et Rukia qui avaient déjà travaillé dans des champs, ayant tout appris de leur père, mais la chose fut plus dure pour Byakuya, le pauvre noble ne sachant rien faire de ses mains, beaucoup de monde le trouvait "simplet", son absence de réaction ne faisant qu'accentuer ces impressions, pour son plus grand malheur. Personne ne lui en voulait, il était suffisamment beau pour qu'on lui pardonne le fait de ne servir qu'à peu de chose et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que tout le monde le prenait pour un sourd.

Cela n'allait pas au jeune noble, l'idée de ne servir en rien à la communauté le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et tout le monde sembla vouloir apaiser les craintes, apparemment visibles, du beau muet. Les quelques enfants du village essayèrent de le distraire en l'entrainant pour jouer, mais la plupart des jeux auxquels ils voulaient qu'il participe n'étaient pas connus de celui qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis avec qui s'amuser. Heureusement, comme souvent ces derniers temps, Rukia le sortit de sa situation et le soir même, les deux jeunes sœurs tentèrent de lui expliquer chaque jeu qu'elles connaissaient pour qu'il ne se retrouve plus dans le même embarras à l'avenir.

- Alors, comptez-vous rester dans notre petit village ? Demanda un soir la veille dame qui les hébergeait.

- Je crois bien que, de toute façon, tout le monde nous a adopté en ville, même si Niisan n'a pas trouvé de grand rôle à jouer, avoua Rukia avec amusement.

Depuis qu'ils étaient là, Rukia n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à appeler Byakuya "Nissan", déclarant à tous qu'il était l'époux de sa sœur, pour éviter que les jeunes filles seules du village ne s'intéressent de trop près au bel homme et personne n'avait cherché plus loin, tout le monde s'était toujours contenté de l'appeler "le muet". Les gens avaient bien demandé leurs noms, mais ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire pour le moment, prétextant avoir été abandonnés de leurs parents et refusant le nom que leurs parents leur avaient donné.

Il arrivait de temps en temps que des enfants se fassent jeter de chez eux, dans certains cas, les enfants gardaient le nom donné par les gens indignes et d'autres reniaient leur chair. Chacun au village s'était dit que c'était leur cas et chacun patientait qu'ils se trouvent de nouveaux noms et prénoms. En tout cas, ils porteraient sans doute tous le même nom : il était clair pour tout le monde que la jeune femme était avec le muet et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se marient.

- Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas avec nous ? Proposa le vieillard qui fumait la pipe dans un coin de la maisonnette. Nous n'avons pas d'enfant et bientôt, nous ne pourrons plus travailler alors, avoir trois jeunes gens pour veiller sur nous, nous assurerait un avenir plus glorieux que de mourir seuls ...

- Cela n'est pas prudent pour vous, avoua franchement Byakuya d'un air triste. Votre proposition est inespérée malheureusement, vous ne savez pas tout de nous et ...

- J'en sais plus que tu ne peux le croire, mon garçon. Vous avez fui la ville, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je pense que vous êtes recherchés et vu ta façon de parler et de travailler, j'ai fini par me dire que tu étais sans doute celui qui était le plus traqué dans le lot ! J'ai même fini par me dire que tu étais peut-être un aristocrate, en tout cas, l'arme que tu as tenté de cacher vaut bien plus que toutes les richesses de ce village !

Le jeune homme ne put cacher sa surprise, regardant le vieillard dont le regard brillait de malice.

- J'ai compris une chose avec vous : vous n'êtes pas des criminels, mais vous êtes pourchassés et ici, dans ce petit village, personne ne viendra vous chercher... Alors, ne voulez-vous pas rester avec nous ?

- Cela nous enchanterait grandement ! Assura Hisana en se tournant vers Byakuya. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est une bonne idée ? Nous sommes suffisamment loin des villes pour ne plus craindre d'être retrouvés ...

- Vous pourriez porter notre nom plutôt que d'en chercher un, proposa la vieille dame. "Asura"

- "Asura" ? Répéta le jeune homme, l'air pensif. Asura Hisana ... Et Asura Rukia ? Ce n'est pas si mal ...

- Asura Byakuya aussi ce n'est pas si mal ! Sourit Rukia.

Le noble se tourna vers sa bien-aimée et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était heureux de voir que la famille Asura s'était agrandi et tout le monde était aussi heureux de pouvoir appeler enfin les trois étrangers autrement que par des surnoms.

* * *

Pendant l'hiver, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. La terre était trop dure pour qu'elle fut travaillée et c'était souvent à cette occasion que tout le monde se laissait aller, la plupart des habitants du village se réfugiant dans les maisons les plus grandes en petits groupes afin de gagner en chaleur. La famille Asura au grand complet fut hébergée avec deux autres familles, l'une composée des parents et de leurs deux enfants, l'autre constituée des grands-parents, de leurs filles et de leurs gendres. Autant dire qu'il y eut de l'animation dans la maisonnette et tout le monde veillait sur tout le monde, ce qui semblait surprendre Byakuya, peu habitué à partager et à vivre en communauté.

Un jour, toute la maisonnette était sortie pour s'amuser à faire des bonhommes de neige, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé le noble. Même sa création n'avait rien à voir avec les trois formes blanches et parfaitement ronde, on trouva l'œuvre un peu trop difforme, en fait, cela ressemblait plus à un nuage de neige qu'à un bonhomme. Mais tout le monde félicita le jeune homme qui avait fait un effort considérable ... D'autant plus qu'une autre avait du mal à faire son œuvre : Rukia non plus ne fit pas des formes rondes, en réalité, c'était plus un lapin de neige qu'autre chose.

Alors que tout le monde était en train de faire leurs petites œuvres, une boule de neige avait frappé de plein fouet le jeune noble qui ne semblait pas bien comprendre ce qui se passait. Hisana avait dû lui envoyer une seconde boule de neige avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il se faisait attaquer ! Et c'est ainsi que débuta une farouche bataille de boules de neige, les plus petits prenant le parti du jeune homme, tous s'étant attachés à l'homme sans qu'on ne sut pourquoi, les demoiselles se rangeant aussi de son côté, espérant sans doute le voler à Hisana !

Les anciens du village assistèrent à la bataille, tous enroulés dans des couvertures et portant des tasses chaudes dans leurs mains pour se réchauffer. Dans le chaos du champ de guerre, personne ne sembla noter que Byakuya parlait enfin, ils étaient plus surpris de découvrir que le jeune homme faisait un chef de guerre redoutable, à moins que ce soit le fait de le voir sourire qui était surprenant ? En tous les cas, la bataille faisait rage et les combattants tombaient les uns après les autres, venant se réchauffer avec les personnes âgés qui avaient préparé des tasses en prévision, chacun s'occupant de tout le monde.

Hisana dut battre en retraite, trahie par son lieutenant Rukia, qui avait décidé d'aider Byakuya, avouant la position de leur chef de guerre. Elle sonna la retraite provisoire et se retira elle-même, courant derrière une des granges. Elle finit par s'y cacher et pria pour que personne ne l'ait vu, allant se cacher à l'étage en passant par l'échelle et filant derrière une motte de foin. Elle pria pour sa vie, bien décidée de ne pas se rendre à l'ennemi ... Quoique, vu que l'ennemi était en train d'entrer, elle hésita ...

Entre les planches du sol, elle pouvait voir s'avancer Byakuya. Il avait sans doute dû la voir car vu que le jeu ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'un des deux chefs de guerre se rendrait, il ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner. Hisana se mordit les lèvres et ne put résister à l'envie de faire une belle farce au bel homme, ainsi, elle poussa une des petites mottes qui tomba sur le jeune homme juste en-dessous. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'aller se cacher derrière d'autres mottes, toute retraite coupée par Byakuya qui était monté à l'étage.

Il était toujours aussi beau et même avec de la paille dans les cheveux, il restait toujours aussi charismatique, à croire que le sang de noble qu'il avait dans les veines ne pourrait jamais s'effacer ! Terrassée par la beauté de l'homme, elle en oublia de se baisser pour se coucher et réalisa son erreur un peu trop tard. S'en suivit une petite course-poursuite qui s'acheva rapidement, Byakuya réussissant à saisir la jeune fille qui tenta de se défendre temps bien que mal et ils chutèrent ensemble dans une motte où elle sentit l'odeur des brindilles rappelant la fin des récoltes.

- Vous êtes forcée de vous rendre, Dame Asura ! Déclara victorieusement Byakuya. Votre petite rébellion est finie !

- Ha, mais qu'ouïs-je ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton digne. Croyez-vous réellement pouvoir me vaincre si facilement ?

Elle essaya de se défaire, mais dut admettre que face à un tel homme, elle n'avait aucune chance. Peut-être fallait-il agir autrement ? Elle s'abandonna donc sur la paille, prenant l'air d'une pauvre jeune femme sans défense et jeta un regard en biais au jeune homme et vu ses rougeurs, il tombait dans le piège ! Mais il fallait croire que la pauvre Hisana se prenait elle même à sa tactique ! Laissant ses mains glisser sur les joues du jeune homme, les caressant délicatement, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres, l'embrassant délicatement et appréciant cette timidité et cette douceur dont était capable Byakuya.

Depuis qu'ils avaient pris le nom "Asura", tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais malgré cela, ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte même. La maison où ils vivaient tous ne possédant qu'une seule et unique pièce, ils dormaient sagement ensemble, se contentant de la chaleur de l'autre ou bien de ses baisers si délicats. Bien sûr, les grands-parents avaient décidé qu'au retour du printemps, ils agrandiraient la maison avec l'aide de quelques autres habitants, mais en attendant, ils avaient décidés d'être calmes et sages ...

Mais en cet instant où ils étaient tous les deux seuls à s'embrasser dans une motte de paille, leurs corps s'enlaçant délicatement, Hisana se demanda s'il était seulement possible de pouvoir rester de sages jeunes gens et elle se dit que non, car même si le noble était novice en amour, il semblait fait pour cela, sa langue se montrant très entreprenante, malgré la gêne que pouvait occasionner chez lui un tel rapprochement. L'idée de le faire ici ne paraissait pas lui déplaire, pas plus qu'elle ne déplaisait à Hisana, d'ailleurs. Elle rêvait de pouvoir découvrir enfin le corps de cet homme qu'elle convoitait et qui la convoitait ...

Les mains du jeune noble se glissèrent sur ses hanches, les caressant sans trop insister et elle sut que même s'il ne semblait pas contre, elle allait devoir lui prouver qu'il pouvait s'aventurer plus loin. Elle prit les initiatives, glissant ses mains dans l'ouverture à son cou, frôlant la peau musclée mais non moins délicate de cet homme, elle le sentit frissonner et elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller plus loin, caressant ce torse qui se dévoilait de plus en plus à son regard.

- Hisana, lâcha Byakuya, suppliant.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif et comprit qu'il se retenait, cherchant sans doute à échapper à l'appel de la chair, mais elle, elle était prête et voulait qu'il cède enfin, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour devenir la tentation absolue pour cet être si saint et moral.

- Auriez-vous peur de perdre cette bataille ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser dans la gorge et elle sentit ses mains couler sur ses hanches, remontant délicatement sur son corps gracieux qui s'agitait bien malgré elle. Il finit par céder et elle se détacha de lui, le laissant se pencher sur elle pour qu'il aille l'embrasser encore une fois. Leurs langues se cherchaient et lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent enfin, elles entrèrent dans une dance emplie de passion et de désir, le noble se lâchant totalement à son envie, ses mains se faisant de plus en plus exploratrices sur son corps tandis que les siennes aussi ne se montraient nullement pudiques, dénouant le kimono de l'homme pour pouvoir avoir libre accès à son torse.

Son propre obi fut dénoué et les pans de son kimono furent écartés, dévoilant sa poitrine quelconque que le noble apprécia de son regard et elle sentit son corps s'enflammer malgré la fraicheur de la journée. Sa poitrine dévoilée se gonfla et elle sentit l'homme se pencher, embrassant ses seins, ses doigts continuant de dévoiler sa peau, la dévorant de ses lèvres avides alors qu'elle l'encourageait en lui caressant délicatement la nuque. Sentir la bouche de cet homme sur sa peau n'avait absolument rien de désagréable au contraire, c'était tellement bon qu'il daigne enfin lui accorder ce genre d'attention !

Remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres, il vint l'embrasser, une de ses mains continuant d'explorer son corps et allant jusqu'à se glisser dans son sous-vêtement pour découvrir son sexe. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et il sembla perdre patience, retirant sa main en essayant de reprendre contenance. Curieuse, elle laissa ses propres mains se glisser jusqu'au obi du hakama pour le défaire et se glisser dans le tissu pour aller découvrir la verge de l'homme déjà fort bien gonflée.

- Hisana, ne me touche pas là ... Supplia Byakuya contre ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi toi aurais-tu le droit et pas moi ? Lâcha-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Alors il la laissa faire et continua de frôler ses parties, de plus en plus insistant, embrassant sa gorge et la faisant gémir de plus en plus. Elle sentait son corps se réchauffer sous les traitements de ses doigts hésitants et désireux de voir la suite, ayant de plus en plus chaud au bas-ventre, et lui qui se laissait aussi aller, de faibles sons s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, prouvant qu'il appréciait lui aussi ce moment intime.

Les deux amants se relâchèrent quelques secondes, Byakuya retirant les bras de son haori et son kimono, mais les gardant sur lui, restant tout deux couverts et protégés des éventuels courants d'air de la grange et elle avait retiré son sous-vêtement. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se coller de nouveau l'un à l'autre car il n'y avait que leurs propres chaleurs pour les protéger du froid de l'hiver et leurs bouches se trouvèrent tout naturellement, continuant de se laisser aller à ce baiser, le noble attrapa une de ses jambes pour la tirer vers lui. Il était entre ses jambes et elle avait hâte d'être enfin à lui ...

Cela ne tarda pas. Leurs lèvres se séparant, il fut extrêmement doux en allant en elle, s'y glissant délicatement, très attentif à la moindre de ses expressions. Elle sentit ce membre chaud en elle ... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme explorait cette partie, mais le précédent n'était autre qu'un brigand qui avait profité de sa faiblesse, alors sa toute première expérience, elle l'oublia volontiers contre celle-ci bien plus délicate et agréable.

Byakuya finit par se mouvoir en elle, allant et venant délicatement tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement, picorant ses lèvres, son cou, accélérant petit à petit le mouvement, leur procurant à tous deux de plus en plus de plaisir et les menant peu à peu jusqu'au sommet. Hisana caressa le corps de son amant qui la dominait, mais sans s'imposer réellement à elle, prenant le rythme qui leur donnait un plaisir égal à tous deux et ils arrivèrent tout deux à la jouissance ...

- Je t'aime, Hisana ... Soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Byakuya.

* * *

Ils avaient remis en état leurs tenues et avaient essayé de ressortir discrètement, mais bien sûr, dès leur sortie, ils furent cueillis par d'innombrables paires d'yeux qui les fixaient d'un air interrogatif et l'un des enfants demanda même s'ils avaient vu les bêtes qui avaient lâché d'étranges gémissements, faisant rougir les deux amants. Heureusement, ils furent sauvés par une attaque en traitre de Rukia qui prit la suite et la bataille reprit de plus belle !

Il y eut d'autres batailles de neige comme il y eut d'autres rendez-vous dans les mottes de pailles et même si tout le monde savait ce qui se passait entre eux, personne ne disait quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde semblait plutôt heureux de les voir conclure, tout le monde les présentait comme un couple et c'était avec une certaine fierté que les deux vieilles personnes du nom d'Asura les regardaient sortir, heureux d'avoir une petite famille qui leur permettrait sans doute de voir un jour naître un petit héritier dans leur famille, qui sait ?

Un beau jour, ils durent l'admettre : Hisana était enceinte. Elle était victime de tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte, vomissements, nausées du matin, sautes d'humeur et petits caprices. Cela enchanta toute la maisonnette où ils vivaient et les deux familles vivants avec eux en l'hiver en furent enchantés. La nouvelle se propagea, bien sûr et toutes mères vinrent proposer leur aide à la future maman. On en vint cependant à la conclusion qu'il était préférable de laisser Byakuya se charger du petit enfant : Hisana était bien plus douée aux travaux manuels que le pauvre jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé une place bien définie dans le village mais étant donné l'attachement naturel que les petits enfants éprouvaient pour lui, il était clair qu'en tant que nounou, il serait parfait !

C'est pour cela que les femmes finirent par se tourner vers le pauvre jeune homme, lui parlant de tout ce qu'une bonne mère de famille devait connaître pour bien élever son enfant et Byakuya ne sut si elles se moquaient de lui ou bien si elles étaient sincères. Si elles ne riaient pas de la situation, ce n'était pas le cas de ces messieurs qui en vinrent même à appeler le noble "Otome*-Asura", une petite pique que ne releva pas l'ébène, bien sûr.

L'hiver se finit et le printemps arriva, dévoilant peu à peu les prairies que la neige avait si longtemps dissimulées et tout le monde recommença à travailler dur, labourant ensemble les champs, certains prenant le temps d'agrandir la maison des Asura car il fallait deux chambres supplémentaires, une pour les mariés et l'autre pour le couple des vieillards. On se demanda même s'il ne fallait pas tenter de fabriquer une nouvelle maison avec plusieurs pièces dont une pour Rukia, celle-ci entrait dans l'adolescence et on finirait bien par lui trouver un époux, sûrement plus vite que chacun ne voulait l'entendre !

Byakuya se sentait déjà proche de chaque habitant de la ville de Seiiki, tout le monde le connaissait et personne n'avait jamais trouvé cela très troublant que le muet soit en réalité un homme ayant une grande culture. Il savait tellement de choses que c'était une joie pour tous qu'il partage ses connaissances avec les enfants avides d'en connaître d'avantage, que ce soit sur les grands poètes ou l'histoire même de leur pays.

Passé le printemps arriva l'été, le temps de certaines récoltes et le temps d'aller en vendre une partie en ville pour récupérer du matériel afin d'agrandir les demeures qui devaient l'être. Beaucoup demandèrent à Byakuya de participer au voyage de la vente. Pour eux, personne ne tenterait d'arnaquer un si bel homme et ils pourraient peut-être même bénéficier d'avantages grâce à sa beauté. Au début, il refusa : Hisana ne pouvait pas voyager, pas dans son état, et il avait peur d'être absent pour l'accouchement, c'était sa plus grande crainte, mais la jeune fille, encouragée par un grand nombre de villageois, réussit à le convaincre.

Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose ?

Il partit donc avec les paysans, se demandant s'il ne regretterait pas un jour d'avoir oser aller dans une autre ville, espérant qu'on ne le remarque pas : il ne savait toujours pas si sa famille le cherchait encore ou s'ils avaient abandonné l'idée de le retrouver un jour. Il fallait être prudent et rester sur ses gardes, c'est sans doute pourquoi il emporta avec lui le sabre de Senbonzakura ...

Il le regretta ...

* * *

Le village fut attaqué par des brigands affamés par l'hiver. Ils volèrent le reste de la récolte et quelques jeunes hommes furent tués tandis que certaines femmes furent emportées pour être revendues comme esclaves. Heureusement, Rukia avait emmené les enfants pour aller se cacher dans la forêt non loin de là. Ils voulurent enlever Hisana, mais elle prit un mauvais coup ... Un très mauvais coup et ils décidèrent de l'abandonner sur place, sachant que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas être sauvée ... Pas plus que l'enfant qu'elle portait avec autant d'amour.

Elle avait été transportée dans la maison des Asura. Heureusement, les brigands n'avaient qu'un peu frappé le vieil homme qui ne souffrait que de quelques bleus et de tristesse. Personne ne savait comment faire pour aider la jeune fille, une monstrueuse tâche de sang s'était formée sous elle. Une tâche qui ne présageait rien de bon et qui donnait à chacun envie de pleurer, mais au lieu de ça, ils s'étaient mis à prier pour que Byakuya puisse revenir à temps, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il puisse échanger quelques derniers mots avec la jeune femme qui ne semblait survivre qu'à l'attente de cet instant.

Rukia était revenue avec les enfants, chacun se tenant tout de même prêt à repartir au cas où les brigands reviendraient et elle avait pris soin de son aînée, épongeant son front avec un tissu. Les deux jeunes filles se montraient extrêmement courageuses, la plus jeune ne se laissant même pas aller à la tristesse, faisant preuve d'une force que personne n'aurait imaginé.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit des charrettes, l'un des enfants partit avec précipitation et revint quelques instants plus tard en présence de Byakuya. Malgré la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, elle lui sourit tendrement, dissimulant à merveille la douleur qui l'assaillait. Elle lui tendit la main et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, l'agrippant avec force, comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

- Hisana ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voie sèche.

- Ho, Byakuya, je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle tristement. J'aurais tellement voulu que l'on puisse vivre ensemble encore une éternité.

- Ne parle pas comme ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer !

- Je l'ai perdu... J'ai perdu notre enfant ...

Il secoua la tête, un sourire forcé marquant son visage.

- Nous en aurons d'autres !

- Non, nous n'aurons pas d'enfant ensemble ... C'était peut-être trop demandé aux cieux que d'avoir votre amour ...

- Ne parle pas ... Comme ça ...

- Promettez-moi de ne pas me pleurer pour le restant de votre vie ...

Le noble baissa le regard, serrant les dents, son corps s'étant totalement crispé ... Il était si tendu ...

- Je suis désolée pour ces pauvres jeunes filles emportées ... Avoua-t-elle tristement. Je crois que les deux filles de Momohime on était enlevéee ... Et ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je te promets que nous les retrouverons ! Assura le jeune homme.

- J'aurais bien voulu vivre encore un peu ... Être mère ... Voir l'homme que choisira Rukia par amour ... La voir devenir mère à son tour ... J'ai été très heureuse à tes côtés, Byakuya ! Je ne regrette pas d'être venue à Kurakara et je ne regrette pas d'être devenue le ravisseur d'un si beau prince ...

- Hisana ... Sourit-il toujours aussi tristement.

- J'espère que quelqu'un d'autre pourra te voler ton cœur, tu es tellement beau quand tu aimes, j'aimerais te voir d'en haut ... Dis, tu veux bien m'accorder une chose ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- Je veux partir avec un de tes doux baisers !

Il parut surpris, mais ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de se pencher vers elle, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une peau douce et dure à la fois, celle d'un homme, celui dont elle était amoureuse et cette délicieuse saveur qu'était la sienne. Elle ressentit d'autres choses et ainsi, elle put reconnaitre l'odeur des fleurs de cerisier ainsi que les cheveux doux qui caressaient sa joue. Une autre saveur lui arriva aux lèvres ... Celle d'une goutte salée, mais elle ne vit jamais Byakuya pleurer, car ce baiser fut la dernière chose qu'elle reçut et elle l'emporta avec elle en souriant dans sa mort.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, Byakuya s'était pris un mauvais coup pendant l'entrainement et la douleur avait été si forte qu'il en avait pleuré, mais son grand-père était passé par là et le vieil homme n'avait pas apprécié cela : un Kuchiki ne devait pas pleurer ! Car les Kuchiki étaient des hommes dignes, alors il avait parlé longtemps avec le petit garçon pour lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. C'est ainsi que Byakuya appris que sa Famille était particulière, qu'elle était au-dessus de bien des êtres sur cette planète et qu'elle se devait d'être à la hauteur de sa réputation !

Alors, le petit garçon avait pris la décision de ne plus jamais pleurer, de ne plus jamais montrer les émotions qu'il éprouvait, aidé par un grand-père très dur, soutenu par un père qui savait se montrer sévère et doux à la fois. On l'avait frappé pour voir s'il résistait à l'envie de pleurer et il avait su tout maitriser ! A huit ans, il ressemblait à ces poupées inexpressives, d'une beauté incroyable.

Mais bien des années plus tard, Byakuya redevint un simple humain et lorsqu'il se releva pour regarder le visage inerte d'Hisana, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle tristesse, il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser. Il réalisa cependant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer. Les jeunes filles emprisonnées par les brigands, il fallait à tout prix qu'il les sauve !

Se levant, il se précipita vers l'extérieur et alla jusqu'à la charrette où il récupéra son arme enroulée dans du tissu pour la dissimuler. Il n'était pas qu'habité par l'envie de sauver, mais par l'envie de se venger de ces hommes qui avaient fait du mal à sa bien-aimée !

- Asura-San, que fais-tu ? Demanda un des hommes.

- On y va, il faut qu'on les sauve et qu'on venge les autres ! Décréta-t-il.

Alors, avec les quelques hommes qui étaient aptes à se battre et qui avaient vu leurs bien-aimées être enlevées, ils étaient partis, pourchassant ces brigands, ces bêtes ! Ils réussirent à les rattraper, bien sûr, mais personne ne savait comment faire car eux n'étaient pas aussi bien armés que ces hommes et ils craignirent pour leurs vies jusqu'à ce que Byakuya dévoile son arme si parfaite, celle d'un véritable chef de guerre, et lorsqu'ils virent son regard empli de détermination...

Ce jour-là, les habitants de Seiiki découvrirent qui était réellement l'étrange homme, ils comprirent aussi que c'était un guerrier redoutable d'une incroyable puissance ! Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient avoir peur de lui ou s'ils devaient au contraire le considérer comme un héros. Ils n'avaient essuyé aucune perte grâce à lui. Il avait tranché un à un ses adversaires, mais surtout, il ne leur avait pas laissé la moindre chance ...

Byakuya était revenu avec eux, il était retourné dans la maison des Asura, auprès d'Hisana et prenant sa main dans la sienne, il n'avait plus bougé. Personne ne put le faire bouger jusqu'au lendemain, lorsqu'on décida d'enterrer la jeune femme. Il l'avait lui-même porté jusqu'à sa tombe et l'y avait déposé. Ensuite ? Le monde du noble s'était effondré avec la mort de son amour. Il avait tout quitté pour elle et même s'il savait qu'il aurait peut-être une chance en retournant vers sa famille, il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner.

Le monde s'était arrêté pour lui, mais autour de lui, la vie continuait, la nouvelle maison des Asura commençait à grandir peu à peu, tout le monde s'activait à faire vivre le visage et lui, il dépérissait, il maigrissait et il perdait ses forces. Pour lui aussi le temps s'était arrêté, comme pour Hisana qui reposait maintenant dans une tombe.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, une éternité pour lui qui repensait à tous ces moments qu'il avait passé avec sa bien-aimée. Tous ces souvenirs déchirants et torturants, il n'aurait pas su vivre sans et en y repensant, malgré la douleur de la perte, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir découvert ce qu'était d'aimer !

- Hé, Byakuya, tu crois que ma sœur est heureuse là où elle est ? Demanda un jour Rukia.

Il haussa les sourcils bien malgré lui, se tournant vers la jeune fille ... Bien sûr que non, elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse, pas en voyant ce qu'il était en train de devenir, pas en voyant sa petite sœur se battre avec la tristesse de son "Niisan" pour essayer de le faire remonter à la surface, pas en le voyant se laisser mourir petit à petit. S'il continuait, elle serait triste et pour toujours. Ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de retrouver l'amour ?

Mais comment pouvait-il y croire ? Eprouver de nouveau ce sentiment ? Cela lui semblait impossible, mais qu'importe. Si pour le moment, il n'était pas résolu à croire qu'un jour, il puisse éprouver de nouveau ce sentiment, il était prêt à se battre pour que Rukia, elle, puisse ressentir un jour ça.

- Elle le sera, maintenant, assura-t-il en souriant.

Il ne vivrait pas encore pour lui, mais vivrait pour cette jeune fille qui avait su le ramener à la réalité ...

* * *

**Lexique : **

_Musha :_武者[むしゃ] guerrier

_Hitokage :_人影[ひとかげ] ombre d'une personne / âme

_Musha Hitokage :_ On peut donc le traduire Guerrier de l'Ombre (sous-entendu, l'ombre d'une personne, ils se dissimulent quoi ...)

_Goei : _護衛[ごえい] garde du corps / convoyeur / escorte (Note : le nom des garde du corps ... XD)

_Sakaba :_酒場[さかば] bar / café

_Jowu-ya :_ Maison Close ... ( vous vous doutiez de ce que c'était, hein ?)

_Chanoyu :_ Cérémonie du thé (茶の湯, littéralement « eau chaude pour le thé »)

Le terme **chaji** (茶事) se rapporte à la cérémonie du thé complète

- K_aiseki_ : un repas léger

_- Usucha_ : 薄茶thé léger

_- Koicha : _濃茶thé fort

Seiiki : 聖域【せいいき】sanctuaire (note : petit village très méconnu)

_Oneesan' :_お姉さん[おねえさん] sœur aînée

_Otome :_乙女【おとめ】jeune fille ; vierge

Un _**Dana **_est un "amant" pour une geisha. En échange de son "corps", il doit l'entretenir, lui payer un logement, lui payer son maquillage ainsi que tous ses vêtements, il lui fera également des cadeaux. C'est un peu comme un mari, car il sera le seul à pouvoir avoir des faveurs sexuelles avec elle, mais la geisha pourra avoir d'autres clients (une geisha, c'est une dame de compagnie qui divertit les hommes).

Concernant la famille _Kujaku _, en réalité, je n'ai pas pu trouver d'énormes informations concernant Koga Kuchiki, c'est pour cela qu'il a fallu que je lui trouve une petite famille, vu qu'il devait avoir une sœur ... En effet, dans l'anime, il est le fils adoptif (?) de la famille Kuchiki, j'ai décidé d'arranger tout cela, ainsi, son nom de famille provisoire vient du fait que Kujaku (孔雀) signifie Paon en français ... Pourquoi ce nom ? La traduction de Koga est peut-être mauvaise, en tout cas, j'ai découvert que le prénom pouvait aussi s'écrire "Kouga" (黄河), le Fleuve Jaune nommé Huang He (d'où le prénom de sa sœur) et en faisant quelques recherches, j'ai découvert que le Huang He se nomme en tibétain Ma Chu ... Autrement dit "Le Fleuve du Paon" ! Voilà pour la petite histoire ! ^^ J'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé !

NdAeal : Ennuyée, non, mais par contre… A quoi ça servait que tu me fasses apprécier Hisana si c'était pour la faire mourir ? Je te zutte, pourquoi fallait qu'elle meure ? Tsss…


	4. Hasshou

**Personnage principal :** Sojun Kuchiki (qui sera peut-être OOC vu qu'on le voit pas assez pour que je connaisse son caractère) et Koga Kuchiki (qui sera sûrement OOC vu que j'ai jamais vu l'anime et qu'on le voit que dans l'anime ...Mais il fallait que j'exploite parce qu'il est trop beau et qu'il a trop la classe quoi ! Non ? )

**Genre :** Aventure, Family, Drama

**Rating :** K (hé ouais, pas de couples qui concluent dans ce chapitre, vous avez pas de bol mes amis !)

**Note d'Axel :** C'est plus une suite concernant la Famille Kuchiki qu'autre chose, cette fois-ci du point de vue de Sojun Kuchiki et Koga Kuchiki ! J'espère que ce plus concernant cette histoire vous fera plaisir !

**Résumé :** C'est un peu la suite du Chapitre 3, le moment se situe un peu avant que la famille ne découvre la disparition Byakuya Kuchiki.

La famille Kuchiki va devoir faire face à l'une de ses plus grandes crises : l'héritier de la famille Kuchiki Byakuya est introuvable. A sa place il y a son Goei, Senbonzakura qui prétend avoir été surpris par le jeune noble. L'héritier parti, la famille ne sais plus comment réagir et elle va devoir faire face à bien des problèmes : doit-elle chercher Byakuya ou bien prendre pour héritier ce brave Koga Kuchiki ?

**Bêta Reader :** Aeal et Wesley Iriah Douglas

* * *

Sojun avait une drôle d'impression depuis un petit moment, mais il ne s'en souciait pas pour l'instant, concentré sur sa calligraphie, se doutant que, même si son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé, aller vérifier cela de lui-même était stupide : il ne se sentait pas spécialement en danger, c'était juste une étrange sensation ... Dont il aurait prêté plus attention s'il avait su ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne tarda pas à entendre de l'agitation dans la pièce d'à côté. Haussant les sourcils, il se demanda si son fils ne faisait pas des siennes et finit par aller jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, il vit Senbonzakura qui quittait la pièce. Il avait sans doute assommé son fils. Une idée qu'il aurait dû avoir mais qui était mauvaise. Byakuya n'était pourtant pas du genre à être aussi impulsif. L'Amour pouvait-il donc forcer son fils à réagir de cette façon ? Il semblait bien que oui, qui aurait pu croire que le jeune homme puisse être si faible face à une jeune femme ? Ce n'était même pas la bonne personne !

Sojun retourna à sa calligraphie, recommençant à écrire ses vers. Le temps passa et il sentit que quelque chose l'avait interpelé, mais quoi, il ne le savait pas ... Il se figea lorsqu'il comprit que cela avait un rapport avec Senbonzakura ... Quelque chose clochait ... Et plus le temps passa, plus il se rendit compte de son erreur. Se levant, il s'élança jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Soupirant, il constata que Byakuya était recouvert de sa couverture, toujours attaché, semblait-il. Rassuré, Sojun serait bien retourné à sa chambre, mais il avait toujours cette drôle d'impression alors il finit par s'approcher, retirant la couverture et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que la personne attaché n'était autre que Senbonzakura !

Byakuya avait son armure !

* * *

Senbonzakura s'était incliné en s'excusant, avouant qu'il avait été trop indulgent avec son jeune maître. Il expliqua que celui-ci voulait simplement écrire une lettre, une toute dernière lettre à la jeune fille pour s'excuser du comportement de sa famille et de sa propre lâcheté. Malheureusement, il avait berné son Goei et avait réussi à l'assommer pour lui prendre ses vêtements et s'en revêtir. C'était la première fois que Koga pouvait voir le visage de cet homme, celui-ci gardait toujours son masque, et ... Il fallait l'avouer : c'était un très bel homme ! Mais sa faute allait lui coûter cher car en effet, pour son erreur, il devrait subir des dizaines de coups de bâton.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda en gémissant l'un des hommes de la famille Kuchiki.

- Sojun, prends des hommes avec toi et allez voir au Sakaba où travaillait cette jeune fille. Il faut à tout prix le retrouver !

- Je vais avec lui, annonça Koga.

Cela lui donnerait probablement une bonne raison de se battre contre l'impertinent. Depuis le court affrontement qu'ils avaient eu tous deux, le jeune homme ne rêvait que de reprendre ce duel stoppé par le père du rival, un vieil homme qui paraissait jeune. Même si les rides au coin de ses yeux trahissaient son âge, il semblait encore très vigoureux et était indéniablement puissant ! Un adversaire bien trop fort pour lui, Koga le savait. Il n'était pas idiot au point de se surestimer !

Sojun ne protesta pas et le laissa venir. Tous deux se dirigèrent dès lors vers le Sakaba du "Chat Noir", suivant Muramasa qui connaissait le chemin. Personne ne dit mot tout au long du trajet, les hommes de mains restant toujours aussi professionnels. De toute façon, qu'auraient-ils pu se dire ? Peut-être féliciter Sojun d'avoir si bien élevé son fils ? Souriant de façon ironique, Koga jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme qui restait pourtant digne.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement devant le Sakaba et ils virent un homme assis sur un couffin à l'entrée de la maison de thé, il était en train de fumer une pipe d'opium d'une certaine qualité. C'était un étranger : il avait des cheveux blond et ils avaient bien vu son regard bleu et malicieux se poser sur eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils en voyaient un, le Pays étant très isolé, il restait souvent fermé aux étrangers, alors ... Comment cet homme avait-il pu se faire une place dans cette société très fermée ?

- Excusez-nous, nous cherchons une certaine personne et nous pensons qu'elle se cache chez vous, fit Sojun avec une incroyable politesse.

Koga fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers l'homme, se demandant pourquoi il s'abaissait à être aussi "charmant" avec cet étranger ... Ce n'était qu'un intrus dans leur pays, un être qui n'avait pas sa place ici, alors pourquoi s'abaisser à ce point ? Grimaçant de dégoût, le jeune homme porta toute son attention sur l'homme blond qui souffla sa fumée. Un sourire étrange apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- Si vous parlez de la petite paysanne, elle est repartie chez elle, quelque part dans la campagne, avoua-t-il. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'autant de monde pour la chasser d'ici ... La pauvre, l'hiver sera dur cette année ...

- Nous ne parlons nullement de cette garce ! Répliqua sèchement Koga. Nous parlons de Kuchiki-Sama ! Le noble qu'elle a séduit !

- Lui ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours déjà. Si je le vois, je vous le dirai ... Peut-être ...

Et il se moquait d'eux en plus ? De quel droit cet être qui n'avait nullement le droit de vivre sur leur terre se permettait-il un tel comportement ? Fronçant les sourcils, il posa sa main sur la garde de son sabre et se rendit compte que cela ne fit que sourire d'avantage le blond.

- Par où est partie cette femme ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Par là-bas ! Répondit docilement l'étranger en pointant du doigt une ruelle avant d'en désigner une autre. Ou peut-être par là ... Non, plutôt par la première ... Quoique, je ne sais plus du tout ! Je n'ai pas une très bonne mémoire ...

- Seriez-vous plus coopératif avec un petit "dédommagement" ? Questionna Sojun, surprenant une fois encore son compère. Après tout, nous vous avons fait perdre une employée dans cette affaire, ce serait donc normal venant de notre part ...

- Désolé, mais non ! L'argent ne peut ramener à l'esprit des souvenirs que l'on oublie volontiers ...

Cela fut le mot de trop pour Koga qui dégaina son katana et se jeta sur l'homme. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire malicieux au coin de ses lèvres car la suite fut très vague : une lame stoppa celle du jeune homme, le surprenant bien malgré lui et il constata que c'était l'étranger qui la brandissait. En voyant le fourreau qu'il tenait à la main, le noble en déduisit que la lame avait été dissimulée dans sa canne.

- Les nobles ne sont plus aussi polis qu'avant ! Soupira-t-il.

Le blond lui donna un coup de pied au ventre pour le repousser, se levant en pointant son arme vers lui. Koga fronça les sourcils, prêt à attaquer une nouvelle fois, mais une main le stoppa, se resserrant durement sur son épaule jusqu'à le faire grimacer de douleur. Il lança un regard noir à Sojun qui ne sembla pas s'en soucier plus que cela.

- Je vous prie de l'excuser, il est encore jeune, déclara-t-il sur un ton bienveillant. Si mon fils n'est plus là, je n'ai aucune raison de m'attarder ... Au revoir.

Sojun ne sembla pas en demander plus et entraina de force Koga.

* * *

Byakuya n'avait pas dû s'attarder dans le coin, se doutant sans doute que sa famille tenterait de remettre la main sur lui. Son père savait que plus ils attendraient avant d'envoyer des hommes à sa poursuite, moins de chance ils auraient de le récupérer : son fils n'était pas un sot, il mettrait autant de distance que possible entre lui et cette ville. D'ici quelques heures, il n'y aurait plus aucune trace du jeune noble aux alentours de la ville.

Sojun sentit Koga s'agiter et jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme. Ils étaient suffisamment loin maintenant pour qu'il puisse le lâcher, mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Cet homme n'aimait pas les arrogants et à plus forte raison si c'était des étrangers. Même si le blond avait semblé s'être adapté à sa façon aux coutumes du pays, sa chevelure trahissait son statut et il ne pouvait trouver grâce aux yeux de Koga.

- Si je vous lâche, irez-vous le tuer ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton détaché.

- Cet homme, il nous doit le respect ! Cracha le jeune homme mécontent.

- Parce que nous sommes des nobles ou bien parce qu'il ne vient pas d'ici ?

La question calma dans la seconde Koga qui lâcha simplement un grognement. Il n'avait pas apprécié l'intervention de Sojun, mais devait s'y faire : ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un Kuchiki qu'il devait être d'une arrogance sans borne ! Les gens n'allaient pas se prosterner devant lui parce qu'il était dans une famille plus importante, il devait apprendre à rester humble et Sojun était prêt à lui donner quelques leçons d'humilité en cas de besoin.

- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Koga sur un ton irrité.

- Je vais envoyer Senbonzakura-San à sa poursuite.

- Il doit être puni pour sa négligence ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il le sera, mais pour l'instant, il est celui qui connait le mieux mon fils. Il saura où se tourner pour le retrouver.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Koga, mais avait-il le choix ? Sojun préférait régler cette histoire au plus vite. Ce n'était pas que le temps qui manquait, c'était aussi ce qui risquait d'arriver à Byakuya si jamais ils ne remettaient pas rapidement la main dessus : il était un noble et ne passerait pas inaperçu, il devait apprendre à craindre les brigands des grands chemins, mais également ses ennemis naturels, tels les membres des autres familles de nobles et la punition que lui réserverait Ginrei ...

- Sojun-Sama, que se passera-t-il si nous ne le retrouvons pas ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour cela, Ginrei-Sama trouvera forcément une solution ...

Ils retournèrent donc au manoir, envoyant les soldats dans les ruelles, sans espoirs qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit. Il semblait bien que Byakuya avait réussit sa petite fugue, ce qui faisait sourire intérieurement Sojun, car il était fier que son fils ait pu se jouer de tout le monde de la sorte. Il fallait bien être un Kuchiki Amoureux pour faire ce genre de choses insensées, prendre le risque de se mettre la quasi totalité de la famille à dos ! Quel jeune homme inconscient !

* * *

Ils n'eurent pas de nouvelles de Byakuya Kuchiki les jours qui suivirent. Bien sûr, personne ne s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme s'enfuie avec deux femmes en même temps. On avait jamais imaginé que sa "belle" ait une petite sœur, mais lorsque l'on entendit parler d'un "homme exceptionnellement beau" accompagné de deux très belles personnes, on avait fait le rapprochement. Le propriétaire du Sakaba avoua qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de mentionner cette petite sœur, ce qui avait provoqué la colère de Koga. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas allé voir lui-même l'homme !

Senbonzakura fut dès lors envoyé sur les traces du jeune homme. Il ne devait revenir à Karakura qu'à la seule condition où il ramenait une information fiable sur le jeune héritier en fugue et, en attendant, la famille Kuchiki était un peu perdue : Ginrei, le chef actuel de la famille était quelqu'un de très âgé. Chaque jour, les membres de sa famille croyait que sa vie toucherait à sa fin. Il lui fallait un remplaçant et rapidement ! Et qu'importe les promesses du vieillard qui assurait pouvoir vivre encore bien des années, avoir un potentiel héritier était toujours plus sécurisant.

Koga ne comprit pas comment, mais lors d'une réunion, on le proposa lui pour devenir l'héritier. Cela semblait normal, n'était-ce pas Huang He que le jeune Byakuya avait offensé en fuyant avec une autre femme ? Elle qui aurait dû devenir la femme du Chef voyait son avenir démoli à cause d'une paysanne ! Il fallait donc laver l'honneur des anciens "Kujaku" qu'ils avaient recueilli au sein de leur famille. Cela étonna cependant le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le nom de "Sojun" n'avait pas été proposé avant le sien. Cela l'intriguait, mais en même temps, cela faisait son affaire ... Devenir l'héritier des Kuchiki était un grand honneur, surtout pour lui qui n'en espérait pas tant en acceptant de sacrifier le nom de sa famille.

- Mais, que ce passerait-il si un jour Byakuya-Sama revenait ? S'enquit une cousine lors d'un conseil.

- Nous verrons bien s'il regrettera ses actes ce jour-là ! Déclara Ginrei sur un ton froid. Il y a peu de chance que je lui pardonne ...

Et cela laissait toutes ses chances à Koga de devenir quelqu'un d'extrêmement important au sein même de l'empire. Avec cette simple idée et la grandeur de cette famille, il se pouvait même qu'on lui propose une alliance avec une grande dame de la cour. L'instant d'après, il rêvait même d'un mariage avec une des filles de l'empereur ... Qui ne se laisserait pas aller à fantasmer d'un avenir empli de gloire et de richesses ? Surtout si on partait de peu.

En sortant de cette salle, Koga était plutôt satisfait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à dissimuler sa joie, mais celle-ci retomba lorsqu'il tomba sur Huang He, sa sœur cadette. Celle-ci s'était tellement réjouie de se marier au beau Kuchiki Byakuya, mais voilà que son petit rêve à elle avait été détruit par une vulgaire paysanne. Il s'en approcha pour essayer de la réconforter, mais elle l'esquiva, allant se réfugier dans sa chambre.

- Etait-elle donc amoureuse de mon fils ? Demanda quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Haussant les sourcils, Koga se tourna vers Sojun. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ... Un tel homme, pourquoi n'était-il plus considéré comme un guerrier de la famille alors qu'il semblait capable de tellement de choses ? C'était toujours aussi surprenant de voir les différents choix qu'avait pris la famille Kuchiki au sujet de cet homme-là, comme celui de l'écarter de la place du chef de la famille ...

- Oui, elle l'était, avoua-t-il franchement. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle en fut si réjouie à cette annonce ?

- Peut-être parce que mon fils était un des hommes les plus convoités de cette ville, de notre Royaume, et qu'il est un partit des plus avantageux de notre contrée ...

- Pardon ? Voulez-vous dire que ma sœur est une opportuniste ?

- Il allait devenir le chef de notre famille, elle aurait eu un très grand pouvoir à la cour, et elle aurait été une des Dame les plus en vue ...

Koga se tourna vers Sojun, fronçant fortement les sourcils, ne croyant pas ce qu'il était en train de dire. Pour qui se prenait-il à insulter l'honneur et la dignité de sa sœur ? Il allait lui faire la remarque, mais son aîné fut plus rapide :

- Désolé, j'ai tendance à dire ce que je pense et quel que soit la personne qui se trouve en face de moi ! Avoua Sojun. C'est sans doute pour cela ... Que l'on soit paysan ou noble ... Ou même empereur, il faut bien que certaines personnes osent dire ce qu'elles pensent pour qu'il y ait des divergences ...

- Cela n'est pas une raison pour insulter ma sœur ! Répliqua Koga. Si vous n'étiez pas mon frère, je vous demanderais réparation !

- Vous pouvez le faire, je ne crains pas votre lame, vous êtes trop jeune pour présenter une menace à mes yeux ...

La franchise de cet homme était déconcertante. Il disait franchement ce qu'il ressentait et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Que se passerait-il si un jour il venait à rencontrer un adversaire plus fort que lui ? Était-ce seulement possible de trouver quelqu'un de plus fort ? Forcément, il y avait toujours plus habile et fort ! Mais lui ... Sojun Kuchiki ... Il semblait inébranlable ...

L'homme s'avança dans le couloir et Koga fixa son dos, se demandant s'il n'était pas justement trop franc pour un noble ... C'était peut-être ça qui lui avait fait perdre toute son importance au sein même de sa famille : un homme trop franc n'avait pas sa place à la Cour de l'Empereur, dans ce monde où tout le monde se tait et rit pour plaire aux autres ...

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et les mois suivirent. Sojun aurait presque pu parler d'années, l'absence de son fils lui pesait sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Le savoir loin de lui, quelque part sur un terrain hostile au noble, le faisait craindre pour la vie de son enfant qui, même s'il avait déserté les lieux, n'en restait pas moins la chair de sa chair. Il espérait avoir des nouvelles très prochainement et l'idée qu'on lui annonce sa mort se faisait de plus en plus forte, mais, pourrait-il y croire ?

Son fils n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller de la sorte, il n'était pas non plus un faible : sachant se battre depuis son plus jeune âge, il serait probablement un jour capable de rivaliser avec lui, mais que dire de cet enfant en ce qui concernait sa sociabilité ? S'il se retrouvait dans un village, trouverait-il sa place ? Il ne savait que se battre, un homme qui ne sait rien faire ne pouvait être que rejeté d'une communauté travailleuse, non ?

- Avons-nous des nouvelles de Senbonzakura ? Demanda un jour Sojun à une des servantes.

- Malheureusement, non, je suis désolée Kuchiki-Sama, dit-elle un peu gênée.

- Ne se serait-il pas fait attaquer sans qu'on le sache ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le manque de réponse de Senbonzakura est au contraire une bonne nouvelle, mais ... Serait-ce vraiment bien si on venait à retrouver le jeune maître ?

Sojun se tourna vers la jeune fille qui rougit et détourna le visage. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une servante lui fasse part de ce genre de chose ...

- Je ne vous comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

- Le clan a réussi à se reconstruire et à préparer son avenir. Si jamais le jeune maître venait à ne pas réapparaître alors ... Pourquoi ne pas le laisser vivre sa vie ? Il est ... Tombé amoureux d'une simple paysanne, mais il l'aime et il a bravé le clan pour la suivre ... Il doit vraiment l'aimer pour qu'il puisse faire ça ...

- Un noble ne peut pas choisir la voie sur laquelle il s'engage ...

- Oui, mais vous avez eu la chance d'aimer votre femme et de vivre une vie heureuse avec elle. Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas la même chose pour votre fils ?

Bien sûr que si, il aurait bien voulu que son fils connaisse l'amour, mais pas en partant à l'aventure et en allant vivre loin de lui, en un endroit où il ne pourrait pas le protéger contre les graves problèmes que lui poserait la vie ! Ne pouvait-il pas tomber amoureux d'une noble comme lui-même ? Au lieu de cela, il aimait une paysanne qui avait été chassée de Kakakura et qui ne pourrait jamais revenir dans cette luxueuse ville ...

Sojun se détourna de la servante. Continuant sa route jusqu'à sa chambre, il s'y réfugia volontiers et alla jusqu'à la table basse pour s'y installer, se demandant comment s'en sortait Senbonzakura. Il voulait que son fils survive à cet hiver ardu, même s'il les avait tous trahi, il voulait savoir son enfant en vie et, surtout, en bonne santé. Loin de tout le confort que lui apportait son nom, il ne risquait pas de faire long feu ...

N'était-ce pas justement ce qu'il s'était dit lorsque son fils était parti ? Qu'il reviendrait rapidement se réfugier dans le luxe de sa vie passée ? Qu'il ne tiendrait pas un mois, surtout à l'approche de l'hiver ? Mais le jeune homme avait tenu bon et était resté avec sa bien-aimée. Son attachement envers la jeune femme était-il si fort que ça ? Ou bien était-il mort ? Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir péri ! Il était fort et possédait le sabre de Senbonzakura, une des plus belles lames jamais forgées, créée par la main même de Yamamoto ...

Épuisé par toute ces interrogations, Sojun finit par aller se reposer dans son lit. Il n'était plus si jeune et ses journées étaient bien trop longues pour une période où il sentait ses forces le quitter. Il ne tenait plus aussi bien face au froid et que dire de son père avec qui il s'entretenait de plus en plus tard le soir pour parler de son fils, espérant sans doute découvrir où il aurait pu trouver refuge ... Malheureusement, Sojun se l'avouait lui-même : il ne connaissait que trop peu son fils.

* * *

Koga marchait dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure des Kuchiki, ne se lassant toujours pas de redécouvrir une nouvelle fois toute les splendeurs qui y existaient. Il passa à côté de la chambre de son "frère" et fut étonné de voir, par l'encadrement de la porte, que celui-ci semblait se laisser aller à une petite sieste. Sojun Kuchiki n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser aller, même si son âge devait être pesant. Mais tout de même ... Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune noble posa sa main sur le cadran de la porte pour la faire coulisser, entrant dans ce qui était les appartements de son aîné.

Il s'approcha de l'endormi, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. En tout cas, il était vraiment très vulnérable en cet instant et si Koga avait voulu le tuer, il aurait pu. Ce n'était pas son but, évidement, mais il se demandait ce qui se passerait si jamais un jour un assassin venait alors qu'il se trouvait dans cet état de faiblesse.

Sojun était allongé sur le dos et sa couverture était loin de lui. Sans doute s'était-il dit qu'il ne s'affaisserait là que quelques petites secondes mais il avait été terrassé par le sommeil. Il n'avait pu résister aux bras tendus de Morphée. Ainsi reposé, il ne paraissait pas que vulnérable, il paraissait aussi très jeune : malgré la présence de rides aux coins de ses lèvres et de ses yeux, il aurait parfaitement pu se faire passer pour Byakuya Kuchiki qui était sa copie conforme. Certains avaient avoué à Koga qu'au détour d'une rencontre, on les prenait souvent pour des jumeaux. Mais, contrairement à son fils, Sojun n'avait pas que la beauté, il possédait aussi le charisme écrasant de la force ... Sauf en cet instant précis où il ressemblait plus que jamais à son enfant.

"Malgré son âge, il reste d'une beauté étouffante pour bien des femmes." Lui avait un jour avoué sa mère avant de succomber. Un homme âgé devait avoir plus d'atouts que bien des jeunes, mais les jeunes femmes étaient idiotes et préféraient la vigueur de la jeunesse à l'expérience des aînés.

S'il avait pu choisir, Koga se serait bien laissé aller entre les mains de Sojun plutôt qu'entre celles de Byakuya, car oui, Koga aimait autant les femmes que les hommes et, quitte à choisir, le fait d'avoir un être du même sexe dans son lit le valorisait bien plus que de faire succomber une femme : les hommes étaient bien plus difficiles à séduire. Malheureusement pour lui, ayant été adopté par la famille Kuchiki, le fait de s'imaginer avec cet homme était devenu un acte "immoral" alors il ne pouvait que fantasmer sur ce corps offert à lui sans que son propriétaire ne le sache ...

- Vouliez-vous me dire quelque chose ? Demanda soudainement Sojun, faisant sursauter son cadet.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme soit réveillé et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'inconsidéré : pénétrer dans la chambre même de son aîné sans y être invité. Ceci était d'une impolitesse absolue !

- Désolé, je ... Commença Koga en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

- Quel heure est-il ? Demanda Sojun en prenant appui sur son coude, ses yeux à peine entrouverts.

- Je crois que la nuit vient juste de tomber ...

- Et mon père ne m'a pas encore fait demander ? Étrange ça ...

Koga n'ajouta rien de plus, ne sachant que dire de toute façon et continua de fixer l'homme qui se relevait lentement, se passant une main dans les cheveux, déplaçant ses kenseikaan. Il les retira pour mieux les remettre. Il était dans une tenue un peu négligée, son obi n'avait pas dû supporter les mouvements de son sommeil et le kimono laissait entrevoir une magnifique vue de son torse blanc, sur un de ses tétons dévoilé. Koga se dit qu'il allait devoir se trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit.

L'immobilité de son aîné l'intrigua et il leva le regard vers son visage. Il se sentit gêné lorsqu'il rencontra le regard ironique de Sojun qui avait dû capter ses pensées et craignit que celui-ci ne parla de ce qu'il venait de comprendre ... Même si cela devenait très à la mode de convoiter des hommes, les Kuchiki restaient très conservateurs et n'appréciaient pas trop l'homosexualité ...

- Pourriez-vous sortir de ma chambre, demanda avec une politesse désarmante Sojun.

- Oui, désolé, souffla Koga.

Il se retourna et se stoppa juste à temps pour ne pas percuter de plein fouet Senbonzakura, surpris bien malgré lui, en se retrouvant juste nez à nez avec le masque de tengu de l'homme qui, l'espace de quelques instants, lui avait fait oublier qu'il avait en face de lui le Goei de Byakuya. L'homme fit un pas de côté, laissant le passage à Koga qui resta incertain pendant un petit moment avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Sojun seul avec l'homme.

* * *

Senbonzakura attendit que le nouvel héritier de la famille Kuchiki soit ressorti de la chambre pour faire coulisser la porte. Il se tourna vers son supérieur, s'inclinant bien bas avant de se relever ... Hé bien, si Sojun s'était attendu à cela ! Il n'attendait pas l'homme de si tôt et pourtant ... Avait-il de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles ? C'était dur de savoir vu que son masque dissimulait son visage.

- Kuchiki-Dono ... Murmura-t-il, s'avançant encore vers lui.

- As-tu des nouvelles pour moi ? S'enquit l'homme.

- J'en ai ... Mais j'aimerais plutôt vous menez jusqu'à votre enfant ...

- Il est toujours vivants ?

L'homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- J'aimerais vous faire une requête bien particulière, demanda le jeune homme.

- Senbonzakura ?

- Pourriez-vous ne pas prévenir votre famille et venir seul pour aller chercher votre fils ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous savez où est mon fils et vous ne l'avez pas ramené ? N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il s'en aille ?

- Il ne sait pas que je l'ai retrouvé, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne cherchera pas à fuir l'endroit où il vit pour le moment. Acceptez-vous de me suivre seul ?

- Ai-je réellement le choix ?

- Vous êtes mon maître, vous avez le droit de me forcer ...

Mais, pour une fois, Sojun n'avait absolument aucune envie de le forcer, intrigué par ce choix de discrétion que lui quémandait le Goei.

- Quand partons-nous ? Demanda l'homme.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais trouverez-vous une excuse valable ? Demanda Senbonzakura avec inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai quelque chose, nous partirons demain, dès l'aube.

Le Goei s'inclina une nouvelle fois et repartit sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant Sojun sur sa faim. Il avait du mal à comprendre l'homme : n'aurait-il pas pu amener simplement son fils jusqu'à lui ? Cela aurait paru pourtant tellement logique, mais voilà, Senbonzakura était un homme mystérieux qui agissait de façon très étrange. Il préféra patienter, ne serait-ce que pour éviter des embêtements au Goei. On lui demanderait sans doute un rapport alors Sojun décida de prendre les devants en avouant la vérité à Ginrei, sachant qu'il le laisserait agir à sa guise.

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il se remémora le regard qu'avait posé sur lui Koga, se demandant s'il devait en parler à son père ... Mais sa réaction était à craindre dans ce cas là : un Chef du clan Kuchiki, libertin ? Ginrei n'apprécierait pas cela, mais après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! C'était sa vie et ... Enfin, qu'importe l'histoire de Koga, il perdrait probablement le droit à la place du chef de famille si jamais Byakuya admettait ses fautes et demandait pardon.

* * *

Koga ne se doutait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait été convié à la cour pour la toute première fois, il était impatient de pouvoir découvrir le palais impérial. En tant que membre de la famille Kuchiki, il avait le droit au respect venant de la famille Kurosaki, même si cette dernière était bien plus puissante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être enthousiasmé à l'idée de pouvoir entrer dans un cercle aussi fermé que celui de la cour.

Il s'était fait aussi beau que possible, portant les plus beaux des vêtements mais n'ayant pas accepté de se séparer de l'écharpe de sa propre famille. Elle ne faisait pas tache avec le reste de son ensemble, la plupart étant de la couleur sombre des ténèbres, les différents motifs de l'insigne des Kuchiki ayant été fait en rouge. En tout cas, il allait sûrement faire son petit effet ...

C'est du moins ce qu'il s'était dit en arrivant là bas, mais il fut surpris de voir que certaines autres personnes pouvaient porter des vêtements bien plus luxueux et coûteux que les siens. Les femmes surtout arboraient des coiffures incroyables ornées de peignes en ivoire, de temps en temps en or, serties d'une multitude de diamants, rubis ou saphirs selon la couleur des vêtements. Il y avait des Geisha qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré à l'extérieur du palais, certaines résidant à vie dans cette propriété : l'Empereur Kurosaki était un homme aimant les femmes ... Surtout les perles rares ...

Il y en avait une à la peau extrêmement mate, elle riait aux éclats et Koga n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi elle était en ces lieux : habituellement, on préférait les femmes à la peau claire, mais son regard brun était si clair que sa couleur s'approchait plus de celle de l'or, et chaque bracelet doré accentuait la beauté de ses yeux ainsi que de sa peau foncée. D'après les rumeurs, l'empereur était son Dana ... Et d'après une autre rumeur, elle n'était autre que la chef des Musha Hitokage ... Cela éveilla la curiosité du jeune noble qui avait bien envie de découvrir si cette personne était en effet ce que certains disaient ou non. En l'observant, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait des mouvements souples et délicats, elle donnait en effet l'impression d'être une adepte des arts martiaux, mais de là à dire qu'elle était la Commandant des Musha Hitokage ...

- Alors voilà le nouvel héritier du clan Kuchiki ? Lâcha une voix goguenarde dans son dos.

Haussant les sourcils, Koga se tourna pour rencontrer un regard brillant de malice. C'était un homme avec une longue chevelure dorée et au sourire plutôt ironique.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Kurosaki-Dono ? Demanda-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant d'avantage alors qu'il se tournait vers son interlocuteur.

Un étrange homme à la chevelure argenté et aux yeux dorés, posa sur Koga un regard étrange. Il le fixa de haut en bas ... Etait-il réellement un "Kurosaki" ? Comment le savoir ? Les héritiers de la famille Kurosaki ne sortaient jamais de la demeure impériale, les garçons comme les filles ... Tout cela pour ne pas être mêlé à la population roturière ou de plus basse naissance ...

- Il ne vaut pas du tout le précédent ! Déclara l'argenté en se tournant vers le blond. Vous avez perdu un adversaire de taille dans l'affaire ! Je m'en désole ! Et nous perdons une bien belle perle à la cour, mais que pouvons-nous y faire ? Ha, voilà qui tombe mal : alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir venir au bal, je me délectais déjà de mettre dans l'embarras Byakuya-Kun !

- Cela ne me dit nullement si vous trouvez celui-ci à votre convenance ! Répliqua l'autre.

Mais, de quoi donc parlaient-ils ? Koga fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à être spectateur d'une conversation dont il était objet et que les bavards ne prenaient même pas en considération sa présence ... Devait-il se sentir offensé ou bien intéressé par l'intérêt que pouvait lui porter l'un des "Kurosaki" ?

- Ma foi, il n'est pas si mal que ça ... Marmonna celui portant le nom "Kurosaki". Il a de l'allure et de très beaux yeux, mais je continue à dire que perdre Byakuya-Kun était déplorable ! J'avais demandé à mon père d'envoyer des hommes pour aider à la recherche de l'héritier ...

- Si vous l'aimiez tant que ça ce "Byakuya-Kun", vous n'aviez qu'à partir à sa recherche ! Lâcha Koga offusqué. Si vous le permettez ...

Il tourna les talons, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de commettre un impair, mais se dit que ces deux là se foutaient de lui et le testaient d'une quelconque façon, mais il était un noble ! Il avait le droit à un minimum de respect, d'avantage depuis qu'il était devenu l'héritier des Kuchiki. L'espace de quelques instants, il avait oublié ce petit détail, mais cela lui donnait beaucoup de pouvoir ... Futur chef de clan, ce n'était pas rien !

- Hé, ne vous offusquez pas pour si peu ! Ricana le blond en se mettant devant lui pour le stopper. Nos manières un peu particulières ne vous plaisent pas ?

- Disons que je me sens insulté par vos propos ! Répliqua d'une voix acide Koga. Je n'ai nullement envie d'être comparé à un être qui a abandonné toute sa famille dans le seul but de suivre une bâtarde quelconque venue d'un village pittoresque ! J'espère que votre "Byakuya-Kun" crèvera dans la demeure de sa belle d'une bonne maladie qu'elle lui aura refilé !

- Est-ce donc une manière de parler de l'ancien Héritier du clan Kuchiki ? Répliqua sèchement un nouvel arrivant. S'il revenait en ses lieux, pensez-vous réellement avoir la moindre chance d'être encore à votre place si élevée ? Ne me faites pas rire, vous ne valez pas Kuchiki Byakuya ...

Les mots durs atteignirent de plein fouet le cœur de Koga qui leva le regard pour rencontrer un nouveau regard d'ambre, mais cette fois, la chevelure était comparable au feu et le visage ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de l'argenté. Le jeune homme tenait à son bras une jeune fille élégamment vêtue, elle avait les même yeux et cheveux que son compagnon.

- Nissan, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Va-t-on encore me reprocher le fait d'avoir défendu un homme de valeur ? Répliqua le rouquin à sa sœur. Personne dans cette cour ne lui arrivait à la cheville et s'il n'avait pas fui, il aurait vécu enchainé dans ce monde qui n'était pas fait pour lui !

Il descendit les marches, s'arrêtant devant Koga et le fixant durement.

- Vous souhaitez sa mort car vous savez que s'il venait à revenir ces prochains jours, il reprendrait sa place et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il vous ferait de l'ombre ... D'ailleurs, cela commence déjà, n'est-ce pas ? On doit sans cesse vous comparer à cet homme, et tant que vous n'aurez pas compris sa valeur, vous marcherez sur son ombre ! Vous perdez votre temps à vous donnez de grands airs...

C'est ainsi que se déroula la première rencontre entre Koga Kuchiki et l'héritier Ichigo Kurosaki, un homme qui l'avait ouvertement insulté, mais qui lui inspira cependant un grand respect. Les hommes qui n'avaient pas leurs langues dans leur poche étaient de grands hommes ...

* * *

Senbonzakura l'avait guidé à travers les routes et au bout de quelques jours, le Goei lui avait demandé de porter des vêtements bien moins voyants et d'abandonner leurs suites pour quelques jours. Sojun accepta, bien sûr, n'oubliant pas que Senbonzakura avait demandé à être le Maître de l'expédition. Il obéissait, même si ce n'était qu'un employé. Ce qui étonna le noble, ce fut ce retour en arrière qu'ils effectuèrent sur un chemin moins connu, mais il comprit rapidement que c'était pour brouiller les pistes, pour perdre certaines personnes qui auraient pu vouloir les suivre et à un relais, ils allèrent tous deux jusqu'à abandonner leurs vêtements les moins luxueux pour enfiler des kimono de Samouraïs Vagabonds ...

Ils marchèrent encore quelques heures pour arriver à un étrange petit village nommé Seiiki. Il semblait avoir souffert de l'hiver et même d'une attaque de brigand et, d'après les réparations faites à la va-vite, l'attaque avait eu lieu il y avait un petit moment déjà.

Etait-ce là que son fils avait trouvé refuge ? Il lui semblait bien que c'était le cas, mais cet endroit n'était pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il avait craint, au contraire, il était même envoûtant par sa simplicité car l'on voyait des enfants jouer dans des mottes de pailles, des filles sauter dans la boue à pieds joints et des garçons essayer de rassembler les oies pour les remettre dans l'enclos. Plus loin, un garçon avait du mal à descendre de l'arbre et ses amis avaient beau l'encourager pour sauter, le garçon s'accrochait à l'arbre en pleurant ...

Sojun s'approcha, tendit les bras en l'incitant à sauter et, étrangement, le garçon n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se laisser aller et il retrouva vite la terre ferme.

- Merci Asura-Kun ! Lâcha le garçon en reniflant.

- "Asura" ? Répéta Sojun en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, levant son regard vers l'homme et parut surpris.

- Mais, vous êtes pas Asura-Kun ! Constata-t-il. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, pardon monsieur ...

Le garçon tourna les talons et s'enfuit rejoindre ses amis qui eux-même paraissaient surpris. Ils s'éparpillèrent tous vers un coin, ayant sans doute décidé de jouer à cache-cache. Sojun se tourna vers Senbonzakura, l'air interrogatif.

- Votre fils a été "adopté" par une petite famille, au bout du village, un vieillard et une vielle dame qui n'ont plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ...

- Alors, il a renié mon nom ? Souffla tristement le noble.

- Disons plutôt votre famille. Suivez-moi, nous allons leur rendre visite ...

Le Goei n'attendit pas longtemps avant de reprendre sa marche et l'ébène ne tarda pas à le suivre. Pourquoi Senbonzakura avait-il décidé de lui montrer cet endroit ? Sojun avait du mal à comprendre les motivations de l'homme, mais décida de suivre la marche, se disant que de toute façon, cela ne pourrait pas être si terrible que ça et dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant la petite demeure, il sut que c'était celle-ci ... Une petite maison entretenue avec soin, semblait-il ...

Un vieille dame à l'âge assez avancé sortit, passant le balai. Elle suspendit ses mouvements en voyant les visiteurs et haussa les sourcils en observant Sojun,. Encore une fois, il put lire la surprise dans ses yeux.

- Byakuya-San ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Non, je suis Sojun Kuchiki, le père de Byakuya Kuchiki, avoua franchement l'homme.

- Vous voulez dire ... Byakuya Asura ? ... Vous êtes venu le chercher ?

Le noble se tourna vers le Goei. Celui-ci semblait être devenu un simple spectateur, le regard fermé, laissant Sojun être le seul à décider de ce qui se passerait. Reprendre la place de supérieur à cet instant lui fit perdre certains repères, il reporta toute son attention sur la Vieille Dame qui posa le balai contre le mur, une main posée sur son cœur probablement trop fragile.

- Hé, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai pas le moindre mal à mon fils ! Assura l'homme en s'avançant vers elle, la soutenant. Je serai un père indigne si c'était le cas.

- Mais, que faites-vous là alors ? Le petit vient juste de se remettre ... Vous ne pouvez pas l'emporter maintenant ...

- Madame, calmez-vous, je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que vous me dites là ...

Le regard de la dame se posa sur quelque chose qui reposait dans la maison et c'est là que Sojun vit le petit hôtel mortuaire. Il eut une très mauvaise impression et su qu'il était devenu pâle lorsqu'il rencontra le regard inquiet de Senbonzakura. Il essaya en vain de reprendre contenance et se tourna vers la personne âgée pour la guider à l'intérieur et l'aider à s'installer.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il poliment. Mon fils a-t-il été blessé ?

- Il a été touché au cœur. Hisana est morte, mais il a pu être présent pendant ses dernières secondes ... Avoua-t-elle tristement.

Hisana ? La jeune fille avec qui il s'était enfui ? Alors lui aussi avait perdu la femme de sa vie ? Les hommes de la famille Kuchiki étaient-ils maudits à devoir voir mourir les personnes qui leurs étaient les plus chères ?

- Il va mieux maintenant ? S'inquiéta Sojun.

- Oui, il s'occupe de sa petite sœur à merveille ...

- Petite sœur ?

- Hisana avait une petite sœur, fit Senbonzakura. Ils se sont enfuis jusqu'ici tous les trois ...

- Allez-vous l'emmener elle aussi ? Demanda la vieille dame.

Qu'en savait-il ? Il ne savait même plus quoi penser de cette histoire : son fils s'était enfui avec une femme qu'il aimait et qui était morte ! Il n'avait pas de raison de rester en ces lieux si ce n'était cette "petite sœur". Sojun avait-il le droit de l'arracher de force à la dernière chose qui prouvait que sa bien-aimée avait existé ? Mais que pourraient-ils faire d'elle après ? Une paysanne n'avait aucune chance de devenir un membre de la famille Kuchiki ... Et il y avait fort à parier que Byakuya n'accepterait sûrement pas qu'elle se transforme en servante, même si c'était une meilleure condition que ce qu'elle était actuellement ...

Pourraient-ils seulement le forcer à quitter ce lieu ? Le regard du noble se posa vers l'encadrement de la porte et de nouveau il se sentit envouté par la simplicité de ces lieux. Le jardin artificiel et entretenu du manoir Kuchiki était beaucoup plus beau que ce qu'il avait là et pourtant ... Que manquait-il au jardin derrière l'immense demeure ? Peut-être était-ce le chant de ses oiseaux ou bien celui des enfants, le rire de l'innocence et les grincements du vieux bois ?

- Sojun ... Souffla la vieille dame.

L'homme se tourna vers celle-ci en haussant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle se montrait si familière avec lui. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée, tout simplement.

- Ils voulaient appeler leur enfant "Sojun" ...

Le noble resta immobile, essayant de comprendre le sens de ces paroles, son cerveau ayant du mal à accepter et en même temps ... Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter ça ... L'idée que son fils ait perdu à la fois sa bien-aimée et son enfant ... Mais en même temps, il y avait cette autre information qui entrait en vigueur : "Sojun" ... Son fils ne l'avait pas renié ... Il avait peut être renié les "Kuchiki", mais pas lui !

Etait-ce donc cela qu'avait voulu lui montrer Senbonzakura ? Byakuya aurait pu revenir vers les Kuchiki, demander clémence et accepter de se soumettre pour faire voir un avenir plus radieux à la petite sœur d'Hisana, il aurait pu revenir vers ce luxe et cette sécurité que donnait le nom "Kuchiki", mais au lieu de cela, il restait dans ce tout petit village où il devait être un genre de héros pour les enfants, une créature mythique en un lieu ... Qui était enchanteur ...

- Pourquoi m'avoir guidé ici Senbonzakura ? Demanda Sojun, l'air pensif en voyant les enfants courir dehors.

- Pour vous laisser le choix ... Avoua le Goei. Byakuya-Dono me semblait très heureux ici ... Il a trahi votre famille, mais pas vous ... Alors, attachez-vous plus d'importance à votre fils ou bien à votre "famille" ?

Alors, c'était donc ça ? ... Lui laisser le choix quant à l'avenir de son fils ? ... Un avenir somptueux à la cour de l'empereur, où il resterait enchainé ou un avenir où il irait labourer les champs et mettrait la main dans le fumier ...

- Où est Byakuya ? Demanda le noble à l'encontre de la vieille dame.

- Il doit être en train d'aider les hommes dans les champs ... Avoua-t-elle, confirmant en partie ses pensées. Vous allez ... Le chercher ?

- Non, au contraire, je vous prierai de ne jamais lui parler de cette visite ...

- Mais, je ne comprends pas ...

- Mon fils est heureux ici, pourquoi l'emmènerais-je dans un monde où il ne le sera jamais ?... Pourquoi le priverais-je de sa liberté maintenant ? Et je suis sûr que vous avez besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de vous ... Prenez soin de vous ...

La femme sembla surprise et ne dit rien lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, Senbonzakura toujours sur ses talons.

- Et qu'allons nous dire au membre de votre famille ? Demanda le Goei.

- Qu'il a fui et a franchi la limite des Terres sous la juridiction de l'Empereur et de notre famille ... Ou que c'est ce que nous pensons ... Si les Kuchiki pensent que Byakuya est allé chercher refuge chez le plus grand adversaire des Kurosaki, ils ne risquent pas de le chercher ...

Ainsi, il protégeait son fils ... Et priait pour que cela dure longtemps. Même s'il se doutait que cela ne durerait pas éternellement, il pouvait donner un peu plus de répit à son fils, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il fut en meilleure forme lors de son retour ...

Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie que l'on découvre qu'ils étaient ici et il n'y eut que les petits enfants qui pourraient témoigner de la venue d'un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Byakuya, mais qu'importe ce petit détail ? Son fils vivait dans un lieu incroyablement accueillant et c'était là tout ce qui comptait pour ce père qui savait ce que c'était que d'être enchainé ...

Pouvait-on priver un oiseau de sa liberté retrouvée ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, le chapitre "Kuchiki" est clos pour le moment ! Moua ha ha ha !

Aeal : J'aime pas quand elle rit comme ça… Ca annonce toujours des trucs pas nets…

Grimmjow : ... Pas de sexe ? Etrange ...

Axel : Hé, je vais pas faire que du sexe partout -_- ...

Ichigo : Bah, t'es une perverse, donc ...

Axel : Même pas vrai, je suis très sentimentale ! Certes, la plupart de mes fics sont classées "M", mais j'y peux rien si la plupart des OS demandés m'ont beaucoup inspiré ! ...

Grimmjow : Que neni ! Tu pourrais pas faire une fic sans sexe dedans !

Axel : ... Serait-ce ... Une provocation ? ...

Ichigo : Oula, va-t-elle répondre à cette "provocation" ? ...

Grimmjow : Et tu paries combien qu'elle craquera de toute façon ?

Axel : ... Maieuh !

Koga : C'est étrange, j'étais un des héros de cette histoire et tu ne me fais pas réagir ?

Axel : ... Bah ... Vas-y ... T'as quelque chose à dire ?

Koga : ... En fait, non ...

Axel : Bah voilà ! Et vous, Kuchiki-Sama, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Grimmjow : Pourquoi elle est si polie avec Sojun ?

Ichigo : C'est pourtant logique : c'est le père de Byakuya, s'il n'y avait pas eu Sojun, il n'y aurait jamais eu de Byakuya ...

Grimmjow : Ha, ok ...

Sojun : Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir abandonné l'idée première que tu avais eu de me faire entretenir une relation secrète avec Ukitake et d'avoir effacé le viol que tu voulais me faire subir ...

Grimmjow et Ichigo : WTF ?

Axel : ... Bah ouais ... Au début, j'voulais caser Sojun avec Uki, et puis faire découvrir le tout par Koga qui aurait menacé son "frère", mais finalement ... J'me suis dit que ça le ferait pas alors j'ai modifié en faisant une fic totalement "neutre" ... Juste pour expliquer ... J'devrais faire un autre chapitre pour expliquer un peu plus le conflit entre les Royaumes ! Hé, oui, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué : Yononaka Tagaichigai a vu son titre s'allonger un peu, cela devient Yononaka Tagaichigai : Les Trois Royaumes ! En effet, vu la tournure que prend la suite, je me suis dit que cela serait "cool" de faire ça, alors ... Question très importante : le prochain chapitre doit-il parler de ce "pays" créé pour cet AU ou bien vous vous en foutez et vous voulez voir plutôt la suite de l'histoire ?

Aeal : pour moi, ce serait bien de préciser le contexte… Après tout, même si ce sont des OS, c'est quand même tout un univers que tu as mis en place, ce serait idiot de ne pas en parler plus. Et puis le chapitre n'a pas besoin d'être long…

Wesley Iriah Douglas : Moi je te conseillerais d'essayer d'insérer ces précisions dans l'un de tes chapitres, ou même dans plusieurs, ça sera plus digeste que de tout écrire d'un seul bloc et d'en faire un chapitre à part…

Dans les épisodes suivants : (mettez la musique "Battle Final Fantasy VIII", ça pourrait le faire (ou pas))

Un chapitre dédié à un nouveau couple que l'on ne verra pas souvent ! La préparation d'un autre couple (encore un ?) et l'on reparlera d'un des précédents couples ...

Le fameux couple préparé ... Qui sera un chapitre court (ou pas ...)

Un chapitre dédié à la ... De ... qui va rencontrer ... et ensemble, ils vont aller à ... !

Grimmjow : Si quelqu'un a compris, qu'il me le dise !

Et puis, un chapitre consacré au retour du couple ... !

Grimmjow : Ok ... Tu leur mets l'eau à la bouche et tu fais une note finale trop longue, tu crois sérieusement qui y'en a qui vont la lire ?

Aeal : Ben, au moins les bêta… Z'ont pas trop l'choix, hein… ^^

Wesley Iriah Douglas : Je confirme…

Axel : ... J'en sais rien, mais de toute façon, merci à toutes celles qui m'auront lu !

P'tit commentaire de fin et appréciation de ce chapitre par Aeal :

J'adore ! J'aime beaucoup Sojun, très humain ! Et c'est rare pour un Kuchiki ^^ A l'inverse, j'aime pas Koga… Moi j'ai vu l'anime et je l'ai toujours trouvé imbu de sa personne, un p'tit m'as-tu-vu superficiel et arrogant… Rien que la façon dont il s'est énervé face à Urahara, je l'aurais baffé ^^ Même si je le comprends, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester calme avec Urahara…

Sinon, SP arrive, lentement, mais il arrive ^^ Mais je me suis dit que ce chapitre était plus important qu'un chapitre déjà publié, surtout si Wesley doit encore le relire avant la parution. (NdWesley Iriah Douglas : Ca y est, c'est fait…)

Allez, bisous !


	5. Chronique des Trois Royaumes

**Personnage principal : **Aucun en particulier, ceci étant l'Histoire de cet AU vu par un "écrivain" racontant tout cela.

**Genre : **Aventure / Histoire

**Rating : **K (Encore un chapitre sans romance, mais que voulez-vous ?

**Note d'Axel : **Ceci était un AU destiné à créer pour les autres, des OS sur des couples qui m'inspiraient grandement. Au fil du temps, cela est devenu un AU toujours destiné à mettre en scène des couples pour les autres, mais bien plus construit que ce qu'il aurait dû être... Alors, vu que mon idée s'est un peu affinée au fil du temps, je pense qu'il faudrait vous expliquer ce qu'est ce monde.

C'est donc parti pour entendre parler de l'histoire de ce monde qui pourrait presque devenir une histoire originale tellement elle est construite et tout ... Mais bon, je me suis inspirée de plusieurs choses : La première est le jeu vidéo "_Dynastie Warrior_" (le nom "_Les Trois Royaumes_" vient de là et le jeu est tiré d'un livre que j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas ! è_é). Chaque fois, je dirais d'où me vient l'inspiration (comme je l'ai fait dans le premier chapitre). Donc, certaines situations viennent du livre du _Bushido _tandis que d'autres viennent du film "_Le dernier samouraï_" (les noms notés sous les citations ne sont pas ceux des perso du film, mais de mes "chroniques" ! *_* ... )

**Résumé :** Dans un passé lointain, très lointain, deux puissantes familles se disputent le pouvoir de régner sur le pays tout entier. Les Kurosaki et les Aizen se disputent le titre d'Empereur depuis des dizaines d'années maintenant, emportant dans leur quête de pouvoir, leurs terres en une guerre froide qui terrifie toute la population. Les deux parties tentent depuis des décennies de rallier à leurs causes le pays voisin, le "Wei" ...

Voici donc l'histoire des "Trois Royaumes" ...

**Bêta Reader/Correctrices : **_Aeal _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue :**_

"Gi pour la Droiture

Yu pour le Courage

Jin pour la Bienveillance

Rei pour le Respect

Makoto pour l'Honnêteté

Meiyo pour l'Honneur

Chugi pour la Loyauté

Voici les sept vertus du Samouraï"

_Bushido, la Voie du Samurai_

Le pays se divisait en deux îles distinctes. L'une ressemblait à un énorme croissant de lune difforme, le pays du "Han" et la seconde se trouvait en son centre, c'était le pays du "Wei". Il y avait d'autres petites îles englobant les deux îles principales, mais elles étaient pour la plupart quelconques et hébergeaient souvent des personnes exilées ou au contraire, des pirates et des brigands. Bien sûr, le Han et le Wei assuraient à leur population qu'ils combattaient ces renégats, mais ceci était la version "officielle" : pourquoi tenter de vaincre des personnes qui les fournissaient en esclaves et qui offraient des services qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre sans provoquer une guerre ?

Il y a plus de trois cents ans, on ne comptait que ces deux pays, mais au fil du temps, le Han se divisa en deux car il y eut un conflit au sein même de la famille Impériale qui dirigeait alors le pays, et la déchirure fut totale ...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les Chroniques du Han**

_"Je suis assailli par les ironies de ma vie"_

Genryusau Shigekuni Yamamoto

Vème Empereur du Han

En une époque lointaine, très lointaine, le pays prospérait et bien qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre entre le Wei et le Han, on craignait toujours que le moindre conflit ne se fasse sentir. C'est sans doute pourquoi tout le monde se montrait aussi prudent vis-à-vis de l'autre famille. Bien sûr, l'empereur Yamamoto n'était pas quelqu'un de très "calme". Sa puissance, il l'avait obtenue après de longues années de guerres et son corps portait les marques de chacune de ses batailles, mais il était loin le temps des conflits.

Yamamoto arrivait à la fin de sa vie et priait pour que son pays vive en paix, se doutant que cela ne durerait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, la guerre semblait vouloir le rattraper en la personne même de ses héritiers, car sa femme ne lui donna pas un seul enfant mais des jumeaux. N'y avait-il pas pire présage que de voir naître deux enfants ? Deux jeunes garçons qui se disputeraient sans doute les rênes de son pays ? Et comment faire pour que ses deux fils soient tous deux satisfaits par leur avenir ?

Les années passèrent sans que la moindre solution ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Yamamoto savait aussi que sa mort approchait à grand pas et il se doutait qu'il devrait un jour choisir un héritier, mais comment faire pour se décider entre ses deux fils ? Chacun semblait vouloir obtenir cette place tant convoitée que celle du trône impérial.

On lui proposa de faire disparaître un des deux jeunes, mais jamais il ne put se résoudre à faire assassiner sa propre chair, c'est sans doute ce qui causa sa perte ...

Lui qui avait vécu dans la guerre toute sa vie et qui n'avait rêvé que de paix pour la fin de ses jours, en mourant, il provoquerait la plus grande guerre que le Han ait jamais connu et celle-ci serait provoquée par ses propres enfants ...

_"Je crois qu'un homme fait ce qu'il peut, jusqu'à ce que son destin soit décidé"_

Sojiro Aizen

Ier Empereur du Shu

Kojiro Kurosaki était le fils ainé. Dès les premiers instants de la mort de son père, il se proclama Empereur du Han sans en consulter son cadet de quelques secondes, Sojiro. Celui-ci ne put accepter ce qu'il considérait comme un "coup d'état" et, étant un homme juste, il trouva du soutient au sein même des Armées de la Cour. L'une des familles qui donna tout son soutient au jeune frère était la famille Tousen, une famille souvent constituée d'Ekisha , ou encore la puissante famille Ichimaru !

Kojiro n'admit pas la trahison de son frère et décida de considérer celui-ci comme un traître. Cela choqua profondément Sojiro qui ne se trouvait que dans son droit. Accusé de trahison alors qu'il se considérait comme n'étant qu'une simple victime, il décida d'abandonner son véritable nom, voulant démontrer à son frère qu'il voulait sa part du pays sans pour autant l'en priver. Ainsi naquit la famille Aizen. Avec les quelques hommes qui l'avaient suivit, il réussit à prendre le contrôle de l'Ouest du pays et instaura un nouvel ordre. Il rebaptisa ses terres, les terres du "Shu". Sojiro devint le nouvel empereur de ce pays qui ne possédait pourtant pas de racines stables.

_"Il n'y a pas de pouvoir, juste de l'abus de pouvoir"_

Kirio Hikifune

Épouse du Vème empereur du Han

Le manque de puissance militaire du Shu les précipita vers la chute, eux qui étaient décrits comme des renégats cherchant à faire tomber l'Empire.

Les Armées du Han forcèrent les troupes du Shu à se retrancher dans un château. Sur les conseils de ses stratèges, Kojiro détourna le cours des deux rivières voisines pour inonder les fondations même du palais et l'eau boueuse inonda le lieu de refuge. Le moral des forces du Shu baissèrent considérablement. Ils ne purent plus tenir le siège très longtemps, les provisions ayant été détruites par l'eau. Sojiro propose un armistice à la seule condition que ses hommes soient épargnés de la mort qu'on leur promettait.

Kojiro acceptera, impressionné bien malgré lui par la force de caractère de son petit frère prêt à se sacrifier pour la vie de ses hommes. Il fut reconduit à la Capitale du Han, Karakura, en prisonnier de guerre, et l'on annonça déjà qu'il serait jugé et exécuté pour son infâme crime de trahison.

_"L'amour d'une mère est plus profond que l'océan"_

Kojiro Kurosaki

VIème Empereur du Han

Le jour de son procès, la mère des deux garçons alla voir Kojiro et se jeta à ses pieds en le suppliant d'épargner son frère cadet. L'ainé partit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les propos de sa mère et se rendit au procès de son cadet.

Les familles qui avaient suivi Sojiro furent punies comme il se devait : La famille Tousen fut destituée de tous ses biens, mais leurs membres devenant souvent des Ekisha, l'exil leur fut épargné, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la famille Ichimaru dont tout les membres furent envoyés sur une île.

Quand vint le moment de juger Sojiro, Kojiro ne put pas faire exécuter son propre frère, et il lui préféra un exil à l'autre bout du pays reconstruit du Han. C'est dans ces contrées lointaines que "Sojiro Aizen" devait expier son crime de haute trahison ...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les Chroniques du Wei**

_"La haine excite des querelles, mais l'amour couvre toutes les fautes."_

Kotori Inoue

IVème Reine du Wei

Le pays du Wei était un pays gouverné par la famille Inoue, une famille qui fut choisie par les Ekisha de la grande famille Honsho. Les "Oracles" devaient choisir la famille qui préférerait préserver la paix et la prospérité plutôt que l'envie de pouvoir et d'étendre les frontières.

La famille Inoue n'était pas avide de pouvoir. Depuis la nuit des temps, elle clamait l'égalité entre toutes personnes et il n'était pas rare de voir une femme diriger le clan ou d'en voir les membres aller au marché au milieu des paysans. Ils ne rêvaient que de paix et rien que de paix, mais ne se faisaient pas d'illusion, ils savaient que certaines guerres étaient inévitables. Ils n'en restaient pas moins des personnes très attentives aux besoins du peuple.

Lorsque le pays du Han proposa un traité de paix, la famille Inoue accepta, les conditions étant honnêtes : on ne leur demandait aucune contribution pécuniaire, au contraire, le Han leur assura ne vouloir que la paix. Ils avaient leurs propres problèmes à résoudre.

Plusieurs générations furent dirigées par une femme. On vit ainsi naître la grande Kotori Inoue, une femme qui réussit à faire évoluer à grand pas la médecine, et bon nombre des plus grands Jii vinrent chez eux. L'avancée était telle que l'on dit que certains membres de la famille pouvaient soigner n'importe quel mal en quelques instants à peine.

Contrairement au pays Han, les membres de la famille Royale effectuaient des visites au peuple et l'on dit que certains jours, le palais était ouvert pour les malades et blessés qui étaient soignés par les membres de la famille Inoue.

_"L'Amour et la Haine sont des parents consanguins"_

Kaoru Inoue

VIème Roi du Wei

Les femmes de la famille Inoue n'étaient pas connues que pour leurs grandes capacités à soigner tout les maux, elles étaient aussi connues pour leur grande beauté et bien souvent, les membres de la famille Kurosaki leurs proposèrent des alliances, mais ils se les voyaient le plus souvent refusées : la famille Inoue n'avait nullement envie de se lier et de devoir dépendre d'une autre famille, aussi puissante soit-elle !

Aucune alliance ne fut acceptée, même lorsque le pays du Han se divisa en deux et que le Shu demanda le soutient du Wei. La famille Inoue ne pouvait prendre parti à cette guerre qui ne faisait aucun dommage à ses terres. S'ils avaient pris parti, probablement que la guerre aurait eu lieu sur les terres même du Wei. Ils prièrent l'Empereur Aizen de leur pardonner, mais ils ne voulaient pas que leur peuple souffre de cette malédiction ...

Ils restèrent longtemps fermés au Shu et au Han, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit officiellement finie. Le jour où le Han envoya un émissaire pour annoncer la fin de la guerre, ils s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour effectuer des échanges avec le Han. Ils promirent également de ne jamais prendre parti dans les conflits qu'il pourraient y avoir entre les Kurosaki, et les exilés de la famille Aizen. Ceci ne concernait pas leurs propres problèmes et personne ne leur en demanda les raisons, tous savaient que le bien du peuple était une priorité absolue pour le Wei.

Jusqu'à ce jour où Sosuke Aizen reprit les rênes de la famille et affronta en silence Isshin Kurosaki, ils restèrent neutres et acceptèrent d'accueillir en leur Royaume les émissaires, mais seulement si aucune Armada ne franchissait leurs eaux territoriales.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Restauration du Shu**

_"La fleur parfaite est chose rare_

_On pourrait passer sa vie à en chercher une_

_Et ce ne serait pas une vie gâchée"_

Sojiryuu Aizen

Ier Empereur Caché du Shu

Nous arrivons peu à peu à la fin de notre chronique et au début de notre histoire : Sojiryuu Aizen était le descendant du très célèbre Sojiro Aizen. Celui-ci considérait que le pouvoir naturel de la famille principale, les Kurosaki, devenait de plus en plus faible. Il décida de restaurer le Shu dans le plus grand silence. La distance étant grande entre la capitale du Han, Kurakara, et la ville des exilés traitres, Sakuban, il décida de faire de cette ville la capitale même du nouvel ordre des Shu.

L'un des premiers actes qu'il entreprit pour affaiblir d'avantage encore l'ordre des Kurosaki fut d'offrir sa sœur, Masaki Aizen, à l'empereur qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de femme. Ce mariage arrangé sembla plaire à Isshin qui accepta "l'offrande" : Il était homme à courir les femmes et déshonorer une descendante du traître ne pouvait en rien être considéré comme un crime.

Ce fut cela justement qui provoqua un schisme au sein même des Armées de la Cour, certains désapprouvant ce comportement de laisser-aller ...

_"Les fautes sont grandes quand l'amour est petit"_

Masaki Kurosaki

Épouse du IXème empereur du Han, Isshin Kurosaki

La seconde action qui permit une ascension de son pouvoir fut de réclamer l'ouverture des frontières aux pays occidentaux, chose qui fut rejeté avec force par l'Empereur du Han qui ne pouvait accepter que des étrangers mélangent leur sang avec son peuple si puissant. Le fait de ne pas ouvrir les frontières, c'était aussi refuser toute technologie qui pouvait provenir des autres pays, chose qui faisait rêver bon nombre de nobles.

Dans l'ombre, le Shu reprenait vie et bientôt, Aizen put annoncer officiellement la restauration de ce pays mort il y a si longtemps. Il ne se présenta cependant pas comme l'empereur de cette contrée, préférant préserver encore cette paix si fragile et présenta la chose différemment aux yeux de Kurosaki : son pays ouvrirait la porte aux étrangers tandis que celui de Kurosaki pourrait rester fermé. S'il le désirait, il pouvait toujours venir avec ses armées pour rejeter les occidentaux, mais la guerre ne pouvait pas éclater vu que leurs familles étaient unies par le mariage avec Masaki. Sojiryuu déclara que jamais il ne pourrait se retourner contre son "demi-frère" ...

Des paroles en l'air, beaucoup se doutaient qu'Aizen ne cherchait qu'à obtenir plus de pouvoir encore ...

Pour parer à cela, Kurosaki proposa une autre solution : que Sojiryuu Aizen parte en expédition pour un long tour du monde. Ainsi, les frontières resteraient fermées et il pourrait tout de même profiter de l'avancée technologique des occidentaux. Tout le monde crut qu'Aizen abandonnerait cette idée saugrenue, mais au contraire, Aizen accepta en proposant à Kurosaki de prendre en main les rênes du pays Shu ...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Voyage au bout du monde**

_"Il n'y aurait que sept merveilles sur notre Terre ?_

_Les écrivains ne sont pas de cet avis_

_Tout a ses merveilles, _

_L'Obscurité et le Silence aussi_

_S'il n'y avait que sept merveilles du "monde" sur la Terre,_

_Cela ne vaudrait pas la peine d'y aller voir"_

Sojiryuu Aizen

Ier Empereur Caché du Shu

L'homme fit mille et une découvertes en franchissant les Océans le séparant des pays occidentaux et il comprit qu'en agissant de la sorte, il prenait le risque de perdre le Shu, mais prenait également le risque de tout gagner en retour !

Il rencontra des guerriers incroyablement puissants. Que cela soit dans les pays du Sud ou du Nord, chacun trouvait des motivations dans diverses choses. Les conflits éclataient souvent à cause de la "religion", ce qui était étrange car tous les pays adoraient pourtant le même "Dieu", mais se battaient tout de même pour une différence "d'interprétation". Afin de découvrir les meilleurs guerriers, Sojiryuu Aizen décida de vivre ces guerres et réussit à convaincre certains des meilleurs de le suivre dans son pays d'origine.

Ainsi, il rentra chez lui avec ceux que l'on appellera les "Espada", un nom provenant du tout premier homme devenant officiellement son garde personnel, Dordoni Alessandro Del Scaccio.

_"Le monde ne mourra jamais par manque de merveilles_

_Mais uniquement par manque d'émerveillement"_

Sojiryuu Aizen

Ier Empereur Caché du Shu

De retour au Shu, il constata que Isshin n'avait pas profité de son absence pour détruire le pays reformé. Cela n'était dû qu'à la protection qu'avait exercé Sosuke Aizen sur ses contrées, les protégeant de l'Empereur comme il se devait.

Les "Espada" devinrent rapidement des guerriers reconnus. Au nombre de dix, ils étaient d'une puissance incroyable. En réponse à ces "monstres venus d'Occident", Kurosaki fit naître dans l'ombre les "Musha Hitokage", ne serait-ce que pour contrer l'armée imposante de la famille Aizen. Il envoya certains de ses hommes chercher ce que son frère avait présenté comme une avancée "militaire" et ainsi, il accepta certaines des armes venues d'Occident pour les confier à ses guerriers de l'ombre.

Tout le monde se doutait que la guerre était imminente. On entra alors dans une guerre froide qui promettait d'être longue ...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ascension de Sosuke Aizen**

_"Où il n'y a point de maître,_

_Tout le monde est maître;_

_Où tout le monde est maître,_

_Tout le monde est esclave"_

Sosuke Aizen

IIème Empereur Caché du Shu

L'on dit que Sojiryuu Aizen fut assassiné par un Musha Hitokage. La vérité est toute autre car depuis toujours, Sojiryuu savait que Kurosaki tenterait quelque chose contre lui et ceci, il l'avait attendu depuis longtemps.

Ceci était le troisième et dernier acte de son plan pour faire s'effondrer les fondations même du Han : son propre assassinat serait la preuve même que les Kurosaki ne pouvaient admettre l'adversité. Cela ouvrit les yeux de bon nombre de nobles qui se tournèrent vers la famille Aizen. Sojiryuu n'avait jamais cherché le pouvoir pour lui-même mais pour sa famille, et si sa mort pouvait permettre d'atteindre cet objectif, alors il offrait sa vie à sa descendance.

Le pouvoir de Sosuke Aizen grandit fortement avec la mort de son père, au point que le Shu s'agrandit considérablement et que les Kurosaki perdirent l'appui de plusieurs grandes familles Nobles. Il n'y eut que des conservateurs comme les Kuchiki ou les Kyoraku pour rester sous le joug des Kurosaki.

Malgré l'approche de la victoire du Shu, Sosuke ne précipita pas les choses, préférant encore patienter avant de lancer une offensive sur le Han. Les forces du Shu devaient s'agrandir d'avantage et c'est sous cette perspective qu'Aizen entreprit d'effectuer un second voyage à travers le monde, pour augmenter la puissance de ses Armées.

* * *

**Épilogue :**

_"Demain sera-t-il meilleur ?_

_Rose, noir, gris ?_

_L'avenir est toujours flou ..._

_Pouvons-nous agir sur notre futur,_

_Prendre les choses en mains_

_Ou bien sommes-nous victimes de la fatalité ?"_

Axelia Gabriel

Écrivain des "Chroniques des Trois Royaumes"

Nul ne sait ce que réserve l'avenir des Trois Royaumes.

Le Han, dirigé par l'Empereur Isshin Kurosaki, semble avoir un avenir incertain. Ayant vu naître des jumeaux, son avenir sera-t-il le même que de par le passé ou bien trouvera-t-on un compromis pour que les deux héritiers, Shiro et Ichigo, puissent vivre tous deux ? Le conflit est grand entre les deux jeunes gens et l'accord ne semble pas possible. N'oublions cependant pas le jeune Kon qui pourrait bien bénéficier de l'appui de son père : ne pouvant choisir entre les deux aînés, peut-être que l'Empereur se tournera vers le cadet pour devenir le successeur de son trône ?

Le Shu, pays encore très jeune et dirigé par un homme qui doit dissimuler sa condition d'empereur pour pouvoir survivre dans ces contrées lointaines, réussira-t-il à obtenir suffisamment de puissance pour assoir son pouvoir sur le pays qu'il convoite, le Han ?

Le Wei aimerait rester aussi neutre que possible à cette guerre, mais la Famille Inoue ne pourra pas rester sourde longtemps à ce grondement qui se fait de plus en plus audible et qui annonce l'arrivée d'une guerre qui n'épargnera personne. Sora Inoue, Xème Roi du Wei pourrait bien être forcé de choisir son camps, mais pourra-t-il s'y résoudre ?

Je suivrai l'avancement de ces Trois Royaumes et continuerai de vous raconter leur avancée dans l'histoire jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

_"L'avenir est quelque chose qui se surmonte_

_On ne subit pas l'avenir, on le fait."_

Axelia Gabriel

Écrivain des "Chroniques des Trois Royaumes"

* * *

**Note Finale du chapitre :**

Pas de véritable héros dans ce chapitre si ce n'est ceux du passé. Ce texte représente "_Les Chroniques des Trois Royaumes_" (d'où le titre) racontant l'histoire du point de vue d'une étrangère qui a eu l'ambition d'écrire les récits. Axelia Gabriel ... C'est moi, n'attendez pas de voir un jour ce personnage, elle est la "narratrice" qui vous conte l'histoire et n'apparait jamais. Bien sûr, vous pouvez vous posez des questions telles que : mais d'où tire-t-elle ses informations ? Hé bien, disons qu'elle est très futée ... NdAeal : lance toi des fleurs, vas-y… ^^ (NdAxel : Maieuh !)

J'annonce officiellement qu'il se pourrait bien que la fic ne voit pas plus de trois couples principaux ... Enfin, je dis "quatre" NdAeal : non, tu as dit trois… (NdAxel : J'en ai trouvé un autre entre la première et deuxième phrase ... XD), mais je compte bien proposer des OS, et si une demande est un couple AU m'inspirant grandement, je pourrai bien le caser quelques part dans cette histoire ! Je peux vous donner quelques indices sur les couples principaux : on a vu l'introduction de deux d'entre eux, mais des événements pourraient bien "changer" certaines choses ...

Je pense surprendre plein de monde avec mes "couples", surtout pour l'un qui m'a été proposé "par hasard" par une des Bêta (NdWesley Iriah Douglas : C'est de l'un de mes couples dont tu parles ? La proposition s'est faite au hasard, c'est vrai, mais si je t'ai sciemment proposé ces pairings si particuliers, c'est parce que… je les aime et ils sont trop rares !)(NdAxel : Et je comprend pourquoi maintenant =3) et qui m'a énormément inspiré ! *_* ... J'espère qu'il plaira beaucoup, même s'il me faudra probablement trois chapitres pour le "conclure" ! Moua ha ha ha ...

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lus ! ^^ J'espère que "Les Chroniques" en dévoilent suffisamment sur cet AU, même si certaines choses restent un peu vagues ! Je ne crois pas me tromper en vous assurant que Axelia Gabriel pourrait intervenir encore quelques fois pour combler les vides de ses Chroniques !

NdAeal : Bon, ben voila le chapitre corrigé… Désolée, je mets beaucoup de temps, mais mes partiels approchent… (et je délaisse Bleach pour HP… ^^) Donc je suis nettement moins sur FFnet qu'avant. Je me suis demandé si tu avais changé de pseudo par contre ^^ mais je comprends la distinction entre l'auteur des Chroniques et la publicatrice de YT.

NdWesley Iriah Douglas : Moi je suis dispo 24h/24 et 7j/7, donc n'hésite pas :p


	6. Sasageru Furusato

**Couple : **Renji X Hisagi avec un petit Starrk + Tatsuki et aussi un Kenpachi + Gin (à noter que + veut dire que c'est des allusions ... X3)

**Genre : **Aventure / Romance / Angst

**Rating : **M (*-*)

**Note d'Axel : **Ceci est un couple entièrement dédié à _Wesley Iriah Douglas _qui m'a proposé ce couple et qui me plaît bien ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira _(ndWesley : si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous autorise à me lyncher, si si !)_ et j'espère que les légères allusions au couple Starrk X Tatsuki vous plairont tout autant !

**Résumé :** L'échec de la mission des Musha Hitokage, qui ont effectué une tentative d'assassinat sur la personne d'Aiken Sosuke, est impardonnable. Les supérieurs des différents groupes doivent en répondre devant l'Empereur, Kurosaki Isshin, et malheureusement, certains guerriers auraient eu le visage découvert. Des accusations peuvent être portées contre l'Empereur, ce que personne ne peut accepter, il n'en perdrait que plus d'autorité.

Le choix semble inévitable et Isshin ne voit pas comment faire pour corriger cette erreur, si ce n'est en effaçant l'existence de ceux qui, pourtant, donneraient leurs vies pour lui ... Alors soit, pourquoi pas ? Leur mort sera digne de leur rang de Musha Hitokage ... A moins que ...

**Bêta Reader :**_ Aeal _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hisagi n'avait pas vu Tatsuki, mais c'était tout à fait normal vu qu'habituellement, les femmes et les hommes Musha Hitokage ne se croisaient qu'en de rares occasions. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux devenus des guerriers de l'ombre, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Il eut la chance d'entrevoir la jeune fille, mais peut-être pas dans les meilleures circonstances vu que leurs deux maîtres devaient répondre de leur échec face à l'Empereur.

A genoux presque en face l'un de l'autre, elle se situait derrière Soi Fon. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle lui donna l'impression d'être malade. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas seuls, alors il ne pouvait pas lui demander si tout allait bien. Il l'observa en silence, constatant qu'il ne devait pas avoir si tort que cela : elle était pâle et semblait souvent prise de maux divers. Il espéra qu'on ne lui confie pas de mission pour le moment, elle devait avoir été affaiblie par son long voyage.

On avait beaucoup parlé de sa captivité : elle avait été capturé par le Primera Espada et même si aucune torture n'était visible, elle semblait en avoir subi un sacré coup au moral. Il espérait que la jeune fille se remettrait vite. Elle avait été une de ses camarades à l'époque, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner. Même s'il ne la voyait pas souvent, son moral remontait à la vue de cette jeune fille.

La porte s'ouvrit. L'Empereur se présenta à celle ci et tout le monde s'inclina au plus bas alors qu'il traversait la longue salle. Shihouin et Mugurama ainsi que les autres chefs ne tardèrent pas à sortir eux aussi de la pièce, observant Kurosaki qui disparaissait derrière la porte coulissante. Hisagi ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'une certaine tension se faisait ressentir au sein de leurs chefs. Chacun se regardait en chien de faïence, semblant se sonder les uns les autres. Il n'y avait que Shihouin qui affichait un air plutôt joyeux.

- Shihouin, tu ne devrais pas afficher ce sourire satisfait ! Siffla sèchement Muguruma.

- Désolée, je n'y peux rien ! Répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi souriante. Tout cela me semble si intéressant ...

- Tout est amusant de votre point de vue ! Répliqua le décoloré. Shuhei-San, nous y allons !

Le jeune homme se leva, faisant signe au reste de l'unité de les suivre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Tatsuki avant de reporter toute son attention vers son supérieur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Muguruma semblait extrêmement soucieux. Il obtiendrait probablement plus d'informations dans la demi-heure à venir. Se dirigeant vers leurs quartiers qui se situaient hors de l'agglomération, le garçon profita du court passage en ville pour aller faire quelques achats.

Il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, il fallait bien se nourrir de temps en temps, non ? Il effectua ses achats pour la semaine avant de retourner au lieu de leur habitation. Ses amis furent heureux de le voir revenir. Certains se jetèrent sur les fruits qu'il apportait et il les gronda un peu, rappelant qu'ils n'auraient plus rien d'ici quelques minutes à ce train-là.

- Hisagi-Chan ! Lâcha bruyamment Mashiro à ses oreilles. Kensei-Sama te fait demander !

La boule d'énergie sautilla autour de lui, lui répétant que Kensei-Chan le faisait demander "vite-vite-vite", mais ne lui laissait pas d'espace suffisant pour le laisser passer. La seule fille du groupe était une personne extrêmement énergique et c'était peu dire ! Elle était en réalité épuisante à force de courir de la sorte ! Épuisante mais surtout étouffante ! Il lui fourra une pomme dans la bouche et la décala alors qu'elle croquait avec avidité dans son fruit.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de son supérieur qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur. Leur "demeure" n'était pas des plus accueillantes, mais elle était acceptable pour des gens tels qu'eux. Ils ne venaient de toute façon ici que pour y dormir et se reposer entre chaque nouvelle mission. Frappant à la porte, Muguruma le somma d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

- Shûhei-San, nous avons mécontenté l'Empereur, avoua franchement l'homme en lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

- Je ne comprends pas bien : nous avons toujours été très efficaces, non ? Demanda inquiet le jeune homme.

- Justement, je pensais que notre efficacité pèserait dans la balance, mais l'échec est trop grand à ses yeux : nous avons eu l'occasion de tuer Aizen Sosuke, mais nous n'y sommes pas parvenus.

- Les Espadas étaient bien trop forts ...

- Je sais, j'étais là moi aussi ! D'ailleurs, je dois une cicatrice à cette incroyable blonde ! Je me demande combien elle en a eu pour parvenir à me tenir tête !

Hisagi se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant parfaitement de la bataille qui avait éclaté entre les Espadas et les Musha Hitokage. Muguruma s'était retrouvé en face d'Hallibel Tia et lui-même s'était retrouvé face à Aaroniero. La difficulté avait été grande pour l'ébène, il fallait même avouer qu'il ne devait son salut qu'à une chance incroyable, mais ... Comparé à la puissance de Hallibel ... S'il s'était retrouvé face à la Tiercera, il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il en réchappe !

Elle s'était montrée très habile et adroite. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs : tous les Espadas étaient d'une force prodigieuse et Hisagi en était venu à la conclusion que les seuls qui pourraient jamais les vaincre n'étaient autres que les meilleurs des Musha et éventuellement, certains des plus habiles nobles tels Kyoraku ou Ukitake ...

- Savoir que nous détenons le Sexta est une bonne nouvelle, déclara Hisagi. Tant qu'il sera au sein du palais, il ne sera plus un danger ... Mais cela en laisse tout de même neuf autres ...

- Moi, j'aurais préféré savoir cet homme mort ! Avoua franchement Mugurama. Il est trop proche de l'empereur et de ses héritiers. Même s'ils peuvent se défendre contre lui, il est très fort ... Mais bon, là n'est pas notre problème ! Que Shihouin se débrouille donc avec le Sexta ! J'espère qu'il lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs !

Le ton était très irrité, peut-être même un peu trop en réalité. C'était étrange de le voir dans cet état et Hisagi en vint à se demander pourquoi son supérieur était aussi en colère. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à éprouver de la rancune pour ses alliés. Hors là, il donnait réellement l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à reprocher à la tannée.

- Muguruma-Sama ? Souffla l'ébène, incertain.

- Nous avons une nouvelle mission et cette fois, l'empereur a été très clair : si nous échouons, nous n'avons plus besoin de revenir auprès de lui ! Déclara le décoloré sans porter la moindre attention au jeune homme.

- Quelle est notre mission ?

- Pénétrer dans le château de Sima Ji* et tuer le dernier descendant de la lignée des Ichimaru.

- Pardon, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de le faire assassiner ? Enfin, je veux dire ... Pour quelle raison l'Empereur veut-il sa mort ?

Muguruma lui lança un regard sombre et empli de reproche. Hisagi baissa les yeux, s'en voulant d'avoir enfreint une des plus grandes règles des Musha Hitokage : ne pas poser de question ! On obéit aux ordres, rien de plus !

- Il semblerait qu'Aizen tente d'entrer en contact avec Ichimaru, avoua tout compte fait son supérieur. Il essaye sûrement de reformer son armée sous les effigies des anciennes bannières, ce que nous devons empêcher ! Nous ne savons pas si Ichimaru sera prêt à suivre les traces de ses ancêtres ou non, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque.

- Condamner un homme à mort sans savoir s'il la mérite ? Murmura pensivement le jeune homme.

C'était donc ça la "justice" de leur empereur ? Frapper un homme qui pouvait être innocent ? Hisagi ne pourrait jamais effectuer une telle chose, il ne trouverait pas la force d'abattre sa lame sur un potentiel innocent ! Pourquoi leur demandait-on de passer le balai pour effacer les traces des autres ? Pour préserver le pouvoir de cet homme qu'était l'Empereur ? Le pire c'était qu'avec le temps, le jeune homme en venait à la conclusion qu'il ne méritait pas leur dévotion ...

- Tu es trop bon, Shûhei-San ! Grogna le décoloré, attirant son regard. Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ici ! J'aurais préféré que ce soit ton meilleur ami qui survive au test, cela t'aurait épargné bien des misères !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Muguruma-Sama, je ne faillirai pas ! Assura Hisagi. C'est justement ma crainte d'abattre mon arme qui fait ma force ...

- Je ne te demanderai pas de le tuer lui, je sais que cela te pèse de tuer un innocent. Surveille juste mes arrières, comme toujours !

Il acquiesça faiblement. Oui, il s'assurerait juste que son maître ne risquerait rien, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sans se sentir obligé, car cet homme était devenu comme un père pour lui. Il n'admettrait pas que le moindre mal lui soit fait. Même s'il restait fidèle à cet homme qui dégoûtait de plus en plus Hisagi, lui, il lui resterait fidèle et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour continuer dans cette vie misérable !

* * *

Renji était installé confortablement dans les nombreux couffins, observant, ou plutôt "surveillant" du coin de l'œil le moindre mouvement d'Ichimaru. Il voyait parfaitement ce sourire étrange qu'arborait depuis un moment l'argenté et savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il allait devoir surveiller ses arrières, que cela soit en cet instant ou ce soir ! Quand il avait ce sourire, c'était qu'il préparait un coup foireux, mais c'était toujours difficile de savoir qui était la cible privilégiée de cet argenté ! Ha, pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il s'était tu ...

Il préféra se taire, n'ayant aucune envie de devenir officiellement la proie du plan qu'il était en train de concevoir. Se faire le plus discret que possible était la meilleure des stratégies en cet instant ... Quoique, l'idée de se retrouver une fois encore dans un des plans foireux de ce renard n'était peut-être pas aussi désagréable que cela pourrait paraître ? Quoique, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire dominer ...

- Renji-Chan ! Jubila Ichimaru sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Si tu pouvais m'épargner, je serais le plus heureux des hommes de la Terre ! Assura le cramoisi avec un large sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ho, non, ne t'inquiète pas, pour une fois, je n'ai rien envie de te faire ! Assura l'argenté en se rapprochant.

- Cela serait rassurant, si seulement tu ne mentais pas comme un arracheur de dents qui prétend à son patient que cela ne fera pas mal !

- Puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien envie de ... Quoiqu'en réalité ... J'avoue, je veux presque toujours te faire des choses très immorales et indécentes, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler ... A moins que, c'est justement ce que tu veux entendre ?

Renji lança un regard sombre à son vis-à-vis qui s'était assis à côté de lui, prenant lui aussi ses aises, tendant une main pour jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux détachés. Vu qu'il ne s'approcha pas plus, le cramoisi se dit qu'il n'avait pas "trop" menti et il fut soudainement intrigué par ce qu'il avait cherché à aborder. Il continuait d'observer son interlocuteur, patientant tranquillement en sirotant son verre de saké.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir de la visite ! Annonça joyeusement l'argenté. De la chair fraiche !

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Grogna Renji, insatisfait par cette annonce.

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit ! Sourit le renard.

- Tu ne pourrais pas répondre sérieusement, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie ?

- Ils seront extrêmement forts ! D'ailleurs, ils sont là pour me tuer ! Ils ne s'attendent cependant pas à rencontrer sur le chemin des guerriers qui pourront leur tenir tête ! Cela risque d'être très amusant !

- Tu sembles si sûr de toi ! Et quand arrivent nos "invités surprises" ?

- D'ici deux jours ! Nous pourrons leur faire un accueil digne d'eux !

- Tu veux qu'on les attrape vivants ?

Il avait parlé avec irritation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devaient épargner la vie de ces hommes qui venaient pour le tuer, d'après ses propres dires ! Renji posa brutalement son verre sur la table basse et se releva en fixant son interlocuteur les sourcils froncés. Cela lui plaisait-il donc de laisser des hommes cherchant sa mort, l'approcher ? Il était toujours aussi inconscient ce sale type !

- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ? Demanda avec amusement l'argenté.

- Je te dois la vie ! Hurla Renji. Tant que je n'aurai pas remboursé ma dette, je n'admettrai pas que tu meurs !

- C'est justement l'occasion de rembourser ta "dette" ! Ils sont aussi forts que toi ... Empêche-les de me tuer et tu auras réussi ... Mais je préférerais franchement que tu te donnes entièrement à moi ...

- Aussi forts que moi ? Cela m'étonne ! Je suis faible et ...

- Tu te sous-estimes, mon petit Renji-Chan ! Tu serais parfaitement capable de leur tenir tête si tu le voulais ! Mais puisque tu crains pour ma vie, on fera venir Kenpachi et ses hommes ! Cela te rassure mon petit ?

- Arrête de m'appeler "mon petit" ! J'ai presque la même taille que toi !

Un sourire pervers apparut au coin des lèvres d'Ichimaru qui s'écarta cependant, roulant de l'autre côté en prenant un des couffins comme support pour sa tête, donnant l'impression qu'il avait envie de faire une petite sieste, ce qui irrita grandement le cramoisi qui n'avait aucune envie de s'emmerder pendant que "monsieur" dormait un peu. Renji se pencha et alla chercher quelques mèches de cheveux pour les caresser doucement.

- Il faut que tout soit prêt dans deux jours, marmonna l'argenté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous seront prêts, même si je doute qu'on puisse capturer qui que ce soit avec Kenpachi-San, assura Renji.

- Il y aura une femme : il ne faut surtout pas que le moindre mal ne lui soit fait ... Fais en sorte qu'elle soit capturée vivante par Yumichika.

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il y aurait une femme ? Ça, c'était un mystère … Renji en était venu à la conclusion qu'Ichimaru devait être un Ekisha, sauf que c'était étrange : il n'existait que quelques rares familles pouvant transmettre le don de voyance et, d'après ce qu'il en savait, la famille Ichimaru ne possédait pas ce don particulier ... Normalement ! Si tous les membres de cette famille étaient aussi futés que Gin, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils avaient roulé dans la farine un membre d'une famille de voyants pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient ou bien avaient-ils toujours dissimulé leur don ?

S'il n'avait pas eu ce don ... Renji serait sans doute mort ! Fermant les yeux, le cramoisi se remémora le jour de leur rencontre. On l'avait laissé pour mort ou peut-être avait-on supposé qu'il ne survivrait pas à ses blessures. En tous les cas, il aurait dû mourir. Était-ce grâce à son envie de vivre qu'il avait pu s'extraire de l'eau où on avait jeté son "corps" ? Il avait pu se trainer sur quelques mètres avant d'abandonner, son moral d'acier n'ayant pas résisté à cette bataille. Mourir un jour de pluie, alors qu'il détestait cela ? Il aurait préféré mourir en pleine nuit, malheureusement, le destin en avait voulu autrement !

La pluie continuait de s'écouler sur la terre, mais ne le touchait plus. Il avait tourné le visage pour voir des pieds et quelqu'un s'était penché sur lui. Une voix moqueuse s'était élevée, mais il n'avait pas compris le moindre mot et avait même sombré dans l'inconscience ...

- Qu'est-ce donc que ce visage "nostalgique" ? Demanda amusé Ichimaru.

- Tu aurais pu m'abandonner sur cette plage, avoua le plus jeune. Tu aurais pu me laisser crever comme une merde ... Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ...

- Et tu crois que je vais te le dire aujourd'hui ? Ricana l'argenté. Mon petit Renji-Chan, il va falloir que tu patientes encore un peu avant de pouvoir comprendre ...

- Es-tu un Ekisha ?

Le sourire d'Ichimaru se volatilisa totalement. Il sembla sonder de son regard à demi clos Renji. Celui-ci n'avait nullement peur de cet examen minutieux, habitué depuis longtemps. Il se demandait juste s'il ne s'était pas trompé en imaginant qu'il détenait un si grand pouvoir : les Ekisha n'étaient pas du genre à influencer l'avenir, bien au contraire. Ils étaient même du genre à laisser faire les choses, ne donnant que quelques rares indications à leur maître quant à la meilleure façon d'agir, mais sans plus. Des voyants qui répondaient aux questions de l'avenir par des énigmes, mais qui restaient toujours neutres au monde ...

Qu'Ichimaru l'ai emporté et soigné, c'était presque "contre nature" pour un Ekisha ! A moins que l'argenté ne s'était fixé d'autres règles ? La seule autre hypothèse était qu'il ne voyait pas l'avenir, mais voyait clair dans le jeu de ses ennemis ? Sauf que, prévoir l'arrivée d'assassins avec précision et savoir qu'une femme se trouverait dans le groupe ? C'était confirmer la première hypothèse.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne pourras jamais devenir mon Goei : tu es bien trop curieux ! Soupira Ichimaru avant de se recoucher comme si de rien était.

Il ne répondait pas à cette simple question ? Ha, trop de mystères entouraient cet homme ! Une chose était sûre : il le surprendrait encore demain et le jour d'après ! En attendant, il allait devoir faire en sorte de le protéger jusqu'à ce que sa dette soit entièrement remboursée.

* * *

Hisagi était en train de préparer le départ pour leur nouvelle mission. Ils auraient besoin de quelques vivres pour le voyage en mer, Ichimaru vivant sur une île très isolée. Son château, paraissait-il, était très luxueux, malgré les longues années d'exil et de privation qu'avait subi la famille. Certaines personnes prétendaient que depuis quelques années, le descendant de la famille avait conclu un marché avec des brigands et des pirates qui trouvaient refuge chez lui, moyennant quelques petites compensations. Les Armées de la Cour n'avaient jamais mené d'enquêtes et d'après ce qu'en savait Hisagi, c'était parce que les brigands dont il était question fournissaient des esclaves au Han.

- Hisagi-Chan ! S'écria brutalement Mashiro à côté de lui. C'est vrai qu'on va peut-être rencontrer des pirates ? Dis, on devra crier "à l'abordage" ? Tu crois qu'on devra se défendre ? Et s'ils nous capturent, tu crois qu'ils m'égorgeront après m'avoir violé ?

L'ébène se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'agitait en posant bien d'autres questions du même genre et le pauvre jeune homme fut dépassé en à peine quelques secondes. Il se demanda si c'était réellement une bonne idée de l'emmener, non pas qu'elle n'était pas professionnelle, juste qu'elle ne l'était que lorsqu'il le fallait et vu que le voyage serait assez long ... Il y avait de fortes chances que certains membres du groupe décident de déserter pendant celui-ci !

Quelque chose attira le regard du jeune homme et il fut surpris en reconnaissant Tatsuki. Il abandonna sans la moindre hésitation sa camarade d'infortune pour se rapprocher de son amie, lui souriant.

- Tatsuki-San, que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur. Un message de la cour ?

- Non, plutôt une requête de ma part, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. J'aimerais voir Muguruma-Sama, tu sais où il est ?

- Il est allé voir comment se déroule l'entrainement des nouveaux apprentis ...

La jeune fille acquiesça en se frottant la nuque, détournant le regard, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, mais ne savaient jamais quoi se dire lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre. C'était un peu compliqué comme situation, leur passé en commun les rendaient proches, mais le crime qu'ils avaient commis pour devenir des Musha Hitokage leur faisait ressentir un profond malaise ... C'était un peu normal, chacun savait qui ils avaient tué pour atteindre leur rang ... C'était sans doute pourquoi après l'examen, ils étaient séparés et se retrouvaient tous dans des groupes où ils ne connaissaient personne.

- Hisagi-Chan ! S'écria Mashiro en apparaissant devant lui, les sourcils froncés. C'est qui ? Ta petite amie ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette boule d'énergie allonge la fin de ses phrases de cette façon ? Et pourquoi devait-elle être aussi curieuse ? Sans la moindre hésitation, le jeune homme poussa sa camarade pour pouvoir faire face une nouvelle fois à Tatsuki, lui souriant avec gène.

- Désolé, c'est notre lieutenant, elle est très agitée, mais très efficace aussi ! Assura-t-il.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Répondit en retour Tatsuki. On connait tous les exploits de l'énergique Kuna !

- C'est vrai ? Jubila la jeune fille, le regard brillant.

Tatsuki confirma d'un mouvement de tête. Elle reporta toute son attention sur Hisagi, pointant l'entrée de leur demeure.

- Je vais attendre Muguruma-Sama à l'intérieur, si cela ne dérange pas.

- Ho oui, je vais aller te faire un peu de thé ! Décida Mashiro avant de s'évaporer soudainement.

Ha, la caresser dans le sens du poil, c'était aussi la meilleure façon de se la mettre dans la poche ! La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'entrée et Hisagi ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, prenant même de l'avance pour sortir un futon "acceptable" pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Il s'assit en face d'elle, l'observant en se demandant si elle s'était remise de son état de choc. Elle semblait toujours aussi fragile, surtout moralement ...

- Tatsuki-San, est-ce que tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Non, je ne suis pas malade, assura-t-elle en baissant le regard. Je ... Hisagi-San, est-ce que tu pourrais garder un secret ?

- Je garderai toujours tous tes secrets ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tatsuki l'observa dans les yeux quelques secondes, tentant sans doute de l'évaluer, mais elle finit par détourner le regard. Ses joues rougirent fortement, mais ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'être emplis de honte et de tristesse.

- Je suis enceinte ...

La phrase avait été murmuré. Pourtant, le jeune homme eut la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait hurlé ces paroles insensées et qu'elles résonnaient dans son esprit. Une telle chose n'était pas acceptable ... Surtout pour une Musha Hitokage qui faisait ses débuts en tant que telle. Qu'elle tombe enceinte ? Elle était bien trop jeune pour cela, mais surtout : qui était le père ?

- Tu en as parlé à Shihouin-Sama ? Demanda l'ébène en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Non, je n'en avais pas le droit, dit-elle en baissant d'avantage le regard. Kotetsu-Sama, elle m'a dit que si je faisais tuer cet enfant, le malheur s'abattra sur nous ...

- Kyokotsu-Sama ? C'est elle qui a vu ça ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

- Il y a quelques jours déjà ... Elle m'a fait demander quand je suis rentrée au palais et ... Après que l'incident avec l'Espada soit réglé, elle m'a parlé et elle m'a dit de ne pas le faire tuer ... Que je n'avais le droit de le perdre que par les voies "normales" ...

- Tatsuki-San, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je me suis dit que les efforts d'un combat intense pourraient me le faire perdre ...

Les efforts d'un ... Alors, elle était venue ici pour demander le droit de participer à cette mission ? C'était donc ça la requête qu'elle voulait faire à Muguruma ? Demander le droit d'être présente ? Et tout ça pour perdre cet enfant ? N'y avait-il donc pas d'autres solutions ? Pourquoi voulait-elle se débarrasser à ce point de cet enfant ? Il se figea en observant le visage de son amie : elle se mordait les lèvres.

- Tatsuki-San, qui est le père ? Demanda-t-il.

- Notre ennemi, avoua-t-elle franchement. Hisagi-San, je dois me débarrasser de cet enfant ... Je ne veux pas apporter la honte sur les nôtres ... Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à convaincre Muguruma-Sama d'accéder à ma requête ?

L'aider ne serait pas bien compliqué : Muguruma l'écouterait, il n'était pas son second pour rien, mais ... Pouvait-il réellement l'aider à se débarrasser de cet enfant ? Il était partagé ... Mais s'il venait d'un ennemi, le pauvre petit être était déjà condamné à une mort certaine ! On le jetterait sûrement du haut d'une falaise alors que son seul crime serait de vivre ...

- Tatsuki-San, ne veux-tu pas en parler à Shihouin-Sama et prétendre que le père est quelqu'un d'autre ? Proposa l'ébène.

- J'y ai pensé, répondit-elle avec franchise. Je me suis dit que je serais la seule à savoir, mais ... Shihouin m'aurait demandé qui était le père ...

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est moi ! J'assumerai ... Mais, tu devrais réfléchir ... Si Kyokotsu-Sama a déclaré qu'on ne pouvait tuer cet enfant, c'est peut-être qu'il deviendra quelqu'un d'important ?

- Je préférerais ne pas le mettre au monde ... Parce que, s'il vit ... Je serai à jamais liée à cet homme ... Et toi, Hisagi-San, pourrais-tu réellement élever l'enfant d'un ennemi ? D'autant que nous serions punis pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles de "bienséance" ... Alors, m'aideras-tu à convaincre Muguruma-Sama ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comprenant parfaitement ses craintes et se disant que les chances qu'elle perde cet enfant étaient très minimes. Si jamais il survivait, Hisagi se promit de veiller sur ce petit être. Même s'il était jeune, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir protéger ce petit être innocent.

* * *

Renji avait fait venir Kenpachi. Les hommes préparaient ensemble la future embuscade, chose qui ne plaisait pas vraiment au géant qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait à faire là, vu qu'il était plutôt du genre à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

- Zaraki-Chan, pendant qu'ils se battent, tu n'auras qu'à me tenir compagnie ! Proposa Ichimaru. On pourra boire quelques verres de saké et faire quelques bras de fer !

- Ou bien, on pourrait tout aussi bien aller se réchauffer au lit ! Lâcha Kenpachi avec un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

Il n'était pas compliqué de savoir ce que voulait réellement le géant, mais ceci ne semblait pas être au goût d'Ichimaru qui alla se mettre derrière Renji, le poussant comme pour le forcer à intervenir, ce que ne ferait sûrement pas le cramoisi : il n'était pas fou ! Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'affronter ce fou furieux et préféra même livrer l'argenté, s'écartant pour lui laisser le champ libre.

- Renji-chan ! Gémit Ichimaru en s'accrochant à lui. Pourquoi m'abandonner à mon triste sort ? Ne sais-tu donc pas que je préfère avoir le dessus ?

- Démerdez-vous avec lui ! Grogna le cramoisi en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai aucune envie de combattre pour votre vertu ! De toute façon, vous n'en avez pas ! Alors ne jouez pas les prudes et laissez-vous faire ! C'est vous qui avez proposé de le "divertir" !

- Bon, et si on revenait à notre affaire ! Proposa Ikkaku. Nous n'avons qu'une seule journée pour préparer quelque chose, non ? Paraît que ce sont des personnes balaises, non ? Faut les prendre au sérieux, vous pensez pas ?

- Le mieux, c'est encore de les laisser entrer dans le château et de les forcer à se séparer, souffla Ichimaru avec sérieux. Il y a plusieurs étages, on peut les forcer à se diviser et ceux qui ne se soucient que de leur mission monteront directement jusqu'à moi ...

- Et trouveront une chose très intéressante ! Ricana Kenpachi.

- Ho, non, ne me dis pas que tu comptes vraiment ...

- On les force à entrer et là, plusieurs unités se chargent de divertir les plus faibles ... Continua Kenpachi. Rien de bien compliqué ! Et celui qu'arrivera jusqu'à nous, j'le bute ! A moins qu'on ait fini.

Renji jeta un coup d'œil au géant, se disant qu'il n'était vraiment pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Il plaignit tout de même l'argenté car il savait ce dont était capable le "brigand" et préféra ne plus y penser, reportant son attention sur Ikkaku.

- Je me chargerai du premier étage ... Commença-t-il.

- Non, tu resteras devant la porte de nos appartements ! L'interrompit Kenpachi. T'es balaise, bien plus qu'Ikkaku, alors on te garde pour séparer les derniers hommes qui seront restés ensemble ! Avec ton arme, ça sera facile de les forcer à te prendre en considération et le chef sera forcé de continuer ...

- Kenpachi, j'aimerais bien avoir ces "hommes" en vie ! Soupira Ichimaru sur un ton capricieux.

- J'te comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu les veux à ce point vivants ? Ce sont des assassins, non ? Renard, qu'est-c'que tu prépares ?

- Hé bien, je dois avouer que certains d'entre eux pourraient devenir de forts intéressants alliés ! Certains doutent de ceux qui leurs donnent leurs ordres, d'autres sont simplement très importants et détiennent une chose qui pourrait nous aider ...Dans notre quête de devenir plus grands et plus puissants !

Renji haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers l'argenté, surpris de le voir enfin se dévoiler un peu. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il s'était retrouvé ici et jamais Ichimaru n'avait parlé de son but, de ses envies ... Si ce n'était celui de quitter rapidement cette île. Là, il parlait enfin ... Il voulait devenir plus fort. Peut-être pour obtenir sa liberté et peut-être même pour pouvoir se venger ? Venger ses ancêtres, mais cela n'importait pas ! Quoi qu'il veuille, Renji le suivrait partout ...

Ichimaru Gin, un homme mystérieux, descendant d'une famille de traîtres, qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que l'île où il vivait. Il l'avait un jour sauvé d'une mort certaine et lui avait demandé de lui parler de ce qu'il y avait au-delà des mers. Un être qui pouvait paraître aussi pervers qu'enfantin, cela pouvait même en devenir désarmant ! Il ne rêvait que de liberté et ... Renji s'était promis de l'aider à obtenir celle-ci !

- Nous allons quitter cette île ? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

- Oui, si l'Empereur a décidé que mon existence était nuisible, autant ne pas s'éterniser ici ! Répondit l'argenté. Le problème est que je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner ...

- Ces tueurs, ce seront des Musha Hitokage ? Questionna Kenpachi.

- Oui, ça sera le cas.

- Alors on n'a qu'à se tourner vers Aizen ! Si on a un chef de ses armées de l'ombre, on est sûr de trouver du soutient chez lui !

- Crois-tu que je vais me tourner vers un homme qui n'a pas eu le bon sens de venir me chercher alors qu'il savait où me trouver ? Je ne sais pas qui pourrait m'aider, alors je crois encore que trouver asile chez les brigands est ma seule option ... J'ai l'impression que ce sont les seuls qui ne me trahiront jamais ... Mis à part toi, Renji-Chan !

- Alors on se tournera vers le Wei ! Décida ce dernier. Ils nous accueilleront probablement avec une grande joie !

- Tant que j'leur apporterai de la bonne marchandise, on sera accueilli comme des Rois ! Assura le géant de muscle qui se leva. Bon, on va préparer les hommes !

- Je vous sens extrêmement motivés pour me protéger ! Sourit l'argenté.

- J'ai aucune envie qu'un des plus beaux culs de ce pays de merde disparaisse sans que j'l'ai usé à fond !

Et, ce fut sur ces mots très osés que le géant disparut sous le regard écarquillé de Renji ... Décidément, il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche celui-ci ... C'était presque à se demander comment lui et le si mystérieux Ichimaru avaient pu devenir si "intimes" ... Enfin, surtout sur le plan de l'amitié : ils trouvaient certes quelques ententes au lit, mais ils n'étaient qu'amants. Sur le plan "intime", ils étaient de véritables amis. Peut-être que leurs différences de caractère étaient justement ce qui les complétait ?

- Tu sais, Renji-Chan, je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait une femme, mais on aura du mal à la trouver parmi tous les autres, avoua l'argenté. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux !

- Pourquoi t'inquiéter autant pour une femme ? Je croyais que tu préférais les hommes ?

- Si je te le dis, tu garderas le secret ? Demanda-t-il en posant son doigt devant sa bouche. Elle porte en elle la vie ...

- Veux-tu que je la cherche parmi les combattants et que je la mette hors d'état de nuire en tout premier lieux ?

- Pas la peine, elle viendra jusqu'à toi, tu n'auras qu'à l'assommer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras aucun mal à la reconnaître ...

Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Les Musha Hitokage étaient tous vêtus de la même manière et cette fille, elle porterait sûrement une tenue qui ne permettrait pas de savoir qu'elle était une femme ... Mais s'il lui disait qu'il la reconnaîtrait, alors ce serait le cas !

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en vue du palais de Sima Ji et Hisagi remonta le masque sur le bas de son visage. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tatsuki qui resserra elle aussi l'écharpe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son amie et se demanda s'il ne s'en voudrait pas de l'avoir aidé à être ici. Il se promit de prendre soin d'elle en se disant que, de toute façon, il y avait peu de chance que Muguruma ait besoin de lui ! Il était très fort et contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il n'avait pas besoin que qui que ce soit protège ses arrières.

Débarquant sur la plage, ils y posèrent bientôt pied et la nuit dissimula à Hisagi les pierres traitresses qui faillirent le faire s'écrouler au sol. Il aida son amie et Mashiro à descendre avant de s'approcher aussi silencieusement que possible du château, l'évaluant du regard. Cela ne serait pas un problème d'y pénétrer, il paraissait qu'il n'y avait qu'un mince nombre de serviteurs : quatre en tout pour servir la famille déchue... Ils devaient tous se trouver dans les appartements qui leurs étaient réservés. Il fallait juste arriver le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'aux appartements de cet Ichimaru et repartir tout aussi discrètement ...

Les Musha Hitokage s'avancèrent lentement vers le château, observant les alentours, restant extrêmement professionnels malgré la simplicité apparente de cette mission. Dès les premiers instants, Hisagi sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et il eut l'impression d'être observé. Il ne crut pas que cela était dû à son imagination, étant quelqu'un de très instinctif. Il s'avança vers la porte, la faisant coulisser doucement et plongea dans les ténèbres de l'étrange demeure. Ils firent à peine quelques mètres avant que des lumières ne s'allument, de simples bougies qui rendirent visibles les combattants qui s'étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre.

- Des brigands ... Cracha Muguruma en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je m'en occupe ! Annonça la voix claire de Mashiro. Continuez !

Le décoloré sembla accepter vu qu'il fit signe à Hisagi de le suivre. Ils furent trois autres à suivre l'avancée de leur supérieur, Tatsuki était de la partie et ils montèrent les marches des escaliers. Plus ils montaient d'étages et plus les pièces étaient éclairés. On les avait attendus, c'était clair, mais qui avait pu prévenir Ichimaru de leur arrivée ? Non, c'était impossible car personne n'aidait cette famille déchue ... A moins qu'Aizen n'ait déjà réussi à le convaincre d'être des siens ?

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement devant la porte des appartements même d'Ichimaru. Oubliant toute question, Hisagi se concentra sur son objectif ... Protéger Tatsuki ... Étrangement, même en sachant que cette mission pouvait être légitime, il ne se voyait toujours pas l'effectuer jusqu'à sa réussite ... Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de tout le monde : l'un des deux guerriers qui les avaient suivis sembla perdre patience et s'élança vers la porte coulissante.

- Arrête-toi, idiot ! Hurla Muguruma.

Mais il était déjà trop tard : un nouvel arrivant semblait bien décidé à protéger ce lieu et à en empêcher toute intrusion. Il était rapide, suffisamment pour ne pas laisser à son opposant la moindre chance de riposter, lui assenant un coup particulièrement violent qui le toucha et le trancha au torse, le rendant probablement inapte au combat.

- Je ne vous conseille pas d'y aller pour le moment ! Déclara l'homme en se positionnant devant la chambre.

- Espèce de ... Grogna l'autre combattant.

Celui-ci aussi se précipita un peu trop rapidement, faisant même grogner Muguruma et l'inconnu abattit sa lame vers le sol. C'est alors qu'une chose incroyable se produisit : la lame s'allongea, frappant son nouvel opposant sans que son propriétaire n'ait besoin de bouger. Le pauvre Musha n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva à terre, hurlant de douleur. D'un mouvement du bras, l'homme fit rétrécir son sabre qui reprit sa forme du début. Hisagi fixa cette arme, interloqué et choqué ...

C'était une arme fabriquée sur les bases de la technologie Occidentale. A ce jour, il n'y avait que deux groupes d'hommes qui utilisaient ce genre d'arme "hybride", mariage de l'avancée de l'occident et de la matière solide et brute du Han : les Musha Hitokage et les Espadas ...

- Bordel de merde, qui t'es toi ? Lâcha Muguruma avec rage.

- Le Goei d'Ichimaru-Sama, même si celui-ci ne voit pas la chose ainsi, avoua franchement l'inconnu. Je ne vous laisserai pas menacer sa vie ! Si vous voulez le tuer, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

- Muguruma-Sama, nous nous occupons de lui ! Assura Tatsuki. Dépêchez-vous !

Surprenant quelque peu Hisagi, il vit son amie se précipiter vers le prétendu Goei qui se préparait déjà à l'attaque, son regard surveillant avec attention les mouvements des autres personnes présentes. Le voir si "professionnel" força bien l'ébène à réagir, se doutant que Tatsuki ne pourrait pas tenir face à lui, pas seule en tout cas. Il décida d'attaquer par l'autre côté, espérant ainsi le troubler, mais il effectua un mouvement du bras qui ne présageait rien de bon. La lame s'allongea, comme il l'avait prévu, prenant pour cible la jeune fille. Elle l'esquiva en sautant par-dessus. Le bout de l'arme s'enfonça bien trop facilement dans le sol, prouvant qu'elle devait être extrêmement lourde et qu'il fallait sûrement une force hors norme pour la manier.

L'inconnu, voyant qu'Hisagi se rapprochait un peu trop, tira son arme, prenant l'ébène pour cible. L'acier de l'étrange arme déchira le sol, provoquant un vacarme énorme. Le jeune homme n'essaya pas d'esquiver, au contraire, il essaya de parer l'arme, se rendant bien compte que pour qu'il puisse lancer une nouvelle attaque, il fallait que cette arme reprenne sa forme première. Ainsi ... Muguruma pourrait passer sans risque d'être attaqué ...

Hisagi ne s'attendait pas à ce que le choc fut si violent, croisant les lames de son arme pour bloquer celle de son adversaire. La puissance du coup l'avait fait reculer de plusieurs centimètres ... Finalement, peut-être que Tatsuki et lui n'aurait aucune chance de se débarrasser de lui ? Mais ils pouvaient au moins le distraire le temps que leur supérieur puisse effectuer leur mission et qu'ils puissent retourner cher eux.

Muguruma profita de l'inattention de l'homme pour passer. Le cramoisi jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et soupira, intriguant fortement Hisagi.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas entrer pour le moment ! Râla-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Tant pis pour lui !

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Fronçant les sourcils, l'ébène chercha à trouver un sens à ses paroles et son manque de concentration lui fit perdre la prise qu'il avait sur l'arme de son opposant, qui la fit rétrécir. Il reporta son attention vers son autre adversaire car Tatsuki ne semblait pas vouloir rester inactive. Elle s'élança vers l'inconnu, son wakizashi se rapprochant suffisamment de son opposant pour pouvoir le frôler au visage. Malheureusement, l'homme sentit approcher Tatsuki et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se concentrer sur elle, tentant de la frapper de plein fouet.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas, essayant d'intervenir, lançant son arme comme un boomerang en gardant la chaîne entre ses mains. Le cramoisi se recula, mais ne pu éviter les deux attaques. Son bras fut touché, le faisant grogner de frustration. Quant à Tatsuki, elle semblait toujours bien décidée à croiser le fer et à se battre pour perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait en cet instant.

- Tatsuki, écarte-toi ! Hurla Hisagi.

Elle obéit. La lame s'allongea la seconde d'après et aurait sans doute touché de plein fouet son amie si elle n'avait pas réagi à temps. La lame s'enfonça dans le mur, comme un couteau s'enfonçait dans du beurre, mais il se passa quelque chose car leur adversaire se figea quelques secondes : il sembla subir un sortilège qui l'aurait figé. Cela était troublant, surtout en voyant ses grands yeux écarquillés.

- Il faut en profiter ! Lâcha Tatsuki.

C'est à cet instant précis que la porte céda : un corps fut projeté au travers et faillit percuter l'étrange Goei qui s'écarta par reflexe. Ahuri, Hisagi observa son supérieur qui se remettait sur pied.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gronda-t-il à voix haute.

- J'vous avais dit que vous n'auriez pas dû y aller ! Lâcha sur un ton détaché l'inconnu.

Un autre homme traversa la porte dévastée. Il était torse nu et ne semblait pas content du tout. D'après sa tenue plus que négligée, il avait dû être occupé à certaines choses dans cette chambre. C'était un homme imposant, très impressionnant et vu les cicatrices présentes sur son torse, c'était un combattant hors pair. Était-ce lui Ichimaru ? Si c'était le cas, il semblait bien décidé à se battre car il tenait à la main un katana fort émoussé.

- P'tit con, j'aurai ta peau ! Gronda-t-il sur un ton grave.

- Laissez, je vais m'en occuper ! Décida le cramoisi.

Le géant lança un regard à son vis-à-vis et sembla accepter, mais garda son arme à la main. La seconde d'après, la lame du Goei s'allongea pour s'attaquer de plein fouet à Muguruma qui eut du mal à parer l'attaque. Il fut projeté contre le mur et dut s'y cogner douloureusement vu le froncement de ses sourcils. L'inconnu tira sur sa lame pour la projeter vers Hisagi. Décidément, il n'était pas commode celui-ci et promettait de leur donner du fil à retordre ! Cela semblait aussi être le cas de la masse de muscle ... Dur de croire qu'il était l'héritier des Ichimaru !

Comment faire pour se débarrasser du cramoisi ? Son arme était redoutable, il pouvait les atteindre de loin et avait une puissance incroyable. Ce n'était pas un adversaire à sous-estimer. La lame fut de nouveau projetée sur eux, prenant pour cible Muguruma qui avait toujours du mal à se relever ... Grognant, Hisagi voulut s'interposer, mais il ne fut pas le seul à en avoir l'idée ... Tatsuki se plaça devant leur supérieur et Hisagi comprit dans le même temps qu'il n'arriverait pas à la protéger.

* * *

Renji vit la jeune fille se précipiter devant l'homme. Il eut l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti, la voyant croiser les bras devant elle et sa lame lancée. C'est incroyable comme le temps peut nous paraître à la fois long et court ... Long parce que la scène semble nous parvenir au ralenti et court parce qu'on n'a pas le temps d'arranger une erreur grave. Il se maudit, s'en voulant de lui faire du mal à elle, alors qu'il l'avait identifiée ... Il aurait dû la mettre hors d'état de nuire dès qu'il avait compris que c'était "Elle", mais c'était trop tard ...

Trop tard ? C'était peut-être un mot qui n'existait pas sur cette île ... N'avait-il pas cru que sa vie était finie lorsqu'il s'était échoué ici ? Qu'il était trop tard pour vivre ? Non, ce terme n'existait pas ... Kenpachi s'était déplacé devant la jeune fille et stoppa sans mal la lame avec sa propre arme. Contrairement à l'autre, le géant ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui écarquilla les yeux et sans attendre de la voir réagir, il l'assomma en assenant un coup de poing sur sa tempe. Renji eut pitié d'elle, sachant à quel point il frappait fort ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien ... Et que, de ce fait ... Elle était en sécurité maintenant ...

- Tu peux pas faire gaffe ! Râla Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils. Ichimaru a dit qu'il les voulait vivants, non ?

- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? Répliqua le cramoisi en souriant nerveusement.

- Tu m'cherches sale gosse ?

- Vous n'êtes pas Ichimaru ? S'étonna l'homme derrière le géant.

Celui-ci se tourna, pointant son katana vers lui. Renji le vit se mettre sur ses défenses, mais ce géant ne risquait pas grand chose ! Le Cramoisi préféra reporter toute sont attention sur le dernier combattant qui semblait surpris ... Évidemment ... Kenpachi avait stoppé sans mal sa lame, cela avait de quoi surprendre, surtout quand on ne connaissait pas l'homme.

- T'es une flèche ! Nota Ironiquement l'ébène. J'suis pas Ichimaru, c'était l'autre Ichimaru !

Kenpachi marqua une pose. Même si le cramoisi ne voyait que son dos, il imaginait parfaitement le sourire carnassier qu'il devait alors aborder et il comprit que l'homme les avait surpris, sans doute au meilleur moment. Le pauvre homme sembla ne plus pouvoir réfléchir normalement, se contentant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en fixant le géant. Ça y est, il avait compris ...

- J'crois que nos pratiques ne plaisent pas du tout à nos invités ! Lâcha ironiquement le géant en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil à Renji. Dépêche-toi de mettre l'autre hors d'état de nuire, j'm'occupe de c'lui-ci !

Le cramoisi acquiesça avant de reporter toute son attention sur le jeune homme, tirant sur sa lame pour la raccourcir, la pointant directement vers lui.

- Ce serait bien si tu pouvais te rendre, Shuhei-San : Ichimaru-Sama ne vous veut aucun mal, avoua-t-il franchement.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? S'étonna l'ébène.

Alors, lui non plus ne l'avait pas reconnu ? Ce n'était pas étonnant ...Il avait changé, endurci par l'entrainement ardu de Kenpachi, ses cheveux soignés par un Ichimaru capricieux et les tatouages qui avaient petit à petit marqué son corps ... Mais, il y avait une chose que son ami devrait forcément reconnaître ... Retirant l'écharpe qui dissimulait son cou, il dévoila la cicatrice que lui avait faite Hisagi. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas possible ... Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu es mort ... Je t'ai tué ... Je ...

- Faut croire que la mort ne voulait pas de moi ! Fit Renji.

Il décida de profiter de la surprise de son ami et s'approcha en utilisant le Shunpo, une technique que lui avait appris Ichimaru ! En une seconde, il se retrouva aux côtés de son ami qui ne réagissait toujours pas à l'aveu. Renji en profita pour l'assommer avec le manche de son zanpakuto. Il ne se tourna pas vers Kenpachi, se doutant qu'il ne devait pas avoir besoin d'aide : il entendait bien sûr le croisement de leurs armes et la destruction de certains meubles ou même murs ... Heureusement qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter le palais ...

Hisagi n'avait pas changé ... Non, il n'avait vraiment pas changé, il n'avait pas augmenté sa masse musculaire et avait toujours ce visage un peu "innocent" ... Et lui aussi avait les cicatrices qu'il lui avait faites quelques mois plus tôt. Renji se baissa, passant sa main sur son front pour observer ce visage. La marque n'était pas profonde ... Et avec de bons soins, elle aurait même pu être totalement soignée, mais Hisagi en avait décidé autrement ... Éprouvant sans doute le besoin de garder cette marque à vie ? Qui sait ...

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché cette info, lâcha Ichimaru qui était au seuil de la porte, en partie démolie.

- Comment peux-tu savoir toutes ces choses ? Demanda Renji, intrigué bien malgré lui. Même les plus doués des Ekisha ne peuvent pas voir autant de choses ... Alors que toi, j'ai l'impression que tu peux tout voir ... Et que tu connais tout ...

Il avait su où le trouver, il avait su qui il était sans que Renji n'ait à se présenter ... Il avait su ce qu'il était et les épreuves qu'il avait endurées ... Jusqu'à son sacrifice pour protéger son ami et ... Encore aujourd'hui, comment avait-il pu deviner qu'ils viendraient ? Ceux qui avaient été ses anciens compagnons d'entrainement ... Qui était donc Ichimaru Gin ? Il n'était pas un Ekisha, mais possédait sans aucun doute leur pouvoir ... Non, un pouvoir bien plus puissant encore !

Le cramoisi se tourna vers l'argenté, ne se souciant que peu de la tenue dégradée de l'homme, habitué à le voir ainsi. Il était appuyé contre le cadrant de la porte coulissante. Son regard à demi-clos laissait entrevoir ses yeux bleus et son éternel sourire de conspirateur au coin des lèvres. Il ne semblait toujours pas décidé à parler, comme toujours, gardant le mystère intact quant à ce qu'il était réellement ... Et Renji se demanda s'il ne le détestait pas un peu pour cela ... Il aurait tellement voulu en savoir plus sur l'argenté, mais celui-ci restait ancré dans le silence, ne dévoilant que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser entrevoir de lui, frustrant le jeune homme.

- Alors, heureux de retrouver ton ami ? Demanda Ichimaru.

... Oui ... Il était heureux de retrouver son ami ...

* * *

_Il pleuvait à torrent ce jour là. Il suffisait de rester quelques secondes hors d'un abri pour se retrouver trempé jusqu'aux os. C'était le cas d'Hisagi, ses vêtements étaient humides, ne le protégeant même plus du froid. Il y avait aussi du sang qui maculait son vêtement ..._

_Renji l'avait attaqué. Au début, il avait cru que son ami avait feint la bagarre et qu'il cherchait une solution pour tous les sortir de ce merdier ... Juste au début, car l'ébène avait senti l'arme du cramoisi le toucher au visage et la douleur avait été intense, insoutenable. Il s'était reculé, une main posée contre son œil blessé et il avait observé, incrédule, son ami ..._

_Allait-il obéir et achever sa "cible" comme le leur avaient demandé leurs supérieurs ? Allait-il aller jusqu'au bout et tuer l'être qui était à ses yeux le plus cher ?_

_"Mettez-vous avec la personne qui compte le plus à vos yeux.", avait ordonné l'un des hommes._

_Ha, s'ils avaient su, ils auraient sûrement choisi d'autres personnes ... Hisagi avait vu Tatsuki heureuse d'être choisie par son frère, et lui, il avait été heureux de retrouver en face de lui Renji ... Où était le mal, hein ? Mais maintenant ... Il ne voyait plus cela du même œil ... Il était même terrifié par ces hommes qui les observaient d'un regard inquisiteur, attendant de voir lesquels réussiraient l'examen final des Musha Hitokage ... _

_Étaient-ils fiers de Renji qui avait réussi à l'atteindre ? Étaient-ils fiers de cet homme qui avait, sans la moindre hésitation, frappé son "ami" en plein visage ? La rage avait envahi Hisagi et le combat avait redoublé d'intensité. Il n'y avait plus eu la moindre hésitation dans les coups que portait l'ébène à celui qui, quelques instants plus tôt, était son meilleur ami. Chacun cherchait à abattre sa lame sur son adversaire, chacun essayait d'abattre son opposant. L'horreur de cet acte aurait dû leur éclater aux yeux ..._

_Pourquoi Hisagi n'avait-il pas cessé leur duel ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt cherché à fuir ce duel insensé ? A cause de la rage qu'il éprouvait en se sentant trahi par son ami ? Oui, c'était ça ... Il avait cru que Renji ferait tout pour lui, il avait cru qu'il chercherait un moyen pour qu'ils s'en aillent tous loin et il s'était trompé ! Il avait surestimé les sentiments du cramoisi pour lui ... Ou peut-être qu'il les sous-estimait en cet instant même ?_

_La lame de Renji tomba au sol ... Elle tomba bien avant que l'arme d'Hisagi ne touche sa cible ... Bien avant que sa faux ne tranche sa gorge ... Et le corps de son opposant tomba au sol, alors que du sang l'éclaboussait en plein visage ... _

_Son ami avait cessé le duel ... Pourquoi ? ... La vérité éclata dans l'esprit de l'ébène : le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Renji pour sauver son ami était de se sacrifier, de lui faire croire à sa trahison pour l'éveiller à la haine et le forcer ainsi à se battre ... En avait suivi l'abandon et l'acceptation de sa propre mort ... Il s'était sacrifié pour permettre à Hisagi de vivre encore un peu ... Et lui, il y avait cru ... Il avait cru que son ami avait pu le trahir ! Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû le savoir ... Comprendre ... Il aurait dû réaliser et aurait dû chercher une autre solution ! Au lieu de ça, il était tombé dans le piège de Renji et avait joué le jeu ..._

_Tombant à genou, il fixa le corps au sol, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi l'homme était allé jusqu'à se sacrifier ... C'était insensé ... Impensable ! ... _

_Quelqu'un avait obstrué sa vue et s'était penché sur lui, l'attrapant aux épaules pour l'aider à se relever._

_- Pourquoi ? Avait murmuré l'ébène d'une voix démolie par la souffrance engendrée par cette journée insensée._

_- Les Musha Hitokage sont sensés être des tueurs implacables qui ne peuvent hésiter. Ils doivent être capables de tuer n'importe qui, avait répondu d'une voix monotone l'homme. Félicitation, tu es un de ces guerriers ..._

_Non ... Il avait échoué ... Il n'était pas un Musha Hitokage ... Il avait tué Renji, mais le fait que celui-ci lâche son arme et qu'il ait pu entrevoir ça lui faisait réaliser l'horreur de son acte ... Et il se promit que jamais plus, il ne tournerait son arme contre un de ses amis !_

_Il n'était pas un Musha Hitokage !_

_

* * *

_

Était-ce un rêve ... Ou bien un cauchemar ? Hisagi ne savait plus ... Il n'était même plus sûr d'être vivant et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il découvrit un étrange plafond au-dessus de lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'intérieur somptueux du château. Il avait aussi l'impression que le monde était instable et qu'il se balançait dans un rythme incertain. En se levant, il comprit qu'il était dans un navire. On l'avait installé dans une des cabines et il s'inquiéta pour Tatsuki. Il constata aussi qu'on lui avait solidement lié les bras et les jambes, et qu'on l'avait changé, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'autres armes sur lui ... La seconde d'après, il cessa de penser lorsque son regard se posa sur Renji.

- Tu es vivant ? Demanda-t-il inutilement.

- Non, je suis un fantôme venu te hanter ! Le railla le cramoisi. Bien sûr que j'suis vivant ! Abruti ! J'serais pas là à te parler sinon !

Il se détourna en grognant quelques mots incompréhensibles ... Il n'avait pas changé ... Non, il n'avait pas du tout changé ! Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant pour l'ébène ... Savoir que l'épreuve n'avait pas affecté le comportement de son ami y était peut-être pour beaucoup ? Quoique, Renji donnait l'impression d'être bien plus nostalgique qu'avant et de porter un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules ...

- Ichimaru-Sama m'a dit que vous ne pouviez plus retourner chez vous, marmonna le cramoisi. Il dit que l'échec de cette mission vous sera fatal.

Hisagi ne put dissimuler sa surprise, se demandant comment cet homme avait pu deviner cela ...

- Qui est ce mec ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'sais pas du tout et même si je l'savais, j'te le dirais pas ! J'ai pas oublié que vous étiez là pour le tuer !

- L'Empereur ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le ...

- Il ne se serait jamais associé à Aizen ! Même encore aujourd'hui, alors que l'Empereur a décidé de son sort, il ne veut pas le suivre ... Et ne le suivra jamais !

Alors, ils s'étaient trompés et s'étaient attaqués à un homme innocent ? Qu'il ait survécu à l'attaque avait quelque chose de rassurant, mais leur avenir à eux qui avaient échoués ... Mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment ...

- Où est Tatsuki-San ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Ichimaru-Sama s'occupe d'elle, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Il ne lui fera rien du tout, t'as ma parole ... Si elle vaut toujours quelque chose pour toi, bien sûr ...

Hisagi eut l'impression que son ami l'avait frappé de plein fouet ... Ha, dire que lui, il avait douté de son ami ... Quelques secondes et cela avait suffit à sceller leur destin à tout jamais. Il n'aurait jamais dû croire que Renji pouvait retourner son arme contre lui ... Même s'il l'avait blessé pour de vrai, il l'avait fait dans le but de ...

- Renji-San, pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il.

Une question qu'il avait gardé pour lui, croyant qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse et pourtant ... Il semblait pouvoir trouver la solution à cette étrange situation qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt. Le cramoisi l'observa, l'évaluant sans doute en silence ... Hisagi n'était pas certain d'avoir de réponse ... Mais, il aurait tellement voulu comprendre ...

Le cramoisi se leva et ses long cheveux dégringolèrent le long de ses épaules. Avant, il les gardait toujours attachés, mais il fallait avouer qu'ainsi, il avait bien plus de charme et lorsque Renji se pencha vers lui, certaines mèches vinrent lui caresser le visage comme sa main qui se montra très douce, ses doigts frôlant sa cicatrice. Cette douceur alors qu'ils étaient ennemis, avait quelque chose de surréaliste, non ?

- Ca a mal cicatrisé, ils auraient dû prendre plus soin de toi, soupira-t-il.

- C'est moi qui n'ait pas voulu qu'elle disparaisse, avoua franchement Hisagi. J'avais l'impression que c'était là, la dernière chose que tu me laissais ...

Mais il s'était trompé ... Renji était toujours vivant, juste au-dessus de lui, l'observant de son regard brillant. C'était étrange, mais le jeune homme avait l'impression que son ami était un peu trop proche ... Beaucoup trop proche ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le Cramoisi se releva. Un homme chauve entra dans la pièce et, d'après son teint blanchâtre, il ne devait pas supporter le voyage en mer. Il gémit quelques paroles incompréhensibles et dut se reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à se faire comprendre ... Non, en fait, un autre homme entra, un avec de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Hisagi eut un léger doute en l'observant, se demandant si ce n'était pas une femme, mais au vu de sa voix grave, il s'agissait bien d'un homme.

- Kenpachi-Sama te fait demander ! Lâcha-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Et il m'a envoyé Ikkaku-San ? Demanda Renji, suspicieux. Qu'est-c'que t'as encore fait pour qu'il te torture comme ça ?

- Il a essayé de faire certaines choses à la jeune demoiselle, tu sais ?

Le chauve lança un regard terrifié à son ami et reporta son attention sur Renji, qui abordait alors un bien étrange sourire.

- Ikkaku-San, j'vais t'buter ! Déclara le cramoisi en posant sa main sur le manche de son zanpakuto.

- Vite, fuis ! S'écria l'efféminé à son ami.

Les deux hommes disparurent en claquant la porte derrière eux et Renji reporta son attention sur Hisagi. Son regard ... Il était vraiment intrigant ...

- J'vais voir ce qu'il veut, j'en aurai pas pour longtemps, assura-t-il. Après, on pourra parler de ton avenir ...

Il s'était relevé pour aller jusqu'à la porte et la referma sans rien ajouter de plus ... Son avenir ? Quel avenir ? Il n'en avait plus vraiment ... Il ne pouvait pas retourner au Han, l'Empereur avait été assez clair à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller au Shu, être un traître le répugnait ... Mais alors, où devait-il aller ? Rester avec Renji ? Hisagi n'était pas naïf au point de croire que ces hommes pourraient lui faire confiance ... Même Renji ...

Il regrettait d'être tombé dans le piège de son meilleur ami ... Il aurait préféré croire en lui ou se sacrifier lui aussi ... Il n'était pas aussi noble d'âme qu'il l'avait cru ...

* * *

- Pardon ? Souffla Renji en haussant les sourcils. Vous me demandez ça à moi ?

- Tu les connais, donc tu devrais pouvoir répondre, non ? Gronda Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils. Me dis pas que t'as pas une petite idée ?

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne peux pas vous aider à ce sujet ! Dois-je vous rappeler comment sont formés les Musha ?

- Renji-Chan, tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de nous dire si nous pourrions espérer les avoir de notre côté ! Soupira Ichimaru.

Il porta à ses lèvres un raisin qu'il venait de prendre dans le panier. Les deux "chefs" de l'expédition avaient décidé de se laisser dorer au soleil. Des futons avaient été installés à l'extérieur et ils donnaient l'impression d'être de véritables princes d'Orient. Il ne manquait plus que deux créatures vêtues très simplement et tenant un éventail au bout de leurs fines mains ... Les deux hommes se contentaient de leur propre main pour s'éventer.

- Je pense qu'avec l'échec de cette mission, tout retour au Han est proscrit, à moins de vouloir se faire exécuter, avoua Renji. Cependant, ils peuvent encore achever cette mission en te tuant maintenant ! Je ne te conseille pas de tenter le diable ... On devrait plutôt les revendre comme esclaves au Wei ou au Shu !

- Tu me conseilles de revendre tes anciens amis ? Lâcha surpris Kenpachi.

- La vie d'Ichimaru-Sama m'importe plus que celle de ces hommes ! Je ne demande la clémence que pour cette jeune fille et ... Le garçon que ...

- Tu séquestres en ce moment même dans tes propres appartements ! Acheva Ichimaru. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour la jeune fille, je ne compte pas la laisser à qui que ce soit ! J'espère juste trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à l'homme qui l'a mise enceinte qu'elle est avec moi ...

- Avec toi ? Lâcha le géant dans un grognement. Elle me donne pas l'impression d'être de ton côté !

- Ichimaru-Sama, qui est le père de l'enfant que porte Tatsuki-San ? Demanda Renji.

Il serra les poings sans réellement s'en rendre compte et ne remarqua ce moment que lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Ichimaru se poser sur ses mains. Il avait tellement serré que les jointures avaient pâlies. Il tenta de se remettre.

- Ce n'est pas que de l'amitié, nota Kenpachi qui avait dû lui aussi, noter le mouvement.

- Tu pourras le lui demander toi-même, elle ne t'a pas oublié elle non plus ... Avoua Ichimaru. Tu sais, ces deux là ... Ils ont dû souffrir de ce qu'ils ont fait ... Crois-tu qu'ils aient pu se pardonner leur acte ?

Il n'en savait rien ... Lui, il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'à faire du mal à Hisagi ... Mais Tatsuki et le jeune homme, eux ... Ha, elle, elle avait tué son petit frère ... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à accepter ce duel ? Il n'en savait rien ...

- Tu peux disposer ! Annonça l'argenté. Je sens que tu dois parler avec ton "ami" ! En tout cas, nous allons faire une halte au Shu avant d'aller au Wei. Bonne soirée, Renji-Chan !

- Ichimaru-Sama, est-ce que vous savez ce que vous faites en l'acceptant parmi les nôtres ? Demanda Renji avec inquiétude.

- Je risque de me faire trancher la gorge, mais n'ai-je pas le droit de prendre ce risque si cela peut permettre de te rendre heureux à ton tour ?

Cet homme ... Etait réellement désespérant ! Soupirant, le cramoisi décida d'abandonner l'idée de comprendre cet être et s'en alla, se disant que, de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Sur le pont, le regard de Renji se posa sur l'immensité de l'océan ... On pouvait encore voir au loin la côte, mais ce n'était qu'une forme incertaine ... Ils s'éloignaient peu à peu du Han et longeraient sûrement la côte jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au Shu ... Ils vendraient leurs marchandises avant de repartir vers le Wei où ils tenteraient sans doute d'y trouver refuge à vie ...

Et Hisagi allait rester avec lui ... Enfin, peut-être. Renji n'était pas du genre à imposer ses envies à ses amis. Il espérait qu'Hisagi le suivrait ... Oui ... Il avait tellement rêvé de pouvoir le revoir … Qui aurait pu lui dire qu'il aurait cette occasion et, qu'en plus, il pourrait lui parler ? Savoir qu'il le retrouverait dans ses appartements faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine ... Et ... Soudainement, il réalisa son erreur : les Musha Hitokage ... Savaient parfaitement comment délier certaines entraves ! Jamais il n'aurait dû le laisser seul ! ... Mais jamais il ne l'aurait laissé avec Yumichika !

Accélérant le pas, il se dit qu'il valait mieux y retourner le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire pour le jeune homme. En entrant dans ses appartements, il constata qu'Hisagi était toujours un des meilleurs dans cette catégorie car les liens trainaient au sol ... Mais il constata aussi que son ami ne semblait pas chercher à fuir, vu qu'il était presque au même endroit où il l'avait laissé.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants et, finalement, le cramoisi retourna s'installer à sa place, comme si de rien n'était. Il ouvrit l'armoire à ses côtés et en sortit deux tasses et une bouteille de saké qu'il posa sur la table basse, faisant signe à Hisagi de s'approcher. L'ébène ne sembla pas pour autant désarmé par le manque de crainte de son ami et ne tarda pas à prendre la tasse qu'avait remplie Renji.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ... Murmura-t-il distraitement.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répliqua le cramoisi avec désinvolture. Pourquoi j't'invite à boire ? Pourquoi j'te garde avec moi ?

- Renji-San, je ... Commença Hisagi, outré.

- Faut bien fêter ça, non ? T'es mon animal de compagnie ! C'est ce qu'a décidé Ichimaru-Sama et ...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit un liquide se déverser sur lui et ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant son ami. Celui-ci, plutôt que de vider son verre comme un homme normalement constitué l'aurait fait, l'avait tout simplement balancé sur Renji qui se dit que c'était du gâchis.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Hurla Hisagi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé vivre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout fait pour que je te tue ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Cette phrase mit hors de lui l'ébène qui sauta par dessus la table, agrippant Renji au col de son kimono, serrant les dents. Il devait faire d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas lui asséner son poing dans sa figure et le cramoisi ne put que le comprendre ... Après tout ... Lui aussi aurait réagi de la même façon si son ami lui avait sorti cette phrase ... Mais, lui dire ça ? C'était peut-être un peu trop pour lui qui avait pourtant pu se sacrifier sans la moindre hésitation.

- Pourquoi peux-tu encore sourire après ce que je t'ai fait ? Hurla Hisagi. Je t'ai tué ! Je t'ai ... Tranché ...

- Hisagi, s'il te plaît, tu peux te ... Commença Renji.

- Non, pas tant que je n'aurai pas de réponses ! L'interrompit le jeune homme. Donne-les moi !

Ha, l'idiot, il ne se rendait même pas compte de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux deux ... L'ébène était à califourchon au-dessus de lui et avait rapproché son visage du sien ... Au point que, malgré l'alcool qui inondait son visage, Renji pouvait sentir son odeur incroyablement rafraichissante ... Et attrayante ... Il était bien trop proche et le cramoisi ne pourrait jamais faire croire que son comportement serait dû à l'effet de l'alcool ! Il n'avait même pas bu ...

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Renji agrippa les épaules de l'ébène et le fit basculer sur le côté, le faisant enrager par son comportement, mais le cramoisi ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il scella ses lèvres à celles de son "ami". Au début, il voulait juste lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ... Mais le fait de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres le mena à l'envie de vouloir aller plus loin et ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses épaules.

Il réussit à ne pas perdre le contrôle, relâchant les lèvres et s'écartant petit à petit, mais il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis ... Oui, il éprouvait un désir incroyable et se doutait bien que, vu leur position actuelle, Hisagi devait bien l'avoir ressenti ...

- Ca te va comme réponse ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie, un sourire appuyant le tout. Ou... Tu veux peut-être que j'aille plus loin dans ma "réponse" ?

Renji s'était longtemps imaginé qu'il rencontrerait du dégoût, ou bien même de la peur dans le regard de son ami, mais là, au contraire, il eut l'impression d'y lire de la compréhension ... De l'acceptation ...

- Hisagi, je t'aime, avoua-t-il de vive voix. Je t'ai toujours aimé ... Et lorsqu'ils nous on demandé de nous entretuer ... Je me suis dit que c'était la seule solution possible ... Jamais, je n'aurais pu te tuer ... Ou bien, je t'aurais suivi dans la mort ...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il saisit le visage d'Hisagi, frôlant les mèches ténébreuses. Il avait conscience d'être toujours trop proche de lui, mais le fait qu'il ne le repoussait pas l'encourageait grandement et il se demanda si son ami n'accepterait pas de le laisser aller plus loin ... Rester aussi peu réactif alors qu'on se trouvait dans une situation compromettante, c'était presque de la tentation pure, non ? Il aurait pu se pencher pour reprendre une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres si attrayantes et, d'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers celles-ci, humant leur parfum ...

Il sentit son visage être agrippé et le vide qu'il y avait entre eux fut comblé. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent un véritable baiser. Renji avait été surpris par l'initiative d'Hisagi, mais ne se laissa nullement dominer. Au contraire, il prit le dessus pendant ce baiser dont il avait rêvé si longtemps. Il sentit les bras de l'ébène l'enlacer et sentit sa langue qui n'était en rien timide répondre à la sienne, plus avide. Il se sentait heureux ... Très heureux. Même s'il sentit cette main qui vint frôler sa cicatrice à la gorge, même s'il détecta le léger tremblement de cette main, il ne dit rien ...

Se relevant, il fixa Hisagi. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées par l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir ...

Bon Dieu, qu'il aimait cet homme !

* * *

Hisagi ne savait pas si cela était correct … En fait il s'en contrefichait totalement, se laissant porter par les émotions qu'il éprouvait ...

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que Renji l'aimait à ce point ... Au point de risquer sa vie pour le protéger lui ! Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait imaginé que cette option puisse être possible. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait envisagé cette hypothèse, qui pourtant expliquait tout. Son ami n'en était pas réellement un, c'était un soupirant qui se consumait en silence d'un désir sans nom, mais qui n'y céderait jamais ... Un homme qui ne se laisserait aller que s'il pensait que cela serait possible. Il ne forcerait pas sa main, il l'attendrait patiemment toute sa vie s'il le fallait ... Et bien au delà ...

Renji s'était sacrifié, il avait accepté la mort pour le sauver. Savoir qu'on pouvait l'aimer à ce point ... Il n'y aurait jamais cru. Comment croire qu'un être puisse aller jusqu'à mourir pour vous ? Pour vous laisser une chance de survivre ...

Et, en comprenant les sentiments de son "ami", Hisagi réalisa que les siens n'étaient peut-être pas si différents ... Il avait ressenti une rage incroyable lorsqu'il s'était senti trahi par Renji ... Il avait ressenti une tristesse sans nom lorsqu'il avait réalisé le crime qu'il avait ensuite commis ... Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si différents dans leurs sentiments ?

Quelques minutes après avoir réalisé cela, Hisagi n'avait plus aucun de ses vêtements et il sentait sur sa gorge les lèvres avides de Renji. Ses mains glissaient et exploraient son torse. Loin de le dégoûter, ses caresses réchauffaient son corps ... Et son cœur, qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps, s'était élancé en un rythme endiablé. Le cramoisi se releva et Hisagi en profita pour se rapprocher de Renji, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, quémandant un baiser qu'il lui accorda. Ses mains allèrent trouver le obi de son amant, l'ouvrant sans la moindre hésitation, tirant dessus ... Et elles finirent par aller trouver le membre gonflé de Renji qui lâcha un gémissement rauque.

Ses mains allèrent frôler les fesses de Shuuhei qui releva les hanches, lui donnant volontairement un meilleur accès à sa partie intime, n'éprouvant aucune crainte à lui appartenir et à être dominé, sachant que de toute façon, il était moins fort que lui. Pour lui, cela était normal de se donner entièrement à son ami ... Il ne pouvait le nier, il en éprouvait le besoin ... Le besoin d'être à lui ...

Les mains d'Hisagi se glissèrent dans la longue chevelure rouge de Renji, tirant dessus pour le forcer à relever le visage, éprouvant le besoin de l'embrasser encore une fois alors que les mains de son amant commençaient à frôler son intimité. Bientôt, il sentit un doigt entrer en lui, commençant à le préparer. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs mains se touchèrent et le cœur d'Hisagi lui donna l'impression de vouloir exploser … L'intensité de cet acte était sans doute trop éprouvante pour lui ? Pour ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour Renji ?

Un second doigt entra en lui et il lâcha un gémissement. Il se resserra contre le corps de son amant, frémissant alors qu'il les sentait bouger en lui. Il sentit la seconde main venir caresser son membre et une nouvelle fois, Hisagi fut submergé par les émotions qu'il ressentait alors. Il n'en pouvait plus ... En cet instant, il éprouvait tellement d'envie qu'il gémissait d'impatience. Les lèvres de Renji l'embrassèrent à la gorge, cherchant sans doute à le faire patienter, mais il n'y arrivait plus et en avait bien conscience ... Il se consumait d'envie et de désir pour son amant !

- Renji, je n'en peux plus, avoua-t-il franchement. Fais-moi tien ...

Il le sentit tressaillir contre son corps et ses doigts se retirèrent de sa chair. Se sentant basculer vers l'arrière, il relâcha Renji pour se laisser allonger sur les futons au sol et bientôt, il put voir le visage du cramoisi juste au-dessus de son visage. Son regard brillait de l'émotion qu'il ressentait ... Renji se saisit de ses hanches pour le soulever et son membre vint se loger dans son corps. Cela fut douloureux, mais Hisagi s'y était attendu, sachant qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment préparé. Il n'en laissa rien transparaître, essayant de garder sa douleur pour lui seul ... Et appréciant de sentir ce membre chaud contre ses parois ...

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, le cramoisi patienta, l'embrassant dans le cou pour l'aider à se détendre. Une main vint aussi caresser son membre et il gémit de satisfaction, s'abandonnant entièrement à Renji en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses mains cherchèrent le corps du cramoisi, frôlant ses muscles ... Le tatouage qu'il portait sur sa peau était magnifique et il en dessina les contours, le mémorisant autant que possible ...

Sans prévenir, le cramoisi débuta son mouvement de hanches, allant et venant à l'intérieur de sa chair, les faisant gémir tous deux de plaisir. Il n'y avait plus la moindre douleur en cet instant ... Juste du plaisir ... Celui de le sentir à l'intérieur de lui et de sentir sa main le caresser ...

Combien de temps dura l'union charnelle ? Peut-être cinq minutes ... Peut-être plusieurs heures, mais le fait même qu'ils furent un fut amplement suffisant à Hisagi qui se donna alors corps et âme à Renji, le laissant prendre possession de sa chair, le laissant prendre le rythme qu'il voulait, subissant ce délice, n'en éprouvant qu'un immense plaisir ! Ils parvinrent à la jouissance au même moment et il sentit le corps de son amant se laisser aller contre le sien ...

- Tu es lourd, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge du cramoisi, qui finit par se retirer, se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

A ses côtés ... Il était à ses côtés ... Pourvu que lorsqu'il se réveille, le lendemain, ce soit toujours le cas ...

* * *

Ils étaient tous à l'extérieur, Kenpachi ayant invité toute l'assemblée à une petite fête ... Et n'ayant pas trouvé de motif valable pour expliquer celle-ci, il avait avoué ne vouloir là que se bourrer ! Ichimaru avait joyeusement accepté l'offre et Renji s'était retrouvé embarqué par Ikkaku et Yumichika, tous deux curieux de découvrir l'étrange personne qu'était Hisagi. Le pauvre fut embarqué bien malgré lui dans les festivités et les deux subalternes du chef des brigands forcèrent son ami à boire ...

Les pauvres ne se doutait pas que l'ébène tenait plutôt bien l'alcool et ils furent les premiers à sombrer. Ikkaku, terrassé par son mal de mer, était accroché au bord du navire aux côtés de son compagnon. Il fallait garder un œil sur ces deux là, vu qu'ils risquaient de tomber à la mer.

Etrangement, Tatsuki aussi se trouvait là, accompagnée de Yachiru qui prenait soin d'elle. Elle portait une de ces belles robes qu'on trouve en occident et que Kenpachi avait volée à un des navires marchants. Il fallait avouer que cela lui allait fort bien ... Mais elle portait cette robe dans un autre but que celui de paraître belle. Ichimaru lui-même l'avait dit : on ne pouvait se battre dans une telle tenue. Il fallait avouer que Renji voyait mal Tatsuki se battre ainsi vêtue ! Mais de toute façon, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle échappe à la vigilance hors pair de Yachiru !

L'idée qu'elle porte cette tenue devint désagréable à Renji lorsqu'il vit un des hommes du brigand géant essayer de ... Voir en dessous ... Le malandrin fut cependant châtié en se prenant plusieurs bouteilles de saké envoyées respectivement par Yachiru, Renji et même Kenpachi ... Ichimaru l'avait loupé ... Lui non plus ne tenait pas l'alcool ...

Tatsuki avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle était ainsi protégée et elle fut étonnée de voir qu'on lui refusait tout alcool alors qu'on en autorisait à Yachiru qui était bien plus jeune qu'elle ...

- C'est parc'qu'ils savent que tu es enceinte ! Avoua franchement Renji, la faisant sursauter.

- Comment peuvent-ils savoir ? Lâcha-t-elle un peu perdue.

Le cramoisi tourna son regard vers Ichimaru ... Il se demanda si ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger ... L'alcool avait souvent des effets néfastes, mais cela pouvait aussi délier certaines langues, non ?

- Ichimaru-Sama ? Questionna-t-il.

- Renji-Chan ? Lâcha l'argenté, allongeant le nom sur un cri aigu. Que puis-je donc pour mon valeureux petit Goei ?

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

Ichimaru perdit dans la seconde son sourire, posant sa main contre sa tempe. Il sembla réfléchir, se demandant sans doute s'il fallait répondre ou pas. Le cramoisi crut que c'était mort et qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre réponse ... Au mieux, il aurait sans doute une dizaine de questions supplémentaires et n'en verrait probablement jamais la fin ...

- Comment l'oiseau sait-il qu'il peut voler ? Demanda Ichimaru sur un ton très sérieux.

Renji haussa les sourcils, observant avec attention son supérieur qui paraissait étrangement sobre en cet instant ... L'idée qu'il ait pu jouer la comédie et se faire passer pour saoul alors que ce n'était pas le cas traversa le cramoisi ... Mais il avait vu tous les verres qu'avait englouti l'argenté et à moins de supporter l'alcool à la limite du possible, son état n'était pas feint ...

- Il ne le sait pas, mais il vole, avoua Ichimaru qui détourna le regard vers le ciel, l'air rêveur. Peut-être que je suis un Ekisha ... Peut-être que je suis autre chose ... Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste une chose : savoir me permet de mettre à l'abri ceux qui comptent pour moi ... Alors, pourquoi n'en profiterais-je pas ? Et pourquoi ne pas vous laisser en bénéficier pour que vous parveniez à votre propre bonheur ?

En effet, vu ainsi, il avait l'impression de comprendre ...

- Moi, je suis content ! Lâcha brutalement l'argenté, faisant sursauter tout le monde et donnant l'impression d'être réellement saoul. Je peux protéger tout mes amis ! C'est pas beau ?

Il se rapprocha de Renji, un large sourire sur les lèvres ... C'était ce sourire de renard conspirateur ...

- Si, c'est très beau, assura le cramoisi, souriant lui aussi mais plus nerveusement.

- Bien ... Souffla Ichimaru, les joues rouges. Maintenant, dodo !

Il se releva et rejoignit Tatsuki, s'asseyant devant elle. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux ... Et la seconde d'après ... Il donnait l'impression de dormir ... Blasée, la jeune fille lança un regard interrogatif à ses deux amis.

- J'vais le ramener dans ses appartements ! Gronda Kenpachi qui se releva et prit l'homme sur son épaule.

- Et vous reviendrez ? Demanda Renji avec un large sourire.

Kenpachi lui jeta un coup d'œil, comprenant tout de suite le sous-entendu de cette phrase.

- Quand tu partiras avec ton mec dans tes appartements, j'passerai pour voir si tu te débrouilles bien avec lui ! Répliqua le géant avec un sourire carnassier.

Renji faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre boisson ... Hé bien, le voyage promettait d'être intéressant, mine de rien ...

* * *

**Lexique :**

Au sujet du titre

Sasageru : 捧げる【ささげる】se soulever, donner, offrir, consacrer, sacrifier

You : 用【よう】Pour

Furusato : 古里【ふるさと】pays natal, village natal

Ainsi, plusieurs traductions possibles pour ce titre et ceci est volontaire : "Se sacrifier pour son Pays Natal" est la traduction exacte, bien sûr.

Sima Ji : C'est un château se trouvant sur l'une des îles des exilés, celui-là même où la famille Ichimaru fut bannie il y a très longtemps.

* * *

NdAeal : Pfffiou, j'en suis venue à bout… désolée, j'étais 15jours en partiels… c'était pas la joie ^^ Mais maintenant, c'est les vacaaaaaannnnnces ! Pardon, crise d'hystérie momentanée :) Tout ça pour dire que la suite viendra plus vite maintenant (encore que, vu ta vitesse d'écriture… j'ai pas encore commencé ta nouvelle fic que tu m'envois déjà YT7… ^^ en plus je parie qu'il fait aussi 40 pages… ^^)

Allez, à la prochaine, et encore désolée d'avoir mis tellement de temps… a+

PS : je voyais pas Gin avec Kenpachi… Kenpachi, touche pas à Gin, il est à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! mais Renji et Hisagi sont trop choux !

Axel : Moi, je les vois bien ensemble ... Même si c'est vrai, on s'attend à autre chose ! *sifflote innocemment*

Wesley : … *Pouce en l'air*


	7. Senshi Nari Toriko

**Couple :** Gin X Kensei avec un petit Starrk + Tatsuki, un Kenpachi + Gin et puis le fameux Renji + Hisagi (à noter que + veut toujours dire que c'est des allusions ... *_*)

**Genre :** Aventure / Romance / Angst

**Rating :** M (Encore un ! Qui va s'en plaindre ?)

**Note d'Axel :** Wesley Iriah Douglas ... Hé hé hé ... MOA HA HA HA HA !

Grimmjow : ... Tu l'as faite disjoncter, t'es contente ?

Wesley : Très !

Axel : Non, c'est juste que ... Niark niark niark ...

**Résumé **: L'échec de la mission des Musha Hitokage, qui ont effectués une tentative d'assassinat sur la personne d'Aizen Sosuke, est impardonnable. Les supérieurs des différents groupes doivent en répondre devant l'Empereur, Kurosaki Isshin, et malheureusement, certains guerriers auraient eu le visage découvert. Des accusations peuvent être portées contre l'Empereur, ce que personne ne peut accepter, il n'en perdrait que plus d'autorité.

Le choix semble inévitable et Isshin ne voit pas comment faire pour corriger cette erreur, si ce n'est en effaçant l'existence de ceux qui, pourtant, donneraient leurs vies pour lui ... Alors soit, pourquoi pas ? Leur mort sera digne de leurs rangs de Musha Hitokage ... A moins que ...

Muguruma est chargé avec son unité d'exécuter Ichimaru Gin, l'Empereur n'ayant aucune envie de voir le descendant des "Ichimaru" s'allier à Aizen. Malheureusement, la mission est un véritable échec ... L'homme a été protégé par des brigands sous l'autorité de Kenpachi Zaraki, un pirate des mers marchand d'esclaves, et d'un mystérieux homme s'étant présenté comme le Goei d'Ichimaru ...

Muguruma et ses hommes sont emprisonnés et enfermés dans la cale du bateau. Il semblerait bien que Kenpachi ait décidé de les vendre comme esclaves à leur ennemi, le Shu ... Comment se sortir de cette situation ?

**Bêta Reader :** _Aeal _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_ (NdAxel : Niark niark niark)

* * *

_Kensei avait profité de l'inattention du jeune homme pour passer, entrant sans la moindre hésitation dans les appartements. La première chose qu'il nota fut cet incroyable luxe qui émanait des lieux. C'était très simple et en même temps, extrêmement raffiné. Il y avait des toiles faites d'une main très artistique ici et là, mais de personnes non connues. Il y avait également quelques vases disposés un peu partout, mais ce n'était pas ça que l'homme cherchait ... _

_Fouillant la pièce, il détecta des bruits étranges et réalisa que c'était des gémissements ... Il ne s'y trompa pas une seule seconde, comprenant que ces bruits provenaient d'un couple en plein acte sexuel. Il ne tarda pas à voir les deux personnes sur le lit, au bout de la pièce. Il put les voir de profil : un homme d'une masse corporelle plus que convenable, son corps marqué de diverses cicatrices ici et là, un bandeau cachant un de ses yeux ... Et ... Ses hanches remuant en un rythme qu'il variait, faisant gémir l'être sous lui ..._

_Une peau blanche ... Une chevelure argenté comme la sienne ... Un visage qui paraissait si beau en cet instant précis, alors qu'il était en plein extase. Kensei ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il était comme fasciné par cette personne qui était caressée par son amant et qui rendait ses frôlements, chatouillant le torse musclé ... Le Musha réalisa qu'il était fasciné par le spectacle de ces deux corps enlacés et dut secouer le visage pour essayer de s'en remettre, d'autant que l'argenté l'avait remarqué. Son regard à demi clos le fixa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne bouge, tirant sur son kimono pour essayer de se dissimuler à sa vue ..._

_C'est alors que l'homme à la puissante corpulence se tourna vers lui ... Et il ne semblait pas content ..._

_

* * *

_

Kensei se réveilla avec un mal de crâne ahurissant ... Évidement, c'était là que l'avait frappé le géant pour l'assommer ! Il subissait également quelques douleurs aux niveaux des poignets et ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'on l'avait enchainé au plafond. Regardant autour de lui, il comprit qu'il était à fond de cale d'un navire et vu le mouvement de balancier, ils étaient en train de naviguer ...

Lâchant un petit grognement, il tenta de réunir des brides d'information pour évaluer la situation ... Il était attaché par des fers qui semblaient cependant rouillés, usés par le temps et l'humidité ... Il pouvait parfaitement les briser en exerçant la bonne pression dessus ... Maintenant, il connaissait le visage de sa cible. Le tout était de pouvoir sortir d'ici et de trouver une arme. Le décoloré savait que l'atteindre risquait d'être compliqué, il semblait être aidé d'hommes de valeur, mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif. Il verrait ensuite pour libérer ses hommes ...

Il ne devait pas oublier sa mission ... Surtout pas ! ... Même au dépend de ses hommes ...

Après quelques minutes, Kensei avait réussi à se séparer de ses liens, rien ne pouvant résister au Musha. Même s'il s'était écorché avec la menotte de fer, il était satisfait d'avoir recouvré la liberté. Il réussit à décadenasser sa serrure sans le moindre mal en utilisant une tige de fer. Il n'y avait pas de gardien à l'entrée de sa "cellule" et même le long du couloir, il n'y avait personne ... Cela l'intriguait ... N'était-on pas entrain de les sous-estimer ? Assurément, mais cela faisait son affaire !

Décidant qu'avoir des alliés valait mieux qu'être seul, il tenta de mettre la main sur ses hommes. En arrivant à l'autre bout des soutes, il réalisa qu'ils étaient surveillés par deux gardes ... Il ne pourrait pas les approcher, ne pouvant même pas se faire passer pour un des leurs ... Surtout dans sa tenue actuelle ! On ne lui avait laissé que son fundoshi et connaissant les genres des maîtres des lieux, il préférait ne pas tenter d'aller voir ces deux là, pas sans une arme ...

Effectuant une légère retraite, il monta les marches, continuant son exploration des lieux, surveillant le moindre mouvement et autres. A plusieurs reprises, il dut battre en retraite pour éviter certains passagers ... Des brigands fêtards ... Il l'avait bien compris : c'était un navire de marchands d'esclaves qui allaient de pays en pays, kidnappant d'un côté pour revendre de l'autre ! Des immondes pirates !

- Mais je veux dodo sur les genoux de la belle fille ! Gémit une voix, forçant Kensei à battre une fois encore en retraite.

- Tu vas faire dodo dans tes appartements, mon p'tit ! Gronda une voix grave.

Se risquant à jeter un coup d'œil, le décoloré vit le géant qui portait sur son épaule sa cible. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, Kensei aurait pu le reconnaître parmi mille hommes sans mal, son visage ayant marqué à jamais son esprit ! Après cette constatation, il décida de se dissimuler, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être repéré.

- Mais j'veux pas dormir avec toi ! Protesta Ichimaru. Lâche-moi, brute ! J'veux dodo sur les moelleux genoux !

- J'te ferai rien, j'ai trop envie d'embêter ton p'tit Goei ! Ricana Kenpachi.

- Ho, t'es pas gentil ! Il t'a rien fait ... Méchant, je le dirai à ta maman !

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et leurs voix furent un peu plus étouffées, mais toujours bien audibles. L'éclat de rire du géant parvint à Kensei qui se risqua à sortir de sa cachette, voulant voir dans quelle pièce ils étaient.

- Je le dirai à Yachiru-Chan ! Assura Ichimaru. Tu verras, elle va te donner une fessée !

- J'ai l'impression qu't'as envie que j'te tienne compagnie ? Demanda ironiquement le géant.

- C'est bon, j'dirais rien, tu peux repartir ! Bonne nuit !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se refermait et Kenpachi repartait, s'amusant de l'état de son "ami" ... Ne l'ayant pas repéré ... Ha, ce n'était vraiment rien d'autre qu'une bande de brigands amateurs ! Comment avaient-ils pu réussir à les avoir aussi "facilement" ? Attendant quelques minutes, le décoloré finit par sortir de sa cachette pour aller jusqu'à la porte des appartements où avait été laissé Ichimaru ...

Ouvrant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil. Ichimaru était allongé sur le futon au sol, une couverture négligemment posé sur lui. Voyant qu'il dormait, le décoloré pénétra dans la pièce et s'avança. Ayant repéré un poignard sur une table, il alla le prendre, surveillant toujours l'homme au sol. Il se figea lorsqu'il le vit bouger et fut étonné de le voir se rouler sur le sol, essayant a priori de fuir la couverture qui s'accrochait à lui. L'argenté finit par se relever, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Kensei ... Il eut bien l'idée de lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger sans plus de cérémonie, mais voir cet homme aussi ... Désarmé ... C'était assez ... Comment dire ? Il n'y arrivait pas ... Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver le besoin de le tuer alors que c'était justement sa mission !

Le regard d'Ichimaru se posa sur Kensei et il fut sur le point de se jeter sur lui quand un large sourire marqua son visage.

- Oui, vous avez raison, il fait beaucoup trop chaud ! Lâcha-t-il en lançant sa couverture en l'air. Moi aussi je vais me mettre à l'aise !

Se mettre ... Haussant les sourcils, le décoloré jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre tenue et se demanda si cet Ichimaru allait réellement retirer son kimono pour se mettre en fundoshi. Non, l'argenté retira juste le sommet, gardant le obi qui soutenait ainsi le bas de son corps. Il se tourna vers lui, souriant étrangement.

- Je ne porte rien en dessous ! Lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Kensei fut choqué par les propos de l'homme ... La famille Ichimaru avait été, en une époque lointaine, l'une des plus grandes familles de la cour. Elle avait été l'égale des Kuchiki et le Musha s'était imaginé que leur descendant aurait gardé des marques de son rang, qu'il aurait agi comme l'aurait fait un héritier d'une grande famille ... Mais cela ne semblait pas du tout être le cas ! Au contraire ... Cet homme était ... Exubérant, fêtard et très ... Comment dire ... Ce regard pervers ... Cet homme était fascinant !

- Ha, attendez voir ! Lâcha l'homme en se relevant.

Une lueur de lucidité traversa son esprit et son regard s'écarquilla. Là, Kensei ne put plus rester sans bouger. Il s'avança rapidement vers lui, le pointant de sa lame qu'il venait de s'approprier. L'argenté tenta bien de reculer, essayant de se soustraire à lui, mais le décoloré lui saisit les cheveux, se mettant à califourchon sur lui pour le bloquer et lui couper toute retraite.

Le "noble" ne semblait même pas capable de se défendre. Ses maigres tentatives étaient ... Inefficaces ! Sans la moindre force ni même de conviction. C'était compréhensible : Ichimaru puait l'alcool à plein nez. Vu son regard un peu hagard, il ne devait pas supporter la liqueur ...

Comment un homme issu d'une famille ayant été si "grande" pouvait en être réduit à ... "Ça" ? Un alcoolique qui pactisait avec des pirates et qui ... Se laissait en plus dominer par le chef des brigands ? Était-il l'amant ? L'esclave ? Le jouet de cette brute épaisse ? Allez savoir ! En tous les cas, il devait mourir ...

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Avoua franchement Ichimaru, ses mains tentant de retenir la main armée de Kensei. Tu serais venu l'année dernière, j'aurais accepté ... Mais plus maintenant !

- Tu crois réellement pouvoir m'affronter ? Répliqua sèchement le décoloré. Tu n'en as pas la force ! Calme-toi et laisse-moi réfléchir !

Ichimaru lâcha un petit soupir de frustration et abandonna la lutte, la lame ne faisant que frôler sa gorge. Il semblait un peu plus coopératif, même s'il le surveillait de son regard embrumé. Pourrait-il se servir de lui comme d'un otage ? Il ne savait pas du tout quelle valeur avait l'argenté pour les brigands. Peut-être avaient-ils été là par hasard et qu'ils ne l'avaient défendus que pour la qualité de la "marchandise" ? Après tout, cet homme était incroyablement beau et s'il savait se laisser faire au lit, par un homme, ils pouvaient en tirer un très bon prix ...

Kensei fixa l'homme dont le regard à demi clos l'observait toujours ... Oui, il était extrêmement beau ... Avec ses yeux bleus d'une incroyable intensité et sa bouche entrouverte qui tremblait légèrement. Ichimaru se mut légèrement sous lui et sa jambe, que le décoloré avait entre les siennes, se pressa contre sa cuisse et contre son membre. Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration, observant avec attention l'homme ...

- Mal aux cheveux ... Souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas à l'aise comme ça ... J'ai mal ... Au dos ...

Était-ce à cause de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le chef des brigands ? Cet homme cicatrisé puait la brutalité. Cela n'aurait nullement étonné le Musha d'apprendre qu'il avait été brutal ou peut-être avait-il pris tout son temps pour user ce corps si incroyable ... Sensuel ... Cet homme était attirant ... Il était plus qu'attirant ! Kensei ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé aux hommes. Une fois, il avait ressenti du désir pour le sexe masculin, et cette fois encore, il ressentait ce "désir" si primitif qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme ... Qu'il ne reverrait de toute façon jamais ... Cette créature sous lui ... Elle était si "faible" ... Elle était à sa merci et cette pensée eut un effet aphrodisiaque sur sa personne ...

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa main relâcha ses cheveux. Ichimaru se laissa aller sur le sol, ses mains se posant à côté de son visage. Il se rendait totalement au décoloré, qui ne pouvait que savourer cette victoire, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la difficulté qu'il avait eu face au brigand. A mains nues, Kensei avait conscience de ne pas pouvoir le vaincre ... Mais qu'importait maintenant ? Ichimaru était sous son contrôle absolu ...

- J'aimerais savoir une chose, souffla le Musha. Pourquoi as-tu pactisé avec ce brigand ?

- Parce qu'il est très doué au lit ! Avoua franchement l'argenté avec un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres. J'aime quand il me prend ... C'est une brute qui n'a pas sa main dans sa poche ! Il m'a perverti ...

Ichimaru lui lança un regard empli de sous-entendus ... Sa jambe se pressa un peu plus contre son membre et Kensei frissonna entièrement. Depuis quelques secondes, ses idées n'étaient pas très claires et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était tenté de voir ce que cela pouvait faire de faire l'amour à cet être ... Juste pour voir ... Lâchant un petit grognement, il essaya de reprendre le dessus : sa mission comptait bien plus que son propre plaisir !

- Et si j'essayais de te pervertir ? Souffla chaudement l'argenté.

Une main était venue caresser son torse, glissant le long de son buste jusqu'à aller tirer sur son fundoshi ... Mon Dieu ! Ce mec, c'était la tentation absolue ! Le décoloré avait toujours cru qu'il possédait une volonté de fer, mais pourtant ... En cet instant précis, il était sur le point de craquer pour se laisser aller contre son corps. Déjà, il retirait la lame de sous la gorge, la gardant toujours en main ... Rectification : il craqua complètement !

Se penchant vers l'homme, il frôla ses lèvres des siennes qui répondirent à cette étreinte. La bouche d'Ichimaru s'entrouvrit et sa langue vint caresser sa peau. Face à cet assaut, Kensei ne put que répondre. Ils s'embrassèrent tous deux, Ichimaru se montrant extrêmement ouvert et soumis. Sa main recommença à glisser sur son corps, le faisant frissonner d'impatience et lorsqu'il se sépara de l'argenté, le décoloré se demanda si ce n'était pas totalement immoral de faire ce genre de chose ... Non pas le fait de faire l'amour avec un homme ... Mais de faire l'amour à quelqu'un que l'on finira finalement tuer ...

- Bakudo No Ichi : Sai ! Lâcha l'argenté avec un sourire victorieux.

Kensei haussa les sourcils. La suite lui fit s'écarquiller ses yeux car sans la moindre explication possible ou logique, ses bras cessèrent de lui obéir et se bloquèrent dans son dos. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il lâcha sa lame. Tentant de comprendre, il essaya de regarder derrière lui, mais il n'y avait personne et ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir lorsqu'il tenta de bouger. C'était comme si une force invisible le maintenait ainsi ...

Il se sentit repoussé. Ichimaru se releva, l'agrippant par les épaules pour le jeter au sol, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui en lui jetant un regard ... Qui eut pour effet de mettre très mal à l'aise Kensei.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Grogna-t-il sèchement.

- Bakudo, c'est de la magie que vous avez perdu au fil des années ... Avoua franchement l'argenté en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Maintenant, c'est toi qui est à ma merci ...

Cette phrase ne put que mettre très mal à l'aise le décoloré qui serra les dents, se demandant si cet homme ne l'avait pas tout simplement berné comme il se devait ! Ce sale enfoiré ...

* * *

Gin observa le décoloré sous lui. Il se sentait d'humeur très taquine, surtout à cause l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il perdait trop vite pied et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas bon, qu'il perdait le fil de ses pensées à cause de la liqueur. Mais que voulez-vous ... C'était un mal pour un bien, parce que c'était marrant d'être complètement saoul ! L'argenté observa l'homme sous lui qui fulminait, mais qui ne protesta pas, ne voulant sans doute pas attirer l'attention sur cette pièce ... Croyait-il pouvoir se libérer du sort que lui avait lancé Gin ? Ou bien ... Était-ce le fait de se retrouver dans cette situation ?

- Dis, tu es aussi un pervers, souffla l'argenté en se penchant sur lui, une de ses mains posée contre sa gorge pour le maintenir au sol. J'aime beaucoup les pervers ... Dis-moi, que comptais-tu me faire exactement ?

- Et toi, que comptes-tu me faire ? Répliqua froidement le décoloré.

- Hé, c'est toi qui voulait me faire des choses indécentes ... Je le sais, je l'ai vu ...

Ses lèvres devenues avides se posèrent contre le menton de l'homme qui frémit légèrement, mais sa mâchoire resta toujours aussi serrée ... Se disant sans doute qu'il était foutu ... N'avait-il pas menacé la vie de Gin, encore une fois ? Il était clair que si Kenpachi ou Renji apprenait que ce Musha était arrivé jusqu'à lui, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'y survivrait pas !

- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Répliqua acide, le décoloré.

- Si, ne crois pas pouvoir me tromper avec des mensonges ... Sourit l'argenté en se relevant. J'ai vu ce que tu m'aurais fait si je t'avais laissé faire ... Déjà, pour être sûr que je ne me débatte pas, tu m'aurais lié les mains et puis ... Tes mains auraient caressé mon corps ... Mes gémissements t'auraient mis dans un état incroyable et tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir ... Tu m'aurais fait mal en me pénétrant ... Cette nuit aurait été délicieuse mais ...

Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps, mémorisant les contours de ses muscles saillants, découvrant les cicatrices qui marquaient le corps meurtri de cet homme ... Trouvant tout naturellement ses points sensibles. Essayant de le faire fléchir, ses doigts glissèrent sur les boutons de chair et il l'entendit grogner de frustration ... Évidement, monsieur préférait être celui qui contrôlait tout, mais ce ne serait pas le cas avec Gin ...

- Je ne me laisserai pas dominer par toi ! Avoua-t-il enfin avec un sourire très pervers.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Hurla le décoloré.

- Rassure-toi, tu vas aimer !

- Je t'interdis de ...

- Arrête de crier, sinon, on va être surpris !

L'argenté finit par embrasser la gorge de l'homme, la suçotant délicatement alors que ses mains allèrent jusqu'à son sous-vêtement pour le desserrer. Sa main la plus taquine se glissa sous la bande pour aller frôler sans la moindre hésitation le membre du Musha qui était gonflé, sûrement à cause des idées qu'avait eues l'homme lorsqu'il l'avait cru à sa merci. Ses lèvres coulèrent le long de son corps, rencontrant ses boutons de chair.

Le Musha s'agita brutalement, ne supportant pas du tout ce genre d'attouchement et Gin s'écarta, n'ayant aucune envie d'être dominé par un autre homme. L'argenté mit une petite distance entre eux et l'observa avec une attention particulière, surtout au niveau du bas-ventre. Le décoloré capta son regard, ce qui sembla le mettre mal à l'aise ... A moins qu'il aimait ce genre d'attention ?

- Tu as un petit problème, nota avec amusement l'argenté. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Quoi ? Grogna l'homme en se reculant, se servant de ses pieds.

- Laisse-moi faire ...

Il s'avança en prenant tout de même garde à ce que le Musha ne lui donne pas de coup de pied. Réussissant à l'approcher suffisamment, il laissa sa main aller frôler la bosse sur le sous-vêtement de l'homme qui était en train de glisser lentement. Il ne tenterait rien pour l'écarter, pas dans cette situation ... Gin tira alors sur la bande pour dévoiler le membre du Musha. Cela devenait de plus en plus excitant, surtout pour lui. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il finit par se pencher pour aller lécher le sexe, faisant gémir le pauvre décoloré qui avait du mal à faire face au flot de sentiments qu'il éprouvait, vu qu'il tentait de résister ...

Résistance passive ... Il aurait parfaitement pu lui balancer un coup de genou ou tenter de le repousser, mais il ne le fit pas ... Parce qu'il aimait cela ... Il aimait être surpris par Gin. Il aimerait ce qu'il lui ferait, c'était indéniable ! Il voulait le séduire comme il se devait, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire baisser sa garde ... Et c'était bien connu : les Musha avaient une garde impressionnante !

- Alors, je te prends en bouche ? Demanda-t-il de façon très chaude, en levant son regard vers le décoloré.

Cette simple question fit grogner le Musha qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était parfaitement compréhensible : qui aurait pu résister à l'argenté ? Même Kenpachi qui, au départ, avait eu dans l'idée de le vendre à un très bon prix, avait cédé à la tentation suprême et l'avait pris ... Ho, au début, le brigand voulait le garder comme esclave, mais le caractère si particulier de l'argenté avait fasciné le géant qui avait fini par comprendre qu'il ferait un allié plus qu'idéal. Sa capacité à entrevoir l'avenir leurs ouvrait à tous deux des chemins très intéressants !

N'attendant plus, Gin retira les dernières bandes pour dénuder totalement le décoloré. Il se pencha vers le membre pour donner un nouveau coup de langue avant de l'englober totalement de ses lèvres, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il le prenait ! Certains l'avaient appris à leurs dépends et cet homme aussi allait vitre comprendre qui était le maître ici ... Mais pour le moment ...

Pour le moment, l'argenté donnait autant de plaisir que possible au Musha, pressant sa langue contre son membre pour augmenter les sensations qu'il donnerait à cet homme. Gin eut le plaisir de l'entendre gémir peu à peu, l'entendant céder aux plaisirs de la chair, se laissant aller. Levant le regard, il vit le visage du guerrier empli de désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper de délicieux sons, ses yeux fermés sous l'intensité du plaisir ... Il était vraiment pas mal ce gars là ! Non, vraiment ... Jamais Gin ne laisserait Kenpachi vendre un tel homme ! Ce serait du gâchis ! Mais, est-ce qu'il accepterait que l'argenté puisse l'avoir ?

Relâchant le membre, il remonta le long du corps, laissant sa main venir prendre la relève de sa bouche en le caressant de façon toujours aussi indécente. Il se colla contre le torse, embrassant subtilement les lèvres qui tremblaient d'envie ...

- Tu aimes ? Lâcha-t-il contre son oreille. Tu risques d'avoir un peu peur pour la suite, mais je t'assure que tu vas aimer ...

Il sentit le corps de l'homme vibrer et comprit qu'il allait sûrement tenter de se débattre. Alors il se plaqua contre lui, le bloquant totalement contre le mur, laissant une de ses mains aller frôler la partie si sensible du Musha qui lâcha un grognement de frustration.

- Espèce de sale ... Souffla-t-il de mécontentement. Je te tuerai ...

- Me tuer ne te servira à rien ! Avoua franchement Gin, toujours contre son oreille. Tu devrais le savoir ... L'Empereur ne vous pardonnera jamais votre échec ! Pas celui-ci ... Non ! Vous n'avez pas réussi à surpasser les Espada, vous ne lui servez à rien si ce n'est à prouver qu'il ne peut rien contre cet homme ! Tu dois t'en douter, non ? Dès que vous serez revenus de votre mission, on vous fera exécuter !

- Ne raconte pas de conneries ! Qu'est-c'que tu peux en savoir ?

- Je sais tout ! Jusqu'à la personne qui aurait eu ta peau : celle qui partage souvent son lit ... Et je sais aussi à quel point cela mécontente Aizen d'avoir perdu un de ses hommes ! Le jour où il apprendra où il est ... Il ne sera pas content ... Mais il n'aura pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour le récupérer, vu qu'il va réussir à s'échapper !

Il s'écarta pour observer son visage et put y lire de la surprise ainsi que de l'intrigue ... Gin en profita pour embrasser ses lèvres, ses doigts continuant de caresser son intimité en espérant qu'il se détende, mais c'était compliqué de faire céder un tel homme ... Il suffisait de les regarder tous deux pour se poser des questions sur la "situation" actuelle ! Le corps de Gin était vierge de toute marque laissée par une bataille, il était un peu fébrile et sa peau pâle était douce tandis que le Musha était bien un homme ... Viril. Il paraissait tellement plus fort que celui qui dominait alors la situation ...

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, assura l'argenté. Je n'ai jamais souhaité votre mort ... Je ne souhaite pas vous voir mourir, alors si vous réussissez à vous échapper, ne retournez pas à la Cour de l'Empereur ... Ou vous mourrez ...

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil, essayant sans doute d'évaluer ses dires ... Évidement, ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout, il y avait peu de chances que le Musha croit une seule seconde cet inconnu qui était entrain de lui faire des choses pas nettes ... Mais il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il ne mentait pas ... L'Empereur ne les laisserait pas en vie alors que certains d'entre eux pouvaient être reconnus sans mal ...

- La jeune fille, Arisawa ... Marmonna Gin, l'air pensif. Saviez-vous que le Primera a pu la voir ... Il en est même tombé amoureux, mais ceci est un autre problème !

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir toutes ces choses ? Lâcha suspicieux le décoloré, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il continuait de l'observer avec attention.

- Je ne cesse de le dire à tout le monde : je n'en sais rien ! Je sais, c'est tout !

Il y eut de l'agitation dans le couloir. Gin comprit tout de suite pourquoi ... Il soupira, se disant qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide ... La chose se confirma lorsque quelqu'un tambourina sa porte, frappant si fort qu'elle menaça de se briser.

- Ichimaru-Sama ! Hurla Renji, de l'autre côté. Est-c'que tout va bien ? Un des prisonniers manque à l'appel ! J'entre !

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas bien longtemps, ne laissant même pas le temps à Gin de s'écarter du Musha. Le pauvre cramoisi observa la scène, restant figé sur le seuil de la porte. Ses yeux finirent par s'écarquiller peu à peu et il sembla même à l'argenté qu'il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Le pauvre, lui qui était si pudique, voilà qu'il surprenait son supérieur avec l'homme évadé ... Autant dire qu'il devait avoir du mal à réfléchir en cet instant ...

Gin reporta toute son attention sur le "prisonnier" et vit qu'il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise ... Pourtant, il avait de la chance : l'argenté cachait sa virilité, mais c'était clair que cette position était plus que subjective. Cela fit bien sourire le tortionnaire qui ne savait lequel était le plus amusant en cet instant.

On entendit la voix de Kenpachi dans le couloir. Il appelait Renji, mais le pauvre garçon restait toujours aussi inactif, son cerveau refusant sans aucun doute de refonctionner correctement. Le géant ne tarda pas à apparaître, menaçant de remettre le garçon à sa place si jamais il ne répondait pas ... Lui aussi fut plutôt surpris par le spectacle de ces deux hommes si proches, mais contrairement à Renji, Kenpachi réagit en rejetant la tête en arrière et éclatant de son rire rocailleux.

- Pourriez-vous sortir, s'il vous plaît, que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé ? Demanda poliment Gin aux deux hommes.

- Tu déconnes, on va pas te laisser avec cet assassin ! Lâcha le cramoisi, réagissant enfin.

- D'accord, tu peux regarder, mais fermez la porte ! Tu apprendras comment traiter ton propre esclave !

Renji fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha pour attraper son supérieur, essayant de le décrocher du pauvre Musha, mais l'argenté n'était pas du genre à se laisser séparer de sa proie et protesta farouchement en s'agrippant au cou de sa ... Victime ...

- Renji-Chan, tu ne pourras pas le protéger longtemps ! Assura Gin lorsque le garçon réussit à l'écarter. Je te garantis que je l'aurai ! Oui, je l'aurai !

- C'est pas lui que je protège, c'est vous ! Râla le Cramoisi. C'est un assassin !

- Mais il est tellement beau ! Qu'il me tue si je peux l'avoir une fois !

* * *

Kensei se sentait humilié. En même temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait aimé ce que cet homme lui avait fait. Le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré était grand, bien sûr ... Mais de s'être fait avoir de cette façon, c'était ... Enfin, il était un Musha Hitokage ! Et ce noble avait pu l'empêcher de nuire sans la moindre difficulté avec une magie qui était sensé être morte depuis longtemps ! Elle avait disparu lorsque le Shu avait été fondé, la toute première fois et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas ? Comment cet être pouvait-il maîtriser cet art disparu ?

En tout cas, voilà qu'il était de retour à la case départ. Cette fois, on semblait bien décidé à ne plus le laisser s'évader, vu que deux hommes le surveillaient maintenant, s'assurant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Même si l'un des deux était d'une pâleur inquiétante, il semblait bien décidé à surveiller Kensei. Chauve, il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et sa lance était posée contre le mur, juste à côté de lui. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour s'en saisir et trancher le décoloré. Quant à l'autre ... On avait l'impression d'avoir une fille ... De long cheveux encadraient un visage très efféminé. Son arme était accrochée à sa ceinture et ressemblait à une serpe à multiples lames.

Il était dans la merde. Cette fois-ci, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il réussisse à se libérer comme la dernière fois ! Putain, il aurait dû achever Ichimaru et aurait dû chercher un moyen de libérer ses hommes. Au lieu de ça, il s'était laissé tenter par la chair de cet homme et voilà ... Il avait perdu ... En tout cas, c'était clair, ce n'était pas avec ces deux là qu'il risquait de trouver une ouverture, car malgré la bouteille de saké qui se vidait peu à peu pour étancher leur soif, aucun de ces deux là ne se laissait distraire. C'était clairement foutu pour lui ...

Kensei se tortilla les poignets, n'en pouvant plus d'être emprisonné et de garder les bras levés. Il commençait à en avoir marre et se demandait s'il allait se faire tuer ou non ... Il avait l'impression qu'on n'allait pas le tuer, au contraire ... Des marchands d'esclaves, ils devaient prévoir de le vendre ... Où ? Au Shu ! Un Musha Hitokage devait valoir pas mal pour Aizen ... Kensei préférerait être vendu au Wei, sachant que là-bas, il pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de fuir et ... Fuir ... Oui, fuir, mais pour aller où ? Et surtout, comment ? ... Retourner au Han ? ... Ichimaru avait raison : il y avait fort à parier que l'Empereur préméditait leur mort à tous ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ichimaru entra avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient trois bols emplis de boulettes de riz et de poisson.

- Bonjour ! Lâcha-t-il jovialement. J'apporte le repas !

- Ichimaru-Sama, vous n'avez pas à faire une telle chose ! Protesta le chauve. Y'a d'autres gars bien moins importants qui peuvent se salir les mains !

- Non, je veux m'occuper de vous et de ce magnifique être ... Yumichika-Chan, il est pas beau ?

L'ébène haussa les sourcils et un étrange sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, mais il garda le silence, se contentant juste de reporter son attention sur Kensei qui frémit bien malgré lui. C'était quoi cet équipage de dégénérés ? Ils ne pensaient tous qu'à ça ? C'était dégradant ! Voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur le navire des pirates les plus pervers des mers alentours ! Entre leur chef qui s'envoyait en l'air avec le noble et ce "Goei" qui avait un ... "Esclave" ...

Ichimaru donna les deux bols destinés aux deux gardiens avant de reporter toute son attention sur le prisonnier. Il prit le bol et posa le plateau avant de s'approcher, un sourire amusé marquant le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu dois avoir faim ! Lâcha-t-il. Si je te nourris, tu me promets de ne pas me mordre ?

- Je croyais que tu savais tout ce qui aller se passer, fit sèchement remarquer Kensei.

- Tu n'es pas marrant ! Mais tu as raison ! De toute façon, si tu me mordais, tu le regretterais ...

L'homme prit une des boulettes entre ses doigts et la leva jusqu'aux lèvres du Musha. Celui-ci était cependant craintif : elle pouvait parfaitement être empoisonnée ou pouvait contenir une drogue quelconque ... Cet homme l'avait déjà eu une fois et le décoloré était persuadé que c'était cet être là, le plus dangereux sur ce vaisseau ... Il avait bien réussi à le berner et pouvait parfaitement recommencer en cet instant. Non, il ne se laisserait plus avoir ...

- Si tu veux, on fait moitié-moitié ! Proposa Ichimaru en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je croque dedans, et tu manges l'autre moitié !

- Quoi, il croit toujours qu'on est ses pires ennemis ? Lâcha le chauve en fronçant les sourcils. Il est pas net ce mec ! L'empereur veut le faire tuer et j'veux même pas savoir c'que pourraient leur faire Aizen et ses troupes !

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, Aizen ne les torturera pas, au contraire ... Kenpachi a décidé d'écouter le petit Hisagi-Chan. On ne dira pas que ce sont des Musha.

Kensei haussa les sourcils, observant avec attention l'argenté ... S'inquiétant pour le jeune homme dont il avait eu la charge si longtemps. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour la petite Arisawa, conscient qu'elle était une amie de Shûhei, et pour Mashiro. Mais Shûhei était celui auquel il s'identifiait le plus. Le garçon n'aurait jamais dû devenir ce qu'il était, ça, le décoloré en avait bien conscience ... Il n'était pas fait pour être un tueur ...

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Questionna Ichimaru en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu ne vois donc pas tout ? Répliqua le décoloré.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais je ne vois pas les questions ... Pour qui t'inquiètes-tu le plus ?

- Tu viens de parler de Shûhei ...

- Oui, je te rassure, on ne l'a pas torturé et ... Heu ... Quoique ... Enfin, cela ne doit pas lui déplaire ... Considère qu'il est le petit ami d'un des nôtres et qu'il est heureux de sa propre situation ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme ânerie ? Shûhei, avoir un petit ami et être heureux ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ...

- C'est un peu grâce à toi ! Si tu n'avais pas confirmé sa mort, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ! ... Hein, tu te souviens ?

Se souvenir de quoi ? ... Confirmer sa mort ... "Sa" mort ... Un sourire satisfait apparut au coin des lèvres d'Ichimaru ... Évidement, Kensei venait de comprendre les dires de l'homme. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de dire et cela le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre ... L'argenté n'était pas sensé savoir cela … C'était même impossible qu'il sache "ça" parce que cela s'était passé il y avait si longtemps ...

Un jour de pluie, lors d'un de ces tests qui le révulsaient ... Il avait assisté à l'examen final d'un groupe d'apprentis Musha et lorsqu'un jeune homme avait dû porter un coup fatal à celui qui devait être son "meilleur ami", c'était Kensei qui était allé constater la mort du jeune homme ... Sauf qu'il n'était pas mort. Malgré sa blessure béante à la gorge, il était toujours vivant ... Le décoloré avait compris que l'autre ne pourrait sûrement pas l'achever ...

Ce qui ce passait dans ce genre de cas, c'est que les deux jeunes gens étaient tués. Aucun des deux ne servirait l'Empire convenablement : l'un était faible et l'autre ne deviendrait jamais un assassin ... Alors Kensei avait pris sur lui et avait décidé de déclarer le cramoisi "mort", il n'aurait plus qu'à faire du jeune homme un vrai guerrier ... En espérant que jamais on ne découvre ce qui s'était passé ...

- Comment ? Marmonna-t-il en observant l'argenté.

- Tu sais, tu avais ordonné à tes hommes de se débarrasser des cadavres, rappela Ichimaru. Ils l'ont fait : ils ont balancé les cadavres du haut du ravin et le garçon s'est échoué sur ma plage ... Il était encore vivant ... C'est celui qui s'est présenté à vous comme étant mon Goei ...

Comment avait-il pu survivre avec une telle blessure ? Surtout dans l'eau : la plaie béante aurait dû lui faire perdre une bonne partie de son sang. Ajouté à cela la distance séparant l'île du continent ... Il n'aurait pas dû survivre ! C'était impossible ! ... A moins que la tempête n'avait fait dévier plus rapidement le corps vers la plage ... Et si Ichimaru maitrisait vraiment les magies anciennes ...

- Renji-Chan était heureux, il a enfin pu avouer à Hisagi-Chan ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, fit l'homme. Lui-même était très heureux, même s'il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour vous et vos autres hommes ... Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien vous garder pour moi seul ! Vous êtes beau et c'est amusant de voir vos réactions ...

Ichimaru croqua dans la boulette de riz et tendit l'autre moitié à Kensei. Il venait de prouver qu'elle n'était ni empoisonnée, ni même droguée, alors le décoloré ouvrit la bouche. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps si jamais il ne mangeait pas quelque chose. Il ne regretta pas : c'était délicieux !

- Sérieusement, tu n'aimerais pas te laisser tenter : me tuer ne te servirait plus à rien ! Continua-t-il. Le bateau va s'arrêter au Shu pour vendre tes hommes, ensuite, nous partirons pour le Wei et nous demanderons asile là-bas ... Tu viendras avec nous ...

- Et quel rôle j'aurai ? Répliqua sèchement Kensei. Celui d'esclave ?

- Tu crois que je peux aller au Wei et te présenter comme un homme libre alors que la Princesse Inoue est aussi douée que moi pour la divination ?

- Tu ne comptes pas rejoindre Aizen ?

En cet instant, il avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa surprise. Après l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, cela aurait paru logique qu'il rejoigne l'ennemi de l'Empereur. Hors, Ichimaru voulait se tourner vers le Wei. Pourquoi donc ? Il trouverait plus d'intérêt à rejoindre maintenant le Shu : si Aizen l'emportait sur le Han, il y avait fort à parier qu'il tenterait de conquérir l'île commandée par la famille Inoue. Autant se tourner vers l'être le plus fort, non ?

Ichimaru se tourna vers les deux hommes et leur fit signe de sortir avant de reporter toute son attention sur le prisonnier. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil et décidèrent d'obtempérer. Le chauve récupéra son arme et lança un regard empli d'avertissement à Kensei avant de sortir, suivi par l'autre gars. Le Musha ne savait pas s'il était inquiet ou non de se retrouver seul avec cet homme ...

- Cet homme savait où me trouver, mais il n'est jamais venu me chercher, avoua franchement l'argenté. Pourquoi je choisirais de le suivre maintenant que je suis libre ? L'Empereur veut ma mort, mais Aizen n'est en rien mon ami ! Alors, tu n'es pas tenté de devenir mon esclave ?

Encore cette idée folle ? Non mais, il le prenait pour qui exactement ? Lâchant un grognement, Kensei ne répondit même pas à la question. L'argenté se contenta de mordre dans une boulette de poisson et lui tendit l'autre moitié. Ce geste avait quelque chose ... D'assez intime ... La main de l'homme glissa alors sur son torse. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses muscles saillant et il frissonna une nouvelle fois. S'en voulant d'être aussi réactif face à ses caresses, il détourna le regard, essayant de s'en remettre ... Mais le sentir si proche de lui ...

Les doigts coulèrent jusqu'au fundoshi de Kensei et encore une fois, le tissu fut tiré. Cet homme souriait de façon très perverse, ne présageant rien de bon pour le Musha qui se demandait s'il aurait le temps de se libérer pour se défendre en cas de besoin ... Mais ... En fait ... Il ne se sentait pas en danger ... Au contraire, il avait l'impression qu'entre les mains de cet être, il ne pourrait se sentir que bien ... Pourquoi ? ... Peut-être parce que c'était le cas ? Après tout, cet homme ... Il était beau ... Et doué de ses doigts ... Celui-ci se montrait assez pervers pour éveiller son désir, mais n'allait jamais trop loin ... Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ... C'était peut-être ça le plus terrifiant dans cette histoire : Ichimaru était intelligent et semblait savoir comment agir avec lui ...

L'argenté finit par délaisser son corps, prenant une boulette de riz pour croquer dedans avant de la lui tendre. Il hésita cette fois à la prendre, contemplant le visage de l'argenté en tentant de le sonder, se demandant quel but il poursuivait ... C'était un homme étrange, non ? Pourquoi voulait-il rallier à sa cause un homme qui avait tenté de le tuer ...

- Pourquoi risques-tu ta vie en me proposant un tel accord ? Demanda-t-il à l'argenté.

- Je ne risque pas ma vie. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne me feras plus rien maintenant, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. La seule chose que je risque, c'est quelques batailles sous la couette ... Ho ... Et rendre un peu jaloux Kenpachi-Chan ... J'espère qu'il se trouvera vite quelqu'un ... Sinon, je vais déguster !

- Tu sembles si sûr de ce que tu dis ...

- Réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu comptes toujours m'assassiner ?

Il ne répondit pas ... Sachant que de toute façon, il savait parfaitement que cet homme connaissait sa réponse, ne doutant plus réellement de ses capacités de "divination" ... Parce qu'il savait que le Goei n'avait pas pu lui raconter cette histoire concernant sa "mort" ... Qui aurait dévoilé une telle chose ? De toute façon, le jeune homme ne se serait pas souvenu de lui qui, à l'époque, portait sa tenue de Musha ...

- Tu as fini de manger ? Demanda l'argenté, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Non, donne-moi un morceau de poisson, répondit-il avec avidité, ne pouvant nier qu'il avait faim.

* * *

Gin était installé dans les couffins déposés à l'extérieur du navire. Il aimait regarder l'océan défiler. Cette mer qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin et qui fusionnait avec le ciel, donnait l'impression que le navire flottait sur une étendue bleue. C'était incroyable, surtout pour lui ... Ho, certains pouvaient se moquer de lui et de la façon qu'il avait de réagir face à certaines situations ... Car oui, il pouvait avoir des réactions étranges, surtout lorsqu'il parlait des nuages flottant dans le ciel. Il aurait pu avoir une conversation passionnante à ce sujet, comme sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas emprisonner de l'eau : elle trouvait toujours un moyen de s'échapper ...

C'était cette naïveté apparente qui avait dû plaire au grand Brigand des mers, Kenpachi Zaraki, cette façon étrange qu'il avait de voir le monde ... Parce qu'il fallait l'admettre : Gin voyait toujours le monde de façon très positive, quelle que soit la situation. Quand il avait vu les assassins qui devaient se charger de lui, n'avait-il pas plutôt tiré profit de cela ? Sans pour autant condamner à mort qui que ce soit ... Ce n'était pas prudent, mais personne ne mettait en doute l'homme, vu qu'il avait toujours une bonne longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires ...

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va nous suivre ? Lâcha Kenpachi sur un ton grognon.

- Tu en connais beaucoup qui me résistent ? Répliqua l'argenté avec amusement.

La réponse était le plus souvent "non", bien sûr ! Après tout, si le grand Kenpachi Zaraki avait cédé et si le prude Renji Abarai s'était laissé aller de temps en temps, pourquoi un homme aussi sensible que ce Musha lui résisterait-il ? Il n'y avait pas moyen ! Gin le voulait et il l'aurait ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant sous la main ... Non pas que Kenpachi et Renji n'étaient pas "intéressants", mais disons qu'il était toujours difficile de dominer l'un des deux et qu'avec l'autre, il fallait être toujours extrêmement patient, surtout maintenant qu'il avait un petit ami ...

C'était tout de même étrange de voir ce garçon aussi docile aux côtés de Renji ... Enfin, "Docile" était un grand mot ... Ce garçon ne laissait personne le toucher ... Yumichika avait essayé, mais s'était pris un sacré coup dans la tronche. Cela avait provoqué une bagarre générale, car très vite, Renji et Ikkaku s'étaient sentis concernés ... Puis quand était arrivé Kenpachi, il avait sauté dans le tas ... Il avait fallu que Gin utilise certaines de ses techniques pour tous les calmer. Enfin, ce garçon ne risquait plus de le tuer. Depuis qu'il connaissait les plans des brigands, il ne voulait plus faire le moindre mal à l'argenté et c'était tout ce qui comptait ...

Quant à la jeune fille ... Hé bien, elle ne risquait pas de se battre ... Sa tenue était bien trop large. Si elle levait la jambe, cette robe ample qu'elle portait permettrait de tout voir ... Tout ... Kenpachi trouvant plus intelligent de ne pas lui donner de sous-vêtements ... Quel pervers, mine de rien !

Gin avait pu parler avec elle et même si elle était une guerrière assassin, il avait bien compris qu'elle était emplie de peine, que ses mains n'étaient pas faites pour ôter la vie. Par contre ... Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de devoir porter l'enfant en elle ... Elle changerait vite d'avis. Déjà, elle cédait petit à petit à ses instincts maternels, Yachiru la forçant à devenir une mère par son comportement puéril. En effet, il n'était pas rare de voir Tatsuki courir après la petite tête rose pour une raison quelconque ...

- Pourquoi prenez-vous tant soin de nous ? Demanda la jeune fille en essayant de s'assoir avec eux.

- Allons donc, comme si tu ne savais pas que l'on sait pour toi ! Répliqua Gin en soupirant. Elle nous prend pour des idiots ...

- Je ne lui ai pas dit que vous saviez, avoua Hisagi un peu gêné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensée savoir que vous savez et que vous n'êtes pas sensés savoir ? Lâcha Tatsuki en haussant les sourcils.

- Hé, vous allez la fermer ? Gronda le géant en fronçant les sourcils. Vous m'donnez mal à la tête ! Gamine, on est au courant que t'es en cloque et on est aussi au courant de qui t'a mis en cloque. Dès que j'le vois, j'te jure que j'le remets à sa place !

- Hé, faudrait pas que tu nous l'abimes ! Protesta l'argenté. N'oublie pas qu'il doit devenir un des nôtres !

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va vous suivre ? Demanda-t-elle septique.

- A cause de toi, oui ! Sourit largement Gin. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître idiot, mais ... Il est amoureux de toi ! Et lorsqu'il apprendra que tu es des nôtres, il le sera forcément ! Bon, si vous permettez, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à convertir moi !

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Renji dut comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête vu qu'il ne tarda pas à venir le stopper dans son élan, n'ayant probablement aucune envie de laisser son supérieur risquer encore sa vie, en se retrouvant seul avec un Musha auquel il ne faisait aucune confiance. Croire qu'il pouvait l'arrêter, c'était sous-estimer Gin ! En effet, l'argenté ne laissa aucune chance à son "Goei" et utilisa le shunpo à plusieurs reprises, le faisant grogner. Quand il avait une proie en vue, il ne lâchait pas prise facilement. Il le prouvait bien en cet instant, non ?

L'argenté arriva jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier qu'il convoitait et y pénétra sans le moindre mal. Les deux hommes qui le surveillaient en cet instant le regardèrent, intrigués. Gin leur ordonna de sortir de la pièce ce qu'ils firent sans la moindre hésitation. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, il referma la porte, la bloquant même avec une chaise, n'ayant aucune envie d'être interrompu comme les fois précédentes. Se tournant vers sa proie, il lui sourit d'un de ses sourires énigmatiques. Le décoloré ne parut pas plus effrayé que cela cette fois. Cela plut à l'argenté qui s'avança vers lui.

- Alors, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses mains contre son torse musclé.

- Devenir ton esclave ou celui du Shu ? Répliqua Kensei avec un grognement. C'est pas vraiment un choix ... En plus, c'est comme livrer de la viande à un tigre affamé ! Tu me pousses vers la mort ...

- Non, personne n'a vu ton visage et tu pourrais facilement t'évader ! Ce que je te demande, c'est de choisir entre moi et une liberté incertaine ... Je le sais bien : tu n'es pas indifférent à mon charme ... Et puis, tu pourras t'assurer de l'avenir de tes petits protégés ...

- Je sais parfaitement c'que tu veux de moi et ça ...

- Ça ne te déplaira pas ! Tu ne veux pas essayer ? ... Juste une fois ?

Ses mains remontèrent pour enlacer son cou et ses lèvres s'avancèrent vers les siennes, allant jusqu'à les frôler sans la moindre crainte. Il trouvait cela de plus en plus excitant et il savait parfaitement pourquoi : un homme presque entièrement nu et attaché ... A sa merci ... Lui, il aimait prendre des risques, comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui. Il lui avait laissé sa chance ... La chance de le tuer, mais il ne l'avait pas saisi, au contraire ... Le décoloré avait presque cédé à l'envie de le faire sien, sauf que dans le cas de Gin, c'était lui le prédateur et l'autre la petite proie à dévorer ...

La tentation fut sans doute trop pour le prisonnier vu que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Lorsque Gin commença à l'embrasser, sa langue s'initiant dans la bouche de l'homme. Il ne tenta même pas de la repousser en la mordant. Au contraire, la sienne vint l'accueillir avec une certaine impatience et ils échangèrent un véritable baiser ensemble, le genre qui veut tout dire quant à ce qui arrivera forcément. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour déplaire à l'argenté. Déjà, ses doigts cherchaient les points sensibles de ce corps qu'il convoitait et qui serait assurément le sien avant la fin de la journée !

Sans la moindre hésitation, Gin utilisa la clef qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser à Kenpachi et détacha le décoloré. Celui-ci sembla surpris de la confiance qu'avait alors Gin. Il fallait être un peu inconscient pour pouvoir le laisser libre alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse, non ? Il ne se laissa pas aller et l'attrapa soudainement pour le plaquer contre un mur. Contre toute attente, il l'embrassa en retour, ses doigts se glissant dans les cheveux brillants de son tortionnaire, les caressant délicatement alors que sa bouche se montrait de plus en plus pressante avec la sienne. Il se montra alors extrêmement entreprenant, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Gin, au contraire ...

Ils durent cependant remettre cela à plus tard, vu que Renji s'était mis à tambouriner à la porte, ordonnant à son supérieur d'ouvrir, ou il promettait de demander à Kenpachi de s'occuper de la porte ET de ses fesses ... Il repoussa gentiment le décoloré qui ne protesta pas plus que ça et bientôt, la porte fut de nouveau ouverte sur un cramoisi qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout ... C'était compréhensible, mais il pouvait constater en cet instant qu'il n'était pas mort et que le prisonnier était très loin de vouloir achever sa mission maintenant.

* * *

Ichimaru l'avait amené dans ses appartements. Bien que son Goei gardait un œil sur lui, il finit par le laisser tranquille, repartant vers les appartements d'en face, suivi par Shûhei. Celui-ci ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir face à son supérieur, un peu perdu. Le décoloré se tut, décidant de garder le silence en espérant comprendre très rapidement ce qui se tramait ici même ...

Gin ne tarda pas à revenir avec une bouteille de Saké, avouant sans mal qu'il l'avait "subtilisé" pour leur propre plaisir. Il ne tarda pas à en verser un verre à Kensei qui le prit en l'observant ... Surpris de le voir aussi "confiant" ... Savait-il réellement ce qui allait se passer ? Prévoir le futur avec certitude ? Sûrement : aucun homme sensé ne laisserait libre un homme qui pouvait être dangereux pour sa propre vie, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que, justement ... Il s'en contrefichait ? C'était dur de savoir ... Mais lorsqu'il avait assuré vouloir vivre, ses yeux avaient semblé sincères ... Tellement sincères ...

- Shûhei est aussi un esclave ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est le seul moyen d'entrer au Wei, avoua Gin avec un petit sourire. La Princesse Inoue est une Ekisha fort puissante ... Mais de toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : mon Goei aime Hisagi-Chan, il ne lui fera jamais le moindre mal ... Il l'aime, tu dois t'en douter, non ?

- Et que vas-tu faire d'Arisawa ?

- Elle non plus ne risque absolument rien, la Princesse Inoue ne mettra pas en danger la vie d'une femme enceinte.

Il n'avait pas vu ... Il n'avait pas remarqué que cette jeune fille portait un enfant. Pourtant, certains signes ne trompaient pas ... Elle était réellement douée pour dissimuler ses états de faiblesses, il devait l'admettre : elle était d'une force de caractère incroyable. Lui-même, à cet âge là, n'avait jamais pu être aussi courageux qu'elle ... Il fallait dire qu'il avait été plus âgé qu'elle avant d'être Musha alors que maintenant, on les prenait "plus jeunes" pour leur forger un caractère plus malléable ...

Gin profita de l'inattention du jeune homme, s'avançant sans la moindre crainte de lui, se mettant à califourchon sur lui, ses mains glissant sur son torse alors que lui aurait bien aimé avoir quelques petites réponses à ses questions. Au lieu de ça, cet homme semblait vouloir faire des choses très peu catholique. Kensei soupira alors qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa gorge, ses lèvres le caressant délicatement à ce niveau ...

- Et moi, j'suis ton esclave ? Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te déplaire ... Répliqua avec amusement l'argenté, remontant jusqu'à son visage. Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas toute la "perspective" que cela pourrait engendrer ... Ton corps serait à moi et le mien pourrait être à toi ... A moins que je ne sois pas à ton goût ?

Le décoloré jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur et l'examina avec soin ... Si, il était parfaitement à son goût. Il reposa son verre d'alcool pour glisser ses mains vers le obi, le détachant sans qu'Ichimaru ne fasse rien pour empêcher cela. Il découvrit sa peau extraordinairement claire et ô combien incroyablement attrayante ... Faisant glisser le kimono des épaules de l'argenté, il explora chaque parcelle de ce corps dénudé, presque offert à lui ... C'était sans aucun doute un piège : il le tentait pour mieux le berner, se servant de ce désir pour le faire céder comme la fois précédente ... Mais Kensei n'avait aucune crainte ... Étrangement, cela lui plaisait presque de pouvoir lui appartenir ... Sans trop qu'il ne sut pourquoi ...

Les mains de l'homme ne restèrent pas inactives très longtemps, lui-même explorant le torse de Kensei, trouvant facilement ses points sensible. Il sentit ses doigts qui frôlaient les cicatrices de son corps. Le décoloré se demanda comment un homme aussi beau pouvait se contenter d'hommes aussi quelconques que lui ou Kenpachi ... En réalité, il se demandait s'il ne portait pas plus d'attentions aux caractères des personnes qu'à leurs corps ? Kenpachi était un homme imposant et extrêmement ... Comment dire ? Il avait un putain de charisme et foutait les chocottes mine de rien !

Ichimaru pressa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Kensei n'hésita pas une seule seconde à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur le sol, mais l'étreinte fut un peu plus "brutale" vu qu'ils luttaient tous deux pour la dominance, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à armes égales : ils étaient presque entièrement nus et leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Chacun pouvait sentir l'augmentation de l'excitation de l'autre contre leurs cuisses ...

Kensei croyait pouvoir avoir le dessus sur le noble, sauf qu'en réalité, celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir tout dévoilé de sa force. Le décoloré n'était pas prêt à céder pour autant, ne laissant aucune bribe de terrain. Ils s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient en cherchant les points qui feraient céder l'autre. A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de gagner l'affrontement, Ichimaru le caressait au bas-ventre, frôlant le point sensible, lui faisant perdre ses moyens ... Fallait l'avouer : il était drôlement doué ! L'argenté dut comprendre ça vu qu'il finit par se servir de cette "faiblesse" pour le dominer, lui écartant les jambes, se glissant entre.

L'homme fut sur le point de protester, mais les lèvres d'Ichimaru l'empêchèrent de parler, les forçant plutôt à répondre une fois encore à un de ces épuisants et longs baisers, mais au combien savoureux. Sauf qu'il frissonna en sentant une main aller caresser un endroit bien plus sensible encore que toutes les autres parties de son corps, les doigts faisant abstraction du fundoshi, pour qu'un vienne se glisser dans sa chair, le faisant frémir. Il s'agrippa aux épaules d'Ichimaru, ses doigts se resserrant durement sur sa peau pourtant moins rugueuse. Le noble laissa sa bouche parcourir sa gorge, sa langue caressant sa jugulaire.

Un deuxième doigt se glissa trop rapidement en lui. Kensei lâcha un gémissement de douleur qui laissa vite place à quelque chose de plus "joyeux" car il devait l'avouer, le mouvement qu'utilisait l'argenté contre ses parois étaient incroyablement délicieux, c'était déconcertant ! Surtout pour un homme tel que lui, non ? Un troisième doigt acheva toute pensée qui aurait pu se former dans son esprit et il se laissa aller à son plaisir, se relevant pour embrasser les lèvres d'Ichimaru, les mordant pour les forcer à réagir. Il semblait tellement concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, que le décoloré avait envie de l'embêter encore un peu. Ses mains s'activèrent pour tenter de le distraire, le caressant ici et là ... Trouvant son sexe pour le masturber ...

Ichimaru lâcha un grognement de frustration. Il était sans doute à bout. Kensei savait qu'il n'était pas bon de pousser à bout un homme, mais lui avait tellement envie de le torturer encore un peu, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire regretter la dominance qu'il avait sur lui. Ses doigts continuèrent de caresser son sexe dressé ... L'argenté lâcha un nouveau grognement, mais cette fois, il se releva pour lui lancer un regard réprobateur.

- Ne seriez-vous pas entrain de me provoquer ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

- Tu crois ? Répliqua Kensei avec un large sourire.

Mauvaise réponse : Ichimaru lui souleva les jambes et le pénétra d'un coup de hanche, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'y préparer. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, lâchant un cri de douleur, maudissant légèrement l'argenté pour lui faire subir une telle chose. Mais déjà, ses lèvres l'embrassaient à la gorge, cherchant à lui faire oublier la souffrance de cet instant, essayant de le détendre pour qu'il accepte mieux cette présence dans ses chairs, ses mains continuant de retenir ses jambes ... Sans doute craignait-il de le voir s'échapper ? En réalité, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ... Quoiqu'en vérité ...

Lorsqu'il débuta son mouvement de hanches, Kensei s'accrocha plus fort aux épaules du noble, ses ongles le griffant pour lui signaler son mal. Mais bientôt, il oublia toute douleur et ne retint que le plaisir de l'acte. Plus il sentait le membre palpitant du noble frotter ses parois internes, plus il avait envie de voir la suite, savourant chaque mouvement de hanche, savourant chaque allée et venue, jusqu'aux baisers prodigués contre sa gorge, au coin de ses lèvres. Bientôt, le décoloré se laissa aller au plaisir de cette étreinte, n'en ressentant que le plaisir ...

Une main vint accentuer encore plus son plaisir, caressant délicatement son membre dressé qui menaçait déjà d'exploser. Il eut de plus en plus de mal à ne pas hurler de plaisir et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour qu'on ne l'entende pas sur tout le navire. Ichimaru accéléra la cadence, au point qu'elle fut insupportable pour le décoloré qui était empli de plaisir en cet instant. Il finit par se libérer dans sa main, entre leurs deux corps et il sentit bientôt le liquide se déverser en lui ...

Ichimaru se retira lentement, essoufflé. Kensei l'attira à lui, sachant qu'il aurait préféré s'écarter pour éviter de l'écraser de son poids, mais ... Il n'était pas lourd ... Et le Musha ... Ou l'esclave, il ne savait plus trop ... Se demandait toujours comment il avait pu perdre la lutte face à cet être ...

* * *

Gin avait dormit jusqu'au petit matin et lorsqu'il comprit que son esclave resterait encore endormi, il le laissa tranquille ... Oui, il avait eu l'envie pendant quelques secondes de le sortir de son sommeil de façon assez équivoque, mais il n'allait pas lui en demander trop dès le début, n'est ce pas ? Débarquant sur le pont du bateau, il constata que le navire faisait une petite halte dans un port. S'approchant du bord pour regarder les bateaux les abordant, ils constatèrent que ce n'était que pour le ravitaillement.

- Alors, tu ne peux pas tout voir ? Lâcha une voix rocailleuse derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour fixer le géant qui lui souriait de façon assez étrange. Il avait à la main une pipe qui dégageait une odeur qui ne ressemblait en rien au tabac. Le regard de Gin dut s'emplir de convoitise vu que Kenpachi lui tendit de lui-même sa pipe, qu'il n'hésita pas à prendre pour en prendre une bonne bouffée.

- Ça a été mouvementé hier ! Continua le géant. Tu t'es bien défoulé ?

- Jaloux ? Répliqua avec amusement l'argenté en tirant une nouvelle bouffée.

- J'peux m'choisir n'importe qui dans la marchandise et tu crois que j'serais jaloux qu't'ailles voir ailleurs ? J'me suis plutôt dit "enfin, il se lâche !" ... J'vais pouvoir me concentrer sur l'éducation de nos autres esclaves !

Gin sourit au géant et finit par lui tendre sa pipe pour lui en laisser un peu. Kenpachi la prit, tirant quelques bouffées avant de jeter un coup d'œil au déroulement de l'approvisionnement. Ils auraient besoin de nourriture pour la traversée qu'ils allaient effectuée jusqu'au Shu. Ils allaient avoir tout un tas d'esclaves à nourrir et à entretenir du mieux possible.

- Alors, dis-moi, diseuse de bonne aventure : combien on aura de bouches à nourrir pour notre traversée vers le Wei ? Demanda Kenpachi sur un ton ironique.

- Hum, ça va dépendre de la qualité des repas que tu leur prodigueras, lâcha mystérieusement Gin.

Il savait que cela aurait été plus simple de répondre, mais après tout, le destin changeait sans cesse ... Lui ne croyait pas qu'un destin fut écrit à l'avance. L'homme se trouvait face à des choix, face à des situations et personne ne pouvait prévoir à l'avance la réaction d'un homme, à moins de pouvoir lire toutes les possibilités ... Si un destin était écrit à l'avance, il n'y aurait pas de raison de vivre sur cette terre. Cela, l'argenté l'avait apprit l'année précédente ... En rencontrant Kenpachi.

Lui qui avait espéré mourir, n'en pouvant plus de vivre seul dans un château, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il pouvait voir la vie des autres sans leur parler ... Il n'avait aspiré qu'à la mort et lorsqu'il avait vu celle-ci arriver, il l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts ... C'était il y a un an et maintenant, il aimait vivre ... Il aimait vraiment vivre !

- Et y'aura une de ces personnes qui attendra un heureux événement ? Que j'prévois l'coup !

- Non, j'te rassure, il n'y aura pas de femme enceinte ... Enfin, je suis pas sûr ... Si je te fais une mauvaise prédiction, je te devrai quoi ?

- Une nuit avec ton esclave !

- Alors j'en suis sûr ! Il n'y aura pas de femme enceinte !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son interlocuteur, lui souriant de façon mystérieuse et son regard bleu finit par se reposer sur la mer, observant les rivages au loin qu'un jour, ils vont aborder : le Wei ...

L'histoire était entrain de s'écrire petit à petit ... Et lui était pressé de savoir comment tout cela s'achèverait.

* * *

Lexique :

_Senshi _: 戦士【せんし】combattant, guerrier, soldat

_Nari _: なり【なり】ou

_Toriko _: 虜【とりこ】prisonnier, esclave

Kensei : C'est où pour les réclamations ? *Sort son sabre*

Axel : Heu, c'est Wesley qui doit les prendre !

Wesley : Ou pas...

Axel : C'est son idée ! J'y suis pour rien, moi, j'ai fait que écrire ...

Kensei : Tu n'as fait que "écrire", hein ? ... *A un sourire sadique* Si je te coupe les mains, tu n'écriras plus ...

Gin : Hé, ho, tu ne devrais pas être si mécontent ... De toute façon, je te laisserai pas leur faire de mal ! A aucune des deux ! Alors cou-couche panier, ou sinon je te garantis que tu le regretteras !

Kensei : ... Argument valable ...

Axel : Pfiou ! *S'essuie le front* A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Et quelles aventures ! Deux personnages feront une rencontre brutale et seront forcés de s'entendre. Ils devront vite faire un choix et ... Et ... Heu ... Bref, de l'aventure et peut-être pas de sexe ... Quoique ... On verra bien ! X3


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tobisaru

**Couples :** Ichigo X Grimmjow et Byakuya X Hisana

_Héros de l'histoire :_ Grimmjow, Byakuya et Rukia

**Genre : **Aventure / Romance / Angst

**Rating : **K (Ha ha ? ... Ho ho !)

**Note d'Axel :** Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à quelque chose de plus "sérieux" ! Après la petite partie mettant en place Ichimaru, voilà que nous repartons sur un couple que j'aime bien, mine de rien ... Enfin, j'veux dire ... Bon, de toute façon, c'est pas bien important ! On va plutôt passer à l'histoire et ne pas trop s'attarder sur mes paroles totalement inutiles : je vais juste ajouter que cela me manquait de ne pas écrire sur cette histoire !

**Résumé : **Tellement d'évènements divers troublent la vie au palais de l'empereur Kurosaki, cela n'affecte pourtant pas son fils Ichigo qui n'a que faire de tout ce qui l'entoure. Malgré la puissance qu'il a acquis lors de son exil, il ne semble pas vouloir prétendre au titre de son père et la seule véritable chose qui l'intéresse n'est autre que son esclave, le Sexta Espada qu'il a réussi à vaincre. Celui-ci n'est cependant pas du genre à se laisser faire et se prépare à fuir le palais, une entreprise qui n'a jamais été réussie !

Dans un village bien loin de la capitale, un homme tente de vivre sa vie avec sa petite sœur. Byakuya Asura est loin de se douter que sa famille le recherche toujours. Peut-être croit-il naïvement que personne ne viendra le chercher dans son petit village qui ne compte que quelques familles de paysans, sauf que ...

**Bêta Correctrices : **_Aeal _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

S'il y avait bien une chose que Grimmjow avait appris à haïr, c'était bien son maître surtout lorsqu'il prenait les initiatives, ne lui laissant pas trop le choix. Dans ce genre de cas même si Grimmjow tentait de se débattre, Ichigo lui rappelait toujours qu'il l'emporterait ce qui était toujours le cas bien sûr. Le bleuté ne manquait jamais de faire connaître son mécontentement à celui qui le mettait dans cette situation embarrassante, frappant, griffant et mordant lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, laissant des marques que le rouquin avait souvent du mal à dissimuler.

- Grimmjow, laisse-toi aller, souffla l'homme à son oreille.

Encore une fois, le maître se montrait incroyablement égoïste, tout comme son "esclave" d'ailleurs. Encore une fois, il cherchait à obtenir quelque chose de lui, c'était très clair. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de déshabiller son "amant" pour l'allonger sur le futon, le tentant par des baisers et par des caresses ... Malgré tout le dégoût que lui inspirait cet acte, Grimmjow s'était laissé faire. Cela avait bien sûr étonné Ichigo, mais il s'était satisfait de la réaction de son amant, qu'il rêvait de voir plus enclin à faire certaines choses.

Le bleuté lâcha un grognement de frustration lorsque le rouquin s'allongea en grande partie sur lui, trouvant la position incommodante et toujours aussi humiliante. Il tenta de bouger un peu, faisant savoir à son amant qu'il était mécontent. Celui-ci fut plus délicat dans ses mouvements, dans ses caresses et même dans ses baisers. Cela n'empêchait pas Grimmjow d'être réfractaire et de ne pas tout céder à son "maître", se contentant de ne lui offrir que le strict nécessaire, ce qui ne manqua pas de frustrer le rouquin au bout d'un moment.

- Grimmjow, embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix suppliante à son oreille.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Répliqua avec agacement le bleuté.

Ichigo entreprit dès lors de prendre ce qu'il réclamait, le coinçant entre le lit et son corps pour venir chercher ses lèvres, les forçant à réagir et le laisser au final haleter alors qu'il recommençait à torturer son corps. Mais l'esprit de l'Espada se trouvait tout autre part : depuis plusieurs jours, il avait une idée pour tenter de fuir, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, pas aussi belle que celle de ce soir en tous cas ...

Oui, ce soir, il ferait tout pour s'enfuir, il avait prévu le coup. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'épuiser son "maître" suffisamment pour qu'il l'oublie quelques secondes. Ce qui le décidait à agir était le déplacement des troupes qu'avait effectué l'empereur : la plupart des personnes qui se chargeaient de lui habituellement avait été déplacées et ceux qui le surveillaient étaient de véritables incapables comparés à Kyoraku ou Ukitake. Alors ... Autant en profiter, non ? Il avait longtemps hésité quant à la façon d'agir avec Ichigo, se doutant que lui ne le lâcherait pas. Il avait décidé de faire en sorte qu'il obtienne plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il ne se doute de rien ...

Une demi-heure, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour sortir du palais. Il aurait ses chances pour trouver une sortie : la pluie démoralisant chaque soldat qui était moins attentif, il trouverait sans aucun doute une ouverture. Mais il aurait réellement moins d'une heure pour quitter l'enceinte du palais et cela ne serait sûrement pas suffisant pour quitter la ville ... Peut-être devrait-il chercher un coin pour trouver de la nourriture avant de repartir à la ville d'Aizen ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais était sûr d'un truc : il ne voulait plus rester ici !

On lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de partir de ce lieu, qu'un esclave n'avait aucune chance de fuir le pays. On lui avait assuré que c'était une entreprise vaine, lui rappelant que son maître était l'un des plus puissants hommes de cette contrée. Tout cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter son envie de fuite ! Il prenait cela comme un défi. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il risquait en étant rattrapé, mais il avait envie de prouver à tous qu'il pourrait y arriver, lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada des armées d'Aizen Sosuke. Il arriverait à s'enfuir !

Ichigo arriva à la jouissance, faisant frémir le bleuté qui sentit le corps de son amant s'affaisser sur lui, soufflant contre son torse qui suait tout comme le sien. Il finit par se retirer pour ne plus l'écraser et l'observa d'un regard désolé.

- Pourquoi tu continues de résister ? Demanda-t-il, lui caressant la joue avec délicatesse. Si tu me cédais, tu trouverais cela bien plus agréable et ...

- Parce que tu te soucies de ton esclave, toi ? Le coupa le bleuté en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Bien sûr, je t'aime et ...

- Et moi je te hais, alors quand tu viens ici fais c'que t'as à faire et fous-moi la paix ! Tes belles paroles, garde-les pour un autre !

Ces propos irritèrent grandement le rouquin dont le regard brilla de colère, mais plutôt que de passer ses nerfs sur lui, il se leva pour se rhabiller sous le regard du bleuté qui était plutôt satisfait du résultat : il irait sûrement chercher Tensa pour se défouler et là, ce n'était pas une demi-heure qu'il aurait mais bien une bonne heure ! Oui, c'était parfait ainsi. Il aurait préféré que son "maître" laisse son arme ici, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Il trouverait bien quelque chose à un endroit ou à un autre.

Le rouquin revint tout de même près de lui et se saisit de son menton pour lui relever le visage.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu te remettes en question, Grimmjow, je commence à être agacé par ton comportement ! Avoua-t-il franchement.

- D'accord. La prochaine fois qu'on s'retrouvera dans un lit, j'te promets de te présenter mes p'tites fesses pour que tu puisses en abuser à ta guise "Maitre" ! Assura-t-il avec ironie.

Et voilà comment il gagna une demi-heure supplémentaire ... Ou la perdit, cela dépendrait de la vigueur du combat qui allait se dérouler entre Ichigo et celui qui était devenu officiellement son "Goei". L'héritier se releva, plus irrité que jamais. Il frappa même dans le meuble, se disant sans doute que son esclave se foutait de sa gueule et il n'avait pas totalement tort ... Si le bleuté n'arrivait pas à quitter les lieux, il le ferait vraiment ! Ne serait-ce que pour se punir de son propre échec ... Idem s'il était rattrapé, il n'hésiterait pas à s'offrir à Ichigo. Alors il avait intérêt à réussir son coup ! Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de s'offrir de lui-même à ce putain d'héritier !

Dès qu'il fut parti, Grimmjow n'hésita pas une seconde à se rhabiller, restant aussi discret que possible tandis qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Malheureusement, il avait prouvé à son maître qu'il était quelqu'un d'incroyablement redoutable : celui-ci avait appris que même un pinceau de calligraphie pouvait devenir extrêmement dangereux entre les mains du bleuté. Quelques instants plus tard, il était en train de passer par la fenêtre, laissant volontiers l'eau de la pluie le tremper, respirant déjà l'air de la liberté qui semblait si proche et si lointaine en même temps.

L'idée de prendre des vêtements était futile, surtout avec un temps pareil. De toute façon dès qu'il serait de retour au palais, il remettrait son ancienne tenue vestimentaire ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir se vêtir avec cette espèce de robe que portaient les hommes de ce pays.

Prenant toutes les précautions du monde, il dut jouer à l'acrobate de haute voltige avant de réussir à atteindre la terre ferme et dut se montrer extrêmement prudent, évitant les différentes patrouilles. Le sol était boueux et il était déjà trempé, mais cela lui importait peu de tomber malade. Il s'avança dans le jardin déjà sombre. C'était la fin de la journée. Heureusement qu'il y avait une véritable tempête, sinon les gardes auraient été nombreux ... Il réussit à atteindre la muraille en bois dont il entreprit d'escalader le muret, en priant pour avoir encore un peu de temps ... Ne serait-ce que quelques secondes précieuses. Il devait s'avouer que ce soir, il avait beaucoup de chance !

Il s'écorcha les mains en arrivant au sommet, mais ne s'en soucia pas, euphorique de constater que son plan plus instinctif qu'élaboré avait fonctionné. Lorsqu'il se jeta de l'autre côté du muret, il se dit que c'était même beaucoup trop beau pour qu'il s'agisse de la réalité ! C'était sûrement un fantasme qui se réalisait.

- Ho, tiens, mais que vois-je ? Lâcha une voix malicieuse derrière lui qui le fit sursauter. Un petit chat qui prend la fuite ?

Grimmjow fit volte face pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme qui possédait une chevelure blonde. C'était bien le premier homme qu'il rencontrait ici avec des mèches dorées. Il resta sur la défensive, prêt à bondir sur cet inconnu si jamais il faisait mine de donner l'alerte, ce qui n'arriva pas. Comprenant qu'il ne se mettrait pas à hurler pour le moment, le jeune homme décida d'y aller, ne voyant pas ce qu'il ferait de plus ici. Il s'élança dans les ruelles, courant aussi vite que cela lui était possible, porté par les ailes de la liberté ...

* * *

Rukia était petite. Elle s'en rendait bien compte pendant la saison de la cueillette : elle avait énormément de mal à atteindre les fruits qu'ils cultivaient dans les différents arbres et elle devait souvent se décider à monter dans l'arbre pour aller faire une récolte acceptable. Heureusement que certains des plus jeunes enfants venaient avec elle : elle n'avait plus qu'à jeter sa récolte en visant du mieux possible le panier tendu sous elle.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle vivait avec Byakuya dans le petit village. La vie était agréable ici, tout le monde était gentil avec elle et son frère était devenu un homme extrêmement respecté, la plupart des habitants les plus aguerris ayant compris que les origines du jeune homme était bien plus nobles qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre. C'était une situation qui déplaisait cependant au jeune homme : il aurait préféré rester un simple paysan. Mais suite à l'incident avec les brigands et la mort d'Hisana, plus personne ne lui laissait faire de travail dur ...

Il était fait pour porter les armes, voilà ce qu'avaient dit certaines des personnes les plus âgées. Leur père adoptif avait même assuré ne jamais avoir vu un tel guerrier ... Quant à Rukia, elle était fière de son grand frère ! Il inspirait le plus grand respect et était si charismatique … Même si toutes les filles lui courraient après, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle ! Sa petite sœur chérie qu'il surprotégeait toujours ...

- Kia-chan ! Appela une des fillettes en bas de l'arbre. Tu entends ? Y'a un drôle de bruit !

La jeune fille se fit plus attentive et entendit le bruit de sabot qui venait de la route. Fronçant les sourcils, elle décida de descendre, comprenant sans mal que si jamais il s'agissait de brigands, la fillette et le garçonnet âgés de quatre et cinq ans ne pourraient rien faire seuls. Sautant sur le sol à côté d'eux, elle se saisit d'une grosse branche avant de leur faire lâcher le panier pour les pousser vers un des buissons, mais il était déjà trop tard : la route était à une dizaine de mètres plus haut et les cavaliers passaient là. L'un d'entre eux se stoppa pour les observer.

Ce n'était clairement pas des brigands. Au contraire, ils portaient les blasons de la garde impériale. Rukia n'eut aucun mal à les identifier. Elle finit par lâcher le bâton, se sentant bien plus rassurée ainsi. Elle vit le cavalier poser pied à terre tandis que le reste de l'escorte se stoppait.

- Jeune fille, auriez-vous vu un homme dans les parages ? Demanda le soldat.

- Un homme ? Répéta-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. Nous n'avons pas souvent de voyageur qui passe par là.

- Votre village se trouve où ?

- A deux kilomètres en suivant le chemin, lorsque vous sortirez de la forêt vous le verrez ... Est-ce un homme dangereux ?

- Extrêmement dangereux ! Nous allons vous ramenez à votre village.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour la jeune fille, au contraire : elle devait rapporter les fruits pour tout le monde et devait aussi aller chercher de l'eau au ruisseau pour sa mère adoptive. Elle se tourna vers les deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient. Finalement, elle décida de les confier aux hommes avec leur petite récolte. Même si ils protestèrent, elle réussit à négocier, promettant au soldat de ne pas s'attarder dans la forêt tandis qu'elle promettait à ses deux cadets de venir leur raconter une histoire le soir même pour les endormir.

- Fillette, cet homme est vraiment dangereux, assura avec inquiétude le soldat. Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule dans la forêt ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire si jamais il te tombait dessus !

- Laisse, la vie des paysans n'est pas facile ! Répliqua un des hommes qui avait pris sur sa selle le garçonnet. De toute façon, Kuchiki-Dono est persuadé de l'avoir touché ce matin. Si c'est bien le cas, elle n'a rien à craindre !

Finalement, ils repartirent tous ... Personne ne remarquant l'état dans lequel l'avait laissé l'annonce du nom qui ressortait d'un passé qu'elle tentait d'oublier : Kuchiki ... L'ancien nom de famille de son grand frère ... Qui était l'homme pour qui ces hommes travaillaient ? Koga ou bien Sojun ? Elle finit par abandonner ses interrogations en se disant que, de toute façon, le "seigneur" ne pouvait pas être ici ! Ils cherchaient juste un fugitif, rien de plus ...

Elle finit par se diriger vers le ruisseau avec sa gourde, toujours bien décidée à récupérer de l'eau, cela même si Byakuya avait assuré qu'il irait en chercher avant la tombée de la nuit. En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de monter sur les chevaux, surtout pas avec un de ces hommes dont les mains étaient bien trop souvent baladeuses, surtout lorsqu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains une jeune fille ! Elle était, de son point de vue et de celui de son frère, trop jeune pour avoir des rapports intimes avec des hommes !

En approchant de la rivière, elle se sentit ... Bizarre. Elle avait une drôle d'impression et plus elle avançait, plus cette impression persistait ! Elle comprit lorsqu'elle arriva au bord du ruisseau et se figea en voyant un homme qui était affaissé au sol. Un homme qui était clairement imposant et qui aurait sans doute dû la terrifier. Ce fut le contraire, elle n'eut pas peur de lui ... Parce qu'il était blessée, qu'il semblait au plus mal en cet instant et ... Surtout ... Il avait les cheveux bleus ! Comme c'était bizarre : elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait un homme qui aurait des cheveux bleus ...

Curieuse, elle s'avança, mais se montra tout de même très prudente : une personne blessée pouvait devenir dangereuse. L'homme se rendit compte de sa présence et se releva pour tourner vers elle un regard bleu hypnotique ...

- Vous êtes le fugitif ? Demanda-t-elle inutilement.

L'inconnu se releva tant bien que mal, grimaçant de douleur, de même que la jeune fille qui se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas hurler de douleur à cause de la flèche plantée dans son épaule. Elle le vit avancer ... Comme s'il cherchait à fuir ... Mais il ne fit que quelques pas avant de retomber, ce qui affola grandement Rukia. Elle finit par s'avancer, gardant tout de même ses distances.

- N'allez pas par là-bas, c'est la direction du village et les soldats y sont allés ! Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- J'suis dans la merde ! Grogna-t-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être recherché ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

- Même pas ! J'ai juste ... Voulu être libre ...

La jeune fille observa l'homme qui semblait souffrir de maladie. Il ne voulait qu'être libre ? Tout comme son grand frère, non ? Peut-être mentait-il, mais il semblait réellement avoir besoin d'aide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour cet homme ...

* * *

Byakuya avait reconnu un des soldats qui s'était approché. Il avait décidé de rester dissimulé dans la maison de la famille Asura, n'ayant aucune envie d'être découvert alors que ce n'était pas lui qu'ils cherchaient, du moins. Ils semblaient rechercher un esclave extrêmement dangereux, appartenant à la famille Kurosaki. C'est ce que sa mère adoptive lui avait rapporté après s'être renseignée, mais cela n'empêcha pas le noble de se montrer extrêmement prudent : les soldats resteraient ici quelques jours et seraient hébergés dans une des grandes maisons de la ville contre un peu d'argent.

Apprendre qu'il y avait un homme dangereux dans le coin l'inquiéta, surtout en sachant que Rukia n'était pas là. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il sorte de la maisonnette et parte à la recherche de sa petite sœur. Mais elle apparut juste avant qu'il ne s'élance à sa recherche et passa à côté des soldats en les observant. Byakuya scruta la scène par la fenêtre. Leurs parents adoptifs devaient le prendre pour un voyeur en cet instant, mais il n'avait réellement pas envie de se faire repérer, sachant que sa tête avait été mise à prix et que cela devait toujours être d'actualité ...

- Je suis rentrée ! Annonça joyeusement Rukia en allant jusqu'à leur mère pour lui tendre la gourde d'eau. Voilà pour vous Okaasan*.

L'ébène continuait d'observer les soldats, rassuré par le fait d'avoir retrouvé sa petite sœur. Il se tourna vers elle lorsqu'il la sentit à ses côtés. Elle parut soucieuse. C'était étrange, surtout venant d'elle qui était le plus souvent optimiste.

- Tu crois qu'ils repartiront quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A priori, ils vont rester au village pour la soirée. Il comptent fouiller la région, avoua-t-il en posant sa main sur sa tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne risquent pas de me trouver : ce n'est pas moi qu'ils cherchent.

- Je sais, j'ai rencontré l'homme "dangereux" qu'ils traquent ... Il n'avait pas l'air si dangereux que ça ...

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa cadette, ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Rukia, qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je l'ai guidé jusqu'à la petite grotte et je lui ai promis de revenir pour soigner ses blessures.

- Voyons, ma petite, il est dangereux ! Affirma derrière eux leur mère adoptive. Il parait que c'est un assassin ! Ne t'approche plus de lui ...

- Mais, Okaasan, il ne semblait pas méchant ! Assura la jeune fille en se tournant vers la vieille dame. Au contraire, il avait l'air malade ... J'ai eu l'impression de voir une bête traquée qui ne cherchait que sa propre liberté ... Oniichan ! Je te jure qu'il n'avait pas l'air dangereux ... Pour moi ... S'il te plaît, il faut qu'on l'aide !

Byakuya soupira, reportant son attention sur les mouvements des militaires. Rukia ne se trompait jamais sur les impressions qu'elle avait des autres, mais prendre le risque d'aller aider cet homme ? Tant qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas, ils risquaient de rester dans le coin et ça, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle : il pouvait être trouvé et démasqué à tout moment. Dénoncer le fugitif, c'était écarter cette possibilité ... Mais le regard de sa petite sœur le fit se raviser. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte et il finit par se décider.

- Okaasan, avons-nous encore quelques bandages ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la vieille dame.

- Mon petit, vous prenez de grands risques pour un inconnu, murmura-t-elle tristement.

- Je ne peux que comprendre ce qu'attend Rukia. Je vais m'occuper du fugitif pour éviter de faire prendre le moindre risque à ma petite sœur.

La vieille dame se décida à lui venir en aide. Elle lui prépara le tout, trouvant même de l'onguent qu'elle avait elle-même fait et qui était efficace pour soigner les plaies. Elle lui confia également quelques herbes aux propriétés médicinales, vu que la jeune fille confia qu'elle était sûre qu'il était malade. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt à aller voir l'inconnu qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide ... Mais le noble avait l'impression qu'il risquait de regretter cela !

Byakuya finit par sortir du village. Les soldats ne s'intéressèrent pas plus que cela à son cas et il put se diriger vers la grotte, un refuge pour les enfants où il ne pourrait sûrement pas se tenir debout. Personne ne penserait à aller voir dedans vu que seuls les enfants connaissaient l'emplacement de ce lieu. Deux adultes dans un si petit espace, cela posera sans doute des problèmes, mais ils devraient s'y faire.

Il finit par rejoindre le lieu et dut entrer en marchant à quatre pattes pour atteindre le lieu "habitable" où les enfants avaient apporté quelques objets tels que des morceaux de bois sculptés. Tout cela donnait un petit air chaleureux à la petite grotte humide et froide. Rukia avait allumé une petite lanterne pour qu'il y ait de la lumière et c'était amplement suffisant. Le fugitif était allongé sur le ventre, une flèche plantée dans son épaule. Cela serait compliqué de la lui retirer, heureusement qu'il avait pris le petit couteau.

S'avançant, Byakuya posa ses affaires puis s'approcha de l'homme ... Sauf que celui-ci semblait réellement être sur le qui-vive, vu qu'il se releva pour observer l'étranger qui était entré. Il pensa sans aucun doute qu'il était un ennemi vu que le bleuté se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Ils entamèrent dès lors une lutte silencieuse, l'inconnu tentant de le frapper pour l'assommer. L'ébène essaya de reprendre le dessus, mais n'y arriva pas : cet homme était d'une force incroyable ! Pourtant, il semblait en piteux état ! Le noble dut même se résoudre à utiliser les grands moyens pour le calmer. Il se saisit de la flèche et la bougea, faisant hurler le blessé qui perdit toute combativité, se laissant retomber sur Byakuya en gémissant.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas réveiller votre blessure ! Assura-t-il en se relevant, aidant le bleuté à se redresser. Je suis là pour vous aider : je suis le grand frère de cette jeune fille qui vous a guidé jusqu'ici ...

- Tu n'es pas Kuchiki Sojun ? Souffla l'homme en l'observant plus attentivement.

- Non, mon nom est Asura Byakuya. Puis-je savoir ce que ... Non, laissez cela pour le moment. Rallongez-vous sur le ventre, je vais vous retirer cette flèche.

Le regard bleu se posa sur lui. Il sembla le sonder avant d'obtempérer, se rallongeant sur le sol dur. Le noble s'en voulut d'avoir réagi de la sorte : il avait élargi la plaie qui saignait bien plus qu'avant. Il allait devoir se montrer extrêmement prudent en retirant cette flèche. Il pria pour ne pas le tuer par mégarde. Heureusement, l'opération allait être facilitée par cet élargissement, mais il dut tout de même l'agrandir encore un peu pour ne pas faire trop de dégâts en la retirant.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le noble avait réussi à garder en vie l'homme, réussissant à recoudre la plaie. Il avait en partie compris qui il était : un esclave en fuite. D'après la marque, celui de la famille Kurosaki. Cela l'inquiétait bien plus encore que l'autre information qu'il avait découvert au sujet du bleuté : il était aussi un Espada. Sans doute un ennemi qu'ils avaient pu capturer et qu'ils avaient tenté de "dresser". Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? Peut-être à cause de la beauté de cet homme ?

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à l'homme.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haletant.

- Vous ne pourrez pas bouger d'ici pendant quelques jours, à moins de vouloir vous faire repérer ! Nous vous apporterons de la nourriture et de l'eau si cela nous est possible, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose : êtes-vous dangereux pour nous ?

- J'crois que oui : l'autre ... Celui qui m'a fait faire ce "Fugou", il a dit que tous ceux qui m'aideraient subiraient le même sort et deviendraient des esclaves comme moi ... Faut que j'me casse d'ici ! J'dois ...

Le bleuté voulut se relever, mais ce n'était sûrement pas dans les intentions de Byakuya de le laisser partir. Il sut qu'encore une fois, il devrait user de sa force, alors il se mit à l'entrée de la grotte, la bloquant totalement, le faisant grogner de frustration. Il dut le contenir jusqu'à ce qu'il fut épuisé et qu'il s'abandonne, terrassé par la souffrance et la maladie. Son corps était brulant. Le noble décida de veiller sur lui ... Sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait une telle chose ...

Oui, pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de le protéger ? C'était un Espada, sans nul doute un assassin qui avait déjà fait un bon nombre de victimes ! Alors pourquoi vouloir l'aider ? Il avait vraiment du mal à se comprendre lui-même en cet instant, mais il continuait, soulevant le corps pour retourner le coucher dans le renforcement où des feuilles avaient été disposées. Il l'allongea sur le ventre pour vérifier l'avancement concernant la blessure de l'homme. Elle ne s'était pas infectée. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi semblait-il si malade ? Posant sa main sur son front, il en déduisit que le jeune homme couvait réellement quelque chose.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, je veillerai sur nous ce soir, assura Byakuya.

- "Nous" ? Répéta Grimmjow en tournant son regard vers lui.

- Moi aussi, je n'ai pas intérêt à être repéré ...

Il sortit la couverture que sa mère adoptive lui avait donnée et en recouvrit l'homme avec. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Rukia de lui apporter un nouveau vêtement : celui-ci était déchiré et tâché de sang ! S'il voulait fuir, il n'irait pas loin vêtu de la sorte.

* * *

Grimmjow eut du mal à se réveiller le lendemain matin. La première chose qu'il nota fut la chaleur qu'il sentait contre lui. C'était agréable, mais en même temps, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi : cette chaleur était celui d'un corps humain et vu ce qu'il sentait dans son dos, c'était un homme. Avait-il été attrapé ? Ce fut sa première impression. Il paniqua bien malgré lui, s'agitant et grimaçant de douleur.

- Calmez-vous, murmura la voix de Byakuya à son oreille. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Dégage de là ! Gronda-t-il en essayant toujours de s'écarter.

Sauf que l'espace réduit ne lui permettait pas de fuir ce contact et l'homme, bien qu'inactif, ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner de lui-même, essayant de le maintenir, sans doute pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse d'avantage contre la roche de la grotte. Ce simple contact le répugnait : un homme était contre lui ! Contre son corps ! Et lui, il ne voulait pas de ça ! Tremblant de rage, il cessa cependant de se débattre, rencontrant le regard surpris de cet homme ...

Il ressemblait tellement à ce Sojun Kuchiki ... Sauf que le noble semblait bien plus doux que ce paysan ... Un sosie presque parfait en tout point : les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux soyeux.

- Je vous jure que je ne vous ferai jamais rien ! Assura-t-il. N'ayez aucune crainte !

- Pourquoi vous êtes contre moi ? Lâcha sur la défensive Grimmjow.

- Il faisait froid et vous trembliez. Je me suis dit qu'ainsi, nous n'aurions plus rien à craindre de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ...

Le bleuté observa quelques secondes l'homme en allongé à côté de lui et dut admettre qu'il avait raison : il faisait plutôt froid ... Mais de là à se coller à un autre gars ? Ha, pourquoi c'était pas une belle nana comme Hallibel ou Neliel ? Non ! Fallait que ce soit un gars qui, en plus, avait la gueule d'un de ces putains de Kuchiki ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment trop étrange, non ? Ressembler à ce point à un noble ... Il semblait si "soigné" alors qu'il était sensé être un paysan.

- T'es vachement poli pour un paysan, ne put s'empêcher de dire Grimmjow.

- Je ne suis pas un paysan, avoua franchement l'ébène. Vous, vous êtes un esclave et un Espada ... Comment avez-vous fini entre les murs du palais avec ce rang ?

- J'ai été capturé et j'ai tapé dans l'œil d'un de ces maudits héritiers ! J'ai pas eu d'bol, voilà tout !

Oui, il n'avait vraiment pas eu de bol. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait plu à cet homme. Il était arrogant, sournois, vulgaire et extrêmement agressif ! En quoi ce genre de comportement pouvait-il intéresser d'autres personnes ? Il avait du mal à comprendre. Non, il ne comprenait pas : cela ne suivait aucune logique.

- Vous êtes devenu l'esclave de qui ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, avoua Grimmjow. On pourrait éviter d'en parler ? J'aimerais plutôt savoir vers où je dois me diriger pour quitter rapidement cette putain de contrée !

- Je vous dirai ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir en temps voulu, mais vous devez d'abord vous rétablir un minimum. Ma sœur me tuerait si je vous laissais partir dans votre état : vous êtes fiévreux ...

- Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider à ce point ? J'pige pas ! J'vous ai même attaqué lorsque vous êtes venu ! Elle est où la logique là-dedans ?

- Je suis dans le même cas que vous : je suis recherché par l'empereur, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que vous. Je comprends parfaitement votre situation alors je vous aide.

Il était recherché ? ... Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de l'Espada qui écarquilla les yeux : il venait de se souvenir du prénom de l'héritier Kuchiki qui avait fui et c'était bel et bien "Byakuya" ! Cet homme était le fils de celui avec lequel il l'avait confondu, Sojun Kuchiki. Le bleuté décida cependant de se taire à ce sujet, comprenant que même s'il le mettait devant la révélation, l'homme ne confirmerait pas ses soupçons. Était-il comme les autres nobles qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant ? Du genre à prendre ce qu'il veut ? Ou bien était-il plus comme son père, le genre d'homme discret ?

L'ébène se rapprocha, l'attrapant doucement pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui, remettant la couverture sur eux deux. Si cela le troubla de nouveau, il ne fit rien pour se débattre, ne pouvant nier que cette chaleur était agréable pour lui : elle le protégeait du froid ... Mais de quel froid ? Celui de cette nuit trop fraîche qui menaçait de le rendre malade ou bien du froid de son propre cœur ? ...

En tous les cas, il se laissa emporter par son épuisement, ayant dû marcher pendant plusieurs jours sans pouvoir s'arrêter, traqué comme la bête sauvage qu'il était, blessé par un homme qui voulait sa mort ! Comment avait-il fait pour arriver aussi loin ? Lui-même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le dire avec exactitude, mais une chose était sûre : il était sur le point d'atteindre son objectif. Il était sur le point de réussir son évasion. C'est avec cette même pensée qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Sauf que ses yeux ne trouvèrent pas Byakuya ...

Surpris, il regarda dans la minuscule grotte. Grimmjow était seul en cet instant, alors il décida d'en profiter pour disparaître de la vie de cet homme qui l'avait aidé au risque d'être retrouvé et qui avait mis la jeune fille en danger. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part d'agir de la sorte : partir sans même un merci, mais cette gamine, il ne pouvait pas lui faire prendre le risque de devenir à son âge une esclave, même s'il savait que l'ébène ne les laisserait pas faire. Récupérant la couverture qu'il enroula, il prit aussi la gourde mais se figea lorsqu'il entendit des voix affolées à l'entrée de la grotte.

L'une était clairement celle de Byakuya, mais les autres ... Cela éveilla la curiosité du Sexta qui se tira jusqu'à l'entré de la grotte, restant tout de même caché derrière le buisson qui dissimulait l'entrée.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais commis de crime qui mérite que l'Armée Impériale me recherche ! Déclara la voix de l'ébène. Je peux concevoir que cela est troublant pour vous, mais je vous le promets !

- Asura-sama, veuillez nous excuser, mais les circonstances actuelles font que nous ne pouvons que douter de vous, avoua un homme avec inquiétude. De plus, le fait que vous veniez vous cacher ici est assez ... Dérangeant ...

- J'ai des raisons valables. Je ne vais pas vous mentir : ma tête est mise à prix ... Mais pas pour un crime !

- Mais alors, pourquoi ? Expliquez-nous !

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Si vous avez à ce point peur de moi, je quitterai le village, mais ne refusez pas l'asile à Rukia ! Elle, elle est innocente. Vous devez le savoir : ce n'était qu'une enfant lorsque je suis arrivé et ...

- Asura-sama, c'est déjà trop tard ...

Il y eut un silence lourd, ce qui n'aida pas Grimmjow : était-ce donc si grave que ça ? Et cette situation venait-elle de lui ? Peut-être que quelqu'un avait découvert que Rukia cachait quelque chose ? Qui savait ...

- Un homme est arrivé ce matin, c'était un homme terrifiant ! Avoua quelqu'un. Il est en colère et recherche actuellement ce fugitif avec vigueur ! C'est un noble, j'en suis sûr ... Lorsqu'il a vu Rukia, il a réagi de façon vraiment étrange ... Cet homme connait Hisana, il l'a même prise pour elle ! Il s'est énervé ...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lâcha la voix de Byakuya qui dévoilait clairement sa crainte. Parle ! Tout de suite !

- Il lui a demandé où tu étais ... Du moins, il a demandé où était "Kuchiki Byakuya". Comme elle assurait ne pas savoir, il a pris un bâton pour la frapper ...

- Vous l'avez laissé faire ? S'indigna l'ébène. Que vous ne me protégiez pas, je peux le comprendre ... Mais elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que vous l'abandonniez ?

- On a voulu protester ! Assura un des hommes. Asura-sama ... Vos parents adoptifs se sont interposés et ... Il les a tués ! Sans la moindre hésitation !

De nouveau un silence se fit. Grimmjow resta figé ... C'était de sa faute ... C'était à cause de lui que les Impériaux étaient arrivés jusqu'à ce village, qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur trace ...

Il y eut du mouvement, beaucoup de mouvements ...

- Asura-sama ! Appela un des hommes.

Ils continuaient à s'éloigner et bientôt, le Sexta Espada eut le choix de la fuite. Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner en arrière pour récupérer la gourde et la couverture. Ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à suivre son instinct. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait son chemin jusqu'à Aizen ... Cependant, Grimmjow ne put pas bouger d'un pouce, restant figé en se souvenant de ce qu'un jour, une femme un peu excentrique lui avait dit.

- Je détruis tout sur mon passage, murmura-t-il doucement.

C'était la première fois que des personnes lui avaient tendu la main sans rien attendre en retour et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait bousillé leurs vies ! A ce noble qui avait fui pour vivre une nouvelle vie et à cette gamine qui n'était qu'une innocente ...

* * *

Rukia était agenouillée, tenant entre ses bras sa mère adoptive. Son sang maculait son kimono dont elle était si fière habituellement et des larmes inondaient son visage pour aller s'écraser sur celui de cette vieille dame qui leur avait ouvert la porte de leur si petite maison et qui leur avait permis de vivre de si beaux jours chez eux.

- Okaasan ! Gémit-elle.

Son regard brouillé se tourna vers son père adoptif, sous lequel une mare de sang s'était formée.

- Otousan ...

L'homme qui avait commis ces deux crimes inqualifiables avait confié son arme à son garde du corps. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, mais elle ne se souciait plus vraiment de ce qui pouvait lui arriver : plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour elle, si ce n'était son grand frère. Elle pria intérieurement qu'il ne revienne pas ici ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en danger pour elle ...

- Je vais te reposer la question et cette fois, tu vas y répondre : où est Kuchiki Byakuya ! Lâcha l'homme sur un ton menaçant.

Rukia finit par relever le visage vers le noble, Kuchiki Koga. Son regard était empli de froideur et elle, elle était paralysée par la peur qu'elle éprouvait alors. Elle savait que si elle ne parlait pas, il lui ferait du mal et il finirait sans aucun doute par la tuer, mais malgré la terreur qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait pas trahir son grand frère ni même cet étranger qu'elle savait devoir protéger ... Elle garderait le silence !

Il y eut de l'agitation du côté des villageois. Elle se tourna vers eux. Ce qu'elle découvrit l'horrifia : Byakuya était en train de venir, se jetant directement dans les bras de cet homme qui semblait vouloir l'attraper. Non, il n'avait pas le droit ! Il devait protéger le fugitif ! Celui avec l'incroyable regard bleu !

- Pitié, n'intervenez pas ! Hurla-t-elle avec panique. Je ne veux pas que d'autres meurent ! ... S'il vous plaît !

Des hommes entendirent son appel à l'aide et entreprirent de calmer Byakuya ... Heureusement, l'agitation ne sembla pas du tout intéresser Koga dont l'attention était totalement rivée vers la jeune fille. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à retenir son frère, ne serait-ce que le temps qu'il la frappe pour comprendre qu'elle ne savait rien à son sujet. Son mensonge était déjà tout prêt : sa sœur et Byakuya s'étaient enfuis en l'abandonnant ici, car elle était un boulet lourd à porter ... C'était une hypothèse à laquelle cet homme pourrait croire sans mal !

Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : avant même qu'elle n'ouvre sa bouche, une voix rageuse s'était élevée et avait fait s'écarquiller les yeux verts du noble.

- Bâtard !

Un simple mot sembla l'horrifier totalement, allant jusqu'à lui faire oublier la présence même de Rukia, qui elle-même se tourna vers la provenance de ce cri. C'était le bleuté qui sortait de la forêt, s'avançant sans crainte : il semblait bien déterminé à arriver jusqu'à eux. Le plus étonnant, c'était que personne ne semblait savoir comment réagir face à cette apparition soudaine si "brutale" ...

- Comment ça va, mon salaud ? Ricana le fugitif avec un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

- Grimmjow, quelle joie de te voir, répliqua le noble sur un ton qui pourtant indiquait le contraire. Approche lentement ou sinon ...

- Tu la tueras comme ces deux pauvres vieux à terre ? C'est vrai qu'il faut avoir des putains de couilles pour faire un truc pareil ... Hein ? Gamin ?

Peut-être qu'il y eut une réponse ... Ou peut-être pas ? Comment savoir ? Le regard que lança le bleuté à son interlocuteur était empli d'une rage si profonde qu'elle se sentit terrifiée. Ce n'était pas que son regard, c'était aussi ce qui se dégageait de lui. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver cette peur primitive : les soldats qui pourtant étaient armés ne semblaient plus capables de bouger le moindre muscle.

- Tu peux pas t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ta taille, enfoiré ? Hurla Grimmjow. Allez, ramène-toi si t'as des couilles ! Mais j'te rappelle que la dernière fois, ça t'avait pas réussi !

Cet homme était d'une force de caractère impressionnante ! Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Même s'il ne portait pas d'arme sur lui, il semblait être capable de terrifier les autres hommes et que dire du charisme qui se dégageait alors de lui ? C'était impressionnant de voir une telle scène se dérouler alors devant ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu un homme aller contre la volonté d'un noble ou même, le traiter de la sorte ! C'était incroyable ! Elle aurait aimé avoir un caractère aussi fort, mais elle n'était qu'une pauvre paysanne qui devait être protégée par des hommes forts ...

Grimmjow bougea et le monde sembla reprendre son cour normal, même si beaucoup ne semblèrent pas savoir comment réagir. Les quelques paysans qui se trouvaient sur son passage s'écartèrent. Il marcha droit sur Koga qui reprit son sabre, se sentant sans doute en danger. Rukia pouvait le comprendre : le regard bleu de cet homme était terrifiant.

- Qu'est-c'que t'attends ? Grogna le bleuté. Si je t'attrape, je vais te tuer !

La menace sembla faire réagir certain des soldats vu qu'ils se mirent enfin à bouger, un homme à l'allure étrange se mettant même entre Grimmjow et Koga. Mais cela ne sembla pas stopper le bleuté, au contraire ... Sauf que cela paraissait de plus en plus étrange pour Rukia : c'était comme si cet homme se jetait de lui-même sur les sabres de ses ennemis, essayant de les forcer à le tuer ... Cet homme voulait mourir ? Pourquoi ? Pour le mal qu'il leur avait causé ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Pas alors que ses parents adoptifs avaient été tués ... C'était déjà trop tard !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rukia se releva pour s'élancer vers le bleuté qui parut choqué de la voir agir de la sorte. Il tenta même de la rejeter, mais elle s'agrippa à lui, ses mains si serrées sur son vêtement qu'elle le sentit se déchirer.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de te lancer dans la mort ainsi !

- Lâche-moi, gamine ! Gronda-t-il. C'est de ma faute si tes parents sont clamsés par terre, alors dégage de là !

- Si tu meurs comme un chien, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Tu te dois de vivre !

- Même si c'est au détriment de tous les autres ? Même si je détruis tout sur mon passage ?

- Tu es vivant ! Ce simple fait t'interdit de te jeter aussi facilement sous les coups de tes ennemis ! Parce que, si tu fais ça, tu salis la mémoire de tous ceux qui sont morts et qui pourtant, méritent plus que toi d'être ici ! Si tu te laisses tuer ... Tu n'honoreras pas la mémoire des morts ! Tu la bafoueras plus encore ! Tu es vivant et tu te dois de continuer de vivre dignement jusqu'au jour où la mort viendra te chercher !

Grimmjow la fixa étrangement avant de se ranger de son côté, relevant son regard vers le noble d'un air plus résigné ... Sauf que ce qu'il vit le choqua. Lorsque la jeune fille se tourna pour regarder l'assassin de ses parents adoptifs, elle le vit en train d'approcher, l'arme levée, prêt à l'abattre d'un seul coup ... Lui ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser vivre très longtemps.

* * *

L'action était peut-être rapide pour beaucoup de monde, mais pour Byakuya, les mouvements de Koga étaient très lents. Dire que le jeune homme avait cru que ces années loin des entraînements rudes l'auraient ramolli et affaibli … Il retrouva tout naturellement les gestes pour tenir son sabre et pour se défendre. Lorsque la lame de celui qui le remplaçait s'était élevée, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à venir, utilisant une des techniques que lui avait appris son père, le Shunpo, pour apparaitre entre sa sœur et cet homme ...

Les yeux verts de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il tentait de comprendre comment il avait pu apparaître aussi rapidement sans que personne ne le prévienne. L'ébène décida de ne pas laisser la moindre chance à son frère adoptif de contre-attaquer, relevant son sabre qui aurait tranché la gorge de l'homme si un autre adversaire ne s'était pas mêlé à l'affrontement. Murumasa, le Goei de l'assassin, s'était décidé à intervenir.

Deux contre un, on aurait pu croire que l'avantage était au noble et à son gardien, mais c'était loin d'être le cas : il semblait bien qu'aucun membre de la famille Kuchiki n'avait jugé bon d'enseigner à ces deux là les techniques secrètes de leurs ancêtres ou simplement les prévenir quant aux capacités de Byakuya. C'était tout à son avantage ! Pour le moment, bien sûr ! Si les soldats impériaux se décidaient à bouger, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir, car même s'ils n'étaient pas du même niveau que lui, un seul faux pas et il pouvait bien voir sa vie être écourtée.

- Tu étais là depuis le début, Byakuya ! Ragea Koga.

L'ébène ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à cette phrase, se concentrant plutôt sur le duel et fut surpris bien malgré lui de ne pas être interrompu par d'autres hommes. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'une véritable bataille avait lieu autour de lui : les paysans armés de leurs fourches ou de leurs faux tenait à bonne distance certains hommes qui auraient tenté quelque chose, quant à Grimmjow, il avait réussit à récupérer une arme Dieu seul sait comment et terrassait les plus téméraires en les tranchants efficacement. Il se débrouillait pas mal ce petit gars, il avait du potentiel, mais dur de voir de quoi il était capable dans cette situation : il avait toujours deux adversaires prêts à en découdre avec lui.

Reportant toute son attention sur les deux hommes, il décida de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement inutile et se montra très inactif comparé à ses deux rivaux qui semblaient hantés par la colère et la rancune. Ils étaient entrain de s'épuiser et ne semblaient pas même pouvoir coopérer tous les deux : Koga jouait clairement indépendamment de son Goei qui pourtant, était extrêmement fort ... Mais sans l'appui de son maître, sans la confiance de ce dernier, ils n'y arriveraient pas. Cette constatation le fit même avoir pitié de ces deux hommes ...

Le noble décida d'en finir. Il utilisa le Shunpo, se déplaçant instantanément, troublant et choquant ses adversaires. Il se retrouva derrière Murumasa, le frappant dans le dos pour le blesser, avant de se tourner vers Koga et d'enfoncer sa lame dans son torse, lui faisant s'écarquiller les yeux. Il aurait pu le tuer ... Oh oui, il aurait pu venger ses parents adoptifs toujours à terre ... Mais, finalement, cet homme n'en valait pas la peine. C'est pourquoi Byakuya repoussa l'homme de sa lame et en essuya le sang sur ses vêtements.

Les paysans s'en sortaient plus ou moins bien. Les soldats cessèrent leur combat en voyant leurs supérieurs à terre, craignant sans doute l'homme qu'il était, car la plupart avait dû le reconnaître. Grimmjow s'en était bien tiré lui aussi, si ce n'était sa plaie qui s'était rouverte, du sang s'en écoulant.

- Espèce d'enfoiré, j'aurai ta peau ! S'écria Koga qui s'attira sur lui le regard polaire de Byakuya.

- Ne bouge pas ! Siffla-t-il, menaçant. Si tu te lèves, si tu fais mine de vouloir continuer, je n'aurai plus la moindre hésitation ... Reste à terre ...

Lentement, le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère adoptif. La lame appartenant à Senbonzakura se posa contre sa joue, prouvant à cet être qu'il ne mentait pas. S'il n'y avait pas cru, en croisant le regard déterminé de Byakuya il l'avait compris ... Pas de pitié pour cet homme dont la place ne se trouvait qu'à terre en sa présence ... Rampant au sol ...

- Je ne te tuerai pas, mais pas parce que tu es un noble et que faire couler ton sang me condamnerait à mort ... Parce que tu es bien trop pourri pour que je salisse mes mains avec ta mort ! Tu m'inspires du dégoût ...

- Comment oses-tu !

L'ébène sentit à ses côtés quelqu'un et comprit que c'était Grimmjow.

- Récupérez leurs armes, elles pourraient nous êtres utiles, proposa le noble à son allié.

Qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Lorsque Koga voulut protéger son arme, il se fit une joie de lui donner un coup de coude dans le menton pour l'assommer à moitié. Les deux armes étaient belles et légères ... L'une était cependant plus courte et pourrait parfaitement être tenue par des mains bien plus innocentes que celle de cet homme. Cette attaque, l'empire ne pourrait pas la laisser passer : lui et Rukia couraient maintenant un grave danger, ils ne pouvaient plus rester ici, ni même tous ces habitants qui les avaient soutenus ...

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Byakuya ait forcé les impériaux à se rendre, il les avait soignés et les avaient enfermés dans une grange d'où ils n'auraient aucun mal à s'enfuir lorsque les habitants seraient partis se réfugier quelque part. Il leur faudrait plusieurs jours avant de rejoindre des renforts potentiels vu qu'ils décidèrent de prendre les chevaux.

Le noble avait pris le temps de creuser la tombe de ses parents adoptifs ... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il enterrait quelqu'un. Rukia et Grimmjow l'avaient aidé. Quelques autres familles durent enterrer un des leurs, mais personnes ne vint lui faire le moindre reproche alors que cela aurait été légitime. Il venait de détruire leurs vies paisibles à tous et les forçait à devenir des traîtres aux yeux de leur pays...

- Asura Hisana, c'était votre sœur ? Demanda le bleuté, assis devant la tombe de quelques années déjà.

- La sœur de Rukia, mais c'était ma femme, avoua franchement Byakuya.

- Alors, il ne te reste que ta petite sœur ?

- Ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui est arrivé à mes parents adoptifs, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû me douter que Kuchiki Koga ne serait pas loin et j'aurais dû emmener Rukia avec moi à la grotte ... Tu n'y es pour rien ...

Le fugitif se tourna vers lui. Il ne semblait pas croire aux paroles du noble, semblant clairement septique. Rukia les observa tour à tour et finit par se lever, déclarant qu'elle allait préparer leurs affaires pour fuir les lieux, se doutant sans doute qu'ils avaient besoin de parler d'homme à homme.

Cependant, cela fut dur d'engager la conversation : Byakuya s'en était bien rendu compte, cet homme était d'un autre monde que le sien, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de pouvoir s'entendre. Au contraire, leurs différences de caractères pouvaient bien être à l'origine de la création d'une amitié ? Qui savait ... Certaines choses créées dans ce monde ne pouvaient pas être expliquées.

- Crois-tu que l'Ekisha de la cour nommée Koyokotsu puisse faire de véritables "prédictions" ? Demanda le bleuté.

- Cela a toujours été le cas, fit l'ébène. T'en aurait-elle fait une en particulier ?

- Elle m'a dit que je sèmerai le chaos partout où j'irai ... C'est ce qui me fait penser que j'ai bousillé ta vie à toi et à tous les habitants de ce village ...

Peut-être que c'était le cas, en effet, ou peut-être que cela n'était qu'un hasard particulièrement sordide qui le fit frissonner : les Ekishas déformaient la vision qu'ils avaient des choses. Il leur arrivait ainsi de déclarer que telle chose était causée par l'arrivée de telle personne, pour manipuler les gens, leur faire dire des choses ou provoquer plus rapidement leur perte, car si Byakuya savait une chose au sujet de ces êtres qui entrevoyaient le futur, c'était qu'ils pouvaient l'influencer à leur guise, souvent au profit de leur maître ...

Le noble se tourna vers le fugitif, s'en approchant pour lui faire face, l'observant dans les yeux. Il semblait simplement troublé par ce qui arrivait et bien qu'il ait essayé de mourir juste avant, son destin n'était pas là : un guerrier ne pouvait mourir que le sabre à la main sur un champ de bataille ... Surtout cet homme qui portait parfaitement la lame qui avait appartenu à Muramasa. Il avait choisi instinctivement le katana qui lui correspondait ...

- Si vous croyez être responsable de notre situation, alors tachez d'arranger cela ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire indulgent. Vous êtes peut-être le seul à pouvoir nous ouvrir les frontières du Shu. Sans vous, les habitants de ce villages seraient tous perdus ... Ma sœur et moi aussi ...

- Vous êtes dans une situation bien pire : vous avez retourné votre arme contre l'héritier Kuchiki ! Constata Grimmjow. Ils vous enverront forcément les Musha ... Pour les villageois, cela n'ira sans doute pas loin, mais pour vous, ils feront sans doute tout pour vous capturer ... Comment allez-vous faire ?

- J'entrainerai ma petite sœur à se battre et nous tenterons de nous cacher au Shu ... Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion ... Pourrais-je espérer que ...

- T'abaisse pas à m'le demander ! Le coupa le fugitif. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir avec moi jusqu'à la capitale du Shu, Sakuban. J'dirai que vous êtes un allié qui m'a aidé à fuir !

- Je vous remercie, Jaggerjack-san.

- Appelle-moi Grimmjow ! Et me vouvoie plus ! J'suis pas du genre "poli" et "respectueux" ! Si tu veux pas que les autres fassent le lien entre toi et ton père, va falloir que tu joues la comédie si tu veux passer inaperçu et j'peux t'garantir que c'est pas gagné ! Heureusement, on aura deux semaines avant d'arriver là-bas !

Deux semaines était plutôt optimiste : à cheval, il s'agissait d'un voyage long et fastidieux, à pied, c'était encore plus long. Vu le nombre d'habitants, ils ne pourraient pas tous prendre la route de la capitale. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de raison que tous les paysans aillent jusqu'à Sakuban, mais ils avaient le droit d'avoir de quoi troquer, pour se créer une nouvelle vie. Quoi de mieux qu'un cheval aussi bien entretenu que ceux des soldats de l'armée impériale ?

Rukia les appela, semblant impressionnée par quelque chose. Tous deux n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à rejoindre la jeune fille qui pointait du doigt un cheval, qui paraissait bien sauvage et qu'elle ait pu cependant l'approcher.

- Hé, Pantera ! Jubila Grimmjow. Tu m'as retrouvé ! C'est génial ! Faudra que j'te décrasse au palais ...

- C'est ta monture ? Demanda Rukia, admirative.

- Ouais, ma magnifique monture ! Hé, gamine, j'vais t'apprendre à la monter ...

- C'est vrai ?

- Grimmjow, cela n'est-il pas dangereux ? S'inquiéta Byakuya en s'approchant.

Le cheval semblait un peu nerveux, il était clair qu'il avait vécu seul pendant plusieurs semaines. D'ailleurs, le bleuté était en train de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant ses fers ainsi que sa robe, s'assurant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure sous la crasse. Il semblait en bonne santé, sachant que dans le coin trainaient des loups et des fois même des ours. C'était sans aucun doute la preuve qu'il fut suffisamment malin pour pouvoir survivre seul ... Et suffisamment malin pour expulser les cavaliers qu'il n'appréciait pas.

- Pantera est le cheval le plus rapide que je connaisse, exposa le fugitif. Si nous sommes attaqués par des Musha, Rukia n'aura qu'à monter sur lui et partir le temps qu'on s'occupe d'eux ... Et le temps qu'elle puisse apprendre à se défendre seule !

La proposition était acceptable, le cheval ne semblant pas hostile à sa petite sœur ... Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ?

* * *

**Les Chroniques des Trois Royaumes**

**Chapitre 6 : L'Évasion Improbable**

"Le peuple aime un esclave et craint d'avoir un maître."

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Second héritier du IXème empereur du Han, Isshin Kurosaki_

Un homme qui porte le "Fugou" est un esclave. Celui-ci, d'après les lois, ne peut trouver refuge nulle part dans le pays. Toute personne aidant un esclave en fuite est condamnée à subir le même sort et à être revendue. Dans le cas où il n'intéresse aucun noble, qui sont les seuls autorisés à avoir des esclaves, l'être est enfermé dans une cage au soleil et doit attendre de mourir de faim, de soif où à cause des intempéries. C'est pourquoi jamais personne n'a aidé un esclave dans sa fuite.

Dans toute l'histoire du Han, les rares esclaves qui réussirent à s'échapper de la demeure de leur maître n'allaient jamais très loin, la plupart étant retrouvé et rapporté à leur maître pour subir la punition. Tout le monde disait qu'il était impossible de fuir son destin lorsque l'on était marqué et à plus forte raison lorsque cette marque représentait la maison des Kurosaki ...

Cependant, pendant le règne de Kurosaki Isshin, l'esclave d'un de ses héritiers réussit un exploit incroyable : non seulement, il réussit à s'enfuir du palais, mais il réussit même à traverser le Han pour arriver jusqu'à la frontière, réussissant à échapper à tous ses poursuivants. Il rencontra même des personnes qui l'aidèrent vers la fin de son voyage et cette fuite provoqua un énorme remous à la Cour du Han ...

Le nom de cet esclave était Grimmjow Jaggerjack ...

C'était aussi le nom de celui qui sembla être à l'origine même du déclin de la famille Kurosaki et qui provoqua le début des hostilités entre les Trois Royaumes. Celui qui mit fin à la paix qui n'en avait jamais été réellement une et qui entraina la naissance du chaos sur les terres de ce lointain pays.

_Axelia Gabriel_

_Écrivain des "Chroniques des Trois Royaumes"_

_

* * *

_

**Lexique :**

Okaasan : お母さん【おかあさん】maman, mère

Oniichan : お兄ちゃん【おにいちゃん】frère aîné, frangin, grand garçon, jeune homme

Otousan : お父さん【おとうさん】papa, père

Au sujet du titre : Ce chapitre à était découper en deux partis, car il était beaucoup trop long, c'est pourquoi le titre du chapitre à était lui aussi divisé en deux, cela m'a aussi permis de faire quelques arrangement, mais bon. Considérait donc que le véritable titre du chapitre es "_Tobisaru Issho_"

Tobisaru : 飛び去る 【とびさる ・ 】 fuir

Issho : 一緒 【いっしょ ・ 】 ensemble

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Voilà la première partie du périple de Grimmjow et Byakuya ! Elle se fera en deux parties pour des raisons un peu évidentes, vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi ! Enfin, j'espère ... Mais bon, la deuxième partie ne devrait pas être trop longue à venir ! Ha, et dire qu'au début, cette histoire ne devait pas avoir de "scénario" et ne devait être qu'une suite d'OS montrant des couples ... Comment j'ai fait pour sortir une telle histoire ? Je me le demande franchement ! (NdAeal : Moi je ne me le demande plus, tu as trop d'imagination ^^ !) Non, sérieux ... Vous vous rendez compte ? Même là, j'suis pas sûre de savoir comment se finira l'histoire, même si je donne l'impression de savoir tout ce qui va se passer ! Si si, j'vous jure ! J'ai une idée ... Non, en fait, j'ai pleins d'idées pour la fin ... les fins ... J'ai toujours plusieurs idées de fins ! Si pour le moment, je n'ai pas décidé, on verra bien comment ça se finira !

Que voulais-je dire de plus ? ... Je ne sais pas trop ... oh ! Si ! Si vous avez des choses à me faire remarquer (genre, vous voulez voir un couple naître (après tout, pourquoi pas ?) ou des propositions quelconques, ne serait-ce que pour m'aider à m'améliorer ...), je suis tout ouïe ! Je ne promets pas de faire tous les couples proposés, ceci est plus une suite d'OS pour les OS gagnants ou autres, mais si une chose m'inspire et peut m'aider à choisir quant à la suite de cette histoire, pourquoi ne pas me laisser tenter ?

Grimmjow : Ha, tiens, Axel ! J'voulais te dire ... C'était obligé la scène de sexe au début là ?

Axel : Oh, allez, j'l'ai à peine sous-entendue !

Grimmjow : ... Ouais, mais bon ...

Axel : Bah, si tu veux, j'la retire pour faire un truc plus chaud dans la grotte ?

Grimmjow : C'est bon, j'me la ferme ! En tout cas, tu me surprends : j'croyais que tu me laisserais plus longtemps comme esclave d'Ichigo !

Axel : ... Mais, pour qui me prends-tu ? ... Je n'allais pas te laisser entre ses mains ! Voyons ! ... =3 (NdAeal : Moi j'aime bien le GrimmIchi pourtant ^^)

Grimmjow : ...

Axel : Bon alors, à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Grimmjow et Byakuya qui devront faire face à ... Quelque chose ... (NdAeal : mouais… très précis ça, tu vas pas te faire que des amies à faire saliver tes lectrices comme ça ^^)


	9. Chapitre 9 : Soroi

**Couples : **Ichigo X Grimmjow, Byakuya X Hisana et Starrk X Tatsuki

**Héros de l'histoire :** Grimmjow, Byakuya et Starrk

**Genre : **Aventure / Romance / Angst

**Rating : **K

**Note d'Axel : **La seconde partie du "voyage" de la petite troupe ! Je l'ai coupé en deux parties pour des raisons un peu évidentes : le temps que Grimmjow, Byakuya et Rukia traversent la frontière pour approcher de la Capitale du Shu, il y a bien eu plusieurs semaines comme l'a fait remarquer notre bleuté préféré. Il se passe certaines choses pendant ce temps là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je le résumerai, je considérais juste qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'attarder sur ce périple qui pouvait être résumé sans trop froisser l'histoire.

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que cela plaira à celles qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire et il me tarde franchement d'arriver au chapitre suivant ! Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais bâcler celui-ci, hein ! Au contraire, ce chapitre est aussi important pour moi que tous les autres que j'ai écrit ! J'adore franchement écrire sur cette fic parce qu'elle est vraiment intéressante à écrire ! X3

**Résumé :** Grimmjow guide les paysans jusqu'à la frontière et les Soldat du Shu acceptent de les voir passer la frontière où ils trouvent refuge. Ayant troqué les chevaux pour commencer une nouvelle vie sur ces terres, le groupe formé par Grimmjow, Byakuya et Rukia fait route vers la capitale tout en essayant d'échapper aux Musha qui ont été envoyés pour les capturer. Heureusement, les deux hommes arrivent à se défendre face à ces adversaires.

A la Capitale, tout le monde apprend le retour imminent de Grimmjow qui a pu faire envoyer un message à la frontière. Le Primera Espada ne se l'avouera jamais, mais il est heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de celui qui est son demi-frère. Il se demande si cela ne lui permettra pas d'avoir aussi des nouvelles de la Musha Hitokage qui le hante depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

**Bêta Reader : **_Aeal _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas _

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient franchi la frontière du Shu et que Byakuya avait décidé de prendre en main l'entrainement de Rukia et de Grimmjow. Il constata rapidement qu'il n'avait presque rien à apprendre au bleuté, celui-ci étant plus instinctif que tactique : il réagissait naturellement à chaque attaque que lui portait le noble déchu. Quant à Rukia, elle était peut-être une femme, mais apprenait à une vitesse incroyable et bien que cela était strictement interdit, l'ébène en était même venu à enseigner le "Shunpo" à ses deux alliés qui en comprirent les bases et qui s'adaptèrent facilement. 

Pendant ces long jours, ils n'avaient pas passé le plus clair de leurs journées à s'entraîner, ils avaient également appris à se connaître et même si Byakuya n'était pas du genre à parler, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire. C'était étrange de dialoguer avec un homme qui ne venait pas de cette terre. D'ailleurs, il avait été surpris en apprenant que Grimmjow était un étranger : sa façon de tenir sa lame laissait entendre que dans ses veines coulait le sang des samouraïs, tout comme il coulait dans les veines du noble déchu. Il apprit aussi à quel point il possédait un caractère particulier et avait appris à ne pas créer de conflits avec lui. Ceci était réciproque : le bleuté faisait attention à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire et jamais il n'avait porté atteinte à l'intégrité de Rukia ...

De temps en temps, il l'avait regardé de loin, mais jamais il ne s'était risqué à la frôler, même sous prétexte d'accident. Il gardait ses distances tout comme il les gardait avec Byakuya d'ailleurs. C'était normal : s'il était devenu l'esclave d'Ichigo, ce qui s'était passé était un peu évident ... Ils n'évoquèrent jamais le sujet, pas en présence de Rukia ... Ce qui voulait dire : jamais ! La jeune fille ne les quittait pas : la menace des Musha était bien trop grande et prendre le risque de la laisser seule quelques secondes n'était pas une option pour les deux hommes. 

- Dis, Grimmjow-san, qu'est-ce qui se passera quand on arrivera au palais ? Demanda Rukia alors qu'elle caressait Pantera avec une motte d'herbe pour le laver.

- Difficile à dire, avoua le bleuté. J'pense qu'il se passera rien de particulier ! J'ai prévenu qu'il y avait deux personnes qui m'accompagnaient, mais voilà quoi ... De toute façon, vous logerez avec moi ! Faudra que tu te méfies de Nnoitra, c'est un putain de coureur de jupons, j'ai pas envie de devoir le remettre à sa place ! 

- On dormira dans la même chambre ? S'offusqua-t-elle en rougissant.

- On dort côte à côte depuis presque deux semaines et tu rougis à l'évocation de dormir dans le même lit ? Répliqua amusé Grimmjow. T'es trop toi ! Faudra vraiment te faire porter une ceinture de chasteté ! 

- Une quoi ? 

- Laisse tomber !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le cheval qui tapait du sabot. A priori, la monture aimait bien les petites attentions de la jeune femme ... C'était compréhensible : elle était nettement plus délicate que Grimmjow. Même si le cheval semblait habitué à la guerre, la douceur semblait lui faire un bien fou. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à accepter que la jeune fille le monte, mais ne la laissait pas diriger les chemins qu'ils empruntaient. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de réussir à mettre la jeune fille en sécurité lorsqu'il l'avait fallu ...

Cela avait été le cas trois fois : des Musha avaient retrouvé leurs traces et ils avaient dû se battre. Ce qui avait étonné Byakuya, c'était le fait que ces soldats de l'ombre essayaient autant de récupérer l'Espada que lui, alors qu'il s'était rendu coupable d'un crime le condamnant à une mort certaine : il avait fait couler le sang d'un noble. Peut-être voulait-on le lui faire payer en l'exécutant à la capitale du Han ? Ou bien peut-être considéraient-ils qu'il était dans son droit et que son sang noble ne permettait pas qu'on le tue aussi simplement ?

Lui ne se considérait plus comme un noble, mais comme un paysan. Il avait vécu tellement de temps dans ce village qu'il avait été triste de devoir laisser les habitants partir de leur côté. Ceux-ci avaient assuré qu'ils seraient les bienvenus dans leur village qui porterait le nom d'Asura. Un jour, peut-être qu'il rechercherait le lieu pour aller y passer sa retraite ... Un jour ... 

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Grimmjow, le sortant de ses rêveries.

- A ce que je ferai un jour, avoua-t-il franchement. Je ne sais pas si cette confrontation prendra fin un jour, mais si c'est le cas, je retournerai dans ce petit village pour y couler des jours heureux. Et vous, que ferez-vous lorsque cette guerre sera terminée ? 

- Je mourrai pendant une bataille ! Assura-t-il l'air pensif. J'peux pas mourir autrement !

- Pourquoi t'es si sûr que ça ? Demanda la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils. 

- Parce que je suis né sur un champ de bataille et que j'ai toujours vécu dessus ! 

- Je suis né noble, mais je suis actuellement un paysan, fit remarquer Byakuya avec un petit sourire. Ne crois pas que notre destinée soit écrite à l'avance, c'est nous qui choisirons où nous irons !

Grimmjow se tourna vers le ténébreux qui se leva pour rejoindre la rivière, décidant d'aller faire un rapide brin de toilette avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route. C'était étrange, mais plus ils approchaient de la capitale du Shu, plus il était mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais rencontré les membres de la nouvelle Armée d'Aizen. Il ne devait craindre personne, quoique la ressemblance physique avec son père n'arrangeait pas sa situation, mais il était sûr de pouvoir compter sur le Sexta pour le protéger lui et sa sœur. Même si le brun le considérait comme une menace, sa sœur, elle, ne serait plus en danger. 

* * *

Starrk déambulait nerveusement dans les couloirs du palais, allant ici et là sans réellement avoir de destination voulue et cela étonna certaines personnes qui le voyaient passer pour la troisième ou quatrième fois. Depuis le jour où il avait retrouvé ses camarades et constaté la disparition de cet imbécile de Grimmjow, il était dans un état qui alarmait son entourage, peu habitué à le voir ainsi, surtout lorsqu'il avait appris que cet incapable s'était fait emprisonner et était même devenu ESCLAVE ! Bon, le point positif : on ne tue pas un esclave ...

La nouvelle apportée par un espion avait fait s'esclaffer Nnoitra, Neliel avait même dû le frapper pour le faire taire ... Hallibel avait paru un peu chamboulée et la plupart n'avait pas eu de réaction notable, même Starrk était resté de marbre ... Figé d'horreur alors qu'il comprenait le sens de cet annonce ! Grimmjow était devenu ESCLAVE ! Finalement, après un moment de silence, Neliel avait déclaré : 

- Je plains son maître !

- Il est l'esclave de qui ? Avait demandé Nnoitra, un sourire marquant ses lèvres. 

- Le second fils de l'empereur : Kurosaki Ichigo, avait avoué l'homme vêtu de noir. C'est lui qui l'aurait capturé ...

- Dans ce cas, il faudrait plutôt plaindre toute la cour de l'empereur ! Répliqua Aaroniero avec amusement. J'imagine déjà notre Sexta leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont fouetté combien de fois depuis son "changement de statut" ?

- L'imbécile ! Grogna Starrk en fronçant les sourcils, serrant les poings. 

- J'parie une bonne vingtaine de fois ! Lâcha le Quinta. 

- Tu parles, j'dirais plutôt une centaine ! Répliqua Yammy. 

- Non, il se sera calmé à la cinquantaine ! Déclara Ulquiorra d'un ton neutre. Tout arrogant qu'il est, de bonnes corrections auraient eu raison de son mental !

Les regards se posèrent sur l'homme qui semblait surpris de devoir répondre pour un pari si ...

- Il n'a jamais été fouetté.

Tout le monde observa l'homme, personne ne semblant croire ce qu'il disait. Nnoitra fronça les sourcils et se leva, agacé, pour attraper l'homme au col de son uniforme de ninja. Il le secoua légèrement. 

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il. Tu t'fous d'moi ? Jamais ? C'est pas Grimmjow ! Même ici, il se faisait remettre à sa place cinq fois par jour ! Raconte-moi ! Ils l'ont shooté ! Ils l'ont rendu inapte à se battre ? Ils lui ont brisé les jambes et les bras ?

- Non, rien de cela ! Assura le pauvre homme sur un ton nerveux. Kurosaki-sama garde le Sexta dans sa chambre. Les quelques fois où il sort, il est toujours accompagné de Ukitake-sama ou Kyoraku-sama !

- Ils ne prennent pas de risques, nota Aizen, intéressé. 

- Kurosaki-sama n'admet pas que qui que ce soit pose la main sur cet homme ! C'est son amant.

La nouvelle avait choqué tout le monde et plus encore le Primera qui avait tout fait pour qu'on aille le récupérer. Malheureusement ... Tousen assurait qu'envoyer une expédition de négociation maintenant serait trop risqué ! Il prétendait que cela serait un échec et ne provoquerait qu'une perte humaine. Starrk était sûr du contraire ! L'Ekisha d'Aizen détestait Grimmjow ! Il le haïssait même ! Il n'avait aucun intérêt à sauver le Sexta !

Jurant, l'ébène s'arrêta et frappa le mur. Si cela n'avait été que ça ! Le savoir aux prises avec un homme ... C'était sans doute humiliant pour le jeune homme qui, même s'il aimait se foutre de la gueule des autres par des moyens traitres, n'était nullement attiré par les membres de son sexe ... Mais la suite ... Apprendre que cet incapable avait pris le risque de fuir !

Pour toute tentative de fuite, un esclave se voyait puni en se voyant privé d'un de ses membres ! Certes, il était l'esclave d'un héritier, mais il restait d'un rang très bas et sa désobéissance face à son maître était intolérable aux yeux de l'Empereur qui avait envoyé des Musha à la poursuite du bleuté ! L'idiot, il aurait dû rester sur place et attendre qu'ils trouvent un moyen de lui venir en aide ! Ha, ce ... Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la stupidité de cet homme inconscient ! Quelques mois, était-ce donc trop demander ?

- Hé, tu t'inquiètes pour Grimmjow ? Demanda Neliel au bout du couloir.

Starrk se reprit et se tourna vers la jeune femme, haussant les épaules.

- Il a passé la frontière ! Déclara-t-il, essayant de se convaincre lui-même. Il ne risque plus grand chose ...

- Ho, dommage, moi qui voulait te proposer d'aller sceller les chevaux ! Soupira-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tant pis, j'irai toute seule ! 

- Tu comptes le rejoindre ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est un allié et un ami, je n'ai pas envie de le voir mourir ! Alors, veux-tu venir avec moi ? Pour me protéger ? 

Cette femme n'avait nullement besoin de protection au contraire, elle n'était pas la Secunda pour rien ! Mais c'était une façon de dire : c'est moi qui propose d'y aller ... Elle savait que Starrk tenait à Grimmjow même si cela n'était assurément pas visible, le Primera faisant tout pour cacher les sentiments véritables qu'il avait à l'encontre du jeune homme, sauf que certaines femmes n'étaient pas dupes ! 

- D'accord, seulement pour te protéger ! Sourit-il.

* * *

Comment pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi peu attentifs à ce qui les entourait ? Aucune idée, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas détendus de la sorte, surtout Grimmjow qui avait vécu dans le palais et avait été traqué comme une bête à travers une bonne partie du Han, seul. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus de bête traquée, juste un jeune homme s'amusant avec ses deux compagnons de route qui avaient aussi éprouvé trop de pression ces derniers jours : devoir surveiller les alentours, ne dormir que d'un œil, rester éveiller pour veiller au sommeil des autres, marcher sans s'arrêter ... 

Ils avaient trouvé un petit lac où ils avaient décidé de faire une petite halte, ne serait-ce que pour se laver le visage ... Mais la jeune Rukia avait fini par éclabousser le bleuté qui avait renvoyé de l'eau sur la jeune femme. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient débuté une bataille d'éclaboussures qui avait même touché Byakuya, qui avait fini par se laisser aller ! Chacun luttant pour sa propre cause, ils avaient fini par faire alliance chacun leur tour et Rukia avait fini dans l'eau avant que Grimmjow ne la rejoigne et grâce à un effort commun, le ténébreux avait subi le même traitement.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils avaient cependant continué avant qu'un braillement de Pantera ne les sortent de ce moment de plénitude extrême. Les deux hommes se mirent sur le qui-vive alors que la jeune fille resta en retrait, se mettant naturellement derrière eux. Ils patientèrent quelques secondes avant que des bruits de sabots ne se fassent entendre. Le bleuté soupira : ce n'était pas des ennemis, ils se seraient approchés plus discrètement. Il reporta son attention sur ses deux alliés qui avaient eux aussi compris. 

- Kia-chan, faudra que tu te changes ! Soupira-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Si t'étais plus mûre, on aurait une jolie vue !

De l'eau l'éclaboussa et il se tourna vers Byakuya qui retirait son kimono pour le confier à sa sœur. Celle-ci avait légèrement rougi en comprenant que porter des vêtements clairs dans l'eau n'était pas des plus intelligents ! 

- Grimmjow-kun, si tu n'étais pas un ami, je demanderais réparation, fit remarquer le noble déchu. 

- Hésite pas à le faire ! Répliqua-t-il. Ça nous fera de l'entrainement et ... 

- Jaggerjack-san ! Hurla une voix qu'il reconnut sans mal.

Il se tourna pour voir plusieurs personnes qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir : Neliel, Hallibel et surtout, Starrk ! La femme aux longs cheveux vertsdescendit de son cheval pour se jeter à l'eau, provoquant un remous. Elle ne tarda pas à refaire surface pour rejoindre le jeune homme, se collant sans la moindre honte à lui, l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ho, quel plaisir de te revoir en chair et en os ! Sourit-elle. Comment tu vas mon petit ? 

- Tu vois, Kia-chan, ça, c'est une femme ! Lâcha-t-il à la petite brune qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Une belle poitrine, une belle gueule et pas de comportement de garçon manqué ! Le rêve de tout homme normalement constitué ! 

- Hé, je n'ai pas un comportement de garçon manqué ! Protesta Rukia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourtant, plutôt que de me lever d'un doux et délicat baiser le matin, c'est avec ton pied que tu me réveilles !

- Je te rappelle que c'est oniichan qui te lève le matin ! Pas moi ! 

- Ha, Byakuya-san, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être plus délicat avec moi ?

- Peut-être parce que chaque fois que j'essaye, tu ne réagis pas exactement comme on le voudrait, fit remarquer le ténébreux. 

Ils finirent par se décider à sortir de l'eau, Neliel essorant sa longue chevelure avec l'aide d'Hallibel alors que les deux Asura entreprenaient de se changer entièrement, récupérant leurs sacs posés sur Pantera. La jeune fille se glissa derrière la monture pour se dissimuler et Grimmjow finit par faire de même, retirant son kimono trempé. Il entendit quelqu'un lâcher une exclamation de surprise.

- Grim-kun ! Lâcha Neliel, surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? 

Haussant les sourcils, le jeune homme se tourna vers la femme qui pointait son torse. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et parut surpris : ce n'était que la cicatrice qu'il avait eu lors du duel contre Ichigo, rien de plus ... Mais il était vrai qu'en la voyant, il y avait de quoi s'interroger. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se demander comment il avait pu survivre à une telle blessure. Byakuya lui avait dit qu'il était fort moralement et que c'était la preuve de sa force, lui pensait plutôt que c'était la preuve de sa faiblesse vu que c'était suite à cet affrontement qu'il était devenu l'esclave de l'héritier ... 

- J'l'ai eue en affrontant un mec là-bas, avoua-t-il franchement. J'ai perdu, bien sûr ... 

- Ils avaient dit que tu n'avais pas subi de mauvais traitement, répliqua Starrk avec un froncement de sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ? 

- Bah, paraît que t'as eu un traitement plutôt "cool" pour un esclave, compléta Neliel. 

- Ça dépend du point de vue ! Répliqua sèchement Grimmjow en prenant le kimono que lui tendait Byakuya. 

- Et la marque sur ta nuque, c'est le Fugou des Kurosaki ? Demanda Starrk.

Mais qu'avaient-ils à se montrer si curieux à son sujet ? Habituellement, ils se foutaient pas mal de lui, prenant à peine en considération son existence ! Resserrant le obi de son vêtement, il décida d'ignorer les Espadas qui semblaient emplis de tout un tas de questions diverses auxquelles il ne voulait absolument pas répondre ! Pourquoi on lui demandait pas plutôt comment il allait ?

Quelqu'un passa un foulard autour de sa tête. Le bleuté haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers Rukia qui s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour se faire. Elle fit un nœud et lui sourit. Dissimuler le tatouage serait sans doute inutile : tout le monde devait savoir qu'il était devenu l'esclave de cet enfoiré ! Mais l'attention de la jeune fille le touchait vraiment beaucoup ... Sauf qu'il n'avait réellement pas l'habitude qu'on le traite de la sorte, alors il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir en face de cette si petite femme. Il se contenta donc de lui rendre son sourire. 

- Vous n'avez qu'une seule monture ? Nota Hallibel. Le retour sera plus long que prévu ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Grimmjow en attrapant Rukia à la taille pour la poser sur Pantera. On a l'habitude de marcher longtemps !

Et ils reprirent leur marche sans rien ajouter de plus, passant à côté des Espadas alors qu'ils les observaient de façon intriguée. A leurs yeux, il avait changé ... 

* * *

Ils mirent une journée à atteindre le palais et ne s'arrêtèrent pas la nuit, se disant qu'ils pourraient toujours se reposer un peu plus tard sur un futon, après avoir pris un bon et mérité bain ! Le noble rêvait secrètement de pouvoir se plonger dans de l'eau chaude, de pouvoir sentir autre chose que la sueur provoquée par les efforts et la chaleur. Il n'était pas le seul à y penser : Grimmjow aussi rêvait de pouvoir se détendre dans les sources chaudes du palais d'Aizen, assurant que cela avait un effet miraculeux sur les muscles endoloris. Rukia elle aussi commençait à tomber sous le charme, avouant ne jamais avoir été dans une source chaude. 

La jeune fille avait fini par s'endormir sur la monture, avec les deux hommes de chaque côté du cheval pour être sûrs qu'elle serait rattrapée en cas de chute. Quant aux Espada, ils n'étaient pas bien loin derrière eux, mais semblaient garder leurs distances. Des fois, le noble déchu entendait quelques murmures provenant d'eux, mais ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça, préférant rêvasser ou parler avec Grimmjow ... Bien qu'ils se lançaient rarement dans des conversations dignes des grands philosophes de cette planète. La plupart du temps, c'était même quelconque, mais cela lui faisait du bien de parler avec cet homme sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi. 

Finalement, la fin du voyage se passa de façon très calme et ils se retrouvèrent dans le château sans accueil particulier. La nuit était bien avancée, personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'ils arrivent là. Lorsque le Primera se proposa de prévenir Aizen, Grimmjow avait répliqué qu'il crevait de sommeil et avait pris Rukia sur son épaule en déclarant qu'il irait d'abord dormir un bon coup !

- Aizen-dono voulait être prévenu de ton arrivée ... Commença l'homme. 

- Laisse tomber, j'pue le porc et j'suis habillé comme un fermier ! Le coupa le bleuté. J'peux pas me présenter comme ça ! J'pense qu'il comprendra ! J'vais dormir quelques heures, j'irai prendre un bain et j'irai le voir ... Mais tant que j'sentirai le fumier, j'préfère pas avoir affaire à lui ! Et dans cette tenue en plus ? Tu rêves ! 

Rukia leva la tête, le visage somnolant. Elle dut se dire qu'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant, même si elle était alors portée comme un vulgaire sac de patates ... Byakuya fut sur le point de la prendre lorsque le bleuté héla un domestique et lui demanda de faire venir deux futons dans sa chambre. La seconde suivante, il s'avançait en trainant les pieds, faisant signe au noble déchu de le suivre. Celui-ci ne tenta pas d'insister, aussi K.O que son ami qui trainait tout autant les pieds. C'était à peine s'il mémorisa le chemin qu'ils empruntaient et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Grimmjow, il fut surpris par le choc des cultures ... 

Le bleuté ne s'était jamais caché d'être un étranger. C'était parfaitement visible en même temps : il était européen et même s'il s'était un peu adapté à la vie dans leur pays, en entrant en ce lieu, cela se remarquait qu'il n'avait pas tout accepté de leur manière de vivre. Des coffres plutôt que des boites pour ranger ses vêtements, une table avec une chaise en acajou et un encrier à plume, des écritures incompréhensibles pour Byakuya et des livres reliés par des couvertures de cuir sur une étagère. Tout cela était fascinant pour le ténébreux qui alla caresser les œuvres ... Avant de se rendre compte que ses mains étaient vraiment sales !

- J'pense qu'on sera levé d'ici une ou deux heures, fit remarquer le bleuté. On aura peut-être le temps de se laver ! 

Il était en train de déposer la jeune fille sur le futon, la recouvrant alors que celle-ci se dorlotait et souriait de plaisir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un lit ... Le noble déchu se demanda si c'était réellement fini ... S'ils étaient vraiment sortis de cette forêt où ils étaient traqués comme des bêtes ... Étaient-ils en sécurité dans ce palais ? Cela semblait être le cas mais en même temps, il avait une drôle d'impression ... 

- Et si tes amis venaient à découvrir qui je suis réellement ? Demanda-t-il. 

- Que t'es un homme traqué par les armées de Kurosaki ? S'étonna Grimmjow. Ils le savent sans doute déjà !

- Grimmjow, tu sais parfaitement à quoi je fais allusion ... 

Le regard bleu se posa sur lui et tenta de le sonder quelques secondes. Il finit par se lever pour retirer son kimono, l'abandonnant au sol avant de s'étirer. Le serviteur arriva à ce moment et plaça les deux futons au sol sous le regard des deux autres hommes qui restèrent silencieux. Finalement, Grimmjow retint l'homme.

- Reviens dans une heure avec des vêtements et des serviettes pour les sources, nous aurons besoin d'être propres pour aller voir Aizen-dono.

- Très bien, monsieur. 

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau seuls. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le ténébreux.

- On aura qu'à prendre les devants ! Déclara-t-il. On ira voir Aizen et t'auras qu'à lui dire tout de but en blanc ! De toute façon, tout le monde connait ton histoire, même si personne ne fera le rapprochement entre toi et cet Hériter qui a tout lâché pour une paysanne ! Tu n'es plus un homme de Kurosaki et tu l'as bien prouvé en me protégeant quand cet idiot de Koga m'a retrouvé dans ce village ... Je me porterai garant pour toi et ta sœur ! 

C'était étonnant de voir à quel point cet homme avait confiance en lui, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ... En même temps, ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire, aucun des deux n'ayant de secret pour l'autre. Depuis le début ...

* * *

Starrk restait pensif non loin des appartements de son demi-frère. Depuis quand Grimmjow ... Pouvait-il se faire des amis ? Parce que c'était cela : cette fille et ce gars étaient des amis du bleuté, sinon jamais ils n'auraient été invités dans sa chambre ! Et ce n'était clairement pas une amante ou un ... Le Sexta n'était pas censé éprouver de sentiments pour d'autres hommes ! A moins que le pays avait changé sa psychologie ? Cela allait faire des mécontentes ... Des jalouses aussi, surtout en sachant qu'une femme était dans sa chambre et ... Qu'il ne semblait rien s'y passer ...

Grimmjow était un homme aimant la guerre, il aimait aussi soulager ses envies sur les femmes, mais n'avait jamais offert son cœur à qui que ce soit. Starrk n'avait jamais rien fait pour changer ce comportement inqualifiable, considérant que leur culture n'avait jamais été la même de toute manière : vivre dans un pays en guerre depuis toujours pouvait influencer une existence. On ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière ... Une femme n'était qu'un trophée pour le bleuté, un objet qu'il délaissait facilement ... Et pour Starrk, une femme était un être que l'on devait aimer ... Quelle ironie : celle qu'il aimait, il l'avait forcée et maintenant ... Il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais de toute son existence, vu qu'elle était une ennemie ...

Soupirant, il décida de délaisser son petit frère au profit de quelque chose d'autre, décidant de retourner dans ses propres appartements, sauf qu'il se figea en voyant Tousen, juste en face de lui, accompagné de son fraccion, Wonderwice. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il devait se douter du retour de Grimmjow ... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas aller voir directement Aizen ? 

- Alors, il est de retour, lâcha-t-il sur un ton morose. 

- Oui, Tousen-sama, répondit inutilement le Primera.

- C'est parfait, je vais prévenir Aizen-dono. Tu devrais aller te reposer ... Cette journée risque d'être ... Mouvementée ... 

Haussant les sourcils, il vit le noir se détourner pour partir ... Une journée mouvementée ? Pas étonnant, avec le retour de Grimmjow, il risquait d'y avoir beaucoup d'agitation et à plus forte raison que Nnoitra s'était promis de foutre une belle branlée à son "cousin" ! En effet, cette journée risquait d'être plus que mouvementée ... Sauf que Tousen ne parlait pas de "ça" ... Il parlait d'autre chose. Starrk déglutit, se demandant ce que pouvait bien cacher cet homme. 

* * *

Grimmjow se sentait bien dans les sources thermales ... Si bien qu'il faillit se noyer et fut heureux lorsque Byakuya le repêcha, le sortant de l'eau pour lui faire recracher celle qu'il avait avalée par inadvertance. Le bleuté décida de s'accrocher au rebord en soupirant, se disant qu'il aurait dû être moins con et aurait dû accepter les privilèges que lui avait offert la place d'esclave de l'héritier : il n'était plus du tout habitué à cette chaleur étouffante. 

- Grim-kun ! Hurla une voix féminine à l'entrée. Je viens te tenir compagnie !

Quelque chose de non-identifiée avait plongé dans l'eau. Le jeune homme s'était lentement retourné vers le remous et Neliel ne tarda pas à réapparaître, s'accrochant à lui, serrant sa poitrine nue contre son torse. Non ... Elle n'était quand même pas nue ? Si, il semblait que si ... Hé bien ... Depuis quand elle était aussi ouverte ? Lui lançant un regard froid, elle lui sourit avec amusement avant de reporter son attention vers le ténébreux. 

- J'ai aussi ramené de la compagnie pour vous ! Assura-t-elle. 

En effet, c'était le cas : à l'entrée, Hallibel et ses fracciones entraient, une serviette nouée autour de leurs hanches. Elles finirent par se glisser dans l'eau et par curiosité, le bleuté se tourna vers son ami qui fixait avec indifférence les femmes ... Non ... Ce n'était pas possible ... Le Sexta passa une main devant le visage du ténébreux qui se tourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils ... Quoi ? Y'avait cinq nanas super bien foutues devant lui et ... Il les regardait à peine ? 

- Tu serais pas homo ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Pardon ? Lâcha Byakuya en haussant les sourcils. 

- M'enfin, t'as vu les nanas qui sont devant nous ? Regarde Neliel ! Elle est pas magnifique ? Et Hallibel ? Une perle d'orient ! 

Le noble déchu regarda les nommées. La Secunda s'était même levée ... Il continuait à les regarder avec indifférence ... Laissant septique Grimmjow qui eut peur de se relever, pour le coup ... En fait, il savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire : se lever pour partir ou bien rester et ... Et quoi ? ... 

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne leur saute pas dessus que je suis homo, fit remarquer le ténébreux. 

- J'pige pas, comment tu fais pour être aussi stoïque ? Demanda Grimmjow. 

- Peut-être que je ne suis plus aussi irrésistible qu'avant ! Soupira Neliel en s'asseyant sur le bord, en croisant les jambes. 

- Non, je vous rassure, vous êtes parfaite, assura Byakuya. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas capable d'aimer à nouveau une femme ... 

Grimmjow se souvint de la tombe de cette femme et de la statuette mortuaire qu'il se trimbalait. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux comme cet homme l'avait été un jour, parce que c'était le cas : le visage de Byakuya était marqué par la tristesse, celle qu'il éprouvait en repensant à cette femme. Pouvoir éprouver un sentiment pareil, c'était incroyable, non ? En tous cas, cela sembla charmer Neliel vu qu'elle replongea dans l'eau pour s'accrocher au ténébreux, se collant contre lui sans la moindre pudeur.

- Tu es magnifique ! Avoua-t-elle franchement. S'il n'y avait pas Grimmjow, je te croquerais ! ... Tiens, mais pourquoi je ne le fais pas ? 

- Peut-être parce qu'Aizen-dono les attend ! Grogna une voix à l'entrée. Grimmjow ! Dépêche-toi ! Il t'attend ! 

Le bleuté soupira en se tournant vers son cousin. Il nota son air renfrogné et se dit qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ce qu'il éprouvait pour la Secunda. Bah, c'était pas son problème ! Il n'avait qu'à réussir à la vaincre et puis la posséder ... Il frémit en se souvenant que c'était ce qui lui était arrivé à lui : être vaincu par un adversaire et devoir subir ses assauts ... Il pria pour que jamais elle ne perde face à lui !

Il finit par sortir de l'eau, prenant la serviette pour pouvoir se sécher et entendit des sifflements impressionnés. Se tournant, il vit les fracciones d'Hallibel le dévorer littéralement du regard. Il se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'elles agissaient de la sorte avec lui. 

- Dis-moi, c'est une putain de cicatrice ça ! Nota Apache. 

- J'ai hâte de découvrir comment t'as fait pour l'avoir ! Avoua Mira-Rosa. Une homme tel que toi avec une telle blessure ... C'est tellement ...

- Sexy ! Acheva Sun-Sun. 

Les trois femmes soupirèrent. Le bleuté décida de les ignorer pour le moment, voyant que le Quinta était en train de perdre patience. Il s'activa donc à s'habiller et fut heureux de pouvoir remettre une tenue de son pays : une chemise et un pantalon en soie. Il enfila par dessus une veste plus épaisse ... Étrangement, cela lui faisait bizarre de retrouver une telle tenue après avoir vécu autant de temps dans des kimono, portant des hakama, ses mouvements étaient moins dérangés par le tissu des manches trop larges.

Byakuya fit de même, sortant de l'eau, se séchant pour enfiler le kimono qu'avait amené le serviteur. Les filles n'hésitèrent pas à les observer. Même si cela ne gêna pas Grimmjow d'être ainsi observé, il se dit qu'il allait devoir surveiller ses arrières ... Enfin, disons plutôt ses "avants" ... Et ceux de son ami ! Ce mec risquait bien de se faire bloquer, violer et ... Ha non, finalement, c'était impossible : il était suffisamment fort pour se défendre, cela même face à la Secunda ! 

Prêts, ils suivirent tous deux Nnoitra qui grogna quelques mots inaudibles, en voulant sans doute à Neliel de s'intéresser à tout le monde, sauf à lui ! Du moins, le croyait-il ... Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils jouaient tous deux au chat et à la souris, du point de vue de Grimmjow : ils avaient tous deux de l'attirance l'un envers l'autre, mais Nnoitra était une saleté de type qui n'admettrait jamais pouvoir éprouver des sentiments et Neliel ne supportait pas l'idée de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Ils étaient dans une impasse qui les forçait tous deux à montrer de la haine plutôt que de l'amour ... 

C'était tout de même bizarre, non ? Le Sexta s'était rendu compte de cet état de fait à cause de l'étrange relation qu'il entretenait avec Ichigo ... L'héritier lui assurait l'aimer et pourtant, il le forçait ... Le Quinta aimait la Secunda, mais ne tentait que de la forcer ... Il n'arriverait à rien ainsi, à moins qu'elle ne décide de céder ... A moins qu'il se fasse plus délicat ... Et si le rouquin avait été plus délicat avec lui ? Que se serait-il passé ?

- Tiens, Grimmjow-kun, tu m'as l'air très pensif, nota Aizen, le sortant de ses rêveries. 

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans la salle des trônes ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais était sûr d'une chose : il avait oublié les bonnes manières ! Il finit par s'incliner et releva son visage vers son seigneur qui le scrutait de son regard noisette. 

- Alors, comment s'est passée ta "captivité" ? Demanda le brun avec intérêt. 

- Ai-je réellement besoin de vous en parler ? Répliqua le Sexta. 

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes et bien qu'il venait de faire preuve d'une forte arrogance, personne ne lui dit quoi que ce soit ... Pas même Tousen, alors que celui-ci était toujours le premier à le remettre à sa place. C'était presque ... Inquiétant ... 

- Comment se fait-t-il qu'un homme tel que toi accepte si facilement de devenir l'amant de l'héritier de notre ennemi ? Finit-il par dire.

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha le bleuté sur un ton grave. Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous jamais parlé de Kurosaki Ichigo comme "potentiellement dangereux" ? 

Aizen parut surpris, le sourire doux et nonchalant qui marquait habituellement son visage disparut totalement. Il attendait une explication. Grimmjow se décida à la lui fournir clairement en ouvrant sa chemise, dévoilant la cicatrice qui lui avait été si "gracieusement" offerte par Kurosaki. Le Seigneur du Shu observa la marque quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui t'a fait ça, lâcha-t-il sur un ton froid. Comment aurait-il pu ... 

- Peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas aussi "quelconque" que ce que t'imaginais ! Le coupa le bleuté. Pour faire court, on s'est affronté tous les deux et après près d'une heure, il a réussit à m'avoir ! Comme tu t'en doutes, j'lui ai tapé dans l'œil et il a décidé de faire de moi son esclave ! C'était même le deal : si j'le battais, j'repartais tranquille, si j'perdais, j'devenais sa "chose" ! 

- Cela ne t'a pas empêché de t'enfuir ...

- J'ai jamais promis de rester à ses côtés ! Si j'ai pas accepté d'entrer dans ta couche, c'est sûrement pas pour entrer dans la sienne !

- Pourtant, d'après ce qui se dit, tu étais considéré comme son amant. 

- Bien sûr qu'il me baisait ! Tu crois que tous les hommes sont aussi patients que toi ? Il m'a pris une bonne vingtaine de fois !

Le regard du brun brilla étrangement. Il sut qu'il l'avait mécontenté mais c'était lui seul qui avait cherché cette situation : c'était lui qui l'interrogeait sur cette affaire et si les réponses lui déplaisaient, il ne fallait pas qu'il aille plus loin ! Grimmjow referma sa chemise, continuant d'observer l'homme devant lui, se demandant s'il n'allait pas devoir surveiller ses agissements. 

- Et vous, vous êtes Kuchiki Byakuya, déclara Aizen en reportant son attention sur le ténébreux.

- Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez "Asura Byakuya", reprit ce dernier. 

- La jeune fille qui est arrivée avec vous est votre petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ? 

Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle ? Qu'il se méfie de Byakuya, c'était compréhensible, mais de Rukia ? Non, c'était comme de l'intérêt personnel ... Pourtant, cet homme avait une très nette préférence pour les hommes, non ? Ha ! C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Habituellement, il ne faisait jamais rien à la légère et tout était toujours calculé !

- J'aimerais la rencontrer, avoua Aizen. 

* * *

Byakuya resta de marbre face à cette requête. Il avait une étrange impression, un malaise fort qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus alors que le regard brun de cet homme était posé sur lui, tentant de l'évaluer. Le ténébreux regretta le fait d'avoir laissé son arme dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas lui qui était en danger, ça, il en avait parfaitement conscience ... Mais pourquoi Rukia encourrait-elle le moindre risque ? Cela n'avait pas de sens !

- Je suis désolé, elle doit être en train de dormir, déclara-t-il finalement. Nous avons eu un long voyage et elle doit se reposer. 

- Dommage, j'aimerais vite m'entretenir avec elle, insista l'homme avec un sourire peu rassurant.

- Je peux peut-être vous informer de ses origines, mais elle n'est qu'une simple paysanne ! Assura Byakuya. 

- Oui, je sais cela : elle a perdu ses parents il y a quelques années et sa grande sœur a pris soin d'elle, elles sont toutes deux allées à la capitale du Han en espérant trouver un refuge ... Rien de bien notable si ce n'est le fait qu'elle ait croisé le chemin d'Urahara Kisuke. 

En quoi le fait qu'elle ait croisé le chemin de cet homme pouvait jouer ? Ce n'était qu'un simple gérant de Sakaba ! Rien de plus ...

- Ce n'était qu'un tenancier de Sakaba, souffla-t-il. 

- Urahara Kisuke est également l'unique homme pouvant créer le Hogyoku ! Avoua franchement le brun. Savez-vous ce qu'est le "Hogyoku" ?

Le noble déchu resta incertain, jetant un regard interrogatif à Grimmjow qui semblait choqué, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à cela ... Quant à ceux qui l'entouraient, les autres Espada, ils semblaient indifférents face à cette scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- A quoi cela me servirait-il de savoir ça ? Demanda-t-il. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vu Urahara Kisuke, je ne lui ai même jamais parlé directement ...

- Le Hogyoku est la "Perle de la Destruction" aussi appelé "Joyau de l'Annihilation" ... Je pense que cet homme, qui a su créer cette "chose" ... L'a dissimulée dans le corps de cette jeune fille ...

- Dissimulée dans le corps de Rukia ? Comment ça ?

- Je veux ... Cette "Perle" ... Il me la faut si je veux obtenir toute la puissance dont j'ai besoin pour écraser la famille Kurosaki et tous ses partisans.

- Comment comptez-vous la récupérer ?

Le regard d'Aizen le fixa. Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse ... Il la connaissait déjà : il comptait la tuer ... Il comptait tuer sa petite sœur ! La dernière preuve de l'existence d'Hisana !

- Vous n'êtes pas sûr qu'elle la possède, souffla-t-il.

- Je le saurai très vite, assura en réponse le brun.

Le ténébreux se figea en observant cet homme, ne sachant plus quoi dire, ni comment réagir ... Il se fichait pas mal de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, il avait déjà pris sa décision ... Jamais il n'aurait dû suivre Grimmjow ! ... Cette perspective était terrifiante : cela signifiait qu'ils ne pourraient trouver de refuge nulle part ... Rejetés par le Han, en danger au Shu ... Où pouvaient-ils aller ? Où seraient-ils en sécurité ? ... La réponse était : "nulle part" ...

Byakuya tourna les talons, repoussant violemment cette idée désagréable, envahi par l'envie de protéger sa petite sœur. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il fallait qu'il quitte rapidement le palais ! Ici, elle serait en danger ... Dans ce pays, elle serait en danger ...Partout ... Ne pas y penser ... Ne surtout pas penser à cet avenir pourtant peu réjouissant et penser au présent : il n'avait qu'un seul objectif ... Protéger sa petite sœur !

- Aizen-dono ne t'a pas autorisé à partir ! Lâcha un grand mec chauve à la peau mate, sa main se posant sur la garde de son sabre recourbé.

- Otez-vous de mon chemin ! Répliqua le noble déchu sur un ton froid, le regard empli de menace.

Il n'était peut-être pas armé, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un être totalement inoffensif, au contraire ! Acculé comme une bête, il était sûr de pouvoir surpasser n'importe qui dans cette pièce et savait avoir des avantages considérables. Pour lui, la priorité était tout de même de rejoindre Rukia ! Le sabre commença à être dégainé, alors il n'hésita pas une seconde à utiliser le Shunpo pour se retrouver derrière le géant. Il entendit quelques hoquets de surprise alors que sa main se posait contre le dos de l'homme.

- Hado no Ichi : Sho ! Lâcha-t-il.

L'homme eut juste le temps de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule avant d'être propulsé au loin. Des ordres furent lancés, plusieurs katana furent dégainés, mais lui décida de rejoindre au plus vite Rukia. Ils ne pouvaient assurément pas rester ici ! Utilisant plusieurs fois le Shunpo pour rejoindre sa petite sœur, il n'hésita pas une seconde à pénétrer dans la chambre, essoufflé par cette fuite à travers les couloirs de ce palais. Dès qu'il fit coulisser la porte, il constata que Rukia n'était plus seule : il y avait deux jeunes femmes avec elle, une blonde et une brune ...

Aucune des deux ne s'attendait à son retour, cela se lisait clairement sur leurs visages, quant à la jeune fille, elle semblait surprise et ne se doutait probablement pas du danger qui pesait sur ses maigres épaules. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à se saisir de sa lame pour la dégainer et la diriger vers les deux femmes qui se reculèrent en faisant de même. Rukia se leva pour aller derrière son frère, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

- Oniisan ! Lâcha-t-elle, paniquée.

- Prends nos affaires, on s'en va ! Lui dit-il sur un ton morose.

Elle ne posa pas de question, se contentant de prendre leur sac qui contenait les rares objets auxquels ils tenaient et le sabre avec lequel elle avait appris. Rejoignant la porte, ils sortirent de la pièce. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer, essayant de trouver une solution pour échapper à ce nouveau type d'ennemi ... Au bout du couloir, ils tombèrent sur Grimmjow. Le ténébreux se stoppa, gardant sa sœur derrière lui avant de constater que le jeune homme ne serait sûrement pas une menace : il semblait essoufflé, preuve qu'il avait utilisé le Shunpo ... Il apprenait vite, mais tout cela était encore trop frais, il lui faudrait quelques semaines de pratique pour maitriser cette technique que lui avait appris Byakuya ...

- Je ne savais pas ! Lâcha-t-il en se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. J'vous jure que j'savais pas ! Jamais ... Jamais je vous aurais amenés ici si ...

- Oniisan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Rukia.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Grimmjow-kun, je ne t'en veux pas ... Assura le noble déchu. Prends soin de toi ...

Ils reprirent leur chemin, la jeune fille se tournant pour observer le bleuté ... Le ténébreux se désola pour lui : il n'avait cherché qu'à les protéger, rien de plus ... Et voilà qu'il les mettait tous deux en danger de mort ... Non, en fait, la vérité était que Byakuya n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir : même si le Sexta ne se battait pas contre lui, tous les autres le feraient ...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'entrée du palais où il ne fut même pas surpris d'être accueilli par les Espada, chacun ayant dégainé leurs armes, tous prêts à en découdre avec lui qui était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour protéger sa sœur ! Même s'il devait y perdre la vie !

- Oniisan, gémit Rukia, terrifiée.

- Reste près de moi ! Ordonna-t-il en se mettant en garde.

La seconde suivante, le combat débuta. Son adversaire fut le Quarta qui n'hésita pas une seconde à croiser le fer avec lui. Il était extrêmement rapide, mais Byakuya ne se laissa nullement dominer par le jeune homme qui manquait tout de même d'expérience ... Il ne fut pas le seul à constater cette différence de force, vu qu'il sentit derrière lui quelqu'un. Il dut utiliser le Shunpo pour éviter d'être touché de plein fouet.

- Aaroniero, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Hurla Neliel.

- Tais-toi ! Répliqua le jeune homme nommé. Aizen-dono nous a ordonné de lui apporter cette fille ... Alors on la lui apportera ! Au diable la dignité d'un duel "équitable" !

- Ouais, on le massacre et on retourne à nos occupations ! Lâcha Nnoitra sur un ton sinistre.

Le géant envoya sur lui son étrange lame qui s'allongea. Il dut utiliser le shunpo pour l'esquiver, sauf que le tranchant d'une autre lame le cueillit : celle d'Ulquiorra qui le frôla au bras. Trois contre un ? C'était lâche ... Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à mieux. Il utilisa le shunpo encore une fois pour s'écarter, retournant auprès de sa sœur dont les yeux étaient emplis de crainte. Elle avait la garde de son sabre levée, mais semblait prendre conscience de la différence entre elle et leurs opposants. Hallibel et Neliel auraient pu toutes deux s'en prendre à elle tout comme Starrk d'ailleurs, mais ces trois là restaient en retrait, observant le duel d'un regard attristé.

La seconde suivante, le noble déchu reportait son attention sur ses adversaires. Il dut faire face au Quarta qui frappa violemment sa lame contre celle de Byakuya. Il eut du mal à la soutenir : il était empli d'une force incroyable ce jeune homme ... Et possédait une puissante force de caractère, il en fallait pour pouvoir saisir une arme tranchante à main nue ! Écarquillant les yeux, il sentit venir plus qu'il ne vit l'attaque qu'était en train de lui porter Nnoitra, lui envoyant sa lame ...

* * *

La jeune fille avait hurlé de peur et après, il y avait eu un silence ... Un incroyable silence alors que du sang gouttait sur le sol ... Le sang de Grimmjow qui avait stoppé la lame avec un katana parfait en tout point, ce qui surprenait grandement Starrk qui se demandait où son frère avait pu trouver une telle lame ... Le sang provenait de sa main qui serrait si fort la garde de son arme, qu'il se blessait lui-même ...

- Grimmjow-kun ? Souffla le ténébreux, aussi surpris que tous les autres.

- J'me l'étais promis ! Grogna-t-il. Je m'étais promis de protéger ta sœur !

- Grimmjow ! Lâcha la voix froide d'Aizen.

Tout le monde se figea dans la seconde et les regards se tournèrent vers la terrasse où se tenait leur seigneur. Son regard sombre brillait clairement de menace, mais il ne trouvait pas les yeux du bleuté vu que celui-ci continuait d'haleter en serrant son arme, tremblant de sentiments divers qui semblaient s'entrechoquer dans son esprit torturé. Depuis quand pouvait-il être torturé à ce point ? C'était incroyable ... Lui ... Le guerrier déchainé, celui qui semait le Chaos et la Mort sur son passage ...

- Que fais-tu, Grimmjow ? Insista la voix mielleuse du brun.

En le voyant ainsi, Starrk repensa à la première fois où il avait vu le jeune homme. Il avait été accueilli par le Marquis des terres qu'il avait alors abordées. A une dizaine de kilomètres, il y avait une bataille qui faisait rage. Le Marquis lui avait dit de ne rien craindre : son fils vaincrait leur ennemi, même s'il devait être le dernier sur le champ de bataille. Cela avait été le cas ... Le fils était bien rentré victorieux ... Son épée à la main, ses vêtements maculés de sang, un sourire carnassier au coin de ses lèvres et tenant à la main les têtes des chefs ennemis ...

Une scène qui avait profondément choqué le Primera : c'était son petit frère qui avait posé dans le plat de son père les têtes ... Son sourire continuant de marquer son visage ... Lui qui pourtant était encore très jeune ... Il venait de prouver qu'il était capable de tuer en éprouvant un sentiment jouissif, vu qu'il avait ajouté avec amusement :

"J'espère qu'il y aura vite quelqu'un d'autre pour t'énerver, papa !"

Et là ... En cet instant précis ... Grimmjow ne se battait pas pour le plaisir ... Mais parce qu'il voulait protéger quelqu'un ... Était-ce réellement possible ? Est-ce que son petit frère pouvait faire une telle chose ? C'était le cas ! Il était en train de risquer sa vie en s'interposant ! Deux contre neuf, ils n'avaient aucune chance ! Alors pourquoi essayait-il ? Il était devenu fou à cause de sa captivité ?

- Grimmjow-kun, lâche ton arme ! Ordonna Starrk. Si tu t'écartes maintenant, tu seras peut-être pardonné.

- Jamais ! Hurla-t-il de rage. Je m'suis promis de la protéger ! Je l'ai ramené ici pour ça ! Pas pour qu'on la crève à cause d'une "perle" de merde !

- Grimmjow, si tu continues de protéger cet homme et cette femme, tu seras considéré comme un ennemi ! Annonça froidement Aizen.

- Alors vas-y ! Considère-moi comme un ennemi ! J'le suis ! Je suis ton ennemi ! Je suis l'ennemi de tous les hommes et femmes qui oseront lever la main sur Asura Rukia ! Je crèverai hommes, femmes et enfants ! Quiconque osera mettre en danger sa vie !

Le bleuté disparut, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Starrk, qui le retrouva facilement vu qu'il était juste devant la jeune fille. Bientôt, le ténébreux le rejoignit et le Primera eut l'impression que deux murs s'étaient formés pour protéger la jeune fille qui semblait surprise, mais heureuse ...

- Je vais tous vous tuer ! Menaça Grimmjow.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, répliqua le brun sur un ton morne. Espadas, capturez-les et n'hésitez pas à utiliser la force si cela est nécessaire ! Tranchez-leur les membres si cela est nécessaire ! Je les veux vivants ...

Il n'était pas dur de deviner quel traitement il réservait à Grimmjow ... Il avait toujours rêvé de l'avoir… C'était l'occasion rêvée ! L'idée de savoir que le bleuté avait pu appartenir à un autre devait le faire enrager : lui qui s'était montré si patient, voilà qu'il n'avait pas pu être le premier à se loger dans la chair de cet homme !

L'affrontement reprit de plus belle, Yammy et Somarie y prenant part. Chacun se déchainait alors que Starrk restait figé, n'ayant même pas dégainé son arme, n'étant pas du genre à adhérer à ce genre de combat immoral et indigne du nom de sa mère ! Il se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place ... Son petit frère ... C'était son petit frère ... Celui qu'il avait toujours renié, celui qu'il avait toujours haï ... Celui qu'il avait toujours protégé dans l'ombre et là, il ne se sentait pas capable de le protéger. Au contraire ... Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le sortir de la merde dans laquelle il s'était foutu ...

Tourner les talons et partir ? Rester et regarder la défaite inévitable des jeunes hommes ? ... Prendre part au combat ? ... Mais pour aider qui ? ... Aider les Espada ? Aider leur ennemi ? ... Son demi frère ... Sa chair, son sang ... Et s'il intervenait, que pouvait-il faire exactement ? Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : même à trois contre tous les autres, ils n'avaient aucune chance ! ... Si ce n'était la fuite ...

Il les avait vu faire : tous les deux pouvaient se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable ... Alors, peut-être que fuir était la solution ?

Starrk fut surpris : il avait fait son choix ... C'était de trahir Aizen au profil de son propre frère ... C'était pas croyable ça ... Lui qui était si fidèle, voilà qu'il flanchait complètement pour un imbécile ! C'était tellement ironique ! Un sourire marqua son visage alors qu'il se préparait, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'expliquer, mais c'était justement ce qui leur permettrait de s'enfuir !

Se précipitant vers la jeune fille qui ne jouissait d'aucune protection, il fut surpris de pouvoir la soulever aussi facilement : elle était comme une plume délicate entre ses mains, avec laquelle il était en train de fuir. Il entendit Grimmjow hurler son nom, mais décida de ne pas s'arrêter là. Il arriva aux montures. Il déposa la jeune fille et monta sur le cheval. Le regard du brun se posa sur Tousen qui se trouvait juste à côté de son Seigneur ... Une journée mouvementée ? C'était plutôt l'apocalypse qui se pointait là ! Il était en train de foutre en l'air sa vie pour un connard de première !

Tirant sur les rênes, il fit faire un tour à sa monture et s'élança sans la moindre hésitation vers la sortie du palais, conscient qu'il faisait une belle connerie, mais continuant de sourire de façon stupide ...

* * *

Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Grimmjow le premier ... Il fut cependant celui qui réagit le plus vite vu qu'il s'élança à la poursuite du Primera, vite suivi par Byakuya, plantant leurs adversaires là alors que les pauvres cherchaient toujours à comprendre ... Le bleuté continuait d'essayer de donner un sens à cet acte, mais il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la situation : Starrk était-il un ami ou un ennemi ? C'était ce qui l'avait forcé à poursuivre le Primera, utilisant le Shunpo pour tenter de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible l'homme, sauf qu'il flancha ...

D'après Byakuya, utiliser trop souvent le shunpo pouvait comporter de grands risques lorsqu'on ne le maitrisait pas ... Surtout pour le corps. Il faillit s'effondrer au sol, mais ne posa qu'un genou à terre avant qu'une poigne ne le saisisse par la taille pour l'aider à se relever. C'était le noble déchu qui essaya par la suite de l'entrainer plus loin. Même s'il était mal en point, il ne lâcha pas pour autant son arme, resserrant sa main dessus en grimaçant de douleur.

Au bout d'un moment, le noble déchu se stoppa et Grimmjow releva le visage pour voir Starrk, pied à terre. La seconde suivante, le bleuté essayait de lui faire face, mais il ne réussit même pas à l'atteindre vu qu'il tomba à terre, épuisé ...

- Ca va, je ne lui ferai rien à cette gamine ! Assura l'ébène dans un soupir. Tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais lui faire du mal ?

Il releva difficilement le visage vers l'homme. C'était clair qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'en prendre à une innocente personne ... Mais, dans ce cas ...

- Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi tu fous en l'air ta vie ?

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Répliqua froidement Starrk.

Ce mec qui, habituellement, suivait une logique imparable ... Semblait être devenu un autre homme ... C'était tout de même bizarre. Le bleuté se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec cette jeune fille qu'il avait réussi à capturer et qui s'était enfuie pour disparaître quelque part ...

- Tu es dans un de ces états ! Soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant devant lui. C'est quoi cette technique de merde que tu me sors ? Si tu ne la maitrises pas, ne la sors pas !

- Je devais la protéger, avoua Grimmjow.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ?

- Non, j'ai démoli leurs vies paisibles dans ce joli petit village ... J'allais pas être la cause de sa mort en plus ! ...

Un braillement se fit entendre. L'espace de quelques secondes, le bleuté crut que c'était les autres qui les avaient retrouvés, mais ce n'était que Pantera qui les avait suivis, excité par le combat et animé par le besoin de suivre son maître. La belle bête n'avait pas de selle, bien sûr ... Mais cela fit sourire le jeune homme à terre qui fut heureux de revoir encore une foi sa monture.

- Il faut qu'on s'éloigne au maximum du palais, fit remarquer le Primera. Ce n'est qu'une question de minute avant qu'ils nous retrouvent ... Tu peux te lever ?

- Non, il ne peut pas ! Répondit pour lui Byakuya, prenant l'initiative de le prendre sur ses épaules. Idiot ! Je t'avais dit que ta limite était moins de dix !

Il fut déposé sur le cheval, son esprit chancelant alors que son arme tomba au sol.

- Prenez ma sœur, je vous suis avec eux deux !

- Vous êtes sûr que Pantera acceptera ?

- Il n'est pas commode, mais doit bien comprendre que son maître est en danger ! Il vous suivra ...

Le bleuté voyait trouble, mais comprit que le ténébreux récupérait son arme avant de monter lui aussi sur le cheval ...

La cavale sembla reprendre de plus belle ...

* * *

Ils avaient trouvé une petite grotte creusée par la mer dans la roche sur une plage rocailleuse. Ce n'était pas une cachette qu'ils pourraient utiliser longtemps, mais c'était acceptable en attendant que Grimmjow reprenne conscience. Le jeune homme avait été installé dans un coin et Rukia le veillait, surveillant son état alors que Byakuya et Starrk surveillaient l'extérieur de la grotte. Heureusement que leurs deux montures étaient calmes : plusieurs fois, ils entendirent des hommes au sommet, mais aucun ne descendit pour vérifier, se disant que la marée haute les délogeraient ... Forcément ...

Le noble déchu jeta un coup d'œil à leur allié qui était bien des leurs ... Mais il avait du mal à comprendre ce revirement de situation : cet homme avait suivi toute sa vie Aizen Sosuke, alors pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Sûrement pas pour lui ... Et sûrement pas pour sa petite sœur, même si elle était innocente. Au mieux, cela aurait pu expliquer son inactivité pendant l'affrontement, mais qu'il décide d'agir ainsi ?

- Vous ne voulez réellement pas m'expliquer les raisons qui vous ont poussées à faire ce choix ? Finit-il par dire.

Le Primera ... Ou plutôt ex-Primera, se tourna vers lui pour l'évaluer de son regard. Il finit par se frotter la nuque en jetant un coup d'œil à Grimmjow.

- Pouvez-vous garder un secret jusque dans votre tombe ? Demanda-t-il en retour.

- Oui, je le peux.

- Cet homme, c'est mon petit frère ... Il est donc normal que je le protège, non ?

- Votre frère ? Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un frère ... Il m'avait parlé d'un cousin mais ...

- Il ne le sait pas et j'aimerais bien qu'il ne le sache jamais ! Quand j'étais petit, notre mère est morte en lui donnant naissance, alors j'ai refusé de prendre soin de lui. On l'a laissé sur place ... Il n'a jamais su qu'il avait des racines dans ce pays ... Il ne le saura jamais !

Voilà donc pourquoi Grimmjow possédait un grand potentiel : il venait de ces terres. Même s'il assurait venir d'une autre culture, le sang des samouraïs coulait dans ses veines. Il était un des leurs ... Peut-être plus dangereux vu qu'il n'était pas accoutumé à leurs idée à eux ! Un petit sourire marqua le visage du ténébreux qui reporta son attention sur la mer dont les vagues se rapprochaient de plus en plus. D'ici une à deux heures, ils devraient se déplacer pour trouver un autre lieu où se réfugier ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Murmura-t-il pensivement.

- Ca, j'en ai aucune idée ! Avoua franchement Starrk. On ne peut assurément pas se tourner vers Aizen Sosuke, il voudra notre mort à tous ... Aller au Han serait stupide, vu que vous êtes recherchés et que je suis le Primera ... C'est dur d'admettre ça, mais ... Je crois bien qu'on est foutu !

C'était le mot qui convenait à la situation ... Sans lieu où se réfugier, ils ne pouvaient espérer mieux qu'une vie de fugitifs. Un jour, forcément, ils finiraient par être retrouvés et emprisonnés ... Au Shu comme au Han, Rukia serait exécutée et eux ? Cela dépendait de qui les attraperait en premier !

Les deux hommes se mirent instantanément sur le qui-vive lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un approcher. Se réfugiant plus profondément dans la grotte, la jeune fille serra le bleuté contre elle tandis qu'ils se tenaient prêts à attaquer. Ils n'étaient que deux ... Ce n'était pas bien beaucoup pour eux deux ... Mais en réalité, ils ne ressemblaient pas à ces hommes qui s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite, au contraire.

- Hé, attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna un des deux hommes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne devines pas ! Répliqua l'autre avec amusement. Allez, viens par là ! Ces derniers temps, avec tout le travail que m'donne l'autre, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de toi !

Ces voix ressemblaient plus à des voix de deux gamins complotant pour faire un mauvais coup qu'autre chose… Il ne semblait pas être le seul à penser cela vu que Starrk lui lança un coup d'œil, cherchant son conseil.

- Non, attends, c'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de truc ! Assura le premier, sa voix paraissant étrangement paniquée.

- J'aime quand tu fais le prude, Hisagi-chan ! Chantonna le second sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Cette phrase fit perdre à Byakuya l'envie de les attaquer. Il venait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait ... Un couple ... C'était un couple qui cherchait simplement un endroit discret pour pouvoir ... Faire la chose, rien de plus ! Après avoir vécu traqué comme une bête et devant encore une fois se cacher, il trouvait cela vraiment amusant ... Découvert par un couple qui ne voulait qu'assouvir son désir ...

Ils apparurent à leurs regards. L'un des deux hommes était un homme avec une longue chevelure rouge, tatoué sur les bras et sur le front tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules et portant trois cicatrices sur le visage. Ce fut ce dernier qui nota la présence des autres. Il repoussa son amant avant que celui-ci ne puisse capturer ses lèvres. Le cramoisi finit par hausser les sourcils et se tourna vers les personnes les entourant tous deux. Il resta inactif quelques secondes avant de se frotter la nuque, l'air gêné.

- Désolé, on savait pas que c'était occupé ! Lâcha-t-il avec un rire. Vous croyez que vous en avez pour longtemps ?

- Ren-chan ! Hurla quelqu'un à l'entrée de la grotte. Au secours ! Il y a Ken-chan qui veut me violer !

Le nouvel arrivant n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se jeter sur le cramoisi. C'était un homme avec une chevelure argentée qui paraissait plutôt maigre. Chancelant, il trébucha et entraina le plus jeune qui eut un cri de panique en faisant de grands moulinets. Il ne put cependant pas empêcher leur chute et tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol. Le cadet finit par repousser son aîné en grognant fortement.

- "Ken-chan", hein ? C'est lequel des deux ?

- En fait, c'est les deux ! Avoua l'argenté avec un sourire idiot. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi, hein ? Je n'aimerais pas devoir subir une double pénétra ...

La main du plus jeune s'était posée sur la bouche de l'autre alors que de la deuxième, il montrait Rukia. La pauvre jeune fille était devenue rouge de honte. Byakuya, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop comment réagir : ce n'était pas de mauvaises personnes ... Les attaquer alors que la plupart d'entre eux ne semblait pas capables de se battre, paraissait totalement sournois et sans fondement !

Lorsque deux hommes aux allures de guerriers apparurent, il fut sur le point de revoir ses priorités : les deux étaient foutrement bien foutus. Ils devaient savoir se servir de leurs poings et tous deux étaient bien armés ! D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes garçons aussi l'étaient. Tous deux dégainèrent leurs armes, le cramoisi repoussant l'argenté pour se mettre devant lui, le protégeant clairement ...

- Hé bien, en voilà une impasse ! Lâcha la géante masse de muscles. Qu'est-c'que c'est qu'ça ?

- Des œuvres d'arts ! Assura l'argenté, le regard brillant étrangement. Je peux les manger ?

- Ca alors, si j'avais cru un jour voir un tel mélange de genre, soupira le décoloré en les regardant tour à tour. Le Primera, le Sexta et Kuchiki Byakuya ?

* * *

Finalement, personne ne s'était jeté sur les autres. Ils s'étaient calmés pour s'installer et parler tranquillement : Starrk et Byakuya étant en minorité tandis que l'espace restreint annulait l'avantage du nombre, cela les aurait obligés à les attaquer un à un. Prendre le risque de voir Grimmjow et Rukia se faire blesser était hors de question !

C'était tout de même étonnant de savoir que cet homme les connaissait presque tous ... Cela avait surpris Starrk et Byakuya ... Comme la plupart d'entre eux. L'un des deux plus jeunes sembla devenir incroyablement hostile à l'encontre de Starrk.

- Vous êtes quoi au juste pour vous cacher comme des bêtes dans cette grotte ? Demanda le géant balafré.

- On cherchait un coin intime pour pouvoir faire certaines choses, répliqua l'ex-Primera sur la défensive.

- Un noble de la cour de Kurosaki avec deux Espadas et une gamine ? Répliqua le décoloré avec un froncement de sourcils.

- J'peux participer ? Demanda l'argenté qui semblait en état d'ébriété avancé. Ho, le p'tit couple a trop pratiqué ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse aller trop loin, l'autre décoloré le retint, le serrant contre lui en continuant de les observer avec attention. Ils avaient décidés de baisser les armes, mais pas de devenir de véritables amis, au contraire. Ils avaient juste envie d'éviter de s'entretuer, sauf qu'avec ce gars complètement saoul, c'était dur de parler sérieusement. Il le prouva lorsqu'il tenta de passer derrière son protecteur pour s'approcher de ses nouvelles "proies" ...

Le décoloré grogna en plaquant l'homme au sol, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, laissant sceptique Starrk qui se dit qu'ainsi, ça ferait un adversaire de moins en cas de pépin, sauf qu'il avait l'impression que tout cela ne servait à rien ... Mine de rien, l'autre semblait assez fort pour les foutre à terre. Mieux valait ne pas perdre la dominance avec ce genre de mec !

- On va parler sérieusement ! Gronda l'homme. Pas la peine de nous prendre pour des imbéciles ! Vous êtes des fugitifs ? Vous avez fait quoi au juste ? Vous avez pactisé avec la maison des Kurosaki ? Vous êtes des traitres ?

- A quoi cela pourrait-il vous avancer de le savoir ? Répliqua Byakuya.

- Curiosité. Vous devriez peut-être pas rester dans l'coin : vous pourriez tomber sur des personnes avec de mauvaises intentions ...

- Comme vous ? Demanda Starrk, resserrant la garde de son katana.

- Ouais, parfaitement ! Comme moi !

- Kenpachi, je te préviens : je ne te serai pas d'une grande aide contre ces deux là ! Déclara le décoloré.

- C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'abandonner si vite ...

- Je sais juste à qui tu veux t'attaquer, c'est tout ... Entre un noble et un Espada, j'ai l'impression que tu te débrouilleras mieux sans moi ...

- Vous êtes des marchands d'esclave, c'est cela ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Oui et lui, c'est mon esclave à moi ! Lâcha l'argenté en s'accrochant au décoloré. Sauf que d'habitude, c'est moi qui le domine et pas le contraire ! D'ailleurs, tu vas voir ce soir ... Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ...

L'ancien Espada se tourna vers son ami qui semblait très intéressé par cette information ...

- Quand comptez-vous retourner au Wei ? Questionna-t-il.

- Ha, ouais, je vois, sourit le géant en se tournant vers l'argenté qui chantonnait étrangement. On doit y aller prochainement ! Pourquoi, tu comptes venir avec nous ? Désolé, mais le voyage est pas gratuit ...

- Combien est-ce que je vaux ?

L'ex-Espada haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers l'homme qui semblait très sérieux ... Il comptait se "vendre" ?

- Votre situation doit être bien grave pour en arriver à ça, nota Kenpachi.

- Pas tant que ça, nous pourrions aussi bien nous tourner vers le Han, lâcha en retour le ténébreux.

C'était du bluff, bien sûr ... Peut-être que ça pouvait marcher ?

Un rire s'éleva de la gorge de l'argenté. Sur le coup, Starrk eut l'impression qu'il ne subissait plus les effets néfastes de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il pointa son doigt sur Grimmjow et Rukia.

- Celui-ci est un esclave, c'est celui-là même qui s'est enfui de la demeure des Kurosaki ! Annonça-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant. Savez-vous que tout homme ou femme qui aide un esclave à fuir devient lui-même une marchandise ? Et puis, aller au Han ? Alors que vous êtes recherchés là-bas ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Si vous restez ici, vous êtes morts, si vous allez au Han, vous pourriez n'être qu'emprisonnés à vie ...

Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? En tout cas, ils n'avaient plus du tout d'avantage ...

- Avez-vous quelques chose d'intéressant à proposer ? Demanda l'homme, toujours aussi souriant.

- Je crois que non ! Répliqua sèchement Starrk. Vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez !

- T'aurais tort de pas reconsidérer votre situation ! Répliqua le géant avec un sourire carnassier. Sur ces terres, vous êtes tous quasiment morts ! Si vous venez avec nous, vous pourriez avoir une vie paisible de serviteurs !

- Je ne veux pas que ma sœur soit une esclave ! Protesta Byakuya, resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

- Ouais, j'm'en doute ! Lâcha le géant. Laisse-moi voir la marchandise. Déshabillez-vous !

Le jeune homme resta de marbre face à cette requête particulière. Starrk grinça des dents, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Son regard se posa sur son frère et la jeune fille ... Finalement, il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, à moins de vouloir finir dans les mains d'hommes qui voudraient de toute façon leurs pertes. Il pourrait toujours tenter de fuir une fois arrivés au Wei. Vu qu'il n'était pas un ennemi de cette contrée, il n'avait aucune raison d'être traqué là-bas ... A moins qu'on ne le considère comme un ennemi ? Soupirant, il finit par se relever pour retirer sa chemise ...

- C'est bon ! Déclara le nommé Kenpachi. T'es parfait ! Métis avec ça, tu vaux ton paquet d'pognon ! Et toi ?

Il avait reporté toute son attention sur Byakuya qui hésitait à ouvrir son obi, c'était tout à fait normal : il n'était sûrement pas habitué à se présenter comme une marchandise quelconque. Finalement, le géant se releva pour s'approcher de lui, sauf que le ténébreux ne semblait toujours pas prêt à se laissait faire. Il le repoussa.

- C'est bon, laisse-le ! Soupira l'argenté. J'le prends comme esclave, ça devrait aller, hein ? Dis ? Tu veux bien ? Tu donnes l'autre à Ren-chan ! Et ...

- Ca va, j'ai compris ! Grogna la masse de muscle. J'avais juste envie de voir c'que cachait ses vêtements ! Et l'autre ?

Il s'était tourné vers Grimmjow et s'en rapprocha. Starrk voulut s'interposer : le jeune homme avait encore besoin de repos, mais le bleuté se releva tant bien que mal, restant tout de même assis sur le sol. Le géant se stoppa.

- C'est bon pour c'lui là aussi, mais tu comptes faire quoi d'eux ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'argenté.

- C'est un secret. Répliqua l'homme en frôlant sa bouche de son doigt.

* * *

Ils avaient juste attendu une heure pour laisser à Grimmjow le temps de reprendre plus de forces. Ils avaient même été surpris lorsque le dénommé Abarai était revenu avec de quoi manger, un petit repas pour prendre soin "d'esclaves valables", comme l'avait dit Kenpachi. Ils étaient tous repartis sur le bateau qui était amarré quelques kilomètres plus loin et comptaient s'éloigner pour éviter d'être surpris par des soldats du Shu. Cela leur avait permis de revoir leur situation, ensemble : rester ici et espérer pouvoir échapper à tout le monde ou partir au Wei en tant qu'esclaves ...

Là-bas, ils pourraient essayer de s'enfuir, c'était un point non négligeable, surtout que le meneur avait assuré que Rukia ne serait pas une esclave et qu'elle aurait même le droit à une rente sans avoir besoin de travailler. En réalité, le bleuté se demandait s'ils n'essayaient pas de tout faire pour que justement ils les suivent. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question à ses compagnons, ils avaient tous médité sur la question.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, fit remarquer Starrk au bout d'un moment. Si tu as une meilleure idée, vas-y, on t'écoute ...

Grimmjow avait bien une idée, sauf qu'il préféra se la garder, ne l'appréciant de toute façon pas ! L'idée de retourner aux mains d'Ichigo alors qu'il lui avait promis de lui offrir ses fesses ... Merde alors, quelle idée de lui dire qu'il serait docile la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient ! Se frottant les yeux, il reporta son attention sur Byakuya qui semblait bien nerveux.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, conclut-il finalement. Le Shu veut notre peau et le Han probablement tout autant ... Nous ne pourrons être en sécurité qu'au Wei, nous allons devoir accepter leur marché.

- Mais, Oniisan ! Lâcha Rukia dans un soupir.

- T'inquiète pas gamine, que tu sois en sécurité, c'est le principal ! Assura le bleuté en se frottant la nuque. J'me demande quand même c'que c'est que cette putain de "Perle de la Destruction" !

- C'est un peu l'équivalent de la Pierre Philosophale ou du Graal pour vous : c'est une légende. Même si beaucoup n'y croient pas, certains affirment que ces choses existent, avoua Starrk. Le Hogyoku peut transformer un être humain en quelque chose d'autre de bien plus puissant ... En dieu ...

- Faut être fou pour croire à un truc pareil ! Décidément, c'était vraiment un idiot ce mec !

- Laisse tomber, ne reparlons jamais plus de cette histoire ! C'est donc d'accord ? Nous acceptons de devenir des esclaves ?

- Attendez, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Protesta une nouvelle fois Rukia. Je n'ai aucune envie que vous ...

- Laisse tomber, Ruk-chan ! Soupira agacé Grimmjow. La vie d'esclave, c'est pas si terrible que ça ! Je suis pas sûr qu'ils soient intéressés par notre charme personnel ... C'est bizarre, mais j'avais l'impression que ce gars avec les cheveux argentés, le maigrichon ... Il savait ...

- Il n'y avait pas que lui, mais aucun ne semblait en vouloir à nos vies ! Lâcha Starrk. Moi qui aurait pu vivre une vie paisible au palais en attendant que la guerre se déclenche ! Quel idiot je suis !

- Fallait y réfléchir avant ! Mais j'me plaindrai pas de ce revirement ! ... Quoique, ma situation devient désespérante ! Après avoir été l'esclave d'un héritier de l'Empereur du Shu, j'me demande bien l'esclave de qui j'vais être ?

- Moi je veux bien de toi ! Lâcha une voix amusée à l'entrée de la grotte.

Haussant les sourcils, le bleuté se tourna vers l'argenté qui revenait à la charge, semblait-il. Il s'avança dans la grotte en chancelant et finit par déraper. Si Byakuya n'avait pas eu des réflexes hors pairs, il aurait fait une chute peut-être mortelle sur les rochers de ce sol humide. Le pauvre gars semblait totalement largué. Il se tourna vers son sauveur, le fixant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire idiot n'apparaisse au coin de ses lèvres.

- Ou peut-être que ce sera toi ? Se reprit-il. Ho, vous êtes tellement beaux, c'est dur de choisir ! Tant pis, je ferai un gros caprice et Ken-chan devra me céder !

- Tu ne devrais pas me choisir ! Répliqua Grimmjow, se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'suis pas un cadeau ...

Il suffisait de regarder son parcours sur ces terres ... Même à travers le monde en réalité : son pays avait toujours été en guerre, lui avait toujours aimé cela, il arrivait ici pour participer à une bataille et était emprisonné par l'ennemi ... Lorsqu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, il avait provoqué un remous incroyable ! N'avait-il pas démoli la vie de ces villageois ? N'avait-il pas provoqué la mort des parents adoptifs de Rukia et Byakuya ? Ne les avait-ils pas guidés dans un piège en essayant de les mettre en sécurité ?

Il portait malheur ! Il en était persuadé maintenant : il avait même bousillé la vie de son maître, Starrk Coyotte ! Allez, combien de temps avant que ces "brigands" ne soient condamnés à mort pour une raison quelconque ?

- Ho, il est tristounet à cause de ce que lui a dit Kyokotsu-chama ! Soupira l'argenté. Viens, je vais te faire un gros câlin !

Grimmjow se figea alors que l'inconnu se jetait à son cou. Rukia entreprit de rappeler à l'opportun qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et qu'il fallait qu'il profite encore de ce calme ... Le bleuté ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette histoire ... "Kyokotsu" ...

- Tu connais "Kyokotsu" ? Lâcha le jeune homme sur un ton froid.

- Oui, bien sûr que je la connais ! Avoua l'argenté. Pas directement, mais je la connais ! Elle n'est pas aussi bonne qu'elle le prétend ! Elle s'est trompée !

- De quoi vous parlez ? S'enquit Byakuya.

- Bah, Kyokotu-chama a dit à Grim-kun qu'il apporterait le Hogyoku à Aizen-chama ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Le méchant conspirateur n'a pas pu mettre la mains dessus ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Marmonna le bleuté, la gorge sèche.

- Parce que tu n'es pas un Agent du Chaos ! C'est juste ce qu'ils veulent te faire croire !

Pourquoi Grimmjow avait-il l'impression que cet homme avait participé à la conversation qu'il avait eut, il y a longtemps, avec l'Ekisha de la maison des Kurosaki ? Cela n'avait pas de sens : ils étaient alors seuls ! Elle avait attendu que la jeune Musha soit partie pour lui parler de "ça" ... Le jeune homme voulut dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu avant même que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche par l'autre décoloré qui arriva.

- Ichimaru ! Lâcha-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Y'en a marre ! Ne risque pas ta vie comme ça !

- Mais tu sais bien que je ne risque pas ma vie ! Répliqua le susnommé avec un large sourire. Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? Ho, tu es trognon quand tu es jaloux ! J'ai envie de toi maintenant !

- Ca suffit ! Hurla l'autre, manquant de patience. J'te jure que tu m'auras pas ... Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

- J'suis pas sûr d'être capable de monter sur leur navire ! Avoua brutalement Starrk dans la langue natale de Grimmjow. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce voyage !

- Si t'as peur pour tes fesses, j'peux te rassurer : ça fait mal que les premières minutes ! Répliqua le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier dans la même langue.

- Tiens, vous parlez d'autres langues ? Nota Kenpachi qui apparut lui aussi. C'est bon pour les affaires ça ... Dommage, vous auriez fait de très belles marchandises ! Allez, on embarque !

Voilà, c'était fini la vie de fugitifs ... Pour quelque temps ... Bonjour la vie d'esclaves ! Décidément, il avait une putain d'existence ! Il avait l'impression de passer par tous les rangs possibles : lieutenant d'une armée étrangère, garde d'un seigneur puissant, esclave d'un héritier, son amant ... Et maintenant ?

Une chose était sûre : cette fois, il ne pourrait pas emporter avec lui sa monture. Son beau Camargue à la robe grise ne pourrait pas le suivre sur le Wei : une barque ne pourrait pas contenir une telle bête, il y aurait à peine la place pour eux, alors pour cette monture ? Soupirant, Grimmjow se releva pour s'approcher de Pantera et la caressa. Devoir abandonner de la sorte un compagnon qui l'avait suivi du bout du monde avait quelque chose de triste pour lui : il ne reverrait jamais ce magnifique cheval qui lui avait si souvent sauvé la vie ...

- Tu es libre, Pantera, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la monture. Profite-en bien pour nous deux !

Elle ne tarda pas à s'en aller, l'autre cheval la suivant, n'ayant sans doute aucune envie de se retrouver seul. Dieu seul savait où leur route les mènerait. Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait revoir son cheval en vie ... Ou peut-être pas, mais une chose était sûre : le Camargue aurait une belle existence emplie de liberté.

Quelques instants plus tard, Grimmjow embarquait avec les autres sur le canot qui allait les mener vers le troisième Royaume de ces contrées fort étranges : le Wei.

* * *

**Les Chroniques des trois Royaumes**

**Chapitre 7 : L'étrange conflit intérieur**

_"Même en Enfer, régner est digne d'ambition;_

_Mieux vaut régner en Enfer que de servir au ciel."_

Sosuke Aizen

Ier Empereur Caché du Shu

Ce qui provoqua le début des hostilités du côté du Shu, fut cette étrange rébellion qui eut lieu dans son palais : après sa fuite du Han, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait tout naturellement rejoint son seigneur pour trouver un refuge acceptable. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi, mais quelques heures après son retour au palais, le jeune homme avait retourné son arme contre son maître avec l'un de ses compagnons et tous deux, ayant échoué, ont dû s'enfuir.

Certains ont longtemps prétendu que Grimmjow avait été "converti" par les Kurosaki et qu'il aurait tenté de tuer Aizen Sosuke sous l'ordre même de l'Empereur Kurosaki Isshin. Cela ne fut jamais vérifié : la guerre fut déclarée entre le Han et le Shu. Personne ne chercha jamais à élucider le mystère de cette attaque dont avait été victime l'Empereur caché du Shu.

Personne n'aura plus de nouvelles des fuyards, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réapparaissent sur un champ de bataille quelques années plus tard ...

Bien sûr, cela ne sera que bien après l'entrée en guerre du Wei, qui était pressé par les deux pays voisins qui avait poussé les héritiers à prendre part à cette effroyable guerre, qui menaçait de détruire toutes les terres.

Axelia Gabriel 

Écrivain des "Chroniques des Trois Royaumes"

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Ainsi s'achèvent les aventures de Grimmjow et de ses amis ! ... Non, j'déconne ! _(NdAeal : J'espère bien ! Ce serait quoi cette fin !)_ J'pourrais presque dire "ainsi commence l'aventure" ! Mais bon, vu que je ne sais toujours pas ce que va devenir cette histoire ... Si si, je vous jure ! J'ai des idées ! Evidement que j'ai des idées, mais c'est tout de même censé être des suites d'OS qui doivent (normalement) présenter des couples ... Chapitres 1-2-3-6-7, c'était le cas ! (Starrk/Tatsuki, Ichigo/Grimmjow, Byakuya/Hisana, Renji/Hisagi et Gin/Kensei pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus ... XD) et je compte toujours aborder des couples pour raconter la suite des aventures de ces personnes ...

J'avais pas parlé de quatre couples ? ... Y'en a quatre ... L'histoire devrait être finie, non ? Hé bien non ! MOA HA HA HA ! Je ne dirai rien concernant les couples ... (J'suis sûre que certaines personnes ont le regard qui brille ... Pourquoi donc ? (Grimmjow : En effet, pourquoi donc ? *Ironique*)) ... Concernant l'histoire, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je peux dire une chose : si vous voulez voir des couples, c'est le moment ou jamais d'en proposer ! Pourquoi ? Hé bien, parce que certaines idées pourraient m'aider à voir certains points de vue ! Même si cela fait stagner l'histoire (qui a une place secondaire ... Une suite d'OS ne devrait même pas avoir d'intrigue ! XD). Bien sûr, je ne promets pas d'aborder tous les couples proposés, mais je prendrai les idées les plus "intéressantes".

La suite sera prévue pour ... Bah, actuellement, je suis en train de travailler sur une autre suite d'OS ... Dont les chapitres sont tous aussi long que les YT ... Et j'ai quelques autres fics à terminer ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le scénario est déjà dans ma petite tête et ce sera un chapitre ... Dédié à ... Hum ... Devrais-je le dire ? Mmh ... Oui, dédié à Wesley qui m'avait proposé ... Hé hé hé ... Hé non, je l'ai pas oublié et j'ai trouvé comment faire en sorte que ... soit Seme ! *_*

Grimmjow : ... J'ai peur pour le coup là ...

Aeal : Moi aussi… je le vois bien dégénérer en fic, son 'petit' OS ^^

Byakuya : Je ne sais pas ...

Kenpachi : Bon : s'agit pas de moi vu qu'elle me voit qu'en SEME ! Et vu qu'elle vient de supposer qu'elle le mettait souvent en Uke ...

Gin : Kensei, elle parle peut-être de toi ?

Kensei : Je ne sais pas ... Et j'm'en fous !

Grimmjow : Il est pas content à cause des derniers chapitres de Rivalité, j'crois !

Byakuya : Cela ne nous avance pas trop concernant son idée ...

Les perso : *Restent tous sceptiques, sauf Kenpachi qui s'en fout lui* ...

Axel : A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! X3


End file.
